<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught Somewhere in Time by sweetjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930632">Caught Somewhere in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs'>sweetjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Death, Loneliness, Marriage, Miscarriage, Sadness, Time Travel, mature - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>86,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetjs/pseuds/sweetjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicholas Scratch was a lot of things: smart, young, handsome but most importantly, a time traveler. It was a defect he had gotten at birth and while some people thought it was a blessing, he could only see it as a curse. Nothing good came from traveling in time. He felt alone, unwanted, tired.</p>
<p>But then he met Sabrina Spellman.</p>
<p>Sabrina had known Nick for most of her life. She fell in love with him from the moment she met him. She accepted him as who he was, time traveler and all but things get more complicated as her priorities and goals start changing with the course of her life.</p>
<p>Will time travel become a key element to pull them away from each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Teardrops On My Guitar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome back!</p>
<p>This work, as I said in my previous one, is inspired by the movie and book "The Time Traveler's Wife". It's gonna follow some of the storyline but at the same time, we will see some of Greendale's magic. It's also gonna follow two timelines which will give us more details of Nick's past. This work is more matured than the last one since it will mention some dark topics.</p>
<p>Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Taylor Swift.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Nicholas Scratch smiled as he looked out the window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was Christmas, his favorite time of the year. The small town of Greendale was covered in snow as shiny lights decorated the main street. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>An eight years old Nick seated at the backseat of her mother's car as she drove. Amalia Scratch was driving home with her little boy safely tucked behind her. They were coming over from visiting some family from the sisterly town of Riverdale. The dark haired woman looked over the mirror and saw Nick bopping his head to the song that was playing in the radio. She smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hungry?" Amalia asked, as the took another quick glimpse of her young son from the mirror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A little." Nick replied, still bopping his head to the song but turning his attention to the mirror, where he could make eye contact with his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, hang on there. We're not far from home." Amalia said, her eyes returning to the cold road ahead of her. "We can make homemade pizza when we get home. How does that sound?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can we add pepperoni?" Nick asked, a smirk taking over his face. It was his signature move. He had copied it from his father since the second he was born, or so did his mother said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We can add whatever you want." Amalia replied, taking a right turn. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, sweetheart?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you turn up the music?" Nick asked. "I like this song."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a really old country song that had taken over their car that night. She always knew that even though her little boy was still very young, Nick was an old soul at heart. Books, history, philosophy had always taken a huge part of his interest. It was his mother and father to blame. Both of the older Scratches were into the same kind of stuff, a match made in heaven, Nick's father would say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their son wasn't any different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright." Amalia chuckled as she leaned forward, trying to change the radio. "You really should-" She couldn't finish the sentence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A big, bright, white light took over the front part of the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nicholas!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It hit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick closed his eyes, he was preparing for the crash. Instead, he found himself cold, shoeless and police sirens taking over his ears. Nick opened his eyes slowly and confusion took over his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He wasn't inside the crashed car, he was on the side of the road.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" Nick mumbled as he looked around. He saw two police cars, an ambulance, many people hurrying to the scene and then, his mother's car... tore into pieces. "What-What happened?" He asked himself. His heart started racing, his palms racing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene didn't made sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing made sense.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom?" Nick shouted, trying to get anyone's attention but no one could hear him. He was a ghost, trapped in another realm. "Mom!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, hey buddy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick heard a voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He jumped when he felt a hand laying on his back. He turned around, eyes widened. He saw a young man, probably between his twenties. He wasn't that tall, he had dark curly hair and olive skin just like him. He looked familiar and yet, like a total stranger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay, it's alright." The man said, squatting down so he could be at Nick's size. "I'm not going to hurt you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm-" The man took a deep breath. He was about to explain the impossible but for experience, he knew that he had to tell the truth. "I'm you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm you... from the future."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're lying."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not." Older Nick chuckled. "I'm you, Nick just... a little bit older."  He raised the two curls that fell off his forehead. "You see? I have that scar that we got when we were playing baseball with Dad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Nick looked at the scar. He could recognize it anywhere. "But... how?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're time travelers." Older Nick said. "You and me, we both travel through time. That's how I'm here now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen, I don't have much time." Older Nick said. "From now on, from this moment forward, you will start traveling too." Younger Nick's eyes widened. "You need to remember to always, always be careful, you hear me?" Older Nick raised his eyebrows so his younger self could nod in agreement. "And no matter what happens, just know that everything will be okay at the end."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But-" Younger Nick looked from his older self and to the car crash. More paramedics and police officers had arrived at the scene. "But what about Mom?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Older Nick's heart broke. He had lived that moment, he knew how painful his younger self was feeling. "I'm sorry, buddy." His eyes filled with tears. "She-She didn't make it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Younger Nick led out a sob. "No, she can't, she-" He stopped when he saw his older self slowly turning into small pieces. "What- What's happening?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm traveling, again." Older Nick said. "We can't control it, I'm sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will I ever see you again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Buddy, I'm you." Older Nick led out a smile as he continued slowly swimming away. "We will always be together." Young Nick led out more tears fall down his eyes. "And now, from this very moment, you will experience this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he did.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick entered the Halloween themed diner.</p><p>Doctor Cerberus' House of Horror was always his 'to-go-to' when it came to find a good book. Nick loved horror, fantasy, anything that sounded bloody or scary. He came into the diner once or twice a week, always hoping to find a good book and he did. However, he always walked in, went straight to the books, pay and left. He would never, not once, go to the diner part of the establishment and sit down on a booth. He had never allowed himself to enjoy one of Cee's famous burgers or milkshakes. He was always scared that he could travel while sitting there so he preferred being the lone wolf.</p><p>Nick walked into the horror books section on the shop and started looking around. He was pretty sure he had read every single one of those books over the years but it wasn't a bad idea to re-read some of them. That's when he found a 'modern' version of 'Dracula'.</p><p>"Interesting." Nick mumbled as he grabbed the novel. He realized that he haven't read that version of the book. It had a twist of the modern world while following the old story of the blood sucking monster. "Worth a try." Nick said as he started walking backwards. His eyes were still glued to the book on his hands, which resulted in him crashing into someone. "Oh-" His eyes widened when he felt a small back in his chest. </p><p>It was a young woman.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Nick said as the woman turned around. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her. The girl's face was a mix of shocked and happiness. She smiled and Nick couldn't deny that she was indeed beautiful. White hair just like the snow, a black headband that took most of her head and a pair or red lips that looked soft, so soft. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Nick!"</p><p>Nick's confusion only grew. He eyed her, trying to understand what was happening. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't recognize me." The young woman said. "That's okay, you told me this would happen."</p><p>"Wait, we've met before?"</p><p>"Yeah!" The young woman said, a gigantic smile taking over her face. "I've basically known you my whole life."</p><p>"I-" Nick tried to come up with words. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." He studied her. The woman looked happy, so, so happy to see him. She also looked comfortable there with him, like she knew him most of her life, just like she said. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Sabrina." Sabrina smiled. She couldn't stop staring at Nick's eyes, even if she wanted to. "Sabrina Spellman."</p><p>"Nicholas Scratch." Nick said while extending his hand forward. "Nick Scratch."</p><p>Sabrina looked down at his hands and chuckled. She grabbed his hands, just like she had done a million times before. "I know." </p><p>Nick chuckled while shacking her hand nervously. "That's right. We have met before." Sabrina nodded while pulling her hand away. "Now tell me, Spellman, how do we know each other? Because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't forget such a pretty face like yours."</p><p>Flirting and calling her Spellman.</p><p>Yes, that was her Nick.</p><p>Sabrina smirk. "I understand that you have many questions and I will be happy to reply to all of them."</p><p>"Perfect."</p><p>"Tomorrow, here at Cee's." Sabrina said, her smirk widening. "Around six?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Nick asked, a smirk taking over his face as well. "Are you asking me out on a date?"</p><p>"You want answers, don't you?" Sabrina asked back. She was playing her cards so well. </p><p>"I do." Nick replied. He liked her, even if he had just met her, he liked this fierce Sabrina Spellman. "I guess it's a date."</p><p>"It is." Sabrina smiled. She started walking away but turned around for a quick second. "By the way, this was planned a long time ago, Scratch."</p><p>Nick smiled.</p><p>Yeah, he really liked her.</p><p>After paying for his book, Nick made his way back to his apartment. All the way there, he couldn't stop thinking of that girl, Sabrina Spellman. In just a matter of a few minutes, she had grabbed his attention like no one else in the world. His thoughts only kept spiraling as he took a shower. As the hot water made its way down his body, he continued thinking of that new and gorgeous girl he had just met.</p><p>Who was Sabrina Spellman?</p><p>How did she knew him?</p><p>When did they really met?</p><p>It was obvious that Sabrina knew about him time travels but Nick couldn't help but wonder... did she? Does she truly knows that he's a time traveler?</p><p>Nick ran a wet hand through his hair as more water ran through him. That's when he realized that his hand was fading away. "Shit." He mumbled. He tried to stumble out of the shower and get some clothes on but it didn't mattered. He was too far gone already.</p><p>Nick found himself at Dorians. It was the bar that he spent most of his time in. He looked down and realized that he was dry but he didn't had a single piece of clothes covering his body. "Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled as he tried looking around for something to cover himself. He saw a small curtain just laying on the floor. It wasn't much but it had to work for him. "You got to be kidding me." Nick groaned as he realized how ridiculous he looked. He took a peak inside the bar and realized that it was empty. It must had been really late by the time that he had traveled.</p><p>Nick decided to step in. That's when he saw the blond young man cleaning whisky glasses behind the counter. "Dorian!" Nick said as he walked towards him, the small curtain covering his member. </p><p>Dorian was one, or well, Nick's only friend. He had known about his ability to time travel and it had come in handy sometimes. </p><p>Like now.</p><p>"Oh, Nicky-" Dorian chuckled as he saw his friend, his hot friend, walk into his bar naked. "As much as I love men without clothes, specially with that smocking hot body, I have to remind you that we have a strict dress code here."</p><p>"Very funny, you doofus." Nick glared at him. "I just traveled-"</p><p>"I figured."</p><p>"And I need some clothes." </p><p>"Backrooms." </p><p>"You're a life savior." Nick said as he walked quickly into the backrooms in search of clothes.</p><p>"Oh, I know, darling, I know." Dorian raised his voice as he continued cleaning the glasses in front of him.</p><p>A few minutes later, Nick came back wearing matching grey sweatpants and shirt.</p><p>Dorian looked at him and snorted. "Good choice, Nicky, really good choice."</p><p>"Shut up, Gray." Nick said as he took a seat in one of the bar's stools. "Pour me."</p><p>"As you wish." Dorian replied as he poured his friend a glass of bourbon. "So, from where are you coming from?"</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea the crazy day I've had-" Nick couldn't finish his sentence or grab the bourbon.</p><p>He was traveling, again.</p><p>And he would continue traveling for the rest of his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's chapter one! </p><p>Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this new idea. I'm excited to write this work, something about time travel fascinates me and of course, Nick and Sabrina. Let me know in the comments what do you think of this universe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabrina explains years of history and something cracks inside of Nick.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You make me smile like the sun</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fall out of bed, sing like a bird</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dizzy in my head, spin like a record</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Crazy on a Sunday night."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Uncle Kracker.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick entered to the small dinner.</p><p>For the first time in all his life, he was actually looking for a booth to sit down. He was finally gonna taste one of Cee's greasy hamburgers along with a sweet milkshake. He never thought he would do something like this, ignore the book section and enjoy a meal but something about wanting to know more about Sabrina Spellman made him give in.</p><p>He saw her.</p><p>It wasn't really difficult to find her. Her snow whited hair was different from the rest. That young woman led out a strong and positive vibe that Nick couldn't find anywhere.</p><p>Until he met her.</p><p>Sabrina was sitting down on a booth close to the dark. The yellow lightbulb on top of her made her look mysterious but for Nick, she looked so gorgeous, just like the day before. Sabrina was playing with the straw on her milkshake as she waited patiently. She wasn't in a rush, that date had been planned for years now, she had waited so long. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt.</p><p>Nick decided that it was time, he was going in. </p><p>This wasn't like him, going on a date. He preferred to keep things casual. He preferred going to Dorians, find a hot body, go home to them and have meaningless and casual sex but from the moment his eyes laid on Sabrina Spellman, he felt drawn to her.</p><p>He needed to know her.</p><p>"Spellman." Nick grinned as he finally made it to the booth.</p><p>Sabrina looked up after hearing her name. She loved how Nick called her 'Spellman'. No one did, no one except him. "Nick." Her smile was gigantic. Her red lips took over most of her face. </p><p>"Sorry I'm late. Something came up." Nick said as he took a seat in front of her. </p><p>
  <em>'Something came up'</em>
</p><p>His travels was the reason why he was late.</p><p>Sabrina knew it, of course she did but she decided not to come clean just yet. "It's alright." She replied as she closed the book that was sitting in front of her. </p><p>"Your ordered without me." Nick said playfully as he took a quick glance of the strawberry milkshake that sat in front of him. "Didn't you got worried that I might bail?" Sabrina raised a challenging eyebrow. "Not that I would! I mean, you're stunning and I would never walk away from someone like you and-"</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina giggled as she leaned forward and grabbed his hand. Nick stopped talking and looked down at her touch. It was a simple gesture but yet, so intimate, so personal. "I knew you were coming."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You wouldn't let me down." Sabrina said, another smile appearing on her face. </p><p>"Alright, as pretty as you are, I just need to ask-" Nick said making the smile on the young woman's face fall off. "Are you a traveler too?"</p><p>Sabrina snorted. She pulled her hand away and leaned back on the booth. "No."</p><p>"Then, how do you know so much about me?" </p><p>"<em>You're </em>the traveler, Nick. I think that explains pretty much everything."</p><p>"Huh..." Nick raised an eyebrow. Sabrina smirked. She knew that look too well. It mean that he was thinking, maybe plotting something. She had fell in love with that single gesture years ago. "Then tell me, Spellman, who are you?" Nick looked back at her. He leaned in, elbows on the table. "You seem pretty interesting."</p><p>"Out the two of us, I think you win at that game, Scratch."</p><p>"A flirt." Nick grinned. "I already like you."</p><p>"Of course you do." Sabrina flirted. "But to answer your question, my name is Sabrina Spellman-"</p><p>"I already know that."</p><p>Sabrina playfully glared at him. "I've lived in Greendale all my life with my aunties and cousin. My parents died in a plane crash back when I was a baby."</p><p>The smirk fell from Nick's face. A dead parent, he could relate. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Me too." Sabrina sighed. "Anyways, I'm a writer. I love writing, specially anything horror related."</p><p>"You're my type." Nick's grin returned.</p><p>"I know." Sabrina copied his smirk.</p><p>"You seem like a little know it all too, huh?"</p><p>"When it comes to you, Nicholas Scratch, I'm an open book." Sabrina said. "And the same goes to you too."</p><p>"That brings me to my next question." Nick replied as he watched the girl in front of him take a large sip of her milkshake. He loved the way that Sabrina's big brown eyes stared back at him with curiosity. "How did we met? <em>When </em>did we met?"</p><p>"Those are two questions, not one."</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Alright." Sabrina moved her milkshake forward so she could share with Nick. He grabbed the drink and accepted it. He watched her looking down at her messenger bag which she always carried around. She smiled when she found what she was looking for. Sabrina grabbed a fat, white journal and laid it on the table. Confusion took over Nick's face. "We met when I was six years old."</p><p>Nick almost chocked on the shake. "Six?" Sabrina nodded, a smile on her face. "How old are you now?"</p><p>"Twenty-five."</p><p>"Wow." Nick mumbled.</p><p>"I've known you basically my whole life." Sabrina said, smiling at the memory when she first met Nick.</p><p>"I guess I was traveling when that happened?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "Your hair was a little bit longer than now." She eyed his dark curls. Those beautiful curls that she loved to brush her hand through. "I was just a little girl. I was playing on the cemetery when-"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Nick asked confused. "You were alone and <em>playing </em>at a cemetery?"</p><p>"Actually, it was my backyard... which technically is a cemetery." Sabrina replied. She giggled when she took in the young man's face in front of her. "I live in a mortuary, Nick. My aunts run a funeral home and my cousin embalms the bodies in the basement."</p><p>"That's... something." Nick said horrified.</p><p>"You've been there a couple of times." Sabrina replied. "I even remember the first time I brought you over. You were <em>so </em>intimidated by the embalming room."</p><p>"Sounds creepy."</p><p>"You like creepy."</p><p>Nick grinned. "I do." He nodded. "So, Spellman, you were six, playing in your yard and then?"</p><p>"Right!" Sabrina remembered her story. "I was playing with my aunt's dog, Vinegar T, when I heard something muffling. At first, my first thought was a ghost since I was actually in a cemetery." Nick chuckled. He could picture a little Sabrina Spellman, eyes widened as she looked around for a ghost. "I wanted to run inside, get my ghost hunting kit that my auntie Hilda had brought me for Christmas but the sound came again so I grew more curious."</p><p>"You're a rebel."</p><p>"Once upon a time you said you liked that." Sabrina flirted. "Anyways, I walked slowly to the graves close to the woods. The muffled sound came again so I threw one of Vinegar T's ball to the direction of the sound."</p><p>Nick chuckled. He kind of figured what happened next. "You hit me."</p><p>"You said 'ow'." Sabrina giggled. "Long story short, you came out of the woods a few minutes later." She grabbed the white book from the table and passed it over to Nick. "I kept track of every time we met." Nick grabbed the fat journal. It looked old and the writing looked childlike. "That was the very first one."</p><p>"This is-" Nick didn't knew what to say. As he kept passing pages, he felt different waves of emotions taking over.</p><p>"That very first day, we talked and you came and went ever since."</p><p>"I traveled to the same place twice?"</p><p>"More than twice." Sabrina said. "I always waited for you to come back and you did. We talked and talked for hours."</p><p>"It's weird." Nick replied as he placed down the journal. "I don't usually travel twice to the same place, let alone the same person." He drummed his fingers on the table. He was trying, really trying to solve the puzzle piece. "It's like... gravity. Big events, they pull you in."</p><p>Sabrina smiled widely, her scarlet lips shining. "I was a big event."</p><p>Neither of them knew who got up first.</p><p>Neither of them knew who pulled the other one from the booth and into the street.</p><p>But they were a long way from Cee's now.</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina moaned as Nick pushed her against the wall back in his apartment. Her eyes rolled back as his lips found their way to her neck. Her hands traveled from his back to his neck. She used his dark curls to pull him in for a kiss. </p><p>It was a hungry kiss.</p><p>"Spellman." Nick groaned as his hands moved all over her body.</p><p>"Take me to your bed." Sabrina whispered against his lips.</p><p>Everything stopped.</p><p>Nick pulled away to catch a good sight of her.</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow at his sudden lost of interest. Her hair was a mess, her ruby lipstick all over her face. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Nick asked. His hands were still on her waist, drawing small circles on the exposed skin from her cropped sweater. "I mean, this is basically our first date. I don't want to pressure you or anything."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. She cupped his face into her hands and stroke her thumb on his cheek. Nick leaned into the touch, loving how intimate it felt. "Technically, that wasn't our first date." She placed a soft kiss into lips. "And this isn't our first time either."</p><p>Nick snorted. "This is so unfair. You know everything while I'm being kept in the dark."</p><p>"Do you know what else can happen in the dark?" Sabrina purred as her hands traveled down his chest, reaching his waistline. She started undoing his belt making a rush of heat pass through Nick's body. "You can make love to me."</p><p>Nick leaned down, pressing his lips into hers. </p><p>Sabrina giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moaned into the kiss as she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist. Nick walked slowly into his room before laying her down on the bed. She looked so beautiful in the dark, only the moonlight peaking through the window. Nick took the opportunity to take off his shirt before leaning down and pressing more kisses all over Sabrina's body. She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure wash over her.</p><p>"Sabrina?" Nick mumbled once both of them were fully naked on the bed.</p><p>Sabrina opened her eyes and saw his brown orbs on hers. "Yes?"</p><p>"Are you completely sure?"</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina smiled as she stroke his face. She used her fingers to outline every single one of his features. "There's nothing I want more at this moment."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>A young Sabrina Spellman, six years old, ran through the mortuary's yard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She laughed as Vinegar Tom chased her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina had always been a happy little girl, since the moment she was born. Her long blond hair,  accompanied by her black headband jumped just as she ran through the wind. A gigantic smile spread across her face. "Vinny!" Young Sabrina squealed. "Catch!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The small dog ran after his toy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina giggled as she watched him run back to him. "Good boy!" She smiled as she grabbed a treat from her coat. "I'm gonna give you this but shh, don't tell auntie Zee!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dog barked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina was pretty sure that he could understand her. "Want another go?" She asked after Vinegar Tom swallowed his treat. Just when Sabrina was about to throw the rubber ball, the little girl heard a muffled sound coming from the woods. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she took a step back. "Vinny? Did you heard that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The dog barked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, he definitely understood her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sound came back once again, making Sabrina's eyes widen. She looked at Vinegar Tom who raised his little ears in search of the noise as well. "Maybe it's a ghost!" Sabrina gasped as she looked around. After all, she was surrounded by graves. "Ambrose told me that this place is haunted. I never believed him but maybe he's right!" Her big brown eyes widened. "Let's go get my ghost hunting kit! Maybe we can catch him!" Just when Sabrina was about to take a step back, the noise came once again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Louder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the ghost!" Sabrina gasped and threw the dog's rubber ball towards the noise. It was a reflex but it went far into the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ow!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina heard the ghost groaned.</em>
</p><p><em>"We got him, Vinny!" Sabrina said in victory. She ran into the woods but stopped when he stopped a head, a single head coming out of a bush. It wasn't a ghost, it was a person. "Who are you?" Sabrina asked as she looked at the very alive man in front of her. </em> <em>The dark curled man eyes widened once he saw the little girl. "And why are you hiding in a bush?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"I- uh-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked as she tried to take a step forward, to see more of the strange man in front of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! Don't come forward!" The mysterious guy replied as he shook his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina's feet stopped but her curiosity only grew. "Why?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm-" The no-ghost said. "I'm in need of clothes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" She asked. "And why are you naked in the woods?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about you bring me a blanket and I'll tell you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How about you tell me your name and I'll bring you the blanket?" Young Sabrina turned the tables around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feisty." The man chuckle. "The name's Nick, Nicholas Scratch."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nick." Sabrina repeated. "Why are you naked in the woods?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Blanket, remember?" Nick reminded her. "We made a deal. You bring me the blanket and I'll tell you everything."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugh, fine!" Young Sabrina rolled her eyes. "My auntie Zee has blankets drying outside. I can go and get one."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Perfect." Nick said. "I'll be waiting." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He watched the little girl run away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few moments later, young Sabrina ran back to Nick. She had a red blanket in her arms and the small dog rushing behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Here you go, Nicholas!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick smiled as he extended his arm out of the bush to he could grab the blanket. "Thank you- I didn't get your name."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sabrina." Sabrina smiled. "Sabrina Spellman."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Spellman." Nick repeated as he wrapped the blanket around himself. "Call me Nick."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay." Sabrina said. "Are you gonna come out now or-?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled as he walked out of the bush, the red blanket wrapped around his body. He was thankful that the blanket was pretty large so nothing could be seen. "Here I am."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're... old."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not old!" Nick scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're older than me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, well, you'll be surprised."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing here, Nick?" Sabrina asked. She really, really wanted answers. "Naked."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. "Well, Spellman, I am a time traveler." He said. "I travel through time. I cannot control it and every time I travel, I loose my clothes along the way. That's why I was hiding naked in a bush."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, right." Young Sabrina scoffed. "There's no such thing as a time travel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yeah? Then how am I here?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know." Sabrina shrugged. "But time travel it's not real. Magic it's not real."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wouldn't call it magic, no, more like a birth defect." Nick said. "But I assure you, it's a hundred percent real."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm six, Nicholas, not stupid."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. "I told you to call me Nick."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then tell me the truth, Nick!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am." Nick said. "In fact, if you hang on here for a minute, you will see me disappear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Sabrina scoffed. "Right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick grinned as he moved his hand forward. His arm was starting to fade away. "See?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina's eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was right... He was disappearing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-But how?" Sabrina mumbled as he watched him go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Like I said, birth defect." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Will you be back again?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know."  Nick said, the fading taking over half of his body. "But just leave some clothes nearby in case I do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina stood silent in the woods. She was trying to understand what just happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And wishing that the stranger she had just met would come back soon.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina woke up due to the strong rays of sunshine coming through the curtains.</p><p>She was confused when she first opened her eyes. The scene looked unfamiliar but when she looked down, she smiled when she saw Nick's strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw him. He was holding her, deep in his sleep while a single black curl dropped into his forehead. Sabrina smiled as memories from the night before came into her head. She carefully started getting out of bed making a groan escape Nick's lips. His grip on her waist tightened making Sabrina giggle. She looked over her shoulder. "Go back to sleep." </p><p>Nick mumbled something in return which she couldn't make out.</p><p>Sabrina placed a quick kiss into his forehead before leaving a sleepy Nick in bed. She grabbed his shirt from the night before and popped her head into it. She brought the neck of the shirt into her nose, smiling once the scent of his perfume took over her nostrils. Sabrina made her way into his bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed small love marks that she would probably would have to cover up with turtlenecks. She started looking around the room, looking for any sign of a new toothbrush but instead...</p><p>She found a lipstick.</p><p>Sabrina raised her eyebrows as she grabbed the cosmetic. She opened up and realized it was a dark, purple shade. Uncertainty took over her face.</p><p>"It's over." </p><p>Sabrina jumped when she heard Nick's voice. She turned around, and saw a naked Nick standing in the bathroom's doorway. "Nick, I wasn't- I was just hoping to find a toothbrush."</p><p>"It's okay, Spellman." Nick said, a hint of a smile taking over his face. "I just wanted to let you know that the relationship between me and that lipstick owner it's done. You have nothing to worry about."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly. She placed the lipstick down and walked towards him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's good to know." She placed a soft kiss into his lips. "Good morning, by the way."</p><p>Nick returned the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist. "Good morning." He mumbled. He took a glance down to her body. "Are you wearing my shirt?"</p><p>"Do you want me to take it off?"</p><p>"Yes!" Nick said in a hurry making Sabrina giggle. "But not because you don't look so damn hot in it." He grinned making her brush. "I just want to repeat some things about last night."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Sabrina grinned. She kissed his lips softly. "But seriously, Nick, are you okay? I know yesterday was a lot."</p><p>"I'm fine, Spellman, perfect even." Nick said, massaging her hips. "You've been one hell of a surprise but the best one."</p><p>Sabrina smiled. "What about your travels? You didn't left last night."</p><p>"And I'm glad I didn't." Nick grinned.</p><p>"So you have more control now?"</p><p>"Not really." Nick frown. "I was just lucky last night, I guess."</p><p>"We were both lucky." Sabrina drew circles on her chest. Nick joined their foreheads, another intimate moment. "How does it feels?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Time travel, how does it feels?"</p><p>"Cold." Nick said. This was a very sensitive topic for him and yet somehow, he felt comfortable talking with Sabrina about it. "It's like someone else is playing a game with my life. I go back to big moments a lot but that doesn't mean that all of them are happy."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina mumbled. "But just know I'm here, okay? I've always been and I'll always will."</p><p>"You're something else, Spellman."</p><p>"You're something else too, Scratch."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They've had a connection for a lifetime. Let's see where that leads.</p><p>Next up, the Spellman clan comes into the picture.</p><p>Thank you for reading! Once again, feel free to let me know what you think of this chapter and this new story in the comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Family Is Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The full Spellman family make an appearance and let me just say, Zelda is team Nick here no matter what.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"They own too much wicker and drink too much liquor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'd wash your hands of them, but blood's always ticker</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You might look just like 'em, that don't mean you're like e'm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But you love 'em."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Kacey Musgraves</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>They stood outside the mortuary, the cold air and night hitting their cheeks.</p><p>Sabrina was looking through her keys when she noticed Nick's hands. He was playing nervously with his fingers as he looked around. She looked up and realized that he was biting his lip, his gaze far from her.</p><p>"Nick?" Sabrina asked. There was no response, the young man kept looking at the distance. "Nick?"</p><p>He jumped.</p><p>"What, Spellman?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sabrina asked, pressing a comforting hand on his bicep. "You look-"</p><p>"I'm fine, Spellman." Nick replied, showing her a weak smile.</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow. She knew him too well. "Nick, you don't have to lie to me." Her hand moved from his bicep to his own hand. She tangled their fingers while returning the weak smile. "What's up? You can talk to me."</p><p>"I'm just... nervous, I guess." Nick said, looking down at their hands tangled around each other. He liked that, the warmth that came from her. It felt safe, it felt like home.</p><p>"For what? My family?" Sabrina asked. A hint of a smile appeared on her face. She found it adorable, seeing her boyfriend get worried for a family dinner.</p><p>Nick nodded. "It's a big step, Sabrina."</p><p>"Technically, Nick, you've eaten here a thousand times before." Sabrina said. She wrapped her arms around his neck so she could pull him closer. "My family loves you, Nick, specially my auntie Zee and believe me, she's not a 'people person'". She rolled her eyes playfully making Nick chuckled lightly. "My auntie Hilda always has a pound cake waiting for you every time you come and my cousin, Ambrose, he loves talking nerd stuff with you."</p><p>Nick snorted as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nerd stuff, huh?"</p><p>"Well, you're both nerds." Sabrina bit her lip. "But I love you, anyways."</p><p>Something strange moved inside Nick's chest.</p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p>He hasn't felt that since his mother died. He had been running from that sentiment from years now. He had never let anyone get close enough for him to feel that way but then, he met Sabrina.</p><p>It may had only been a few weeks since he bumped into her at Cee's but he's been traveling back and forth ever since. He had saw her so he was certain of his next few words.</p><p>"I love you too." Nick said as he looked down to her.</p><p>Sabrina's smile took over her face. She pulled him down for a kiss, the smile never leaving her face. "So," She asked once they pulled away. "Ready to go in?"</p><p>Nick nodded. </p><p>Just when Sabrina was about to unlock the door, Nick held her wrist. "Wait!" She turned around, confused. "Does your family knows? About my travels?"</p><p>"No." Sabrina shook her head. "You never wanted me to tell them but Nick, they would be pretty supportive if you do tell them."</p><p>"Let's keep it this way, please?" </p><p>"Alright." Sabrina mumbled. "It's your choice." Nick showed her a comfortable smile before she unlocked the door. Sabrina grabbed his hand. "Let's go."</p><p>They entered the mortuary.</p><p>Nick looked around the big house. He had been there multiple of times in all his travels but every single time, it fascinated him even more.</p><p>"Aunties?" Sabrina raised her voice as she guided Nick into the house. "We're here!"</p><p>The sound of heels filled the hallway.</p><p>"Mr. Scratch!" Zelda smiled fondly as she saw him. She was very keen on Nick. She was certain that her niece had found a perfect suitor. "So glad you could join us again tonight." She moved her hand forward. </p><p>"Thank you for having me, Ms. Spellman." Nick shook her hand.</p><p>"Oh, please, call me Zelda." Zelda said. "We're basically family."</p><p>That strange feeling came to Nick again.</p><p>
  <em>Family.</em>
</p><p>He never thought he would get one of those again.</p><p>"Okay, Zelda."</p><p>Sabrina smirked as she took a glance of Nick.</p><p>She was proud, so, so proud to be with someone like him. Nick was special but he didn't understood that. </p><p>Only Sabrina did.</p><p>"Nicholas!" Hilda's voice filled the room. She entered the scene with Ambrose following her. "Oh, my sweet boy! It feels like forever since I last saw you!" She wrapped her arms around the young man.</p><p>"Right back at you, Ms. Spellman." Nick chuckled as he returned the hug.</p><p>"Well, I hope you're hungry because I made some pasta with salmon and peas along with some garlic bread." Hilda said as she pulled away.</p><p>"Sounds amazing."</p><p>"Just wait until you taste it." Hilda said and a loud '<em>ping' </em>filled the room. "Oh, that must be the cinnamon cake!" She quickly left the room in search of the kitchen.</p><p>"Scratch." Ambrose shook his hand. "Finished reading that new book I gave ya'?" </p><p>Ambrose was a doctor.</p><p>His main concentration was genetics. Just like Nick, history and science fascinated him so he decided to take it to the next level and combine them. After a few hard years of studying, Ambrose was able to become a doctor.</p><p>"Still on it." </p><p>"I thought you were as fast as light when it come to read a book."</p><p>"I am but I've been..." Nick's eyes traveled to his girlfriend. "Busy."</p><p>Sabrina smirked.</p><p>"Of course you've have." Ambrose rolled his eyes. "Come on, Nicholas, join me for a glass of bourbon in the library. Maybe I can show you some of my new books."</p><p>Just when Nick was about to walk away, Sabrina caught his hand. "Where do you think you're going?" She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You can't steal my boyfriend away from me, Ambrose." Sabrina said as she turned towards her cousin.</p><p>"It's just for a drink, cousin."</p><p>"Get your own boyfriend!"</p><p>Nick chuckled.</p><p>"Gladly." Ambrose smirked. "Seriously, cousin, you've been attached to this man since the beginning of time!" His cousin smirk. "Let him breath."</p><p>"I'm going to kill you."</p><p>"Can't wait."</p><p>"Hey-" Nick grabbed his girlfriend's hands. "I promise I will be quick, okay?"</p><p>Sabrina glared at her cousin over her boyfriend's shoulder. "Fine."</p><p>Ambrose smirked.</p><p>Nick smiled and pressed a kiss into her forehead. </p><p>"This way, Scratch."</p><p>Hilda was finishing the last touches of the dinner while her sister and niece sat in the parlor, watching her.</p><p>Zelda had a martini in hand as she turned towards her niece. "Where is Mr. Scratch?"</p><p>"Ambrose stole him." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "They are drinking in the library."</p><p>"That's good, love. They're friends after all." Hilda said as she kept working on the food.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"It's been a while since Nicholas joined us for dinner." Zelda continued. "I was worried that something happened between you two, that you split up."</p><p>"What? No, no way!" Sabrina shook her head. "We're doing fine, auntie, better than ever. It's just... we want time to ourselves too, you know? It can't be all family dinners all the time." She used her hands to prove her point. "But Nick and I? We're never gonna leave each other."</p><p>Zelda smirked. "That sounds promising."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Have you talked about marriage?" Zelda asked, ignoring her niece's question completely. </p><p>"Auntie, not again-"</p><p>"You're not getting any younger, Sabrina."</p><p>"That doesn't mean that I have to rush into a wedding."</p><p>"But you did said that you and Mr. Scratch are never gonna leave each other." Zelda pointed out. "Doesn't that means that someday, hopefully not when I'm a corpse-" Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You two will finally tie the knot?"</p><p>"Auntie, Nick and I are doing great." Sabrina said. "I love him and I'm a hundred percent sure that I'm gonna marry him-" A grin appeared on her aunt's face. "<em>Someday</em> but in the mean time, I'm happy the way we are."</p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if one of these days Nicholas pulls out a ring." Zelda replied making her niece sigh. "He is a fine young man, the perfect suitor for you. He can provide for you, take care of you, give you stunning children."</p><p>"I know that, auntie." Sabrina said, a smile taking over her face. She had thought of a future with Nick for years now. She wanted that, she wanted all and deep down, she knew that he wanted it too. "Can't we just have dinner for now? I'm hungry."</p><p>"You should go get the boys, darling." Hilda replied as she spread oil on the garlic bread. "Everything is done. Zelds, help me set up the table?"</p><p>Zelda stood up. She placed a hand on her niece's shoulder. "Think about what I said."</p><p>"Fine, fine, auntie." Sabrina gave up. "But not a single mention of this topic when the guys get back, okay?"</p><p>"My lips are shut." Hilda motioned a zipper through her lips making her niece chuckle.</p><p>"Mine are too." Zelda agreed. "Like I said, I know Mr. Scratch is a smart young man, he will make the right decision."</p><p>"Whatever you say, auntie Zee."</p><p>Sabrina walked into the library.</p><p>She stayed in the doorframe smiling as she watched her boyfriend and cousin. They were both holding a glass of bourbon each as they laughed. Ambrose was pointing out something from a book making Nick snort. Sabrina loved it, she loved watching the two most important men in her life enjoy time together, even if she couldn't admit it to Ambrose. </p><p>After a few more seconds of enjoying the scene, Sabrina made herself notice by knocking slowly on the door. </p><p>"Cousin!"</p><p>"Having fun, you two?"</p><p>"Plenty." Ambrose replied as he patted Nick's back. "Well, until now that you're here."</p><p>"Ha, ha."</p><p>"Are you here for your man, cousin?"</p><p>"Actually I'm here for both of you." Sabrina said. "Auntie Hilda told me to fetch you two. Dinner is ready."</p><p>"Ah!" Ambrose placed his glass down. "As much as I appreciate your company, Nicholas, I can't turn down my aunties cooking." Nick chuckled. "I guess I'll leave you before my cousin here steals all the bread."</p><p>"Hey!" Sabrina gasped.</p><p>"I love you." Ambrose winked at her before rushing out of the library.</p><p>Nick chuckled as he placed down his own glass and walked closer to his girlfriend before wrapping his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss into her forehead. </p><p>"I hate him."</p><p>"You love him."</p><p>"He doesn't have to know." Nick snorted as he placed another kiss. "We should get to dinner before Ambrose starts telling the aunties that we're having sex here in the library."</p><p>"That sounds... hot."</p><p>"You're such a nerd." Sabrina giggled before pecking his lips. "But who knows? Maybe one day we can fulfill that fantasy." She purred as her hands drew circles on his chest.</p><p>Nick groaned. He felt electricity run all over his body. "Okay, Spellman-" He grabbed her hands before placing a single kiss in both of them. "Let's get out of here before I do things to you that your aunts shouldn't see or hear."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. She pecked her lips one more time before leading him back to the dinner table. </p><p>"Everything alright?" Hilda asked, a sweet smile on her face as she saw how pale Nick looked.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, auntie, everything is perfect."</p><p>"Alright, let's dig in, everyone!"</p><p>Dinner was peaceful but not the quiet kind.</p><p>Laughter, joy and love filled the Spellman dinner table. Nick took a look around and noticed how lucky he was to have the warmth and love of a family. Sabrina, however, was glad that Zelda didn't brought up the marriage topic into the table. She wanted Nick to come up with the idea of his own. It's been quite a few years since they've been together, even with his time travels and she had known him basically all her life. She wanted a whole life with him too but only if the thought came from him, not anyone else.</p><p>After dinner, Nick and Sabrina offered to help with the dishes. Hilda was more than happy to have some help around the kitchen and had a lovely conversation with the young couple. It was really late at night when the cleaning up finished.</p><p>Nick was wiping his hands with a towel when he turned towards his girlfriend. "I'll be right back." He pecked her lips quickly. "Bathroom run."</p><p>"Oh, use mine." Sabrina said. "The one downstairs isn't working."</p><p>"Alright." Nick winked at his girlfriend before leaving the room.</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she watched him go. "Auntie?"</p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p>"Do you have some more of that pound cake?"</p><p>Nick left the kitchen in search of Sabrina's room.</p><p>He knew where it was, he had visited it so many times between his travels. He was quick at using the bathroom and when he came out, something got his eye. He saw books, bit, fat books laying on Sabrina's desk. He realized that they were journals, probably from all his travels. He knew some of the stories, he had lived them but some of them, Sabrina had already lived those moments while he hasn't. He needed to travel more so he could have every single detail of the woman he loved.</p><p>He gave in.</p><p>Without thinking, Nick walked closer to the desk. He grabbed one of the first journals and opened it quickly. He knew it was wrong, he knew it was an invasion of privacy but he couldn't help himself.</p><p>
  <em>October 31st.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To my surprise, Nick stayed through my whole birthday. It was a big deal to me, my twenty-first birthday and I wanted to spend the whole night with him. I was scared that his travels would make him go away, leaving me lonely but he didn't. We spent most of the night with my friends hanging at the mortuary. He even brought me the greatest birthday present I could ask for. He gave me a beautiful necklace which I'm pretty sure I will never take off. After the small party that my aunties and Ambrose planned, we went over to his place. Auntie Hilda wanted me to stay here for the night but I already had plans with Nick and let me tell you, they were all worth it. I love him and he loves me, there's no denying. Not even his travels can-</em>
</p><p>"Nick?"</p><p>Nick jumped. He looked up and saw his girlfriend standing at the doorframe, eyebrows raised. "Sabrina..."</p><p>"You're reading my journals?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"You don't have to lie." Sabrina said. "I literally caught you red handed."</p><p>Nick sighed. "I'm sorry." He placed the journal down. He felt ashamed. "I just- I have some small questions about everything, about us." He continued. "I thought that if I read your point of view, I could fill in some gasps."</p><p>"You could've just asked, Nick."</p><p>"I know and I'm sorry, really." Nick said. "I will never invade your privacy ever again."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly. She walked towards him and opened up her arms. "Come here." Nick sighed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. His nose lost in her hair, smelling her strawberry shampoo. "What kind of questions do you have?" Sabrina asked, her voice sending chills to his chest. "Maybe I can help."</p><p>"It's not a lot." Nick said. He pulled away so he could face her. "Ever since Cee's, I've been traveling a lot. I remember everything, I know that I love you and I know why." Sabrina smiled. "Yet, I feel like I need more answers. I feel like I'm missing something."</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath. She looked at the journals on her desk before grabbing the one that her boyfriend was reading before. "Then, read them." </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Read the journals, all of them." Sabrina said. "Maybe they can clear your mind."</p><p>"Sabrina, no." Nick shook his head. "Those are your private thoughts."</p><p>"Hey, I trust you." Sabrina cupped his cheek. Nick sighed content as he leaned into her touch. "Stay here tonight, read the journals in peace. I promise, Scratch, there's a lot of information there."</p><p>"You really don't mind?"</p><p>Sabrina shook her head. "Like I said, I trust you."</p><p>Nick smiled. He leaned down and captured her lips. It was a soft and slow kiss. He couldn't get enough. "Thank you."</p><p>"What do you say? Sleepover?"</p><p>"I can't think of a better way to spend my night, Spellman."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little bit of Spellman family action and Nick desperate for answers. </p><p>Next up, Ambrose caught Nick in a very promising situation and our favorite curled young man makes a life-changing decision.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading! Also, for the comments! It really makes my day and motivates me to write more when I read all the positive comments. At first, I wasn't sure if I should write this work since it's very different and has a lot of twists and settings but now I'm glad I'm doing it. I can't wait to share the rest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Just the Two of Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick gets caught... again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Just the two of us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We can make it if we try</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just the two of us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Building castles in the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just the two of us</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and I."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bill Withers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina felt cold.</p><p>She opened her eyes and groaned as the strong rays of sunshine beamed through the window. She looked down her waist and frowned when she didn't found Nick's strong arm wrapped around her body. She was freezing and she could swore that he had spent the night at her place.</p><p>Sabrina turned around, and her nerves calmed down when she saw him.</p><p>Nick was laying next to her, his back hitting the mattress. His eyes were deep shut and small snores left his lips. Instead of cuddling Sabrina in his sleep, he was holding the journals that belonged to her close to his chest. </p><p>Sabrina smiled softly as she brushed her hand through his dark curls. The smile intensified when she saw him lean into her touch, still sleeping. "Nick?" Sabrina whispered as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into his forehead. "Nick? Babe, wake up."</p><p>A groan escaped his lips. </p><p>"Too early."</p><p>"No it's not." Sabrina chuckled. "Come on, Scratch, let's get out of bed." She placed another kiss into his forehead. "I'm pretty sure auntie Hilda has some breakfast waiting for us downstairs."</p><p>"I'm tired."</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she watched him. </p><p>Not once Nick had opened up his eyes. He looked tired, so, so tired and Sabrina noticed that.</p><p>"Nick?" No response. "Nicholas?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Did you slept at all last night?"</p><p>"A little." Nick mumbled.</p><p>Sabrina sighed. She continued brushing her fingers through his dark hair. "You stayed up all night reading the journals, didn't you?"</p><p>"Maybe?" Even if his eyes were closed, half asleep, Nick managed to smirk.</p><p>Sabrina had her own smirk covering her face. "Did you find anything interesting while reading?"</p><p>Nick popped one eye open, the smirk intensifying. "Did you really thought I was sexy back when you were sixteen?"</p><p>"Seriously?" Sabrina scoffed.</p><p>"Hey, that was a very interesting note." Nick chuckled.</p><p>"You read thousands of words in those journals and all you ask is that? If I thought you were sexy back when I was a teenager?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"You're something else." Sabrina rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Can I please have my answer?"</p><p>"Yes." Sabrina smirked. "The answer is yes, of course I thought you were sexy. You still are."</p><p>Nick snorted. "See? That wasn't so hard, Spellman."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Can I have my good morning kiss?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Sabrina shook her head as she got out of bed. </p><p>"Hey! Where are you going?" Nick asked desperately as he sat up in bed.</p><p>"Bathroom." Sabrina replied. "I want to get ready so I can go downstairs and have some breakfast."</p><p>"I think you can spare a few minutes of your morning routine to kiss your boyfriend good morning."</p><p>"I'm too hungry for that." Sabrina smirked as she walked towards the bathroom.</p><p>Nick's jaw dropped. "Spellman?" She didn't replied. Instead, she continued her way, her hips driving him crazy. "Spellman!" Sabrina turned around and winked at her boyfriend before closing the bathroom door. Nick scoffed as he leaned back on the bed. "That was cruel." He mumbled as he grabbed another of the journals before starting reading once again. "So, so cruel."</p><p>A few minutes later, Sabrina came out of the bathroom. She had her robe wrapped around her body and smiled when she saw her boyfriend still in bed, reading. "Having fun?"</p><p>"Oh, tons." Nick mocked her, his eyes never leaving the journal. "Listen to this, Spellman." He cleared his throat to have a dramatic effect. He started reading the journal to his girlfriend. "Today, Harvey asked me out. He's so sweet and one of my best friends but I didn't knew what to say. I'm kind of hoping for a chance with Nick but it's complicated. I told him that I would think about it and I probably will but at the same time, I cannot stop thinking of Nick. What should I do?" He looked up, grin on his face. Sabrina was glaring at him. "Damn, Spellman, this sounds like a soap opera."</p><p>"Shut up, Nicholas." Sabrina's glare intensified as she walked towards her vanity. "I was fifteen when that happened."</p><p>"And yet, you agreed to go out with Harry."</p><p>"Harvey."</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>"Wait a minute, are you jealous?" Sabrina grinned as she turned around, facing her boyfriend.</p><p>"Why would I be jealous of your ex-boyfriend?" Nick asked. "I know him, Sabrina, believe me, I have nothing to worry about."</p><p>"Harvey was a good first boyfriend, first love." Sabrina replied as she returned her gaze towards the mirror in front of her. She started brushing her white curls. "But I think deep down I always knew it wasn't gonna work out. Not the long run, anyways."</p><p>"May I ask why?" Nick asked, placing the journal down.</p><p>"You." Sabrina replied, biting her lip. "You were always there, in mind, in my heart."</p><p>Nick grinned. He got out of bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Sabrina leaned back as Nick planted a kiss into her hair. "You're always in my mind and heart too."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she leaned up, capturing his lips on hers. "I love you." A second kiss. "And good morning, again."</p><p>"I love you too." A third kiss. "I'm gonna go, take a quick shower before breakfast."</p><p>"I'll wait for you."</p><p>A fourth kiss.</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she watched her boyfriend enter the bathroom. He didn't closed the door all the way as he stripped out of his clothes and turned on the hot water. Sabrina bit her lip as she watched. She was a very lucky woman. </p><p>"Okay, Sabrina, attention back to your makeup." Sabrina mumbled as she continued getting ready. </p><p>Sabrina could still hear the shower running. She was done getting ready, her natural makeup on her face and her every day clothes on her body. Still, Nick wasn't done in the shower. It was rare, he usually didn't take that long with his morning showers.</p><p>Curiosity took over here.</p><p>"Babe?" Sabrina asked as she knocked on the bathrooms door. "I'm going down for breakfast. Will you join us when you're done."</p><p>No reply.</p><p>The water kept running, hot vapor filled the room but there wasn't any sign of Nick.</p><p>"Babe?" Sabrina asked once again. When she didn't got a response, she opened the bathroom door wider. "Nick?" She looked around. He didn't appeared anywhere. "Nicholas?" Sabrina asked as she walked closer to the shower.</p><p>Nick was gone.</p><p>Sabrina sighed as she turned off the shower. She looked around the hot room. "Guess he traveled... great." She frowned. </p><p>There was a sudden knock at her bedroom's door making her jump.</p><p>"Darling?" Hilda's voice came through the other side of the door.</p><p>Sabrina panicked. "Uh, yes, auntie?"</p><p>"Breakfast is ready!" Hilda said. "You and Nicholas come out of bed!"</p><p>"We will, we're just- uh-" Sabrina started thinking of an excuse. "Getting ready! We are!"</p><p>"Alright, love, we're waiting for you two downstairs."</p><p>Sabrina could hear her aunt's footsteps while she walked away. </p><p>She sighed.</p><p>She was gonna eat breakfast... </p><p>Alone.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick cursed as he stood up from the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A hot breeze hit his face. At one moment, he was taking a shower back in his girlfriend's place and now, he was laying in the middle of the woods, naked. Nick stood up and took a look around. His nerves settled down when he realized that he was next to the mortuary. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was home.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without thinking twice, Nick went to the right place. He and Sabrina had always had a special place where she would leave him clothes for each of his travels. A huge smile took over his face when he saw the combination that she had left him. It was a pair of black jeans and a button up white shirt. Nick was quick at getting dressed. He left a few unbuttoned ones since the air was warm. When he was dressed completely, he walked out the woods and into the mortuary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't that hard to find her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina was sitting down on her front porch. She didn't looked that much different from the current timeline. Her nose was stuffed into a book as she chewed on the highlighter in her hand. For Nick, Sabrina always looked beautiful but there was something about her with a book that made him want her even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey." Nick made himself notice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina looked up at the sound of his voice, a smile taking over her face. "Nick!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Missed me?" Nick asked as he walked closer and sat down next to her on the porch. "Missed me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I did." Sabrina replied before laying a quick kiss on his cheek. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you up to?" Nick asked as his eyes fell into the book that Sabrina was holding.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mid-term exams are next week. I need to be prepared." Sabrina replied as she closed the book. "I'm so close, Nick, this is my final year! I can be graduating college in just a few months."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will." Nick said as he took her hand into his. "You're gonna be such a good writer, Spellman. I mean, you already are." A warm smile took over Sabrina's face. "But soon, you will have the title to go with it." He pressed a kiss into the back of her hand. "I'm proud of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina leaned in. She had no idea what to respond to such sweet words, she just had to kiss him. "My auntie Hilda is planning this huge party for my graduation-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course she is, her only niece is archiving a life goal."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina felt her chest tightening. She loved him so much, it physically hurt. "I really don't want to make a big deal about but, will you be there? At the party, I mean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be there." Nick kissed her hand once again. "At both party and graduation."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good." Sabrina smiled. "It's more than good, it's perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll always be my your side, Spellman, no matter what."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know." Sabrina looked at him. So much love and tenderness could be radiated from her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when Nick was about to say something, his grip on Sabrina's hands felt loose. He looked down and sighed. "Not again..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay." Sabrina said when she realized that he was traveling again. "I'll see you at graduation?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick's body was slowly disappearing, slowly turning into small particles. "I will be back before that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know but it still feels nice to hear it." Sabrina said making him smile. "I love you."</em>
</p><p><em>"And I love-" </em> <em>Nick couldn't finish the sentence.</em></p><p>
  <em>He was gone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina sighed as she grabbed her book and highlighter once again. "Nothing's ever easy."</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Good morning, everyone." Sabrina said as she joined her family at the breakfast table.</p><p>"Morning, love." Hilda replied as she placed a plate of warm pancakes and bacon in front of her niece.</p><p>"Where is Mr. Scratch?" Zelda asked as she removed a cigarette from her lips. </p><p>"He's still getting ready." Sabrina replied, trying to give as less details as possible. "He was really tired this morning."</p><p>"You wore him out last night?" Ambrose grinned as he took a bite off his bacon.</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. "No!" She scoffed. "He went to bed really late. He was... reading."</p><p>"Right..."</p><p>"Shut up, Ambrose!"</p><p>"Can we have one normal breakfast for once?" Zelda raised her voice making her niece and nephew stop their bickering.</p><p>"Sorry, auntie."</p><p>"Sorry, auntie Zee."</p><p>"I swear, you two act like children!"</p><p>"Well, I'm no child, auntie." Ambrose said as he stood up. "In fact, I'm a little late for my job. As you all know I'm a-</p><p>"Doctor of genetics, yes, Ambrose, we get it." Sabrina rolled her eyes.</p><p>Ambrose smirked. "I better go get my things." He placed a kiss into his cousin's forehead making Sabrina pull away. </p><p>Ambrose walked up the stairs.</p><p>His room wasn't that close to his cousin's but he had to walk by. After gathering his things in his room, he decided to stop by Sabrina's and look for Nick who was taking his sweet time that morning.</p><p>"Nicholas?" Ambrose knocked on his cousin's bedroom door. There wasn't any response. Just like Sabrina, Ambrose was a very curious person so he decided to open the door. "Nicholas?"</p><p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>One moment, there was no one inside the room and the next, Nick's body landed in a bang in the middle of the floor. Ambrose's eyes widened as he took in the scene. He said nothing, too shocked with what he was seeing. </p><p>"Shit, shit, shit..." Nick cursed as he slowly stood up. His gaze was at his hands as he waited for his whole body to finish traveling.</p><p>Then, he heard books fall into the floor.</p><p>Nick jumped as he looked at the door, as he looked at his girlfriend's cousin. "Ambrose..."</p><p>"W-What just happened?"</p><p>Nick didn't cared that he was in fact, naked, in front of his friend. He had bigger things to worry about. "Ambrose!"</p><p>"Nicholas, what is going on?"</p><p>"Listen, I can explain-"</p><p>"One moment you weren't here and the next-" Ambrose was trying to make sense of the situation. His eyes were widened, his gaze everywhere. His head hurt by him trying to figure out what the hell was going on. "You were on the floor, you magically appeared."</p><p>"It's not magic-"</p><p>"You got up and your naked, bloody hell, you're naked." Ambrose's gaze went to Nick's body. "I now understand why my cousin is so fond of you but what the hell? You are playing mind games because you were gone and then you appeared and-"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Nick cut him off, raising his voice.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I'm a time traveler." Nick confessed. "I travel through time. What you just saw, it was one of my travels."</p><p>"Do you think of myself as a fool?"</p><p>"It's a birth defect." Nick continued. "I can't control it and I always loose my clothes on the process-"</p><p>"Nicholas, what game are you playing?"</p><p>"It's no game. You literally just saw it happen."</p><p>"Oh, my God..." Ambrose started pacing around. "Oh-Oh, my God!"</p><p>"Ambrose, calm down-"</p><p>"You're a time traveler?" Ambrose asked. He felt stupid by believing him. "You? Travel through... time?"</p><p>"Yes." Nick replied. "If you just let me get dressed and I'll explain-"</p><p>"Does my cousin know?"</p><p>Nick sighed. "Yes but-"</p><p>"So she believes you too."</p><p>"Ambrose, I'm not lying!"</p><p>"I shouldn't had taken that martini from auntie Zee this morning. I knew it was a bad idea." Ambrose kept pacing around.</p><p>"Ambrose-" Nick was cut off. The sensation came back again, he felt his hand turning into dust. "Again?"</p><p>Ambrose looked up. He saw it happening... again. "W-What?"</p><p>"I'm traveling again." Nick said. "This is too soon."</p><p>"What should I do?" Ambrose asked desperate.</p><p>"Nothing." Nick replied as his body continued fading away. "I will be back soon."</p><p>"Nicholas-"</p><p>Nick was gone.</p><p>Ambrose stood there, a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. It was official, he already lost his mind because he believed him.</p><p>He believed that Nicholas Scratch was a time traveler.</p><p>"Sabrina!"</p><p>Ambrose's screams filled the mortuary.</p><p>The Spellman women jumped from their seat at the breakfast table as the shouting continued.</p><p>"Sabrina!"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Zelda scoffed as her nephew entered the kitchen. He had an alarmed look on his face. "What the hell is going on?"</p><p>"Nicholas! He-"</p><p>"Nick? What happened with Nick?" Sabrina stepped in. She thought the worst.</p><p>"One moment he wasn't in your bedroom, the next, he appeared!" Ambrose didn't made sense. While the aunties were trying to understand what the hell what happening, Sabrina's eyes widened.</p><p>Her cousin knew.</p><p>"Ambrose-"</p><p>"He said he's a time traveler and that you know and I thought he was joking but then he actually disappeared and-" Ambrose was speaking a thousand words per minute. Sabrina's heart began beating faster. She had no idea what to do or say. "He even said that you knew about it! Is is true?"</p><p>"Ambrose, what are you talking about?" Hilda asked.</p><p>Did her nephew grew mad overnight?</p><p>"Did you start doing drugs?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"What? No!" Ambrose replied and turned his gaze towards his cousin. He saw a very pale Sabrina. "Tell them, cousin! Tell them everything you know."</p><p>Sabrina's gaze went to her aunts. Both of them were very confused at the situation. "Aunties... you may want to sit down for this one."</p><p>It took quite some time but Sabrina managed to tell the whole story.</p><p>Her family didn't believe it at first, how could they? Sabrina had to walk them all though it twice, maybe even a third time. It was difficult but at the end, they got it.</p><p>At least that's what they told her.</p><p>"And you met when you were six years old?" Hilda asked.</p><p>"You kept this secret all this time?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"He walks around naked?" Ambrose asked.</p><p>Sabrina took her time in answering every single question.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>"Oh, poor Nicholas." Hilda sighed. "He must have felt so alone."</p><p>"He did." Sabrina frowned. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to her family knowing his secret. "Can you guys please be supportive? Even though he's been doing this for years now, it still scares him. Your support will mean everything to him."</p><p>"Like I said, Mr. Scratch is a perfect suitor for you." Zelda said. "This doesn't change a thing."</p><p>Sabrina smiled. "Thank you, auntie." She looked at Hilda.</p><p>"I love that boy like a son, of course he has my support." Hilda said.</p><p>Just when Sabrina was about to ask her cousin, footsteps were heard from the stairs.</p><p>The whole family turned their gazes towards the noise and saw him. </p><p>Nick was standing, with a shameful face at the bottom of the stairs. He looked nervous and he looked at the Spellmans. Sabrina could notice his anxiety by the way he played with his fingers.</p><p>"You're not naked." Ambrose was the first one to speak. </p><p>Sabrina glared at him.</p><p>"I got dressed when I came back." Nick said, his voice low and filled with fear.</p><p>Sabrina walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick let himself wrap his own around her and dropped his head into hers. "Are you okay?" She mumbled into his neck.</p><p>Nick nodded while pulling away. His gaze went towards the rest of the Spellmans. "I guess you all know."</p><p>"We do." Zelda nodded.</p><p>"And?" Nick asked, terror taking over his voice was again. "I understand if you want me gone, it's not the ideal-"</p><p>"Mr. Scratch, stop talking." Zelda cut him off. Nick did as told. The older Spellman walked towards him and looked him right in the eye. "Do you love my niece?"</p><p>"More than anything in the world." Nick said with confidence.</p><p>"Then that's all that matters." Zelda replied. "This doesn't change anything, you're still part of this family."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Nick couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"A hundred percent."</p><p>"T-Thank you." Nick was working really heard to hold his emotions. His gaze turned towards Hilda. </p><p>"Oh, my sweet boy." Hilda walked towards him and pulled him for a hug. Nick loved the way he held him, like a mother. "You have nothing to worry about." She pulled away. "I just wished you would've told us sooner. I can't imagine how lonely it must felt all these years."</p><p>"It was but I had Sabrina." Nick said and smiled softly at his girlfriend. She returned the smile before looking back at Hilda. "I guess I was just afraid to loose her if you guys knew. I was afraid to loose all of you."</p><p>"That will never happen." Hilda replied.</p><p>"Well, as long as you don't run around naked, I'm in." Ambrose said.</p><p>Sabrina snorted.</p><p>"Thank you." Nick said.</p><p>"Well, I think this is a moment of celebration." Hilda said. "I have some dessert left from last night. Let's go all to the kitchen!"</p><p>"You guys go, we'll join you in a bit." Sabrina replied as she took in her boyfriend's hand.</p><p>The rest of the Spellmans nodded before walking away.</p><p>They were alone.</p><p>"Nick, I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell them but-"</p><p>He kissed her.</p><p>Nick felt her calm down as their lips connected. He pulled away and brushed his thumb on her bottom lip. "It's okay."</p><p>"It is?"</p><p>"Ambrose saw me. I knew the secret was out since that moment."</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Don't be."</p><p>Sabrina studied his face. He was happy but there were some tears clouding his eyes. "Wait, are you-" She cupped his face. "Are you crying?"</p><p>"I think so." Nick sniffed as he wiped some tears away. </p><p>"Nick-"</p><p>"These are happy tears, Spellman." Nick said making his girlfriend smile softly. "This has never happened before, having people to accept me."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina replied. She knew what he meant. "But we all do. We all love you."</p><p>"The feeling is mutual." </p><p>Just when they were pulling in for another kiss, Ambrose's voice filled the room. "You're missing out!"</p><p>"I'm gonna kill him someday." Sabrina groaned.</p><p>"Don't, he really did us a favor today." Nick smiled. "Come on, Spellman, let's see what Hilda has in store for us."</p><p>And they went into the kitchen.</p><p>Nick felt love, familiar love that he haven't felt in a long time.</p><p>And he intended to make it last forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ambrose is really something. I can't quite figure out what had him more shocked: Nick's time travel or seeing him naked. Guess we will find out soon enough.</p><p>Next up, Nick makes a really life changing decision and we will be able to see some familiar -and new- faces from his side. Really looking forward to that!</p><p>Once again, thank you all for reading! Those comments keep me really motivate it and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Until next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. True Companion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick takes a decision and some people from his past come back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Baby, I've been searching like everybody else</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can't say nothing different about myself</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes I'm an angel and sometimes I'm cruel</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when it comes to love, I'm just another fool."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Marc Cohn.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Don't do it, cousin."</p><p>Sabrina looked up from her laptop.</p><p>She was sitting in the couch back at the mortuary's living room. She had a busy day. She was currently in the middle of her first ever book. She had the idea for the work for years, a half-witch, half-mortal who lived in a small town who then found out that she was descended from Satan himself. Even though the idea had always been at the back of Sabrina's mind, it was still tricky to put it all down in words. She was working hard, really hard, to finish her very first complete draft and start sending it to editors, hoping for someone to make her a book deal.</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she stopped typing and focused on her cousin. </p><p>Ambrose was sweating and he looked at her with big widen eyes. </p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Don't do it." Ambrose replied as he rushed to the couch. He took a seat next to his cousin and looked at her deep into her eyes. "Don't marry Nicholas."</p><p>Sabrina snorted. "Ambrose-"</p><p>"Listen to me, Sabrina." Ambrose cut her off. "It's a bad idea."</p><p>"We're not even engaged." Sabrina said. "He hasn't proposed-"</p><p>"But he will." Ambrose replied. His cousin raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. "He told me he was planning to propose soon, he just wanted to ask my permission."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Sabrina asked shocked. She removed the laptop from her lap and moved closer to her cousin, unbelieving what she was hearing. "When did this happened?"</p><p>"When he came to dinner a few days ago." Ambrose replied. "He wanted to ask permission to me and I think he was gonna ask the aunties soon-"</p><p>"He's proposing?" Sabrina's smile was too big for her face. She expected that at some point, Nick would pop up the question. She had dreamt of a wedding ever since she was a teenager and deep, deep down, she knew that her groom would be Nick. No one else was more perfect for the job than him. </p><p>"Yes but cousin, listen to me." Ambrose said as he grabbed her hands. He could feel the excitement radiating from Sabrina's body. "I said yes when he asked for permission but that was before I learned of his travels."</p><p>"What does that supposed to mean?" Sabrina asked as she pulled her hands back. She didn't liked the tone that her cousin was using. He used to do that a lot, back when they were kids and Ambrose stood in as the role of big brother for her.</p><p>"It means..." Ambrose took a deep breath. "I think it's a bad idea, you marrying Nicholas."</p><p>"I love him, Ambrose."</p><p>"I know you do, Sabrina." Ambrose said. "But I don't think he's the kind of guy that you need." </p><p>Sabrina scoffed. She fixed her position on the bed as she glared at her cousin. "Wow, Ambrose and here I thought you and Nick were friends."</p><p>"We are. He is my friend." Ambrose said. "But you are my cousin, Sabrina and I want you to be happy."</p><p>"Nick makes me happy."</p><p>"I know he does but are you sure you're up for this?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Sabrina, marrying Nick means that you won't have a husband that you can rely on twenty-four seven." Ambrose said. "It means that he will be traveling and you will be alone most of the time. Do you really want that?"</p><p>"Ambrose, we've been doing this for years."</p><p>"Yes but one thing is being friends, another one is being boyfriend and girlfriend but being a married couple? That's a whole different story." Ambrose said. "Do you really want that?" He repeated. "I think you deserve more, you deserve someone to be there for whenever you need them."</p><p>"Nick is there." Sabrina replied. "Maybe not physically all the time but he is always, <em>always </em>there."</p><p>"Cousin-"</p><p>"Listen, Ambrose, I love him." Sabrina said. "I've loved him since- well- forever." She smiled at the thought of Nick. "He makes me happy, always has, always will and his time travel? It's not something that should be a problem between us. His time travel is what makes him... <em>him. </em>His travels is what makes Nick special and when I say that I love every single part of him, Ambrose, I mean it." Her smile turned weakly at the thought of ever loosing Nick. "I want forever with him. I want to marry him, live together, have kids, host stupid family dinners and Christmases."</p><p>Ambrose snorted. "Good luck making Hilda let you host Christmas."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled. "What I mean is, Nick is the one for me. I've never doubt it." Her smile grew strong once again. "Do you remember last week? When you guys found out about his travels?" Ambrose nodded. It still haunt him, the realization that his best friend was a time traveler and that he had caught him not one but twice between his travels. "He was so scared. He thought you and the aunties we're gonna turn your backs at him. Did you saw the smile on his face when you guys accepted him?" Tears, happy tears, clouded Sabrina's eyes. "He was so happy, so relieved. All he wants is to feel like he belongs, Ambrose, all he wants is a family." He bit her lip at the thought. "And I want to be the one who gives it to him."</p><p>"Damn, cous." Ambrose chuckled lightly. He wiped a tear that spilled from Sabrina's eye. "When you put it like that..."</p><p>"Besides, aren't you tired of being the only male in the family?"</p><p>"You're right." Ambrose said. "We can be bros-in-law."</p><p>"What are you? Fifteen?"</p><p>"Oh, come here!" Ambrose messed his cousin's hair.</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina groaned.</p><p>Ambrose chuckled. He moved his hand away making his cousin glare at him. "If you are truly happy, Sabrina, so am I."</p><p>"I am." Sabrina smiled. "So, can you tell me more about Nick's plan?"</p><p>"Oh, no! No way!" Ambrose shook his head as he got up from the couch.</p><p>"Hey!" Sabrina said as she stood up, following him. "You need to tell me <em>something!"</em></p><p>"No, I don't. This was supposed to be surprise and I already spoiled it."</p><p>"This happened when you two went to the library, didn't it?" Sabrina grinned. "That's when he asked you!"</p><p>"Sabrina..."</p><p>"Wonder if he has asked the aunties already." Sabrina's eyes widened. "When do you think he's gonna propose? I need to get my nails done!"</p><p>"Sabrina!" Ambrose placed his hands on her shoulders. "Proposals? They are supposed to be surprised, no matter how eager the wife-to-be gets." Sabrina scoffed. "So, please, don't tell Nick that I told you. He really wants this to be perfect."</p><p>"I don't doubt it will be." Sabrina's cheeks turned red at the thought of Nick getting down in one knee. Ambrose smiled. He thought the conversation was over but then- "Will he use my mom's ring?"</p><p>"Sabrina!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No more info!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I said no!"</p><p>Ambrose left.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she let her body fall down into the couch. </p><p>The love of her life was gonna propose soon and she was sure as hell that her answer will be yes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"That didn't took long." Nick sighed as he got up from the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had just traveled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was naked as he looked around. He realized that he wasn't near the mortuary. That meant that whenever he was stuck in time, he and Sabrina haven't met yet. Which also means, he needed some clothes. For his luck, it was late at night. Most of Greendale were inside their homes, enjoying the warmth of their family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But not Nick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was standing in the middle of a dark street as he looked around. He finally saw a small shop with the lights on. It was rare considering the time but he decided that it was his best chance. He jogged quickly, trying to cover himself as much as he could. When he entered the small shop, the bell by the door rang making him cringe.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be right with you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick heard a woman, probably the shop's owner calling out the back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He work fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick grabbed the essential things. He quickly took a pair of black jeans and put them on him as fast as he could. Then, he found a red flannel shirt which he put on his body. He cringed as he took in his outfit. It wasn't his style. For shoes, he picked some flip flops that were laying close to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked ridiculous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sir, how can I help-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick looked up like a deer caught on car lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you doing?" The woman from the shop asked as she looked at the strange young man.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, uh-" Nick was looking for words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could he explain that he was time traveling, without clothes and money?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could he explain to the shop owner that his money was caught somewhere in another time?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're stealing!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, please, hear me out-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're stealing!" The woman repeated. She walked closer to the wall phone before starting hitting buttons. "I'm calling the police."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please, no!" Nick started to get anxious. His heart was beating so fast. A frown took over his face. "This is just a very big misunderstanding, please, I had no choice."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" The shop owner started talking through the phone. "Hi, yes, I will like to report-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick ran.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ran out the shop like the wind. He couldn't get caught, not by the police. So many questions would be ask and he couldn't provide answers, not without ending up in a freak show. He could still hear the lady from the shop yelling at him to come back as he ran down the main street of Greendale. He could feel his heart racing with him, his blood rushing a thousand miles per hour.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he was far enough, when he felt safe, Nick stopped running. He panted as he caught his breath. The flannel covering his chest felt tight, he let out one of the buttons fly open. He closed his eyes for a second.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, so close.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick looked up at the stars and wished. He wished for all this madness to stop. He would do anything to make his travel be just a distant memory. Just when he was about to break down, it happened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the distance but not so far away, Nick saw Amalia Scratch sitting down waiting for the bus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick frowned. It was a bittersweet moment for him. There she was, his mother, who had been dead for years now. Yet, thanks to his travels, he was able to go back and see her. It didn't happened often, maybe twice in the course of Nick's life but there she was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick had to talk with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Even if he couldn't tell her who he really was, kiss her cheek or hug her, Nick needed to at least have a conversation with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He went in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick walked slowly. Amalia was too focused on the book in her hands. She reminded him a little of Sabrina. Both of the women had a love for literature that Nick shared too. When he got close to her, Nick spoke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me?" Nick asked making his mother look up. "Do you know when the next bus is stopping by?" He couldn't care less for the bus. In fact, he wasn't even planning to get in bus he needed an excuse to talk with his mother and that was the ideal question.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In about fifteen to twenty minutes." Amalia Scratch replied with a warm smile on her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, that's not long." Nick said trying to push her nerves back to the pit of his stomach. "Do you, uh, do you mind if I wait here with you?" He pointed to the bench.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, not at all." Amalia replied and moved over, making more room on the bench.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks." Nick said as he sat down. Amalia offered him one more smile before returning her attention back to her book. Nick tried really hard not to look at her. For his mother, it was just a stranger sitting down besides her. Nick caught small glimpses of her as she read. A mellow feeling took over his chest as he watched Amalia's eyebrows furrow as she read. It was a thing that he did too and he knew that he got it from her. The atmosphere turned awkward for Nick as he wanted more conversation with his mother. He decided to go in again. "Pride and Prejudice, huh?" He asked as he looked at the book. "That's a classic."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's my husband's favorite." Amalia replied as she looked up, her attention back to Nick. "I can't even tell you how many times we've read this single book and yet, it fascinates us every single time."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick smiled. "I understand the feeling." He said. "It's my favorite book too but my girlfriend thinks that 'To Kill a Mockingbird' it's a better classic." He didn't tell her that it was his favorite book because it was his parents favorite.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your girlfriend it's not wrong." Amalia replied. "She seems to have a good taste in books."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She does." Nick said smiling softly at the thought of Sabrina. "She's a writer, a really good one. She can talk about books for days."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She and I would get along then." Amalia replied. Nick felt his heart clench at the sentence. In a perfect world, his mother and Sabrina would meet, the two most important people in his life. The two of them would become close making him the luckiest man on Earth but this wasn't a perfect world, it was reality. "I'm Amalia." She said as she moved her hand forward.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nicholas." Nick said as he shook his hand. He cursed to himself as he realized that he used his real name. "Spellman. Nicholas Spellman."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you, Nicholas Spellman." Amalia replied while pulling her hand away. A smile appeared on her face. "My son's name is Nicholas."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick asked shocked. "Really? How old is he?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Three." Amalia said, still smiling at the little boy who waited for her at home. "He is the smartest child I've seen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bet." Nick smiled weakly. </em>
</p><p><em>"He and his father are my whole world." Amalia continued. "I know my Nicholas will accomplish great things. He will make me proud, he already does." </em> <em>Nick fought the tears that tried to appear in his eyes. It didn't worked and Amalia noticed. "Oh, Nicholas, are you okay?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Nick offered her a smile as he sniffed. "You just remind me of someone."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your girlfriend?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick's smile widened. His mother was actually paying attention to what he was saying before. "Yes." He lied. Even though Amalia reminded him a little of Sabrina, the person who his mother reminded him was actually herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's her name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sabrina."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wanna tell me about Sabrina?" Amalia asked. Nick eyed her confused. "You listened to me talking about my husband and son, the least I could do is listen to you talk about this girl." She smiled. "Besides, the smile that took over your face when you mentioned her? It's rare seeing it on someone. You're in love, Nicholas and who doesn't love a love story?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. "Right." He fixed his position on the bench. "Her name is Sabrina, like I said." Amalia chuckled. It was clear that he was nervous talking about her. She was right. For Nick, this was the only chance he would ever get to talk to his mother about Sabrina. He had wanted to do that for so long now. "We've met what seems like a lifetime ago. She has always, always being there for me. I love her more than anything." Amalia smiled. "When I'm with her, every one of my problems disappear, everyone else in the world banishes." Nick smiled to himself. "I've never thought I would love anyone the way that I love her. Just like you said about your husband- she's my whole word."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The smile on Amalia's face intensified. "Why do I feel like you're leaving something out, Nicholas?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick jumped lightly. Even if she didn't knew who he really was, Amalia knew him like the back of her hand. "I am." He sighed. "I want to marry her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia gasped. "That's wonderful news!" She frowned when she noticed that the young man next to her was doing the same. "Isn't it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I asked her cousin, who is like her brother for permission and he said yes. That was a few days ago." Nick said. "Yesterday, I asked her aunts who were the ones who raised her, they were her mothers and they also said yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then what's the matter?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I guess I'm afraid that... I won't be the husband that she deserves?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why do you say that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm kind of different." Nick said. "I have this... birth defect that makes me different from everyone else."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What kind of defect?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's rare, believe me." Nick said. "The thing is, Sabrina deserves the world. She deserves to be with someone who can bring the moon down for her if she wanted to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia smiled. "Nicholas-" He looked at her. She could see the fear of failure in his eyes. "I know we just met but you do seem like a good man." He smiled weakly. "And by the way you're talking about this woman, I really think that you should go for it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes." Amalia said. "It perfectly clear that you're in love. Does she loves you back?" Nick nodded. "Then there's your answer." Amalia smiled. "Life it's not like the books that we read. We are not gonna find love without any difficulties. The important thing is that you're willing to do everything you can for the person you love and by the looks of it, you do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am." Nick nodded. "I'm willing to do anything for Sabrina."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then, there you go." Amalia said. "Go and ask her to marry you. I have a feeling she will say yes in a heartbeat."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick was out of words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't knew what to say. That simple conversation turned his whole life around. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pair of strong lights hit his and Amalia's faces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Look! The bus is here." Amalia said as she got up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick did the same.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bus stopped in front of them and the doors opened. Nick could feel the cold air from the inside hitting his face. </em>
</p><p><em>"</em> <em>You go in, I'll be there in a minute."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Alright." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just when Amalia was about to step in, Nick caught her in a hug.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew she would probably think that it was strange but he didn't cared. He just needed to hug her one last time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry." Nick said as he pulled away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's alright." Amalia replied. "See you inside?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A lie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick watched Amalia get into the bus. He signaled the driver to take off and he did. As Nick watched the bus go, his body started to turn into small particles. He was traveling. This time, it was a happy travel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A happy one because he got to see his mother after a very long time.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nick finally made up his mind about proposing... We also saw a glimpse of his mother in this update, on the next, his father will come up to the picture. I have to warn, Mr. Scratch is not at sweet as Amalia.</p><p>Thank you for reading and for commenting! Really hope you liked this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Thinking Out Loud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick proposes but first... he has a very emotional encounter with someone from his past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Take me into your loving arms</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Place your head on my beating heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm thinking out loud."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Ed Sheeran.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick looked up at the old house.</p><p>It had been years since he last step foot inside. It was a place that held so many memories for him, both good and bad. It was a place that once upon a time made him happy but then, everything crashed.</p><p>His childhood home.</p><p>It took a lot of courage for Nick to step in front of the big wooden house. He was nervous as he continued looking up. He didn't knew what to expect. He slowly raised his knuckles to the front door and knocked slowly. There was no response at first so Nick tried again, harder this time. </p><p>After a few minutes, that felt like centuries, the door opened slightly. Nick jumped at the sudden action. He came back to the place for a reason and he hoped that the nerves floating inside of him didn't make him back down. </p><p>"Nicholas?"</p><p>Nick looked at him. He saw him after many years. "Hey, dad."</p><p>Nixon Scratch looked at his son.</p><p>He haven't seen Nick in years and yet, he still looked the same. Nick looked sad, scared but most of all, broken.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Nixon asked, voice stone cold.</p><p>"Do you have a sec?" Nick asked back. "I need to talk to you."</p><p>"Something wrong?" </p><p>"No." Nick shook his head. "I just have some news."</p><p>Nixon eyed his son. "Come in." He opened up the door wider. It was weird for him, not being the only person inside the home.</p><p>Nick entered and his eyes started studying the place. </p><p>Even though it has been years, the place still looked the same. The old family pictures were laying around, the same bottles of beer were laying on the table, the TV, it still had the same crack on the screen. Nick felt nostalgic at that moment. </p><p>"What's your news?" Nixon asked getting straight to the point. He watched his son standing in the middle of the living room and didn't knew what to feel exactly.</p><p>"I came to ask you for something." Nick replied. He hid his hands inside his pockets showing off his nerves. As he looked at his father's eyes, he felt transported all those years back when he was a little boy. He used to have a good relationship with Nixon but that changed once Amalia died. "I'm getting married or at least that's what I hope-"</p><p>"What?" Nixon snorted. "Who would marry you?"</p><p>Comments like these were an example of why Nick left his childhood home as fast as he could. </p><p>Nick looked at his father, his expression blank. He knew comments like these were arriving as soon as he set foot inside the wooden house. "Her name is Sabrina, Sabrina Spellman." He said, not showing any emotion whatsoever to his father. "We've been together for quite some time now and I think we're ready for the next step."</p><p>"Does she know? About-"</p><p>"She does." Nick nodded. He knew exactly what his father was asking. "And she supports me, always has."</p><p>
  <em>'Unlike you'</em>
</p><p>Nick wanted to say but he held himself back.</p><p>Unlike Sabrina, Nixon didn't see his son's travels as a part of him. Instead, he saw a curse, a curse that made him loose his wife. He blamed Nick for Amalia's accident. His behavior towards the little boy changed that night of the accident. Nick stopped being his son and instead, he was the reason why his wife was dead.</p><p>"And she agrees to marry you?"</p><p>"That's what I'm hoping for."</p><p>"The best thing that girl can do is get as far away from you as possible."</p><p>Nick's jaw clenched. "Maybe." He agreed. In his mind, Sabrina was too good for him. "But that's not gonna happen."</p><p>"You're deluded."</p><p>"Dad-" Nick took a deep breath. "I just came to ask for Mom's ring."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Nixon snorted.</p><p>"I know she always wanted me to have that ring, to give it to the woman or man that I would marry someday." Nick said. "And that day? It's gonna happen soon." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I want to give Sabrina my mom's ring. It's what Mom would wanted."</p><p>"What would you know what your mother would want?"</p><p>"Will you ever drop it?" Nick snapped. "I know you blame me for her death, I know you hate me, I hate myself too-"</p><p>"Nicholas-"</p><p>"But I loved Mom more than anyone in the world!" Nick pointed a finger towards his father. "You knew that and so did she!" Tears clouded his eyes. "She wouldn't like the way both of us have been acting these last few years."</p><p>Nixon took a deep breath. "Son, I don't hate you."</p><p>Nick sighed. It was the first time his father had called him 'son' after all this time. "Really? Because you express otherwise."</p><p>"You're my blood, I could never hate you."</p><p>"Then why did you pushed me away?"</p><p>"The fact that I don't hate you doesn't mean that I like you, Nicholas." Nixon said making his son frown. He saw once again the little boy he raised. "You need to understand, it's a difficult situation. Your mother-"</p><p>"I know." Nick sniffed. "Believe me, Dad, if I were able to save her, I would do it in a heartbeat but it's not possible."</p><p>Nixon snorted. "Maybe if you didn't traveled in the first place, she would still be alive."</p><p>Nick couldn't take it anymore. All these years, he had blamed himself for his mother's death. "You know what?" He glared at his father. "This was a mistake." He turned towards the door. He was broken, ashamed even that he stood so low to go back to his father. He wasn't worth it. </p><p>Nixon looked at his son walking away. He meant it when he said that he didn't hate Nick and even though everything that happened, he was still his son. Amalia loved him, she would want him to have her ring. "Nicholas, wait-"</p><p>"I'm not staying here so you can keep insulting me." Nick hissed. He watched his father walked back to the table next to the couch. "You made yourself perfectly clear, Dad." Nixon turned around and offered his son what he wanted. Nick's eyes widened when he saw a stunning diamond ring in his father's hands. "W-What are you doing?"</p><p>"You're right, Nicholas, your mother would want you to have it." Nixon said and offered the ring once again. </p><p>Nick took the ring from his father's hands slowly, not knowing what was really happening. "Thank you."</p><p>"Give it to your girl, she must be special." Nixon said. "I mean, if she's dealing with you, she truly is special." He joked.</p><p>For the first time in forever, Nick saw a smile on his father's face. He returned it. "She is." Nick mumbled and looked down at the ring. He couldn't wait until that ring was on Sabrina's finger. His gaze turned once more to his father. "Does that mean that you'll be there? At the wedding?"</p><p>Nixon's smile fell. "I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>Nick smile fell as well. "Oh."</p><p>"Good luck, Nicholas." Nixon said and pointed to the ring. "You make a good use of that."</p><p>"I will." Nick nodded. "Sabrina's gonna love it." </p><hr/><p>Sabrina scrunched her nose.</p><p>She was sleeping back at Nick's place when she felt something against her small nose. She groaned at the touch and tried to hide her face deeper into the pillow but the soft skin against her face repeated itself. </p><p>"Spellman?" </p><p>Sabrina could hear Nick call out to her. She moaned as she covered her closed eyes with her arm, the strong rays of sunshine having an effect on her. She heard Nick chuckle.</p><p>"Babe? Come on, wake up."</p><p>Sabrina opened her eyes slowly. She looked to her right side and saw her boyfriend squatting down next to the bed. He had a gigantic smile on his face as he watched her. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing up early?" She asked, her voice tired as she blinked back the sleepiness that still took over her.</p><p>"It's an important day for us." Nick replied, his smile beaming happiness all over the room.</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Today is not a special day."</p><p>"It will be."</p><p>Sabrina couldn't help but smile. She straightened her arm which made its way towards her boyfriend's cheek. Nick leaned into the touch still smiling. "Why are you so happy?" She took a sniff. "Are you making pancakes?" Another sniff. <em>"Blueberry </em>pancakes?"</p><p>"I am."</p><p>"Waking up early <em>and </em>making breakfast without burning the whole place down?" Sabrina asked. "Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"</p><p>Nick chuckled. "You will be able to eat those delicious pancakes soon. I promise, they are good. Hilda gave me her recipe but first, you need to hear what I'm about to say."</p><p>"I'm listening."</p><p>Nick took a deep breath.</p><p>This was it, the moment he had been waiting for a long time now. It took him almost three weeks to figure out how he was gonna pop the question. He had done research, ask the Spellmans but nothing seemed perfect for him. Then, he remembered what was his favorite moments with Sabrina and the answer came quickly: waking up next to her. He loved how messy her hair looked in the mornings, how her eyes fluttered to fight back the sleepiness, how beautiful she looked under the morning sun.</p><p>So he planned it.</p><p>A simple, yet perfect proposal.</p><p>Trembling, Nick took out a small box from his pocket. With all the nerves that could exist in the world, he moved the black box so his girlfriend could take a look. </p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "Nick-"</p><p>"I know you would probably wanted a big proposal with gigantic letters with our names and fireworks in the background." Nick said. "But Spellman, this is our moment and I wanted to spend it doing what I love most with you, waking up besides you."</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina's eyes started flooding with tears. She had been expecting the question for weeks now, ever since Ambrose spilled Nick's plan to her but that very same morning, she didn't expected her boyfriend to pop up the question.</p><p>"I love you, Spellman." Nick continued, his voice breaking. He was pouring so much love and devotion to that very single moment. "I never thought I would love someone the way that I love you." Sabrina smiled as more tears spilled from her eyes. "I want you to be my wife. I want to continue waking up next to you forever, I want us to grow old and be one of those couples that continue acting like lovesick teenagers even though they are eighty." Sabrina laughed, swallowing back tears. "So, Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman-" Nick grabbed her hand. Sabrina could feel him shaking. "Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"</p><p>Sabrina sniffed. "No..." She mumbled. Nick's face fell completely. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" Sabrina laughed nervously. "Bad joke, really bad joke."</p><p>Nick laughed nervously. He wasn't sure what was really happening. "Babe, I'm gonna need a clear answer."</p><p>"Yes." Sabrina smiled. "The answer is yes, Nick, of course I'll marry you." She threw herself at him.</p><p>Nick wasn't expecting her to. He fall back to the floor as he caught her in his arm. Sabrina smashed her lips against his as they landed on the floor. Nick smiled between the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist while holding the black box against her skin. "I love you." He mumbled against his girlfriend's - now his fiancee- lips. "I love you so much."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she pulled away. She straddled her boyfriend- now fiance- on the floor. "I love you too." She cupped his cheeks before laying a quick peck on his lip.</p><p>Nick smiled. "I think it's time I pull the ring on that finger." Sabrina giggled. Nick grabbed the ring from the box and grabbed Sabrina's hands delicately, like if it was made of glass. He slowly placed the diamond ring on her finger. "There." He sealed it with a kiss.</p><p>"I love it, Nick." Sabrina said as she looked at her new ring on her hand. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"It was my mother's." Nick's smile turned warm.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>Nick nodded. "She would want you to have it."</p><p>"I promise I will take good care of it." Sabrina said as she stroke his cheeks. "Who knows? Maybe some day, future generations of Scratches can use it too." Nick grinned. He leaned in and placed another kiss into her lips. Sabrina giggled as she looked down once again to her hand. "Is this really happening?"</p><p>"Believe it, Spellman, it's happening." Nick replied as he rubbed circles on her hips. "I can't wait to be your husband."</p><p>"And I can't wait to be your wife."</p><p>"Speaking of waiting, there are a lot of blueberry pancakes waiting for us at the kitchen." Nick said. "I may or may not have gone a little overboard on breakfast this morning."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Well, we do have a lot to celebrate."</p><p>"That we do." Nick looked at her hand again.</p><p>It was happening.</p><p>He was going to marry the love of his life. </p><hr/><p>Nick smiled as he watched Sabrina show off her ring.</p><p>After a romantic breakfast and two rounds of love making, Nick gave her one final surprise. He drove them to the mortuary where Sabrina's friends and family were waiting for them. She gasped when she opened up the door and saw her friends with silver balloons and a big banner that read 'Just Engaged!'". Hilda had make her famous cheesecake for the celebrations. Her friends had caught her into a hug first, Roz squealing as she saw the diamond ring on her best friend's finger. Ambrose made his way towards Nick before pulling him into a hug as well. Prudence was also there, who hugged Nick too. Then, came the aunties. Hilda was screaming in delight as she brought the couple into a hug. Then, it was Zelda who mumbled a quick 'finally' as she hugged them.</p><p>Now, all friends and family were sitting around the mortuary enjoying some of Hilda's cheesecake.</p><p>Nick chuckled as he watched Sabrina and Roz talk in the corner of the room. His wife-to-be was showing off her ring proudly which made him so, so happy. Harvey and Theo were there too. Robbin was away due to work so Harvey was trying to cheer his best friend up. What better way than to share a beer?</p><p>"So, you finally popped the question." Prudence says as she sat down next to Nick. She handed him a glass of bourbon which he accepted.</p><p>"I did." Nick replied as he took a sip of his alcohol.</p><p>"Have you two set up a date?"</p><p>"Pru, we <em>just </em>got engaged."</p><p>"Well, you know Sabrina, she probably has the date, theme and venue ready." Prudence said making him chuckle. "But you wouldn't mind that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>"No, not at all." Nick replied. "So, how are you and Ambrose?" He smirked as his friend glared at him. "What?"</p><p>"Why are you changing the topic?"</p><p>"Don't you want to talk about your boyfriend?"</p><p>"He's not my boyfriend."</p><p>"Yet." Nick mumbled into his glass. Prudence's glare intensified. "Oh, come on, Pru, it's obvious that both of you have feelings for each other."</p><p>"You get engage and suddenly think of yourself as cupid?" Prudence scoffed. "We're just friends."</p><p>"Who sleep with each other..."</p><p>"We used to do that."</p><p>Nick almost chocked on his bourbon. "We did." He cleaned the small droplets of alcohol that had fell into his chin. "But we both know that what you and Ambrose have is different."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Don't you two love each other?"</p><p>Prudence wanted to vomit. "Love?" She scoffed. "I don't do love, Nicky. You of all people should know that."</p><p>"Pru-"</p><p>"Look, not everyone is like you and Sabrina." Prudence said. "Not everyone falls for someone and stays that way. Not everyone wants to be tight up with a person for the rest of their lives."</p><p>Nick took a quick glimpse of Sabrina once again. She was laughing at something Roz said. Maybe for Prudence, being tight up with someone forever seemed like hell but for Nick, it felt like luck. A glimpse of hope.</p><p>"Nicholas?" Nick looked up. He saw Ambrose walking towards the hallway. "Come with me."</p><p>It wasn't a question. </p><p>Nick nodded as he watch Ambrose continue his way. "That was... weird."</p><p>"He's probably gonna give you the big brother talk." Prudence said. </p><p>"There's no such thing." Nick replied making his friend raise an eyebrow. "Fine. I guess I'll go after him now."</p><p>"Good luck, Nicky."</p><p>Nick chuckled before getting up from the couch.</p><p>He winked at Sabrina before following Ambrose's trace. Then, he found him waiting for him inside the library. "What's up?" Nick asked as he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"I just wanted to talk with you." Ambrose replied as he placed down his glass.</p><p>"Look, if you're gonna tell me that if I hurt Sabrina you're gonna take my head off, there's no need." Nick chuckled. "I love her, Ambrose and I'll love her forever. You don't need to worry."</p><p>"That's not it." Ambrose said. "But good to know."</p><p>"Then what is it?"</p><p>"It's about your travels."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"You said it was a birth defect?" </p><p>"Yeah." Nick mumbled. Even though he trusted the Spellmans with his secret, he still felt uncomfortable talking about it. "It activated the night my mom died."</p><p>"Because it was a big event..."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>Ambrose snapped his fingers as his mind ran wild. He paced around the small library making Nick confused. "You do know that I'm a genetics doctor, right?"</p><p>"Yes?" Nick asked sarcastically.</p><p>"If what you have is a birth defect, it's obviously part of your DNA." Ambrose replied. "Maybe I can help."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Let me run a few tests on you." Ambrose said. "Blood, urine, even scans, everything. Maybe we can find out what's really causing this, the main source."</p><p>"Do you think you can stop it?" Nick asked, a peek of hope radiating from his eyes. "The travels?"</p><p>"No." Ambrose replied. "But it would be nice to really know what's causing it, maybe it can help modern medicine to evolve and-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I don't want to do it." Nick shook his head. "I don't want to become a lab rat."</p><p>"Nicholas-"</p><p>"If we do this, you can expose me, expose my secret." Nick said. "I'm sorry, Ambrose but I don't want to be recruited into some kind of freak show."</p><p>"That won't happen."</p><p>"Is there any hope, even the slightest that maybe with these test you can learn how to stop my travels?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Ambrose mumbled. "This is a situation that no one has ever seen before, Nicholas."</p><p>"I understand." Nick said. "But I meant it, Ambrose, I don't want to become some kind of scientific experiment."</p><p>"Nick-"</p><p>"Drop it."</p><p>"Everything okay in here?"</p><p>Both men jumped at the sudden knock on the door.</p><p>They looked and saw Prudence raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"Everything is fine." Nick sniffed.</p><p>"Sabrina's looking for you." Prudence said. "She says she wants to show you something."</p><p>"I'm on my way." Nick replied and turned to Ambrose. "I appreciate you trying to help, I really do but it's not worth the risk."</p><p>"I'm sorry if I offended you." Ambrose said. "It's just, you're family now, Nicholas and I care about my family."</p><p>"Thank you." Nick smiled. "But I promise, I'm fine." He patted Ambrose's shoulder. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going after my fiancee."</p><p>He left the room.</p><p>Nick found Sabrina sitting down with her friends. He smiled as he walked towards her. "Hey." He mumbled as he placed a kiss into her hair. "Prudence told me you wanted to show me something?"</p><p>"Yeah, where were you?" </p><p>"Having a talk with Ambrose."</p><p>"Oh, was it the big brother talk?" Theo asked dramatically.</p><p>Nick chuckled. "Not quite."</p><p>"Whatever it was, it can wait." Sabrina said as she grabbed a small magazine from Roz's hands. "What do you think about Amalfi Coast for our honeymoon? It looks really romantic." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Nick.</p><p>"Shouldn't we plan the wedding first?"</p><p>"Oh, she already started." Harvey chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Roz's shoulders.</p><p>"And let me tell you, Nick, I think you're gonna get sucked into some very deep wedding planning soon."</p><p>Nick chuckled. He looked at his fiancee and placed a kiss into her temple. "I don't mind that."</p><p>"So, Italy?" Sabrina asked, still radiating that same light from before.</p><p>Nick chuckled. "We can go wherever you want, babe."</p><p>And he meant it.</p><p>Wherever Sabrina goes, Nick will follow.</p><hr/><p>Nick and Sabrina entered the mortuary laughing.</p><p>It had been a few days since their engagement and in the eyes of everyone, they were at the 'honeymoon' stage even though the hadn't gotten married yet. Nick leaned down to kiss his fiancee after Sabrina closed the mortuary's door behind her. She moaned into the kiss.</p><p>All excitement was pulled away when Zelda Spellman entered the picture.</p><p>"You're late!" </p><p>Sabrina sighed as she pulled away from her fiance. "I'm sorry, auntie, traffic was-"</p><p>"Don't you dare lie to me!" Zelda cut her off. "This is Greendale, for God's sake! There's not such thing as traffic!"</p><p>Nick chuckled making Sabrina glare at him.</p><p>"You're right." Sabrina took a deep breath. "We went to get breakfast at Cee's and lost track of time."</p><p>"Well? What are you doing standing there?" Zelda asked. "Let's go to the kitchen, we have a lot of work to do." She walked away.</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned so she could face Nick. He had a grin covering his face. "If you think I was a crazy person while wedding planning, just wait until auntie Zee starts. She's been bugging me not stop for this day."</p><p>Nick chuckled as he leaned down and pressed a kiss into her forehead. "You're her only niece, her daughter and you're getting married, of course I was expecting her to be over the top with the planning."</p><p>Sabrina giggled.</p><p>Just when she was about to say something, Zelda's voice was heard. </p><p>"Sabrina!"</p><p>"That's our cue." Sabrina sighed. She grabbed Nick's hand before leading him towards the kitchen. When they entered, a soft smile took over her as she looked around. "What's all this?"</p><p>"Well, we're wedding planning, aren't we?" Hilda said as she went over and hugged her niece and Nick. She had prepared tea and biscuits for the evening. She knew the planning was gonna last a few hours. </p><p>"I thought this was wedding planning, not a tea party." Sabrina replied as she sat down on the breakfast table with Nick. </p><p>Hilda placed some tea cups and biscuits in front of them. "We will be here for a while. We have a lot to cover."</p><p>"Yes, for example, when are you going dress shopping?" Zelda started asking questions.</p><p>Both Nick and Hilda started paying attention to the biscuits in front of them as the other two Spellman women talked.</p><p>"Next Monday. Roz is going with me." Sabrina replied. "And I hope both of you two?"</p><p>"Of course, darling! We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Hilda smiled. </p><p>"Yes, we will be there." Zelda agreed. "Now that that's covered, let's get down to business." Nick took another bite off his biscuit. He wouldn't admit it but he was scared of what was about to happen. He knew that the Spellman women were no joke when it came to family parties, let alone a wedding. "Have you two settled on a date?"</p><p>"Sort of." Sabrina said. She looked at Nick who nodded. "We want to have a fall wedding."</p><p>"But we also don't want it to be in October since it's Sabrina's birthday." Nick added. He wasn't planning to be one of those grooms who left the brides in charge of everything. He wanted to be present.</p><p>"What about November?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"November..." Sabrina started thinking. She imagined the outdoor wedding she always wanted, the autumn leaves all around the venue, the cold air hitting her cheeks. She loved it. "I like it." She turned to Nick. "What do you think?"</p><p>If Nick was honest, he would agree with everything Sabrina would want but he actually liked the idea too. "Sounds perfect."</p><p>"November it is." Zelda checked out the list she had in hand. "Who will be your maid of honor?"</p><p>"Roz." Sabrina said. "And you two will walk me down the aisle."</p><p>Zelda and Hilda smiled. </p><p>They couldn't be prouder.</p><p>"And you, Nicholas? Who will be your best man?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"Ambrose." Nick replied. </p><p>"Oh, you two are gonna be the best brothers-in-law!" Hilda clapped her hands happily. She turned towards her niece. "What about a flower girl?"</p><p>"I don't know." Sabrina bit her lip. "I don't know any children..."</p><p>"We'll talk about that later." Zelda said. "Whoever is your flower girl can also be the ring bearer." She looked down at her list. "Do you still want an indoor wedding?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina replied and turned to look at Nick who nodded once again. "We were actually thinking, aunties, if it's okay with both of you if we get married... here?"</p><p>"Here?" Hilda asked confused.</p><p>"In the woods next to the mortuary." Sabrina explained. "We met nearby and it's a special place for us." She grabbed Nick's hand and smiled. "We would love if we can get married in that exact same place."</p><p>Zelda smiled. "We can make that work."</p><p>"For food, I can be in charge of everything!" Hilda smiled.</p><p>"Everything?" Nick asked. "Ms. Spellman, that's too much to ask."</p><p>"Not at all, love." Hilda shook her head. "I will just get a good team in the kitchen and we can make whatever you want."</p><p>"Wow, thanks." Nick said in shock. "If I can help-"</p><p>"You will have bigger things to worry about, Mr. Scratch." Zelda replied. "We can talk menu later."</p><p>"Alright..." Nick mumbled.</p><p>Sabrina giggled and pressed her lips into his cheeks making him smile.</p><p>"What type of flowers do you want to use?" Zelda asked as she looked down at her checklist.</p><p>Just when Sabrina was about to reply, she felt Nick's hand getting colder. </p><p>She looked down and frowned when she realized that he was turning into small particles. </p><p>Hilda's eyes widened. "W-What is happening?"</p><p>"I'm traveling." Nick sighed. He turned towards Sabrina. "I'm sorry, I really want to be here-"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." Sabrina touched his cheek, the one that haven't turned into particles just yet. "When you're back, there's a clean set of clothes waiting for you upstairs."</p><p>Nick nodded, tears flooding his eyes.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Sabrina sighed as she leaned back on her chair. Zelda and Hilda eyed her, not knowing what to say.</p><p>"Darling?" Hilda tried.</p><p>"It's okay, auntie, I'm okay." Sabrina said, showing her a fake smile. Deep down, she was starting to miss Nick more than usual.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hilda asked.</p><p>"A hundred percent." Sabrina replied and turned towards Zelda. "And to answer your question, roses, we want red roses as flowers."</p><p>"Alright." Zelda mumbled. She knew deep down that her niece was not okay.</p><p>"So-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "What's next on the list?"</p><p>She wasn't having any second thoughts about marrying Nick.</p><p>But she couldn't deny that she was missing him more than ever.</p><p>Everything was changing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We got to meet Nick's father! He may or may not come back in the future.</p><p>Next up, a wedding! After the wedding, things will take a really different turn. I don't want to spoil too much about that.</p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and for leaving comments below! It really keeps me motivated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapel of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for a wedding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Bells will ring, the sun will shine,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be hid and he'll be mine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll love until the end of time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And we'll never be lonely anymore."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The Dixie Cups.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"You look so, so beautiful." Hilda tried not to cry as she took in her niece.</p><p>Sabrina was standing in front of the mirror, a gigantic smile across her face.</p><p>The Spellman women were inside Sabrina's childhood bedroom, which she had moved out a few weeks ago and into Nick's home which was now theirs.</p><p>"You think so?" Sabrina asked as she brushed her nervous hands over her stomach. She felt even more nervous as she felt the fabric of her wedding dress at the tip of her fingers. She had chosen a stunning sheath dress that she spent days looking for. Her makeup was natural and yet, elegant. She obviously couldn't forget about her red lipstick, but she did left her black headband off. A long veil would take over her head soon.</p><p>"You do." Hilda wiped away her tears.</p><p>Sabrina laughed. "Do you think Nick will like it?"</p><p>"Please, like it would matter." Zelda said as she continued fixing her niece's dress, pushing it down. "Mr. Scratch won't mind what you have on. He would still marry you no matter what dress you wear."</p><p>"Zelds!" Hilda gasped as she walked closer to the other woman. She brushed some dust from her niece's shoulder and smiled at her. "What my sister is trying so poorly to say is that no matter what you wear, Nicholas will still love you." Sabrina smiled. "But to answer your question, yes, I do believe he will like your dress."</p><p>"Thank you, auntie."</p><p>"I still think Nicholas wouldn't mind if you've used your mother's wedding dress." Hilda said. "He knows how much it means to you."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina replied. "But I used that dress for my sixteenth birthday, back when I was with Harvey. Today, I'm getting married to Nick and I want to wear something that's special just for us." She looked at herself in the mirror. "And I really love this dress. I feel like it was made for me."</p><p>"Sabrina's right." Zelda said as she finished the last touches on the dress. "Her mother's wedding dress represents the past, this one is the present and future." She stepped back so she could take a look of her niece. "Plus, it's gorgeous."</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she twirled in front of the mirror. "I feel ready." She turned around and looked at her aunts. Both of them had tears in their eyes. "Aunties? What's wrong?"</p><p>"You're grown up." Zelda wiped a tear away. "You're a woman, soon to be married in a few hours."</p><p>"Aunties, please don't cry." Sabrina said as she grabbed both of their aunts hands. </p><p>"I remember when you were just a babe." Hilda chuckled as she tried not to spill any tears. "You took your first steps in the living room. You were chasing after Ambrose."</p><p>"Of course I was." Sabrina chuckled. She was getting emotional just like her aunts.</p><p>"Now look at you!" Hilda sniffed. "Still beautiful but older, mature." </p><p>"Our greatest pride." Zelda added.</p><p>"Aunties!" Sabrina frowned. She was loosing the battle, tears took over her face. "You're making <em>me </em>cry!"</p><p>"No, you must not cry!" Zelda said as she held her niece's chin up. "Your makeup will get ruined and we don't have time to fix it."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled trying to push down the tears. "How can you expect me not to after hearing both of you talking?"</p><p>"No, Zelds is right, today is a happy day! You can't cry!" Hilda smiled as she finished wiping the tears off her face.</p><p>"I love you both." Sabrina smiled. "Thank you for raising me, for loving me, even though I know I can be hard sometimes."</p><p>"Sometimes?" Zelda scoffed.</p><p>"What I'm trying to say, auntie Zee-" Sabrina giggled. "Is that... I may be getting married but it's not like you won't see me again. I literally moved fifteen minutes from here." The aunts laughed. "And I love Nick, he will make me happy." She bit her lip. "In fact, I think he's excited to officially be part of the Spellmans."</p><p>The aunts laughed.</p><p>"That's what bring me comfort." Zelda said. "You're marrying a good man, one who will do anything for you."</p><p>"Zelds is right. We're more than happy to have Nicholas join our family officially."</p><p>"I'm excited, aunties." Sabrina took a deep breath. "Nervous too but mostly excited."</p><p>"You have nothing to be nervous about." Hilda said.</p><p>"Come on, let's finish getting you ready so you can walk down the aisle soon. We can't keep the guests waiting."</p><p>Nick felt his hands starting to cover in sweat.</p><p>He was in Ambrose's room back in the mortuary. Sabrina was pretty clear about the instructions, they couldn't see each other before the ceremony. Ambrose was in charge to keep them both apart, just in case. Now, Nick was inside Ambrose's room as he looked at the mirror in front of him.</p><p>"You're marrying her, Scratch." Nick told to his reflection on the mirror. "You're finally marrying her." He was nervous. Never in his life he had felt this way before. "You had wanted this for so long, why are you sweating?" He kept talking and talking to himself until there was a sudden knock on the door. He turned around and saw Ambrose peeking his head over the door.</p><p>"How's my soon to be bro-in-law?" Ambrose asked making the other man chuckle.</p><p>"You're never gonna let that nickname go, aren't you?"</p><p>"Nope, not at all." Ambrose said. "But really, Nicholas, how are you? How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Nervous." Nick came clean. "Like really, really nervous."</p><p>"Don't be, everything is running smoothly." Ambrose said. "And if it makes you feel any better, my cousin is nervous as well."</p><p>"She is?" </p><p>"Indeed." Ambrose said. "But just wait until you see her. She looks beautiful."</p><p>"I have no doubts." Nick smiled to himself. He was out of his daydream when he remembered the other man standing at the door. "So, what are you doing here? Is it time?" His nerves grew once again.</p><p>"No, you still have some more minutes until you walk down the aisle." Ambrose said making the other man chuckle. "There's-um- there's actually someone here to see you."</p><p>"What?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Who?"</p><p>"See for yourself." Ambrose said as he opened the door wider.</p><p>Nick's eyes widened.</p><p>He felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe his sight. If he was nervous before, he was an emotional wreak now.</p><p>"Hi, son."</p><p>"Dad?" Nick asked as he saw Nixon entered the room.</p><p>"I'll leave you two alone." Ambrose said. Before closing the door, he gave Nick a thumbs up.</p><p>"Dad, what-what are you doing here?" Nick asked confused. "I-I thought you didn't-"</p><p>"I couldn't miss it." Nixon replied. He stood in front of his son, who was now a young man, in a tuxedo. He had gotten out of bed really early in the morning and got ready for the wedding. "I couldn't miss my only son getting married."</p><p>Tears clouded Nick's eyes. "You will stay?"</p><p>"Only if you want me to." Nixon's eyes filled with tears too.</p><p>"That's all I wanted." Nick said and took a step closer to his father. "This day, it's probably the most important day of my life. I wanted you here and it hurt when you said no."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nicholas."</p><p>"I know." Nick sniffed. "I'm just so, so happy that you're here."</p><p>Nixon let the first tear roll down his cheek. "Come here, son." He opened up his arms.</p><p>Nick sniffed. "Dad." He mumbled before wrapping his arms around his father. He sobbed. It had been <em>years </em>since he had receive any type of affection from his father. That moment, that single moment there meant everything for Nick.</p><p>Nixon sniffed as well as he hugged back his son. He pulled away and took in Nick's face one more time. Even though he was now a young man, soon to be married, he could still see the little boy he didn't raise the way that he should've had. "So-" He chuckled. "When do I get to meet your bride?"</p><p>"Sabrina." Nick chuckled as he wiped away his own tears. "She's with her aunts getting ready. She made a very specific rule that I cannot leave this room until Ambrose, her cousin, tells me to. She doesn't want me to see her before the ceremony."</p><p>"She's stubborn, I see."</p><p>"You have no idea." Nick laughed. "But that's one of the things that I love about her. No matter the situation, Sabrina's stubborn as hell. You will like her too, she's been dying to meet you."</p><p>"I think I will like her. She sounds like your mother." Nixon said making his son's eyes water once again. "We both know Amalia was the most loving woman on the planet but bloody hell was she stubborn."</p><p>"That's my Sabrina." Nick grin. "And I see a little of mom in her too. Sabrina loves book just like mom did. In fact, she's writing her very first one. She will probably get a book deal soon. I'm really proud of her."</p><p>"My, my-" Nixon smiled. "You really love this girl."</p><p>"You have no idea."</p><p>"Your mom would be proud." Nixon said making his son's heart skip a beat. Nick looked up and frowned. "I bet she would've been all over the place right now making sure everything was perfect."</p><p>"She and Zelda, Sabrina's aunt, would've had made this a war zone." Nick replied. "Actually, Sabrina gave me the idea to leave an empty seat in the front, a seat for her, mom." his father's eyes filled with tears as well. "You can take the seat next to her."</p><p>"I would love that." Nixon said. "And for the record, she's not the only one proud of you, Nicholas." He continued. "I am, very so, proud of you, son. Even with all the shit that life has thrown at you, you kept yourself a good man and now, you will be a good husband."</p><p>"I hope so..." Nick replied. He was so certain that he loved Sabrina and that he would do anything for her but he couldn't ignore that little voice at the back of his mind that told him that he would fail at his marriage, that he will fail Sabrina.</p><p>"I know so." Nixon wrapped his arms around his son one more time.</p><p>Nick smiled into the hug. </p><p>His one wish, the wish of his father being present on his special day had come through.</p><p>A sudden knock made the pair pull away from each other. Nick looked towards the door and saw Ambrose smiling.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt." </p><p>"It's okay." Nick said. "Ambrose, I don't think I have introduced you two." He glanced towards his father before turning his attention back again to the third man in the room. "Ambrose, this is my father, Nixon." He glanced towards the other man. "Dad, this is Ambrose, Sabrina's cousin."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Nixon shook Ambrose's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself when you welcomed me. I didn't knew if this was gonna end well."</p><p>"No apologies necessaries." Ambrose said. "I knew that you were Nicholas' father from the moment I saw you. I mean, you can clearly see the resemblance. Those Scratch genes are truly wonders." Nixon laughed shyly while Nick snorted. "And for the record, I'm not just Sabrina's cousin, I'm more of her 'big brother' which means that your son and I will be brothers-in-law but I already have a cool name for us-"</p><p>"Please, don't-"</p><p>"'Bros-in-law'" Ambrose said. "It's pretty catchy don't you think?"</p><p>Nixon chuckled.</p><p>"He thinks he's a comedian." Nick rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You're not even married yet and you sound just like my cousin!"</p><p>"Ambrose-" Nick sighed. "Why did you come here?"</p><p>"Oh, right!" Ambrose gasped. "My cousin wants you to know that we're set! Everything is ready!"</p><p>"You mean-"</p><p>"Yes, Scratch! It's time for you to make your way down that aisle!"</p><p>Nick's heart started beating a thousand miles per minute. "Wow, I-"</p><p>"Are you okay, Nicholas?" Ambrose asked as he saw the groom's face.</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>"Son-" Nixon placed both of his hands in his son's shoulders. "Calm down, these are just your nerves taking over."</p><p>"I know, I know." Nick took a deep breath. "I want this. I've wanted this for a long time."</p><p>"And you're finally gonna get it!" Ambrose smiled. "But we need you out of this room and down that aisle."</p><p>Nick chuckled. </p><p>"Come on, I'll walk you." Nixon patted his son's shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad." Nick felt his heart wanting to burst out of his chest. </p><p>"It's the least I could-" Nixon's eyes widened. "Nicholas-"</p><p>Nick looked down, his eyes imitated his father's. "No!"</p><p>"W-What is happening?" Ambrose asked scared as he realized that he couldn't see Nick's hands anymore.</p><p>"I'm traveling."</p><p>"No! No, Nicholas!" Ambrose's eyes widened. "You can't go!"</p><p>"Shit, shit!" Nick grew desperate as his body continued changing into small particles.</p><p>"Son-"</p><p>"Nicholas, stop it!"</p><p>"I can't!"</p><p>"What should I tell my cousin?" Ambrose asked hopelessly as he saw his friend's face disappear.</p><p>"Tell her-" Nick couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>"No, no, no!" Ambrose ran a frustrated hand over his hair. "He vanished! He really just vanished!"</p><p>"Will he be back soon? Or does his travels still take long?" Nixon asked in shock. It has been years since he had witness his son travel. It was still a shock to him.</p><p>"I don't know, Mr. Scratch, I'm new to this whole time travel thing myself." Ambrose started pacing around. "What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna tell my cousin? We have a wedding without a groom! Sabrina's gonna kill me!"</p><p>"Hey, hey, we just need to give Nicholas some time. Maybe he'll come back soon!"</p><p>"We have a backyard full of guests, Mr. Scratch!"</p><p>"Well, we just have to keep them entertained for a little while." Nixon said. "Do you have any band that can play something while we stall?"</p><p>"No. The plan that my cousin and Nicholas got are actually their friends and they're not supposed to play until the reception." Ambrose continued pacing around. "Holy shit, Sabrina's gonna kill me!"</p><p>"No one is killing anybody." Nixon said. "Do you happen to own a cello?"</p><p>"Uh, yes." Ambrose replied. "No one here knows how to play but my auntie Zee has a thing for antiques and-"</p><p>"Perfect! Just leave me towards it." Nixon said. "Luckily for you, I know how to play. I can keep the guests occupied while we wait for my son."</p><p>"You would do that?"</p><p>"I have failed Nicholas so many times over the years." Nixon sighed. "This is the least I could do."</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>After sending Nixon Scratch on a mission, Ambrose realized that he had to now do the worst part of all: face his cousin.</p><p>He walked up the stairs of the mortuary. He took deep breaths as he thought of what explanation he was gonna give Sabrina. "Okay, Ambrose, you can do this, it's just your cousin." He talked to himself as he made his way towards Sabrina's room. "She may want to kill you but she won't succeed. After all, she's too small to reach me." When he finally arrived in front of his cousin's bedroom door, he took a deep breath.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>Ambrose closed his eyes as he knocked softly on the door.</p><p>"Come in!" Zelda's voice was heard from the inside.</p><p>After another deep breath, Ambrose opened up the door. A small smile took over his face as he looked at his cousin again. He couldn't deny that Sabrina looked so gorgeous in her wedding dress. She even had the veil on. "Cousin-"</p><p>"Is everyone ready?" Sabrina asked excited, a smile of her own taking over her face. "Is it time?"</p><p>"Cousin, all the guests are downstairs but-"</p><p>"It's time!" Sabrina gasped.</p><p>"No, it's not-"</p><p>"Aunties, you guys will help me with the dress, right?" </p><p>"Of course, darling." Hilda smiled.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Alright. It's just for the stairs. After we get down, I can walk properly and you two can-"</p><p>"Sabrina!" Ambrose raised his voice. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "We still need a little bit of time."</p><p>"Why?" Sabrina asked. "You just said that all the guests are ready."</p><p>"They are but... Nicholas isn't." </p><p>Sabrina sighed. "Is he having trouble with his bow tie again? Please help him, Ambrose."</p><p>"No, that's not it." Ambrose took a deep breath. "Sabrina... Nicholas isn't here."</p><p>"What?" Sabrina's lips formed a line. The smile that she had on a few moments ago disappeared after her cousin's words. "What do you mean Nick's not here? Where is he?"</p><p>"He's... traveling."</p><p>The aunties gasped.</p><p>"Traveling?" Sabrina's voice took over the whole bedroom.</p><p>"Sabrina-" Zelda tried to put her hand on her niece's shoulder but Sabrina only pushed her away.</p><p>"What do you mean traveling?" Sabrina asked, looking straightforward to her cousin.</p><p>"Well, you know, he turns into dust, disappears-"</p><p>"I know that!" </p><p>"Then why do you ask?"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina felt her chest tightened. She was trying really hard to swallow the lump that had closed her throat. "What am I gonna do now?" Tears started to burn her eyes.</p><p>"Cousin, we can still do this-"</p><p>"How?" Sabrina asked, cheeks red and not from the makeup. "How can we have a wedding without a groom?" She took a shaky breath. "This day is ruined." Finally, the warm tears were released from her eyes.</p><p>"N-No. Don't do this." Ambrose replied as he walked towards his cousin and cupped her cheeks. Sabrina looked up at him and Ambrose could physically feel her pain. As he looked down at her, he saw the little girl he grew up with. "Cousin, we have a plan."</p><p>"We?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"Nicholas' father and I."</p><p>"Nick's dad?" Sabrina asked confused. "I thought he wasn't coming."</p><p>"He had a change of heart." Ambrose replied. "He was with Nicholas when he went away and-"</p><p>He was cut off by a soft music coming from the back of the mortuary.</p><p>Sabrina sniffed as she heard the music as well. "What's that?"</p><p>Ambrose smiled. "That would be your father-in-law." He pulled his cousin towards the window.</p><p>The aunts followed.</p><p>The small Spellman family smiled when they saw the picture. In front of the small crowd of family and friends, Nixon Scratch was playing the cello. The scenario seemed harmonic and peaceful.</p><p>"What is he doing?" Sabrina mumbled.</p><p>"Entertaining the guests, of course." Ambrose smiled.</p><p>Sabrina was a little calmer now. Somehow, the music that filled her ears was helping her nerves. "It's beautiful."</p><p>"Indeed." Hilda agreed.</p><p>"Cousin-" Ambrose made Sabrina face him. "We can wait for Nicholas to come back."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Sabrina, look-" Ambrose turned her towards the window once again. "The guests are happy, we don't have to rush into anything." He turned her so she could face him, again. "Just try to relax. I promise that your groom will be here and that you will be a married woman today."</p><p>Sabrina could only smile. She wrapped her arms around her cousin, keeping him close. "Thank you, Ambrose." </p><p>"Anything for you, cousin."</p><p>"Very well." Zelda broke the scene. "We better use this time while Mr. Scratch is away in his travels to fix your makeup, Sabrina. Your crying ruined everything."</p><p>Sabrina snorted as she pulled away. "Let's do this... again."</p><p>Nick gasped. </p><p>He woke up in the middle of Ambrose's room. He stood up quickly and saw his tuxedo laying on the bed. He got dressed at the speed of light without even bothering to check the time or date. He knew he messed up, he knew it was his wedding date.</p><p>Just when he was buttoning up his shirt, the door opened.</p><p>"Nicholas!" Ambrose's eyes widened. "Thank God you're back!"</p><p>"I'm here, I'm sorry." Nick said as he continued getting dressed quickly. "I messed up, I messed up everything."</p><p>"It's not your fault."</p><p>"Yes, it is!" Nick said as he finished getting dressed. "What happened with the wedding? How's Sabrina? What-"</p><p>"Nicholas, everything is alright. The <em>wedding </em>is alright." Ambrose replied. "And you have your father to thank for that."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"No time for questions. You have to get to that aisle, <em>now</em>!"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Nick nodded, nerves taking over his chest once again. </p><p>"What are you waiting for?" Ambrose asked. "Go!" He pointed to the door.</p><p>Nick chuckled before running out the room.</p><p>Ambrose chuckled as well as he watched him go. Now, he made himself quickly back towards his cousin's room. He opened the door without knocking and saw Sabrina pacing around the room, biting one of her nails and her other hand on her hips. "Cousin?" </p><p>Sabrina looked quickly at her cousin. "Tell me you have good news."</p><p>"He's back." Ambrose smiled. "He's waiting for you at the aisle."</p><p>Sabrina led out a shaky breath.</p><p>It was happening. </p><p>She was gonna marry the love of her life.</p><p>"Aunties?" Sabrina asked as she turned towards the older Spellman women.</p><p>"Come on, darling." Zelda replied as she grabbed one of her niece's hands. "It's time to get married."</p><p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>Nick remembered when the music started and he turned around... and he saw her. His eyes filled with tears when he saw his bride walking down the aisle towards him, both of her aunts by her side. Sabrina looked stunning under her veil. She was certainly the most beautiful woman Nick had ever seen in his life.</p><p>Sabrina felt chills as she made eye contact with Nick. Her smile widened as she continued walking down her path towards him, towards her future, towards the love of her life. She had day dream about that day for so long and finally, it was happening. </p><p>Even though it wasn't that fast, for Nick and Sabrina felt like just a few seconds. In a blink on an eye, they were both pronounced husband and wife and Nick got to kiss her. Their very first kiss as a married couple.</p><p>"I love you." Sabrina had mumbled against his lips when they pulled away.</p><p>"I love you so much more, Spellman. You have no idea."</p><p>Another kiss.</p><p>"I may present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Scratch."</p><p>The reception started as soon as the now married couple walked down the aisle, petals of red roses being thrown at the couple making them laugh. The Fright Club, all mature, older, sang a few songs as everyone took seat at their assigned tables. The atmosphere was filled with laughter, joy but most importantly, love. Everyone kept congratulating the newly wed couple and complementing how alluring Sabrina and handsome Nick looked. Nick had never felt this kind of happiness before. He had never felt the warmth of a family until now. His eyes kept looking around and he thanked whatever was out there for that very single moment and for all the people that were accompanying him and his new wife.</p><p>And then, he saw him.</p><p>"Hey." Nick mumbled as he pulled Sabrina away from a conversation with Roz. </p><p>"Hey, husband." Sabrina smiled. "I'm never gonna get tired of calling you that."</p><p>"Wife." Nick smiled back. "It rolls off my tongue easily as well." Sabrina giggled. "I'm sorry to pull you from your friends but there's someone I want you to meet."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. She had an idea of who her new husband was referring to. "Lead the way, Scratch."</p><p>Nick did.</p><p>With Sabrina's hand in his, he lead the way towards the mini bar. He felt proud at that moment, proud of the woman who was next to him. He stood in front of an older man and Sabrina knew exactly who he was. Ambrose wasn't lying, Nick was the exact same replica of his father. "Dad?"</p><p>Nixon smiled softly. "Son." He eyed his new daughter-in-law. "You must be Sabrina."</p><p>"I am." Sabrina smiled as she nodded. "I guess you're Mr. Scratch."</p><p>"Call me Nixon. We are family after all."</p><p>"Nixon." Sabrina agreed. "Nick has told me so much about you."</p><p>Nixon sniffed nervously. "I guess it wasn't pretty."</p><p>"Not at all."</p><p>Nick smirked as he eyed his wife from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"Nicholas did told me you were protective of him." Nixon chuckled.</p><p>"I'm protective of the people that I love."</p><p>"I like you, Sabrina. My son really chose a good partner." </p><p>"We weren't expecting you, Mr. Scratch. Nick said that you turned down the invitation."</p><p>Nick's smirk grew</p><p>He knew that Sabrina wouldn't cut his father any slack. </p><p>"I did." Nixon nodded. He felt ashamed. "But I want to do better. I know that my actions can't be justified but Nicholas is my only son. The thought of him getting married and me missing it... it would haunt me for the rest of my life." He took a deep breath. "I promise I will be a better person, a better father... if you both let me."</p><p>Nick and Sabrina looked at each other.</p><p>Nick nodded making her understand. He wanted it, he wanted his father back.</p><p>Sabrina knew that not matter what had happened in the past, Nixon was still Nick's father and he loved him. "Alright." She said. "As long as you don't hurt Nick again... you can be part of the family, of <em>our </em>family."</p><p>"Thank you, Sabrina." Nixon replied and turned towards his son. "You too, Nicholas. I promise, I will make the best of this second chance."</p><p>"You better or else, you will have the whole Spellman clan coming after you." Nick said making his wife and father chuckle.</p><p>"Also, thank you for saving the wedding, Mr. Scratch. It meant a lot." Sabrina said. "And I'm glad you're here."</p><p>Nixon felt a strange feeling in his chest. Sabrina's words meant a lot too. "Like I told your cousin, it's the least I could do." A small smile appeared on his face. "And I'm glad I'm here too."</p><p>They continued to have a small and simple conversation until someone took over the microphone.</p><p>"Oh no-" Sabrina sighed. </p><p>"Hello, Greendale!" Ambrose's voice took over the speakers.</p><p>"Is he... drunk?" Nick asked as he watched the scene. </p><p>"I think so." Nixon replied.</p><p>"This song is dedicated to my cousin and my new bro-in-law-"</p><p>"He is." Nick affirmed.</p><p>"May your marriage last forever!" Ambrose yelled through the speakers. The guests cringed at the sudden high volume. Ambrose turned towards Harvey and Theo who were working with all the music stuff and gave them a thumbs up. "Hit it!"</p><p>Harvey hit play but not before mouthing a quick 'I'm sorry' to Sabrina.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as her cousin started performing a very drunk version of <em>"I Will Survive" </em>by Gloria Gaynor on the dance floor. "Is this really happening?"</p><p>"I think it is." Nick laughed with his father.</p><p>"<em>You think I'd crumble? You think I'd lay down and die</em>?" Ambrose continued his performance. </p><hr/><p>Nick slammed her by the door as his mouth worked on her neck.</p><p>After the reception, the newly wed couple went to stay in a small inn at the edge of town before leaving for their honeymoon the next day. Nick had closed the door behind them before starting to get his way.</p><p>"My wife." Nick groaned as he ran his hands all over Sabrina's body making her gasp. "Mrs. Scratch."</p><p>"My husband." Sabrina giggled as she brushed her hand into his dark curls. "Mr. Scratch."</p><p>Nick laughed before picking her up. </p><p>Sabrina wrapped her legs around his waist as she smashed her lips into his. She moaned as Nick walked them towards the bed. He lay her down slowly before laying kisses all over her jaw, neck and collar bone. Sabrina closed her eyes as she felt pleasure. She pulled Nick's hair to make him return towards her lips. A moan escaped her mouth as she felt his hands squeezing her breasts. </p><p>"Babe-" Sabrina moaned.</p><p>"Let's take this slow, Spellman." Nick mumbled into her ear. "It's our first time making love as husband and wife. I want us to take our time."</p><p>"I couldn't agree more." Sabrina smiled before laying a quick kiss into his lips. She got out of his grasp making Nick raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>Sabrina stood up on the bed, with a little difficulty due to her wedding dress. "Come on." She held her hand out to him. Nick raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, Nick!"</p><p>He did.</p><p>Nick stood into the bed as well. "What are we doing?"</p><p>"We're jumping!" Sabrina grabbed both of her husband's hands and started jumping on the mattress. </p><p>"You are so silly." </p><p>"Join me!"</p><p>Of course he did.</p><p>Sabrina laughed as they jumped. She felt like a teenager all over again. She felt like she was falling in love with Nick all over again.</p><p>Nick brought her closer as they jumped. He wanted to feel her, he <em>needed </em>to feel her. "Spellman-" He took in Sabrina's red lipstick. "As much as I love this, I really want to make love to you."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "And you shall." She smashed her lips into his. </p><p>Nick's arms went to her waist so he could pull her closer. His hand went to the back of her dress and unzip it making his mouth suck what was visible of her breasts.</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina moaned. She arched her back giving him more access. She closed her eyes once again, getting lost in the pleasure.</p><p>It didn't last long.</p><p>Sabrina felt her body fall into the mattress making her giggle. "What was that for?" She opened her eyes and turned to look for her husband. Instead, she found his clothes laying on the bed next to her. "Nick?" She frowned.</p><p>Nick had traveled.</p><p>She was alone on her wedding night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What a mess this wedding was! Luckily, Nick's father was able to save it. And of course, we couldn't leave Ambrose feel left out. He gave one hell of a performance. </p><p>Next up, Nick and Sabrina will fall into married life. It may or may not go well. Let's see what happens.</p><p>Thank you for reading and for leaving comments! It really makes my day reading feedback and some theories once in a while! Until next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fly Before You Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick and Sabrina step into married life. Let's see how it goes...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"It's in the moments when you're left all on your own</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And it hits you from out of nowhere</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You try to hide it sometimes unsuccessfully</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With a smile that fades quickly."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Cynthia Erivo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick walked out of the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he had woken up in the cold floor of the woods, he recognized quickly that he was near the Spellman mortuary. Like always, he found the clean set of clothes that Sabrina always left him. After getting dressed, he walked out of the woods and towards the mortuary. A smile took over his face when he saw a very petite Sabrina Spellman having a tea party with her plush toys. The sound of her soft giggles made Nick's heart beat ten times faster. That little girl would grow up and be the woman that he loves more than anything else in the world.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nick!" Young Sabrina gasped when she saw him. She placed her plush bunny down and smiled at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, you!" Nick said as he walked closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come! Join us!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of course he couldn't say no.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick walked closer and sat down next to young Sabrina. The little girl passed him a tea cup making him chuckle. "So, what are we celebrating?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina took a bite out of her cupcake before placing it down. She grabbed her little tea pot and pretended that she was pouring Nick some tea. "Nothing." She placed the pot down. "My auntie Hilda says that you don't need a special occasion to have a tea party. You just do."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. "Sounds like Hilda."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Huh?" Nick raised his eyebrows. He was trying to play it off. Young Sabrina didn't knew that he knows her aunt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever." Young Sabrina shrugged her shoulders. "Cupcake?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not?" Nick asked and took one of the red velvet cupcakes that were sitting in front of him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Sabrina watched him take the sweet. She noticed something different in his arms. "Nick?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's that?" Young Sabrina pointed to the rings on his finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, these?" Nick asked as he looked to his hand. "This one is my engagement ring." He pointed to the smaller one before pointing to the other. "And this one, is my wedding ring."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're married?" Young Sabrina scoffed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick laughed. He could detect jealousy coming from the little girl. It was cute, a younger version of his wife having a little crush on him. "I am." He said. "I've been married for a few weeks now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh." Sabrina replied. "Is she nice?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pretty?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The prettiest of all."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's good." Sabrina nodded lightly. "Smart?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Very."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Cool." Young Sabrina shrugged before taking another bite off her cupcake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick held a laugh as he watched her facial expressions. Even after many years, they still haven't changed. "Hey-" Young Sabrina looked at him. "Pour me some more tea?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Sabrina smile. "Of course."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick chuckled as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>He knew that his wife was there since he could hear all the noises she was making from their room. After getting back from his travel, he quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and went looking for Sabrina. He found her in front of the counter with a few pans and ingredients in front of her. The kitchen was a mess. Nick walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist making her jump.</p><p>"Relax, it's just me." Nick said as he placed a quick kiss into her hair.</p><p>"You're back." Sabrina smiled as he leaned back into his body.</p><p>"I am." Nick placed a kiss into her shoulder. "You have no idea from where I come from." He chuckled remembering.</p><p>"You seem... happy." Sabrina noticed as she turned around, focusing on her husband. "Feel like sharing?"</p><p>"I was back at the mortuary, having a really interesting talk with a seven years old little girl."</p><p>"I see." Sabrina bit her lip. "And what were you two talking about?"</p><p>"She asked if I was married." Nick smirk. "You should've had seen the disappointment in her face when I told her I was off the market."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "I remember that!" She gasped. </p><p>Nick couldn't help the laughs that escaped his lips. "You were so jealous."</p><p>"I was." Sabrina was still in shocked. "Oh my gosh, I was jealous of myself!" </p><p>Nick's laughs intensified. "It was cute." He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. "You still have the same pout. It's really adorable."</p><p>"Shut up." Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. "If I remember correctly, Nicholas, you did said that I was smart <em>and </em>gorgeous."</p><p>"Actually, my exact words were smart <em>and </em>pretty." Nick said making his wife smack his chest playfully. "But you are, babe. You're the prettiest, most gorgeous and stunning woman in the world."</p><p>"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Scratch."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Nick leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into her lips. Sabrina smiled into the kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Nick placed one more kiss before pulling away, his attention back to the kitchen. "What is going on here?"</p><p>"Well, you know how I fell in love with Italian food over our honeymoon, right?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Sabrina pulled away and searched for a book. "My auntie Hilda gave me this as a wedding gift. It has all sorts of recipes and look what I found-" She opened up the book.</p><p>"Caprese chicken?" </p><p>"It's so good as so easy to make." Sabrina said. "Wanna help me?"</p><p>"I'll try not to burn down our kitchen." Nick replied. "Lead the way, Spellman."</p><p>Everything was going well.</p><p>They had no trouble preparing the chicken. Each of them took turns into cutting the tomatoes and cheese slices. They stole a kiss every time they could and Sabrina would swat away Nick's hand every time he tried to steal a piece of cheese from the counter. They stood back as they watched their dish bake itself in the oven. </p><p>Nick wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "We did good, Spellman."</p><p>"We did." Sabrina smiled as she looked up at him. She kissed his jaw. "We should do this often, take a day just to ourselves and cook something new."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Nick said as he leaned down and pressed another kiss. </p><p>They pulled away when the sound of Sabrina's cellphone took over. </p><p>She removed herself from her husband's embrace and went to check the called ID. "It's my editor!" She said excited. She was on the road to have her very first book published. It will still take some time but she knew deep down that she would make it. "Can you keep an eye on-"</p><p>"Yes, Spellman. Go and answer that phone!"</p><p>Sabrina smiled. "I love you." She bit her lip before answering the phone. "Hello? Deena? Hi!" </p><p>Nick smiled as he watched his wife walk away. He was so proud of Sabrina. While he worked from home in his own business, due to be scared of travel during work hours, he was so happy that his wife was on the road to chasing one of her biggest dreams. His attention went back to the oven as he checked on dinner. "It's almost go time." He smirked as he looked proudly at his job. He started cleaning up the area and some dishes while the food finished cooking itself.</p><p>But then, he worst fear happened... again.</p><p>"No..." Nick mumbled as he noticed that his hand was disappearing once again. He started to panic. He wanted to call out to Sabrina, to turn off the oven and dishwasher but none of those things were possible at that moment.</p><p>He was gone in just a few seconds.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Deena. I will keep in touch." Sabrina said as she walked out of her shared bedroom with her husband. "You too, good day!" She hang up. She took a deep breath while a smile took over her face. She couldn't believe that she actually was on the road to get a book deal. She had dreamt of that moment her entire life. She was pulled out of her day dream when the smell of burnt food hit her nostrils. She quickly walked out to the hallway and heard water running through the sink. "Nick?" She called out. As she walked, the smell became stronger and stronger. "Nick!"</p><p>She arrived to the kitchen.</p><p>And what she saw, wasn't pretty.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Sabrina gasped. She worked quickly. Smoke was coming out of the oven as she sink was almost floating in water. Sabrina realized that Nick's clothes were on the floor so that meant that he had traveled. "Crap!" Sabrina cursed as she turned off the oven. She grabbed a cloth and started waving it around, trying to make the smoke disappear. She started coughing as she turned off the sink.</p><p>In that moment, a very worried Nick came through the hallway. </p><p>"Sabrina!" Nick gasped. His heart began beating ten times faster as he took in the scene. His wife was coughing due to the smoke that <em>he </em>was responsible for. "Sabrina? Are you okay?" He rushed towards her and held her shoulders.</p><p>"I'm fine-" Sabrina was cut off by another cough.</p><p>"The smoke, we need to open up the place." Nick worked fast. He opened up all the windows and doors making everything go away. Sabrina's coughs were settling down. He felt guilty as he looked at her. "Sabrina, I'm so sorry, I-"</p><p>"It's not your fault, Nick."</p><p>"Yes, it is." Nick sighed. "I was cleaning up, keeping an eye on dinner while you took your call but I started traveling and I didn't had any time to turn everything off."</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina grabbed his hand. She felt the coldness in his skin, the worry. "I'm okay, everything is okay." She turned to the oven which was opened and saw the food. "Well, maybe not the chicken but we are." She chuckled lightly.</p><p>"I'm sorry..."</p><p>"How about we order some pizza instead?"</p><p>"That's not fair, you wanted the chicken-"</p><p>"I wanted Italian food, Scratch. Last time I checked, pizza is Italian." </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Positive." Sabrina placed a quick kiss on his cheek. She brushed her thumb against her husband's face as he frowned. "I'll go and order it while you clean this up, okay?"</p><p>"Okay." Nick mumbled. He was avoiding her eyes. He knew he messed up.</p><p>"And over dinner, I will tell you everything that my editor said." Sabrina smiled weakly at him before walking away.</p><p>Nick sighed.</p><p>Even though his wife said everything was okay, deep down, he knew it wasn't. </p><p>He had ruined everything, just like he always did.</p><p>Or at least that's what his mind told him.</p>
<hr/><p>"To the left..." Sabrina said as she looked up. "More... a little bit more."</p><p>"Babe-" Nick chuckled. "If I move more to the left, I'm gonna fall." He was standing at the top of a latter. He and Sabrina had taken that day to fix some things around their home. Moving in hadn't been easy for them. A lot of big furniture had to be moved around and a lot of boxes had to be opened but they took their time. At the end, everything was perfect.</p><p>After a whole day of shopping for room decoration, Sabrina had found a beautiful mirror that she wanted to put on the living room. Nick of course agreed with her. He was a hundred percent sure that he could never say no to her. Now, they were both working on putting on their new mirror, Nick on the ladder and Sabrina looking up from the floor.</p><p>"It's just a little bit more, Scratch."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "Fine but if I break a bone, you're the one responsible."</p><p>Sabrina scoffed. "Just do it." Nick raised an eyebrow as he turned around. "Please?" Sabrina winked at him. "I promise I will make it out to you later."</p><p>"How?" Nick smirked.</p><p>Sabrina returned the smirk. "Well... I may had brought new lingerie when you were too busy looking at books."</p><p>"Huh, what color?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Not at all but I'm curious."</p><p>"Black."</p><p>Nick's eyes darkened. He loved dark colors on his wife's milky skin. "This will be up in just a minute." He said before turning around and continued his work.</p><p>"Take your time, Scratch, I don't want the mirror to break."</p><p>"You're right, it's bad luck..."</p><p>"No! It's because I love it!"</p><p>"You love me more, though."</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Sabrina blushed. The burn from her cheeks went away when she took in what her husband was doing. "Nick! I said left!"</p><p>Nick chuckled. "Sorry, babe."</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. She gasped softly when her black cat entering the room acting like he owned the place. "Hi, Salem! Enjoyed your nap?"</p><p>Nick caught a glimpse of the feline from the corner of his eye. "Great, the dark demon is here."</p><p>"Hey!" Sabrina said as she scooped Salem up in her arms. "Don't call him that!"</p><p>"Well, he <em>is </em>a demon." Nick said making Salem hiss at him. "See? He's been plotting my death since forever."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled as she petted the cat's dark fur. "He just wants attention, that's all."</p><p>"He's just jealous because he knows you love <em>me </em>more."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Are <em>you </em>jealous of my cat, Nicholas?"</p><p>"Why would I be jealous of that little-"</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as the big mirror fell into the floor. She protected her eyes as Salem jumped out of her arms. The glass smashed into the floor making all bits and pieces fly around. Luckily, Sabrina came out unharmed but her chest felt tighter. Her hands started trembling at the shock. "I'm okay, I'm okay." She told herself as she inspected her body. She looked down at the glass and saw Nick's clothes laying there. She sighed as she leaned down and grabbed it. "He's gone again." She looked at the mess on the floor. "Better start cleaning up before another accident happens."</p><p>And so she did.</p><p>As she waited for her husband to be back.</p><p>A few hours later, Sabrina sat on the couch while her eyes were glued to the television in front of her. She sighed as she leaned back in the cushions, only the sound coming from the movie taking over the living room. She didn't want to admit out loud but she missed Nick. She knew that it wasn't his fault that he left so many times, leaving her alone, and she also knew that he hated it too but she couldn't help but feel lonely. </p><p>As if he was summoned, Nick entered the room, his eyes widened again. "Sabrina?"</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina sighed relieved.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I didn't meant to-" Nick was getting tongue tight as he rushed towards his wife. He sat in front of her in the couch and took her hands in his. "Please tell me you didn't got hurt." He inspected her arms.</p><p>"I didn't." Sabrina smiled weakly. "But it was a very dangerous accident."</p><p>"Sabrina, I swear I didn't mean to let the mirror fall."</p><p>"I know that." Sabrina nodded as she rubbed circles on his hands. "It was just an accident, Nick."</p><p>"Let me clean it up-"</p><p>"I already did."</p><p>Nick looked at her. He frowned as he pulled away. He dropped his head into his hands avoiding her eyes. "I'm a bad husband." He mumbled.</p><p>"Wait, what?"</p><p>"You heard me, I'm a bad husband, Sabrina."</p><p>"Nick, that's not true-" Sabrina tried to place her hand on his knee but he pulled away.</p><p>"I am, Sabrina." Nick sighed. "We've been married for less than three months and I've already caused not one but <em>two </em>major accidents. We were lucky, you didn't got hurt but what if you did?" His eyes clouded with tears. "You could've gotten hurt and it would've been my fault! I-I couldn't live with that."</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina frowned. She got closer to him and grabbed his face into her hands. "It was an accident just like you said."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No one, time traveler or not can know when an accident like that would happen." Sabrina rubbed her thumb against his cheeks. He leaned into her touch. "We're okay, Nick and you're not a bad husband." He looked down. "Obviously we're not gonna be like other couples, we're different but I love you and that's all that matters."</p><p>"You don't deserve this."</p><p>"Neither do you." Sabrina smiled weakly at him. "But we got each other, right? We can do anything together."</p><p>Nick return the weakly smile. "You're amazing, you know that?"</p><p>"I've been told." Sabrina smirked. "But I like to be reminded of." She giggled.</p><p>At the sound of her laugh, Nick had to smile. He pulled her close and Sabrina captured his lips into hers. Nick thought at first that the kiss was gonna be simple, a brush but his wife had other ideas. Nick felt Sabrina's hands going down until they reached his belt. "Babe, what are you doing?" He groaned.</p><p>"I've been alone all day, Scratch." Sabrina mumbled as she started undoing his belt. "I want you to make love to me."</p><p>"As you wish." Nick mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "Let's go to our room and-"</p><p>"No." Sabrina stopped him. He raised an eyebrow but felt his heart race when he saw his wife take off her top and revealing that she wasn't wearing any bra. "I want you to take me, right here."</p><p>"Wow, Spellman."</p><p>"It's Scratch now, remember?" Sabrina moan as she felt her husband's lips on her breast. She arched her back giving him more access.</p><p>"You're always gonna be Spellman to me." Nick mumbled against her skin. He worked fast at getting her skirt and underwear off before getting naked himself. </p><p>"Sit." Sabrina commanded as she stood up from the couch.</p><p>Nick did as told. </p><p>Sabrina smirked as she sat on top of him before laying her body fall.</p><p>A loud groan escaped Nick as he was finally inside of her. His arms wrapped themselves around her on autopilot. "God, I missed this."</p><p>Sabrina moaned as she started riding him slowly. "It's-It's only been a week."</p><p>"I don't care." Nick groaned as he started speeding up the pace. "I've missed you."</p><p>A few minutes later, they were both panting and coming down from their highs.</p><p>Sabrina was laying sweating on top of her husband as both of them tried to catch their breath. </p><p>"Spellman, that- you-"</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "I love you, Nick." She laid a kiss into his sweaty chest. "Don't you ever doubt it or think that you're a bad husband."</p><p>"I love you too." Nick brushed his fingers through her hair. "And you're the best wife I could ever ask for."</p><p>Sabrina stole one more kiss from his lips before laying her head on his chest again. </p><p>Nick felt a few minutes later when his wife felt asleep. He kept massaging her hair knowing that she liked it. He couldn't stop thinking of all the ways Sabrina could've gotten hurt that day. He looked down at her and placed a kiss into her moonlighted hair. He bowed to always protect her no matter what.</p><p>After all, she was the most important person in his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting into some dangerous waters now. Sabrina is starting to feel how Nick's travels affect her. Let's see where it takes them.</p><p>Next up, Christmas on February! It's snowing at some places so let me take the opportunity and share a little Christmas chapter before continuing the story. It will feature a very confused Sabrina and some very supporting aunties.</p><p>In other news, I already got the idea how to end this story. I can't say if it will follow the book/movie because I will spoil way too much. After this, I got an idea for another work. I still don't have it very well planned but it will set on the CAOS magical universe, Sabrina will still be a half-breed but not everyone will accept her. She would become of age and in need of a husband since that's the only way for her to survive among the coven. The search for suitors start and makes her angry because she doesn't want that kind of life, she wants to marry for love. Then, there's Nicholas Scratch who gets dragged to be one of the suitors but he wants nothing to do with Sabrina- or so he thinks. It just an idea floating around my mind, I may or may not develop it. Let me know what you think!</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting! I really like the feedback that this work has gotten. Until next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Blue Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's time for a little Christmas in February.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'll have a blue Christmas without you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll be so blue just thinking about you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Decorations of red on our green Christmas tree</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Elvis Presley.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"No, it doesn't look good there."</p><p>Sabrina bit her lip as she looked at the Christmas tree in front of her.</p><p>She furrowed her eyebrows as she inspected the gigantic tree that she and Nick had purchased that morning. The smell of winter wonderland taking over their living room. She was taking over the task of putting on the perfect Christmas tree, and other decorations. Nick just followed along.</p><p>"Babe-"</p><p>"Shh, Nicholas." Sabrina held her index finger up, not once taking the attention out of the tree. "We still need to find a perfect place for this ornament."</p><p>"You're taking this <em>way </em>to seriously." Nick chuckled. He regret instantly when his wife turned around, one of her eyebrows raised.</p><p>"This is our first Christmas as a married couple, Nicholas! Of course it has to be perfect!"</p><p>"Hey, no need to '<em>Nicholas' </em>me." Nick grinned as he placed the box of ornaments down and wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her closer. "I want this Christmas to be perfect too." A small smile took over Sabrina's face. "But I think we can cut these ornaments some slack." He grabbed the one from his wife's hands and placed it on the first blank spot he could find on the tree. "It looks good there."</p><p>"Eh."</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>Sabrina shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>After rolling his eyes, Nick grabbed the ornament and moved it to another blank spot. "Better?"</p><p>"Maybe a little more to the right."</p><p>Nick did as told. "There?" Sabrina nodded. Nick grinned and placed a quick kiss into her forehead. "See? It's already perfect."</p><p>"It is." Sabrina said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I'm sorry for being such a pain." Nick chuckled as he looked down at her. "I'm just a little mad at auntie Hilda."</p><p>"Were back to that?"</p><p>"Oh, we never left!" Sabrina scoffed. "I just can't believe she isn't letting me host Christmas this year! I get that she does it every single year but this one is different! We have our own home, we can host a stupid holiday!"</p><p>"Stupid?"</p><p>"You know what I mean!" Sabrina sighed. "It's like she doesn't believe I can do it. She says that it's my first year holding a household that I should not take such a big responsibility but-"</p><p>"Spellman." Nick grabbed her hands.</p><p>"I want to do it, Nick. I want to host Christmas."</p><p>Nick kissed both of her hands. "Babe, we have years and years ahead to host Christmas." Sabrina glared at him. "Why don't we take this year to get experience from your aunt, maybe enjoy some of her gingerbread cookies while we're at it?"</p><p>Sabrina scoffed. "I can't believe you're agreeing with my auntie just because of her cooking."</p><p>"It's not because of her cooking." Nick chuckled. "Christmas is just in a few days, that means we would have to cook for a lot more than just the two of us, get the drinks, desserts, things to keep the guests occupied and not to mention, we could not leave the place and have holiday sex because we can't kick everyone out." Sabrina chuckled. "Think about that, Spellman."</p><p>Sabrina ran her hands up her husband's chest before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe this but I'm agreeing with you."</p><p>"Of course you are." Nick grinned before leaning down and placing a soft kiss into his wife's lips. Sabrina bit her lip as she pulled away. "What do you say, Spellman? Should we light up this bad boy?"</p><p>"We shall." Sabrina smiled.</p><p>Nick placed one more quick kiss into her lips before unwrapping his arms around her. He squatted down before looking for the cables. "Ready?" Sabrina nodded. Nick smiled. He loved all the excitement he could see coming from his wife's face. "Here we go..." </p><p>He plugged it in.</p><p>Sabrina gasped.</p><p>Nick looked up at the tree and smiled when he saw white lights appearing. His gaze went to his wife whose jaw dropped as she took in the lights. Nick felt a warm feeling on his chest as he looked at the lights dancing in his wife's eyes. He got up and went to Sabrina. "So? What do you think?"</p><p>"It's perfect." Sabrina smiled. She stepped up on her toes and placed a quick kiss into her husband's jaw.</p><p>Nick winked an eye at her as he wrapped one arm around her waist. "You really turned this place into a winter wonderland, Spellman."</p><p>"You can't deny that is beautiful."</p><p>"It is." Nick leaned down. "Just like you." He pecked her lips. </p><p>Sabrina gasped as she pulled away. "I can't believe I forgot!" She left her husband's arms and went straight into the hallway.</p><p>Nick raised his eyebrow at his wife's sudden disappearance. "What's going on?"</p><p>Sabrina walked back into the room holding a large box. "Your dad left this here yesterday while you were grocery shopping." She placed the box down carefully. "He said that he thought you may want this."</p><p>"What's in it?" Nick asked confused as he walked closer to the box.</p><p>"I didn't opened it since it was for you." Sabrina replied. "But I think it's some of your childhood things. He said that it would come in handy on the holiday season."</p><p>"Let's see." Nick mumbled. He opened the box carefully and his eyes widened. So many memories of his early years were laying inside that container. From photographs, to snow globes, ornaments, toys. Everything he couldn't remember, it was there. "Wow." </p><p>"Is all of this yours?"</p><p>"Yeah." Nick mumbled as he started taking out some of the things. He took out a personalized stocking first. He traced his name <em>'Nicholas</em>' written in gold. "And it's all Christmas related."</p><p>"Can I?" Sabrina motioned to the box.</p><p>"You don't even have to ask."</p><p>Sabrina smiled. She took a peek inside the box. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach as she looked through all her husband's memories just laying in front of her. "These ornaments are beautiful." She took some of them out. </p><p>"They were my mom's." Nick felt a lump in his throat. "She was obsessed with them. Just like you are with yours."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly. "Well, we can make some space in our tree for them. I know how much they mean to you."</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina smiled softly at him. "We're our own family now. We share things, remember?"</p><p>"Alright." Nick smiled weakly. </p><p>Sabrina started taking out the ornaments carefully and laying them on the couch. "What else do you got there, Scratch?"</p><p>"More snow globes, some crafts from school."</p><p>"We can put those globes in the kitchen." Sabrina walked back to her husband. "There's a lot of free space there." Nick nodded. He continued taking out things until he heard his wife gasped. "Nick!" He stopped when Sabrina took out a small frame from the box. "Is this you?" She showed him the picture in awe. </p><p>The photograph contained one small baby boy wearing a Christmas related onesie. He looked really happy while laying on the floor with a bunch of presents surrounding him.</p><p>Nick chuckled as he looked at the picture and nodded. "That's me."</p><p>"You were such a cute baby." Sabrina looked at the picture. "With a bunch of hair too. Look at those curls go!"</p><p>"Are you calling me hairy, Spellman?"</p><p>"You were." Sabrina grinned while showing him the picture. "I wonder if our kids will have the same amount of baby hair as you."</p><p>"Woah, slow down there, babe."</p><p>"What? I'm just saying." Sabrina chuckled.</p><p>"Let's focus on decorating for the holidays for now, okay?"</p><p>Sabrina giggled before placing a kiss into her husband's cheek. "I'm holding on to this photo."</p><p>"Whatever you want." Nick chuckled. His small laughs stopped when he saw another frame inside the box. He took it out like if it were the most delicate glass in the world. </p><p>Sabrina noticed that something was wrong. She could see the pale look in her husband's face. "Nick? Are you okay?"</p><p>"This is my mom." Nick mumbled. Sabrina frowned. "This was our last Christmas together."</p><p>Sabrina looked at the picture. Her heart broke as she looked at a very young Nick hugging her mother and father while the three of them looked at the camera. "She was beautiful." Sabrina mumbled as she rubbed comforting circles in her husband's back.</p><p>"She was." Nick agreed. </p><p>"You look like her." Sabrina smiled weakly. "You have her nose and lips."</p><p>Nick sighed. He looked at his wife and all the sadness that he felt inside intensified. "I love you, you know that, right?"</p><p>"And I love you." </p><p>Nick leaned down and pressed a slow kiss into his wife's lips. "Can we take a break from decorating and just... cuddle? Maybe eat some junk food, watch TV?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, Scratch." Sabrina brushed a hand through his curls. "I'm here for you."</p><hr/><p>Sabrina knocked softly on the mortuary's front door.</p><p>She hugged her coat as she waited for an answer. The cold wintertime breeze hit her cheeks making her knock once again. After a few seconds, the door opened up.</p><p>"Darling!" Hilda smiled widely as she answered the door. "Merry Christmas!" She wrapped her arms around her niece.</p><p>Sabrina chuckled lightly as she returned the hug. "Merry Christmas to you too, auntie."</p><p>Hilda pulled away and started looking around. She couldn't find her niece's husband anywhere. "Where is Nicholas?" Her gaze returned towards her niece and saw that Sabrina was frowning. "Is he parking the car?"</p><p>"Uh, no, he isn't auntie. I came alone."</p><p>"W-What? Why?"</p><p>"Nick isn't here." Sabrina said and looked down, not wanting to stare into her aunt's eyes. </p><p>"Isn't here? Then where the bloody hell is he? It's Christmas!"</p><p>"He's, uh-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "He's traveling."</p><p>Hilda's face fell. She knew how excited her niece was for this Christmas. She could read the disappointment on Sabrina's face easily. "Oh." Sabrina nodded lightly, still avoiding her aunt's eyes. "But he will come back, right? He comes back a few hours after he's gone."</p><p>"He's been gone since last night." Sabrina mumbled. She looked up at her aunt and blinked the small tears that tried to escape her eyes. "I don't think he's coming."</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart." Hilda sighed and cupped her niece's cheeks. Sabrina smiled just like she did when she was a child. "Don't loose hope just yet. Nicholas can still make it in time. Meanwhile, come inside! It's cold and everyone is waiting for you! I made a very delicious dinner."</p><p>"Okay." Sabrina smiled weakly before following her aunt inside. She took a deep breath as she took out her coat and placed it on a hanger nearby. </p><p>"Come on! Dinner will get cold!" </p><p>Sabrina chuckled before following her aunt towards the dining room.</p><p>When she entered, the atmosphere was filled with laughter and joy. She took a second to take all in. Everyone else in her family was sitting next to their significant other, everyone except her.  </p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>"Cousin!" Ambrose smiled from the dining table as he poured some more wine into his glass. "So glad for you to finally join us!" Sabrina smiled weakly before taking a seat next to Hilda and in front of her cousin. "Where's Nicholas?"</p><p>"He's um- he's not coming." Sabrina bit her lip as she fixed her position on the chair.</p><p>"Not coming? What do you mean he's not coming?" Ambrose asked confused. "I thought you were excited to finally experience the holidays married and-"</p><p>"Ambrose-" Hilda warned.</p><p>"No, it's okay, auntie." Sabrina said. All her family; Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose, Marie, Cee and even Prudence were staring at her waiting for her answer. "As all of you know, Nick travels-"</p><p>"Oh, no-" Ambrose mumbled.</p><p>"He left last night and hasn't been back ever since."</p><p>"So he's gonna miss Christmas?" Zelda scoffed. </p><p>Mambo placed a soft hand on her girlfriend's trying to calm her down.</p><p>"It's not his fault, auntie." Sabrina sighed. "Life is full of surprises." She looked over at her cousin as the rest of the family continued passing the mashed potatoes around. "Speaking of surprises, it's a very big one seeing you here today, Prudence. I wasn't expecting this."</p><p>"Is that a problem, Sabrina?" Prudence asked as she stirred the glass of wine in her hand.</p><p>"Not at all. I'm glad, actually, that you and my cousin are finally moving forward." Sabrina replied, getting some potatoes for herself.</p><p>"We're not." Prudence hissed.</p><p>"We're just friends, cousin." Ambrose said.</p><p>"Right..." Sabrina mumbled as she passed the potatoes to Hilda. "Cee, can you pass me the turkey?" She smirked as she felt Prudence's glare. She knew that she and her cousin had feelings for each other. She didn't understood why it was so difficult for them to get together.</p><p>Hilda smiled as she watched her family enjoy the food on the table. "Eat up, everyone! After this, there's a delicious panettone pudding waiting for us!"</p><p>"You are a heaven sent, my love." Cee said as he grabbed his lover's hand and placed a kiss into her palm.</p><p>Hilda giggled.</p><p>Sabrina smiled weakly as she watched them. Even though she was really happy for her aunt to have the person she loved next to her, she really wished that was the same case for her. </p><p>Dinner was interrupted by a knock on the door. Everyone looked up.</p><p>"You should get that, Sabrina." Zelda said. "Maybe it's Mr. Scratch."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "Excuse me." She mumbled before getting up from the dining chair and walking out. She could hear her family's laughter and conversation all the way to the front door. She was really hoping that when she opened up the door, her husband would be at the other side.</p><p>Except, he wasn't.</p><p>When Sabrina opened up the door, her eyes widened. "Mr. Scratch?"</p><p>"Sabrina, Merry Christmas!" Nixon said as he offered his daughter-in-law a simple smile. "Sorry I'm late. It been ages since I had plans for the holidays, I didn't knew what to do. Next thing I know, I'm at the grocery store buying this cheesecake." He showed Sabrina making her chuckle. "Hope it's enough."</p><p>"It's more than enough." Sabrina replied. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Scratch, I didn't meant to act to surprised. Nick told me you were coming but I forgot. It's been a crazy couple of days."</p><p>She wasn't wrong.</p><p>Sabrina had gotten a lot of pressure due to her book being on the road to being published. She was still editing and having lots of meetings with her editor. That and the whole 'traveling through time' husband. </p><p>"It's alright." Nixon chuckled. "Where is my son? I didn't only brought this cheesecake because that's the only thing I could think of, this was Nicholas' favorite when he was a boy."</p><p>Sabrina smiled at the thought of a young Nicholas Scratch eating cheesecake with his mother and father on Christmas eve. "Mr. Scratch, I'm sorry but Nick isn't here."</p><p>"What?" Nixon's smile fell.</p><p>"He-uh-he traveled last night." Sabrina took a deep breath. This has been the third time she had said it and it still hurt. "He hasn't been back ever since."</p><p>"That poor boy." Nixon mumbled. "It has gotten worst."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sabrina's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about it." Nixon shook his head. "I'm sorry for all this trouble. I'll be on my way out." He turned around but stopped at his daughter-in-law words.</p><p>"Mr. Scratch, wait!" Sabrina said making her father-in-law turned around. "You don't have to go. My family is here, we're having dinner. You can still join us."</p><p>"I-I wouldn't want to intrude." Nixon shook his head. </p><p>"You're not intruding." Sabrina offered him a warm smile between the winter. "You did said that it has been years since you had plans for Christmas <em>and </em>you brought that Cheesecake." Nixon chuckled. "Also, we're family now, Mr. Scratch, aren't we?"</p><p>Something clicked inside of Nixon. "We are."</p><p>"Then come on." Sabrina opened up the door wider. "You're gonna love my auntie Hilda's cooking."</p><p>Sabrina lead her father-in-law to the dining room. </p><p>She opened up the door and all conversation died. Everyone was expecting her to come back with Nick. Instead, she came back with another member of the Scratch family.</p><p>"Hey, everyone, look who's here." Sabrina smiled.</p><p>"Ah, Mr. Scratch!" Zelda lowered her cigarette. "So nice of you to join us."</p><p>"Thank you for having me." Nixon said. He had met most of the Spellman family at his son's wedding. There were a few rough conversations at first. He realized how protective all the Spellmans were of his son and deep down, he was grateful for that.</p><p>"Mr. Scratch, I don't think you've met Marie." Sabrina said as she gestured to his aunt's lover. "She's my auntie Zee's girlfriend."</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you." Nixon said towards the gorgeous dark skinned woman in front of him. </p><p>"Vous aussi." Marie replied. "Merry Christmas."</p><p>"Merry Christmas." Nixon said.</p><p>"And this is Cee, my auntie Hilda's boyfriend." Sabrina said and motioned to her almost uncle. "He also owns the dinner downtown."</p><p>"A pleasure." Nixon shook the other man's hand.</p><p>"Oh, I remember you!" Cee said as he led go of Nixon's hand. "I saw you at the wedding! I didn't knew you were Nicholas' father."</p><p>"Shocker." Prudence mumbled.</p><p>"And this lovely woman right here is Prudence." Sabrina glare at her. "Nick's best friend."</p><p>"We're not best friends." Prudence hissed.</p><p>"They are, she just doesn't want to admit it." Sabrina said to her father-in-law. "Just like she doesn't want to admit that she's dating my cousin."</p><p>"Sabrina-" Ambrose sighed.</p><p>"Don't you have something to finger paint?" Prudence hissed once again.</p><p>Sabrina smirked.</p><p>"I'm sorry for all this bickering, Mr. Scratch." Hilda said as she stood up. "Come, join us. Let me get you a plate!"</p><p>"Thank you." Nixon replied. He took a seat next to his daughter-in-law. Out of all the people in the room, Sabrina was the one he knew best.</p><p>But he intended to change that.</p><p>Those people were important to his son, so he would do anything to win them over.</p><p>Dinner was peaceful.</p><p>It was filled with laughs, love and warmth that only family could express. After finishing, Hilda decided to share dessert. Sabrina was walking around with a piece of pudding in her hands and saw her father-in-law sitting on the living room. He wasn't alone, not exactly, there was family walking by but Sabrina knew that it was different for him. He wanted Nick to be present just like her. </p><p>So she gave in.</p><p>"Is this seat taken?" Sabrina asked as she entered the living room and walked towards her father-in-law.</p><p>Nixon looked up and smiled softly when he saw his daughter-in-law. In just a small portion of time, he had gotten a like to Sabrina. She made his son happy and that's all he could ask of her. "Not at all."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she took a seat. "Want some? My auntie Hilda made it." She offered up the pudding in her hand. "It's really good."</p><p>"Why not?" Nixon asked as he accepted the pudding. He took a bite and his eyes widened. "Wow."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina chuckled. "Auntie Hilda is a professional when it comes to cooking."</p><p>"No wonder Cee's dinner has being doing so well." </p><p>Sabrina laughed. "Well, she doesn't really cook over there. She just takes orders."</p><p>"That's a loss for the clients then."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled lightly. She took in her father-in-law. Nixon looked sad, tired. "Mr. Scratch, are you okay?"</p><p>"Why don't you call me Nixon?"</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "I can try." She said. "I know you were expecting to find Nick here. I'm sorry he isn't."</p><p>"It's alright." Nixon replied. "I should've been here thousands of Christmases ago. It's what I deserve."</p><p>"No, don't say that." Sabrina shook her head. "Nick loves you. I know the past has been rough between the two of you but I promise you, Mr. Scratch-" He raised an eyebrow. "<em>Nixon-</em>" Sabrina chuckled. "I promise he's so, so happy that you're back into his life."</p><p>"I am too." Nixon said. "But what about you, Sabrina? Are you okay? He is your husband after all. I doubt you like celebrating the holidays without him."</p><p>"It's... hard." Sabrina nodded. "I had so many plans for us.... for today." She took a deep breath. "But we have many Christmases to come. We have our whole lifetime ahead."</p><p>Nixon smiled. "My son chose well."</p><p>Sabrina returned the smile. "Thank you." She said. "Also, thanks for dropping off the box with his belongings. I don't know if Nick got to tell you but it meant a lot to him. It was bittersweet but he's really happy with all his childhood memories."</p><p>"Did you see him as a baby?" Nixon chuckled. "He was fat."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "I did." She said. "He was a cute baby. A cute little boy too. I saw the other pictures."</p><p>"He's always been so intelligent." Nixon replied. "I thought that he would've mastered his travels by now."</p><p>"He's... he's scared... of his travels." Sabrina said. She was scared that she was overstepping. "He doesn't say it but I can see it in his eyes when he's leaving. He's always scared that he won't come back."</p><p>"Yet he always does." Nixon replied. "I think he's more scared of you."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"He's scared that you will get tired of it and leave his ass." Nixon snorted.</p><p>Sabrina shook her head. "That will never happen." She said. "I love him. I've always known of his travels and despite that, I still love him."</p><p>"Thank you, for loving him."</p><p>"I'll always will."</p><hr/><p>Sabrina sighed as she sat on the porch back at the mortuary.</p><p>It has been a week since Nick was gone. It felt strange for her. He had never been gone for such a long time and of course it had to be the holidays. Sabrina looked up at the fireworks that Ambrose and Prudence were lighting up. Marie was laughing with them as they looked up at the sky. </p><p>It was New Years Eve and Sabrina Spellman wasn't feeling festive... at all.</p><p>Nixon Scratch decided not to attend the family gathering at the mortuary. He wanted to lay low and stay in his own home for the holiday. Sabrina knew that Nick being gone was affecting his father too.</p><p>"Sabrina?"</p><p>Sabrina looked up and saw both of her aunts walking out of the mortuary and into the porch.</p><p>"Huh?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>"It's almost midnight. We're gathering with the others to continue the fireworks." Zelda replied. "Are you coming with?"</p><p>Sabrina took a glance of her cousin and his -not at all- girlfriend. They were laughing and holding each other as the fireworks went into the sky. "Maybe later." Sabrina said as she looked back at her aunts.</p><p>Neither Zelda or Hilda Spellman were deluded.</p><p>They looked at each other. They didn't shared a single word but they knew what the other one thought.</p><p>"Darling, do you wanna talk?" Hilda asked.</p><p>"No, no, I-"</p><p>"Move over." Zelda demanded.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as she moved over on the bench. Her aunts joined her. "Aunties, you don't need to-"</p><p>"You need to let it out." Zelda cut her off. "We're your aunts, your mothers, you can tell us what's going on inside that head of yours."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about-"</p><p>"It's okay to miss Nicholas, dear." Hilda cut her off. Sabrina frowned. "It doesn't make you a bad person to want your husband to be here, specially today."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina bit her lip. She felt another wave of sadness take over her. </p><p>"Talk to us, Sabrina." Zelda encouraged.</p><p>"It's... it's hard, aunties." Sabrina's vision was clouded by tears. "I know that it's not Nick's fault and I would never make him feel guilty for this but... this isn't fair." She looked at her aunts. Both of them had frowns on their faces. "I wanted our first Christmas as a married couple to be perfect. I wanted us to wear matching pajamas on Christmas Eve, wake up and have a cute Christmas breakfast, open presents under our tree." A tear left her eyes. "It's our first tree together, aunties! It's a big deal."</p><p>"I know, sweetheart." Hilda wiped the tear away.</p><p>"And today is New Years Eve for God's sake!" Sabrina sniffed. "We were supposed to drink a lot of champagne as we waited for midnight, kiss when the clock hit midnight." She looked over at her cousin. "Make fun of Ambrose and Prudence with their whole 'not being a couple' act." She made air quotes. "But we didn't had a chance to do any of these things."</p><p>"It sucks, we understand." Zelda said. Hilda's eyes widened while her niece's eyes only filled with more tears. "But everything you wanted to do, Sabrina, you can still do it. Maybe not this year but you and Nicholas have a whole married life ahead of you two." Sabrina smiled weakly. "You have all the time of the world to make up for this Christmas."</p><p>"Zelds is right." Hilda said. "Your life with Nicholas is just getting started, love. Don't let this bring you down." Sabrina wiped away her tears. "And if it makes you feel any better, I will let you host next year's Christmas, what do you think?"</p><p>Sabrina laughed with her puffy red cheeks. "I think that sounds like a deal."</p><p>"And if it's hugs and kisses what you want today, we can all give you big and warm family hugs." Hilda said. "We don't want to see you down."</p><p>"Thank you, auntie."</p><p>"The important thing here, Sabrina is that you should talk to us." Zelda said. "We don't care if you're a grown woman, even a married one, you can talk to us no matter what."</p><p>Sabrina hugged them. She threw herself at her aunts just like she did when she was a child. "Thank you, aunties, both of you."</p><p>"Oh, my sweet girl." Hilda rubbed her back. "That's why we're here for."</p><p>"Aunties! Sabrina!" Ambrose's voice took over. The Spellman women released each other and looked at the young man. "Come here! It's almost midnight."</p><p>They laughed.</p><p>"Will you join us?" Hilda asked hopessly.</p><p>"Of course." Sabrina replied.</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>New year, same lips meeting each other to celebrate.</p><p>But not Nick's and Sabrina's.</p><p>They were apart.</p><p>By a very big timeline. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So. Much. Angst.</p><p>The Spellmans were there for Sabrina when she needed them most as well as Sabrina being there for Nixon. Ambrose and Prudence think they can keep their act playing for a long time... we'll see about that. </p><p>Next, Nick returns and we'll see how Sabrina reacts for her husband being away for so long.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I've read them and saw that the "arranged marriage" idea had some positive feedback. I still don't know how will that play out but I think I will write it after this work is finished. Again, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Shallow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick comes back and Sabrina is not happy about it. And then... some unexpected surprises.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tell me somethin', girl</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you happy in this modern world?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or do you need more?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bradley Cooper.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina sat on her couch, her legs up on the coffee table as she made notes on her computer.</p><p>She was working really hard for her book. Her biggest dream, that once upon a time felt impossible, was so close to her. Even though she had a lot of things trying to bring her down in her life, she placed all her focus in her work. It was a great therapy, putting all of the emotions that she was feeling into words, words that were slowly turning into her very first novel.</p><p>She couldn't wait until she had her own written book in her hand.</p><p>Sabrina continued working. Her eyes were glued to her screen, many loosen pages laying all over the couch and coffee table as she highlighted some of her stuff. She was determined to get the chapter she was working on done until she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. </p><p>It was about damned time.</p><p>"Sabrina!" </p><p>Sabrina heard his voice. She didn't cared. She continued hitting her keyboard, her eyes glued to the screen. Not once turning her gaze towards her husband. "You're back."</p><p>"I am." Nick said. He looked around. He noticed that some of the Christmas decorations were taken off. There were only a few stockings and half a Christmas tree. His home looked a lot different since the last time he was there. "Did I missed Christmas?"</p><p>"And New Years." Sabrina replied, not taking her eyes off her screen.</p><p>"Damn." Nick sighed. He noticed how stressed his wife looked. He walked to the couch and took a seat next to Sabrina. Nick leaned in, so he could kiss her but Sabrina pulled away.</p><p>"I'm working."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "I'm pretty sure you can spare a minute or two to kiss your husband."</p><p>"I'm not in the mood, Nicholas." Sabrina said, her lips forming a straight line.</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the couch. He watched his wife. The only sound taking over the room was the hitting of Sabrina's keyboard. "You're mad at me."</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>"You're mad at me." Nick repeated. "For missing Christmas and New Years." </p><p>Sabrina sighed. She closed her laptop. The sound it made resulting in Nick cringing.</p><p>Yes, she was angry.</p><p>"What do you want me to say, Nicholas? That I'm okay? That it was totally fine to spend the holidays alone? Because no, it wasn't." Sabrina said as she turned to face her husband. </p><p>Finally, their eyes were connecting.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"We had plans, Nick!" Sabrina raised her voice. "It was our first holidays as a married couple! We were supposed to be together!"</p><p>"I know, Sabrina but it wasn't my fault." Nick said. He felt his chest burn. "You of all people know that I wanted to be here more than anything."</p><p>"What's the point, Nick?" Sabrina sighed. </p><p>"What do you mean?" Nick asked. He was scared that the conversation was leading towards Sabrina getting out of his life.</p><p>He couldn't bear that.</p><p>"What's the point of this conversation?" Sabrina asked back. "You left, missed the holidays, it's done. There's nothing we can do about it."</p><p>"I don't want you to be mad at me!"</p><p>"Too late." Sabrina said as she stood up. </p><p>"Sabrina, wait-"</p><p>"I don't have time for this." Sabrina said as she gathered all the papers that were highlighted on the table and couch. "I have a meeting with my editor." </p><p>"Spellman, please-"</p><p>"And for the record, you can sleep on the couch tonight." Sabrina cut him off as she grabbed her laptop and put it in her bag. "Have a good day."</p><p>"Sabrina-" Nick stood up. He grabbed his wife's wrist but Sabrina pulled away.</p><p>"Goodbye."</p><p>Nick frowned as he watched his wife leave. </p><p>He led his body fall into the couch. He had messed up, big time.</p><p>But he wasn't backing down any time soon.</p><hr/><p>Nick paced around.</p><p>He was standing in front of a small building holding a bouquet of roses as he bit his nails. After he let Sabrina go, he realized that he needed to do something about the situation. There was nothing he hated more than to fight with his wife. He understood from where Sabrina's anger came and he wanted to do anything necessary to remind his wife that there was nothing he loved more than her.</p><p>The front door of the small building opened and Nick's nerves started rising. He saw Sabrina laughing as she walked out next to an older woman. She held her purse close to her body as she nodded at what the other woman was saying. Nick understood quickly that the other woman must be Sabrina's editor. He stood silent as he waited for his wife to notice him.</p><p>And he did.</p><p>Sabrina's gaze found him and the smile fell from her face.</p><p>The woman next to her noticed and patted her shoulder. "I guess this is all for today. Good job, Sabrina."</p><p>"Thank you, Deena." Sabrina said, returning a shy smile. "We'll keep in touch?"</p><p>"Of course." Deena replied. She offered the young girl a hug before walking away but not before offering Nick a smile.</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath before walking towards her husband. </p><p>Nick took a deep breath as well. His heart started racing once again when his wife arrived in front of him. "Hey."</p><p>"What are you doing here, Nick?"</p><p>Nick sighed. His wife was still angry. "These are for you." He showed her the bouquet.</p><p>Sabrina accepted the flowers. "Thanks." She mumbled. She looked down at the roses waiting for her husband to say something. </p><p>The cold breeze hit his face making Nick speak up. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina tried shaking her head but was cut off by her husband.</p><p>"No, Sabrina, I need you to listen to me." Nick said. His wife look up and he finally realized that there wasn't any anger left in her eyes, just sadness. "I didn't meant to leave, you know that if I had control, I would never leave you."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"And I feel like shit because I put you through this almost every single day." Nick sighed. "I wish I could be different-"</p><p>"No." Sabrina cut him off. She got closer to him, feeling the heat that his body released. "I don't want you to change, Nick. I love you just the way you are."</p><p>"I always ruin things for us."</p><p>Sabrina offered him a small smile. She cupped his cheek using her gloved covered hand making him lean into the touch. "I admit, the holidays alone really sucked." She sighed. "But don't you ever think that I would want you to change who you are. I fell in love with you for a reason, Nick."</p><p>"Are you still mad at me?"</p><p>Sabrina frowned. When she had seeing him that morning, she was so angry at him, at the world but now, seeing her husband in such a fragile state and so much insecurity in his voice, Sabrina just wanted to hold him close. "Maybe a little." She bit her lip. Nick avoided her eyes as he looked down into the snow covered sidewalk. "But you did came all the way here even though it's really cold." Nick looked up, a glimpse of hope in his eyes. "That and I love you." She smirked. A small smile took over her husband's face. "I could never stay mad at you, babe. I love you too much."</p><p>"I love you too." Nick smile widened. His arms went around his wife's waist on autopilot so he could pulled her even closer. "So, Spellman, what do you say? Can I give you your New Years kiss now?"</p><p>"I thought you would never ask." Sabrina giggled.</p><p>Nick leaned down and placed his lips against hers. He had missed the soft texture of her lips while he was away. He was afraid that morning that he would never feel them again. When Nick pulled away, he rested his forehead against Sabrina's who was half covered in a beanie. "It's cold. How about we get some hot chocolate on the way home?"</p><p>"We're going home already?" Sabrina sighed. "Nick, let's take some time for ourselves, enjoy the town! You just got back, I missed you."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "Well, I wanted to go home and give you your Christmas gift but I guess I can give it to you now."</p><p>"After we get those hot chocolates." Sabrina pecked her husband's lips. </p><p>"It's a date."</p><p>After getting their hot chocolates at a coffee shop nearby, Nick and Sabrina started walking the town's main street hand-in-hand.</p><p>Sabrina snorted as she watched her husband.</p><p>Nick was carrying <em>everything</em>. The bouquet of roses, Sabrina's purse, his hot chocolate and with his free hand, he held hers as they walked.</p><p>"You know, I can help, right?" Sabrina asked as they continued walking, her gaze towards her husband.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"With my stuff. I can at least carry my bag." Sabrina chuckled. </p><p>"It's no trouble, babe." Nick said. "After all, I'm making up to you, right?"</p><p>"You do make a point." Sabrina chuckled. She stopped walking so she could face her husband. "But seriously Nick, just give me the purse."</p><p>"I can handle it."</p><p>"You can't even drink your chocolate in peace. Come on, give me that." Sabrina said as took her purse from her husband's hands. </p><p>Nick chuckled. "Fine." He grabbed his wife's hand as they continued walking. "What do you want to do now?"</p><p>"How about the town's square?" Sabrina asked. "There <em>may </em>still be some Christmas decorations that we can watch."</p><p>Guilt was born inside Nick's chest once again. "Let's go." He placed a quick kiss into his wife's gloved covered hand before leading them towards the town square.</p><p>When they arrived, they saw that most of the space was covered in snow. </p><p>There were still just a few remaining Christmas decorations laying around, not as much as Sabrina thought. That single thing made Nick feel even worse.</p><p>"Look!" Sabrina's voice made Nick snap out of it. He looked at his wife and noticed that she was pointing towards a small group of people. "They're making snow mans." She smiled at her husband. "See? It's basically still Christmas in Greendale."</p><p>Nick chuckled lightly. He pecked his wife's lips before licking him own. "So, can I give you your present now, Spellman?" Sabrina nodded eagerly. She reminded her husband of a child who just had woken up on Christmas morning. Nick placed one more quick kiss into her lips before taking a small box from his pants. Anticipation grew inside Sabrina as she watched her gift. "Merry Christmas, Spellman."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she took the small box into her hands. She took the wrapping paper off in an instant. When she opened up the box, a gasp left her lips. "Nick..."</p><p>Nick smirked. "Do you like it?"</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as she saw two beautiful diamond earrings inside. She was sure that they were pretty expensive. "They-They are gorgeous." She mumbled. She looked up at her husband and saw his grin. "But babe, you shouldn't have. This is too much and-"</p><p>Nick cut her off with a kiss. He felt his wife melt. When Nick pulled away, he brushed his thumb against Sabrina's button lip. "You deserve everything." He continued stroking her lips. "You're my wife, Sabrina and I will spoil you rotten. I won't take no for an answer."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled. "Thank you, Nick. They are truly beautiful."</p><p>"I saw on one of your family photos that your mom had an exact replica of these." Nick said making his wife's heart skip a beat. </p><p>"It's true." Sabrina mumbled. "I didn't noticed at first."</p><p>"That's why I got them."</p><p>Sabrina smashed her lips into her husband's. "I love you." She mumbled against them. "I love you so, so much."</p><p>"I love you too." Nick mumbled back as he brushed his nose against his wife's.</p><p>"For the record, I have a gift for you too but it's at home." </p><p>"It's okay." Nick said. "How about you tell me how that meeting with your editor went? You two seem pretty into the conversation when I arrived."</p><p>Sabrina's smile widened at the mention of her meeting with Deena. "I have so much to tell you!" Nick smiled. He felt all the happiness in the world as he sat down on a bench and listened to his wife talk about her book. "-And she said that by the end of this year, my book can come out! Can you believe it, Nick? In a few more months I can be a published author!"</p><p>"I can believe it." Nick nodded as he wrapped one arm around his wife's shoulders. "And I'm so proud of you, Spellman. You got this."</p><p>"She really likes my work." Sabrina bit her lip. "So you and auntie Zee and auntie Hilda better start preparing my book release party because it's gonna be epic!"</p><p>"I promise." Nick chuckled while placing a kiss into his wife's forehead.</p><p>"Wanna hear about my alternatives endings?" </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>They stayed that way for hours.</p><p>Both of them talking, listening, looking at their surroundings. It was something that both of them needed but didn't knew.</p><p>After a quick lunch, and more walking around town, Nick and Sabrina decided to go back to their home. Both of them with an idea in mind.</p><p>"Nick!" Sabrina moaned as her husband pushed her against the closed door and hid his face in her neck. He laid kissed all over her jugular while helping her get out of her clothes. "Nick..." Sabrina's fingertips helped him get out of his own shirt before running their way down his naked chest all down to his belt. She started to undo it as Nick's hands worked on her chest and hips. </p><p>"Babe-" Nick groaned as he felt his wife's small hand wrapped around him.</p><p>"Nick, bedroom-" Sabrina moaned as her husband picked her up when she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Now."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick felt a cold breeze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His eyes opened and he realized really quick where he was. It wasn't the first time he had traveled to this place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It wasn't the first time he had tried to save his mother from death itself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick looked up at the clock on the tower and realized it was almost time. He had made this rehearsal a thousand times in his life. He knew where the homeless person was silently sleeping. He knew which clothes to grab from the homeless man. He knew which car was coming. Like every other time, Nick tried, more than anything, to save his mother and every single time he failed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he saw his mother's car coming down the road, Nick closed his eyes. What happened next, the crash, was inevitable. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He held back the tears as he heard his mother's car smack everything in the way and memories of being inside that very same vehicle came coming back to Nick. The next step, he had to make it quick.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After his mother's car stopped spinning around, Nick rushed towards the accident. Many people were gasping, gathering around as they took in the scene. Nick worked fast. He knew what to do. He rushed towards his mother's side of the vehicle and opened up the door. He knew that the other people who were circling the accident were calling 911. When he opened up the door, his heart shattered once again. He saw his mother laying forward into the steering wheel, blood all over her face. Bruises and cuts taking all over her body. Nick could listen to the sirens of the cops and ambulances as he worked. He took a glance of the backseat and realized that there was no one there, his young self had traveled beforehe got there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Good.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick took his mother into his arm before slowly dragging her out of the car. He held Amalia close as he removed the pieces of her hair that fell into her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soon, the paramedics arrived and took Amalia from her son's embrace. Nick followed them and asked questions, so many questions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is she gonna make it?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's going on?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deep down, he knew the answer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had learned by now that he couldn't change the past, no matter how hard he tried. When the paramedic turned around, a frown on his face and shook his head no at Nick, he broke down once again. He had seen his mother die countless of times.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And every single time hurt like the first time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you family?" The paramedic asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick, with his eyes clouded with tears, shook his head no before starting running off the scene. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knew where he had to be next. It didn't took him long to find his younger self, shaking in shock at the edge of the road. He placed his hands softly on the child's shoulders making young Nick gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey buddy." Nick said to the child. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The child turned around, eyes widened.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick sighed. He needed to tell his younger self about their mother and their travels.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like the death of Amalia, every single time hurt just as much as the first one.</em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Come right in." Nick grinned as he opened up the front door.</p><p>"Sorry we're late we got... distracted." Ambrose smirked as he placed an open mouthed kiss into Prudence lips.</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes as he opened the door wider. "Are you two gonna come in now or-"</p><p>"What's the rush, Nicky?" Prudence asked.</p><p>"No rush." Nick replied. </p><p>Prudence stroke her claw like nails along Ambrose's jaw before leading him into the home. </p><p>Nick chuckled before closing the door behind him and following the other couple.</p><p>"Cousin!" Ambrose said as he led go of Prudence and went over to Sabrina who was at the kitchen. "Oh, I missed you!"</p><p>Sabrina hugged her cousin back as she raised an eyebrow. "We saw each other yesterday, Ambrose."</p><p>"I still miss my baby cousin." Ambrose said as he messed up Sabrina's white curls making her groan.</p><p>Nick chuckled. </p><p>"We brought the good stuff." Prudence said as she took out a bottle of wine out of a bag. </p><p>Sabrina bit her lip nervously when she saw the alcohol on her friend's hands.</p><p>"Let me get the glasses." Nick smirked as he went look.</p><p>Nick and Sabrina had invited Prudence and Ambrose over for dinner.</p><p>They didn't tell the pair but they were actually celebrating that the other couple <em>finally </em>decided to give in and start a real relationship or at least that's what they said because for Nick and Sabrina, they had been in a relationship for a long time now.</p><p>"So, cousin, what are you cooking?" Ambrose said as he tried to open up everything in the kitchen. Sabrina glared at him before smacking his hand. "Ow! Who are you, auntie Hilda?"</p><p>"That's what you get for messing in my kitchen." Sabrina replied as her husband came back with four wine glasses. "And I'm making lasagna with garlic bread." She opened up the oven. The delicious smell taking over the kitchen. "It's almost done."</p><p>"My, my, you really are turning into auntie Hilda." Ambrose said making everyone else chuckle except his cousin.</p><p>"Shut up." Sabrina growl as Nick poured some wine into the glasses.</p><p>Nick started to give everyone their glass. "Here you go, babe." He said as he passed his wife's.</p><p>Sabrina eyed the glass nervously before shaking her head. "Maybe later, I'm busy with the cooking."</p><p>"Anything I can help with?" Nick asked as he placed the wine glass down.</p><p>"Keep that one-" Sabrina pointed towards her cousin. "Far away from the bread."</p><p>"Hey!" Ambrose acted offended.</p><p>"Let us set the table." Prudence said as she grabbed the dishes that Sabrina had taken out.</p><p>"I don't know how to set the table!" Ambrose replied as his girlfriend grabbed him by the wrists. </p><p>"Come with me." Prudence purred making her boyfriend smirk as he followed her.</p><p>Nick chuckled while shaking his head. </p><p>Sabrina had a blank expression on her face. "I really hope they behave themselves and not do something disgusting in our dining table."</p><p>Nick laughed before placing a quick kiss into his wife's temple. "It's not like we never tried back at the mortuary's dining table." He took a sip of his wine.</p><p>"Nicholas!" Sabrina slapped his chest. Nick laughed once again. "You're unbelievable."</p><p>"But you love me."</p><p>Sabrina bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Yeah, I do." She pressed a quick kiss into his lips. She tried to ignore the faint taste of alcohol in his lips. She went over to check on the lasagna and smiled. "It's done." She turned off the oven. "Help me with the garlic bread?"</p><p>"Of course." Nick pressed a kiss into her cheek.</p><p>Just when they were about to get down to work, a series of moans and groans took over their ears.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as she looked at her husband. "No-they wouldn't."</p><p>Nick's eyes were widened as well. "Should we-"</p><p>"Yes." </p><p>Both of them hurried out of the kitchen and into the dining room.</p><p>They expected to find Ambrose and Prudence in a really awkward position but instead, they found the other couple looking around confused.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" Prudence asked as the groans and moans continued. </p><p>"It wasn't both of you?" Sabrina asked making the other couple scoff.</p><p>"No! We thought it was you!" Ambrose replied.</p><p>"We-uh-no." Nick shook his head.</p><p>"I think it's coming from the living room." Sabrina said as she followed the noise.</p><p>Both couples made the way towards the noise.</p><p>What they found next, was heartbreaking.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Prudence exclaimed.</p><p>Everyone's eyes widened when they took in the picture.</p><p>There he was, a naked Nick laying on the floor. He didn't looked that much older, maybe his hair a little bit longer. He was in agony, blood coming out of his stomach. He was wounded.</p><p>"Uh, Scratch, what is going on?" Ambrose asked.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes were clouded in tears as she turned to look at her husband.</p><p>Nick was in a state of shock. He was looking at himself, laying on the floor, wounded and probably... dying. "I-I don't know."</p><p>Older Nick's groans got higher. </p><p>His pain was getting worse and more blood filled the pool on the floor.</p><p>"We should call someone." Sabrina said. "We have to help him!" Just when she was about to look for her cellphone, her husband grabbed her wrist. Sabrina looked at him shocked and tried to pull away. "Nick? What are you doing?"</p><p>Nick didn't looked at her. Instead, he continued looking at the slight older version of himself cry out in pain. </p><p>"Cousin-" Ambrose tried but his voice was cut short when the other Nick started traveling.</p><p>When he was gone, everyone led out a sight in relief.</p><p>"What-What was that?" Prudence asked. She had dropped the 'tough girl' act once she saw her best friend's other version bleeding out on the floor.</p><p>Sabrina looked at her husband once again. Nick was still holding her wrist in a state of shock. His eyes were glued to the pool of blood-his own blood- on the floor. "Nick?'</p><p>"I-" Nick tried to look for words. He could feel the blood running through his veins getting thicker and thicker. He needed space, he needed to breathe. "I'll be right back." He dropped his wife's wrist like if it was burning him.</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina tried to go after him but her cousin held her back.</p><p>"Sabrina." Ambrose held his cousin's waist. "Maybe it's best if you-"</p><p>"No!" Sabrina turned around, anger in her eyes. "I will not leave him alone!" She walked off.</p><p>Prudence and Ambrose looked at each other.</p><p>They were still shocked at the previous events.</p><p>"Should we-" Prudence asked as she motioned to the floor.</p><p>"Yeah-Yeah, we should-uh-we should clean up. Neither does my cousin or Nicholas deserve to see this again."</p><p>Sabrina walked into her shared bedroom with Nick.</p><p>Inside, she saw her husband sitting at the edge of the bed. She knocked softly making Nick look up.</p><p>"Hey." Sabrina said softly. "Can I come in?" Nick nodded. Sabrina turned baby steps towards her bed. She cringed a little  when she sat down and the mattress squeaked. "Nick-"</p><p>"I'm gonna die, Sabrina." Nick went straight to the point.</p><p>"What?" Sabrina asked. She could physically felt her heart ached at those words.</p><p>"We just saw what happened. I-I'm gonna die."</p><p>"No, we don't know that." Sabrina shook her head. "That could've meant a lot of things, Nick. You could've just gotten hurt. This doesn't mean you're gonna die."</p><p>"Spellman." Nick sighed, releasing tears from his eyes. "Did you see my physical appearance? I didn't looked that older... maybe a few years but not that much."</p><p>"What-What are you saying?" Sabrina asked, tears escaping her eyes too.</p><p>"I'm saying that... In all my travels, I have <em>never </em>seen myself as an old man." Nick replied, a gulp on his throat hurting when the words left his lips. "It can't be a coincidence, Sabrina, not with what we just saw."</p><p>There was a moment of silence.</p><p>Sabrina was having trouble taking everything in. She was looking inside her head for ways to save her husband. She wasn't gonna give up on him without a fight. "Then, we can get some help."</p><p>"Help?"</p><p>"Yeah, like a doctor or something."</p><p>"There's no such thing." Nick sniffed as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. </p><p>"You're saying that yet, you haven't even tried looking for one." Sabrina said. "And worst case scenario, we have to choose Ambrose."</p><p>"Sabrina, let's not do this. Let's not live in false hope." Nick replied, using his hands a lot to prove his point. </p><p>"I'm not giving up on you, Nick." Sabrina shook her head. "We can find help, I know we can."</p><p>"Babe, we can't change fate." Nick said. "And it's not like it's gonna happen any time soon. We still have a few years ahead. We can-" Nick swallowed a sob. "We can enjoy the time we have, be grateful for it. I promise I will be the best husband I can be and-"</p><p>Sabrina couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." Sabrina blurred out.</p><p>Suddenly, the world stopped.</p><p>Nick looked at her, his eyes widened. "W-What?"</p><p>"I'm pregnant." Sabrina mumbled. Her face was red and filled with tears. There was so much happening at the same time. She couldn't handle it.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Nick, still in shock eyed her. Sabrina nodded as she wiped away her tears. "When did you found out?"</p><p>"A few weeks ago." Sabrina sniffed. "I wanted to tell you tonight after dinner but..."</p><p>Nick nodded, understanding her point. "This is all..."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina mumbled. She took her husband's hands into hers and got closer to him. "Nick, you can't give up." She cried. It hurt him so much to see his wife crying her eyes out, her face red and pale at the same time. "You can't be okay with this. You <em>have </em>to fight it. If not for me then... for our baby."</p><p>Nick felt his heart ached.</p><p>
  <em>Our baby.</em>
</p><p>He wasn't expecting that to hear that anytime soon and yet, here it was, knocking on his door.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Please." Sabrina cried. "Promise me you will find help. Promise me, Nick."</p><p>Nick nodded, more tears running down his cheek. "I promise."</p><p>Sabrina bit her lip before throwing herself at her husband.</p><p>Nick caught her and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>Their lives had taken a very different turn.</p><p>And it's up to them to change their fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This made my heart ache while writing.</p><p>I had different feelings about following the 'pregnancy plot' from the book. I've seen that a lot of times, readers don't like to read this kind of things and I thought of taking it out of this work but if I did, the whole plot would've had collapse. I really hope you support this turn and I promise it will NOT be boring.</p><p>Next chapter, not gonna lie, it will be heartbreaking at some point. It will probably have a trigger warning at the beginning just in case. It will have his sweet but also sad and hard moments, I apologize in advanced.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting! I really like working on this fic and all the feedback keeps my writing juices flowing. Until next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning, mention of miscarriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"All those times we looked up at the sky</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking out so far</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We felt like we could fly</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now I'm all alone in the dark of night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The moon is shining."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Grace Potter and The Nocturnals.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina woke up to fingers running along her bare arm.</p><p>She opened her eyes slowly as she laid on her side facing Nick. A sleepy smile took her face as she saw her husband leaning up on his elbow while running his fingers up and down her milky skin. "Creep." Sabrina mumbled as she stared up at Nick.</p><p>"Good morning to you too, Spellman." Nick chuckled lightly as he continued running his fingers through his wife's soft skin.</p><p>"You can't blame me for calling you a creep, Scratch." Sabrina chuckled too. "I wake up and the first thing I see is you watching me sleep. That's creepy."</p><p>"You just look so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up." Nick said as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into his wife's temple. </p><p>Sabrina leaned into his touch. "How long have you've been up?"</p><p>"Not that long." Nick lied. He had slept two hours max that night. </p><p>After finding his older version laying on his living room, Nick couldn't take that image out of his head.</p><p>He had spent all night swimming in his thoughts. He tried to remember how much older the other version of him looked, he tried to figure out how long he had until that moment passed. Once upon a time, he was okay with dying. He didn't mind what fate could have in store with him but now, everything was different. He had Sabrina, he had a wife. He knew how much it would hurt her if he was gone way ahead of him time.</p><p>And also... he had a baby on the way. </p><p>Nick didn't expect to hear that news so soon and yet, here it was but he was so, so happy. He was having a family of his own with the love of his life, if that wasn't worth fighting for, he didn't know what could be.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as his wife sat up, back leaned on the bed's headboard.</p><p>Sabrina looked down at her flat abdomen and placed her hand on it. A small smirk took over her face as she brushed her thumb against the fabric covering her body. "I'm okay." </p><p>"Don't you have nausea or something? Aren't pregnant woman supposed to get sick in the mornings?"</p><p>Sabrina giggled. She placed a quick kiss into her husband's cheek. "I got lucky, I guess. No sickness for now."</p><p>"Good." Nick mumbled. "That's good."</p><p>Sabrina studied her husband. She realized what was happening as soon as she took in Nick's face. His eyes were glued to his lap. Sabrina sighed before grabbing one of her husband's hands and placing a kiss into the back of it. "Nick, about yesterday-"</p><p>"No, no, Spellman." Nick cut her off while he shook his head. "We won't talk more about yesterday. We already have a plan."</p><p>"I know but-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "You're not giving up, right?" Nick looked up to meet his wife's gaze. He saw desperation in her eyes. "You're not having second thoughts?"</p><p>"Not at all." Nick flashed her a sad smile. "I will do everything I can do be with you, Spellman." This time, he was the one who laid a kiss into her hand. </p><p>"And our baby." Sabrina bit her lip while grinning.</p><p>"And our baby." Nick confirmed. He leaned in and pressed a proper 'good morning' kiss into his wife's lips. He licked her lips when they pulled away. "I love you."</p><p>"And I love you." Sabrina mumbled before leaning in for one more kiss. When she pulled away, a gasp left her lips. Nick raised an eyebrow. Both worry and concern took over his face. "We have to tell my family!"</p><p>Nick sighed in relief when he realized that nothing was wrong. "I'm surprise you haven't told them." He chuckled as he opened up his arms. Sabrina cuddled into his chest. "I get why you didn't tell Ambrose, he for sure would had spoil me the surprise, just like he spoiled you me wanting to ask you to marry me." Sabrina giggled as she remembered that moment. She and Ambrose had decided to come clean about that situation the day that she and Nick returned from their honeymoon. "But I figured you would've told your aunts first."</p><p>"It's our first child. I wanted us to have this moment for ourselves even if it was for just twenty-four hours." Sabrina said as she wiggled even closer to her husband's neck.</p><p>Nick kissed her white hair as he ran circles on her back. "Want to tell them today?"</p><p>"Yeah, today seems okay." Sabrina said. "But later. Right now, all I want is to cuddle with my husband."</p><p>Nick smiled before tightening his arms around his wife. "I second that plan, Spellman."</p><hr/><p>"So, what's all this family meeting about?" Zelda asked as she removed her cigarette from her lips. </p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath.</p><p>All her family, including Nixon Scratch, who Nick invited him with an excuse of a family dinner, were sitting in the living room. The aunts were sitting in the couch in front of her while Ambrose and Nixon were in the one besides her. Nick was sitting next to her, a comforting hand on her knee. "Well, Nick and I have news."</p><p>Ambrose raised an eyebrow making his cousin shake her head no.</p><p>With that single movement, Sabrina led him know that she wasn't talking about what they witnessed the day before in her living room. Ambrose and Prudence were the ones who took care of cleaning the pool of blood that older Nick had left when he traveled. They didn't want Nick and Sabrina to see that scene again. After that, they left the apartment so the couple could have some time alone, they really needed it.</p><p>Nick had told Sabrina that night that he didn't want anyone else to know about what happened a few hours prior. If they started telling everyone, people would start to pity him, treat him differently and he didn't want that. He preferred keeping it between them so their search for alternatives would actually produce good results.</p><p>"Something wrong, darling?" Hilda asked.</p><p>Sabrina shook her head. "Not at all, auntie." She took a quick glimpse of her husband before biting her lip. "This is actually good news."</p><p>Ambrose was shocked. He was expecting his cousin to be sad, angry at the world, not the way she was behaving in that moment. Sabrina looked nervous but there was also a hint of happiness radiating from her small body. "Are you gonna tell us anytime soon or-?"</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. She felt her husband squeezing her knee making her feel more relaxed. "Nick and I-" She looked at him. Nick smiled at her before taking her hand and nodding. "Nick and I are having a baby." Gasps filled the room. "I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Are you serious?" Hilda's hand went directly to her lips. </p><p>Sabrina nodded. </p><p>"About bloody time!" Zelda's voice took over the room. All eyes were on her. "What? I've been waiting a pretty long time for a grandchild! I thought I was gonna die before these two decided to continue the bloodline!"</p><p>Sabrina laughed nervously. "Are you happy with this, then?"</p><p>"How could I not be?" Zelda asked as she stood up. Sabrina followed her movements. "You're gonna be a fantastic mother, Sabrina." Zelda said while swallowing down her tears.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes were clouded with tears of her own. "Thank you, auntie." She wrapped her arms around Zelda. Her aunt imitated her and looked at Nick. "Congratulations, Nicholas. I have no doubt that you will be a good father for this child too." </p><p>Nick felt his heart strings ache. He stood up as well. "Thank you, Ms. Spellman. I promise I will try my best."</p><p>Zelda led go of her niece before going over to Nick. </p><p>Sabrina laughed while she wiped her tears away. Hilda stood up quickly and walked towards her niece before grabbing both of her hands. Both Spellman women were crying, the older one probably more.</p><p>"I cannot believe it!" Hilda cried. "A babe! A little babe is joining our family!" Sabrina nodded while fresh tears clouded her eyes. She felt an arm around her waist and smiled when she realized that Nick was standing next to her. He kissed her head. "Congratulations, my loves. You're both gonna be great parents!" Hilda said and wrapped the couple in her arms. </p><p>Both Nick and Sabrina returned the hug while exchanging some quick but sentimental 'Thank you's. </p><p>Next, came Ambrose. He stood up from the couch with a smirk in hand. "My cousin and my best friend made a baby. I bet you two had a lot of fun, huh?" Sabrina rolled her eyes while wiping away her tears, again. "I'm happy for both of you, really. A little surprised but happy."</p><p>"Thanks, Ambrose." Nick chuckled.</p><p>"I offer free baby-sitting service but only if you name the child after me. Think about it, Ambrose Scratch sounds perfect and even if it's a girl, you can get creative and name her 'Amber', 'Amberlee' or something. The possibilities are endless-" Ambrose was cut off by Zelda grabbing him by the ear and dragging him away from the couple. "Ow, auntie!"</p><p>"Leave them alone." Zelda said.</p><p>"This calls for some tea and biscuits!" Hilda clapped her hands before leaving the room and going to the kitchen.</p><p>Nick chuckled before wrapping his arms around his wife. </p><p>Sabrina smiled at him as she wrapped her own arms around her husband's neck. Nick leaned down and pressed a quick kiss into her nose. Sabrina giggled before allowing her gaze to turn to the third person in the room, her father-in-law. Nick followed her gaze too and saw Nixon still sitting on the couch, looking down at the floor.</p><p>"Dad?" Nick asked as he unwrapped his arm from his wife and walked towards his father. Sabrina followed. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Nixon looked up and saw that the young couple was standing in front of him. "I'm fine. I'm just... shocked."</p><p>"I was shocked when I found out too." Nick chuckled. He stopped when he noticed his father gaze returning to the floor. Nick looked concerned over at his wife and Sabrina raised her shoulders. "Dad?" Nick took a deep breath. "Are you... not happy about this?"</p><p>"Not happy?" Nixon asked, his gaze returning towards his son. "I'm over the moon." His face showed no expressing.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"It's my first grandchild, Nicholas. I never thought something like this would happen. Not after I pushed you away all those years ago." Nixon said.</p><p>"Dad-"</p><p>"Your mother would be proud. I know I am." Nixon said. Nick's eyes filled with tears at the mention of his mother. Sabrina smiled softly as she squeezed his shoulder. "Amalia would be jumping in her high heels, excited for her first grandchild." A single tear left Nick's eyes. Sabrina smiled weakly at her father-in-law. "I'm sorry if I didn't showed any emotion when you break the news, Sabrina but you have to believe me, I am happy, very, very so."</p><p>"It's alright, Mr. Scratch. We are happy too." Sabrina replied and glanced at her husband who was still staring at his father. </p><p>"And I promise I will be a better granddad than I was as a father." Nixon said.</p><p>"Dad." Nick wrapped his arms around him.</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she took in the scene. "I'm gonna help my auntie Hilda with the tea."</p><p>She left leaving the Scratches alone.</p><p>And boy did they had a conversation.</p><p>A few hours later, Nick and Sabrina sat on the mortuary's porch, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sabrina leaned into her husband's body as Nick placed a kiss into her forehead. They could hear the laughter of their family inside as everyone waited for dinner to be ready. Hilda was going over the top after hearing the news of the member in their family.</p><p>"That went well." Sabrina said as she and her husband looked at the stars in the sky. </p><p>"It did." Nick's free hand grabbed one of his wife's. He placed a kiss into her knuckles. "I never doubted, though. I knew your family was gonna be supportive and excited."</p><p>"I need to tell my friends." Sabrina said. "I will have to do it over the phone. They're all out of town but they will be back next week. We're going to meet up at Cee's." </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Nick nodded. "Although, I'm pretty sure Roz will freak out over the video call."</p><p>Sabrina laughed. "That will for sure happen." Nick placed a kiss into her forehead. "You have to tell Prudence too before Ambrose spoils everything to her."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "I will, soon."</p><p>"I'm happy, Nick." Sabrina smiled up at him</p><p>"I'm happy too, Spellman. You have no idea." Nick looked down at her and pressed his lips into hers.</p><p>Sabrina smiled when she pulled away. She placed her hand on her flat abdomen making Nick follow her movements. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the covered skin when Ambrose's voice came from the inside of the mortuary.</p><p>"Nicholas! Sabrina! Dinner is ready!"</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes while her husband chuckled. </p><p>"Come on, Spellman." Nick grinned before getting up and held out his hand for his wife. "We don't want to miss out on dinner."</p><hr/><p>Nick walked into the small campus.</p><p>He had promised Sabrina that he was gonna find something, someone to help with his travels. He started doing some research, both in books and with the help of the Internet. That's how he found out about Dr. Clarke, genetics professor over at Riverdale University. Even though the other town was right next to his own, Nick was thankful that the professor didn't live in Greendale. He didn't want anyone else to find out about his defect. </p><p>Nick had woken up early that morning and got dressed. Sabrina wanted to go with him but a big wave of morning sickness made her go back to bed. Nick had kissed her forehead goodbye before leaving her, leaving town just for the day in search of an answer.</p><p>Now, Nick was looking for Dr. Clarke's office. It wasn't that hard to find, it wasn't like Riverdale's campus was that big. When he finally found the office, it took a lot of courage for Nick to knock and after taking a deep breath and calming down his nerves, he did.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>Nick heard a voice from the other side.</p><p>After taking another deep breath, Nick opened up the office's door. "Dr. Clarke?"</p><p>"Yes?" The professional asked as he turned around. He was an bold old man. A half-eaten sandwich and a soda laid on his desk. </p><p>"Can I have some of your time?" Nick asked back.</p><p>"I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment, you will have to wait just like any other student. I can't show any favoritism." </p><p>Nick chuckled nervously as he took one small step into the office. "No, I'm not student." </p><p>"Then, who are you?"</p><p>"My name's Nicholas Scratch and I have a problem. One which I hope you can help me with."</p><p>"Close the door, please." Dr. Clarke said. Nick sighed in relief as he did as told. "Please, Nicholas, take a seat."</p><p>"Thank you." Nick replied as he sat down.</p><p>"What can I help you with?" Dr. Clarke asked as he cleaned up his desk.</p><p>"I'm told that you're a genetics doctor, right?" Nick asked back. "One of the best in the state. You have even gotten awards for your work."</p><p>Dr. Clarke smiled proudly. "Yes, I am." He pointed towards some certificates that were hanged in the wall. "I've worked with many other professionals in the fields. We study many genetic disorders. With the help of science, we have advanced medicine so people with disabilities can live what others call 'normal life'. Not that I think that their lives aren't normal. They're different but that's what makes them so unique, so human."</p><p>Nick took a second to take those last few words in. </p><p>"I saw online that you've done research on Angelman syndrome, Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease and Congenital adrenal hyperplasia." </p><p>Dr. Clarke nodded. "You've done your research well." He said. "Even though some genetics disorders can't be cured, it can be controlled."</p><p>That single sentence made Nick grow hope for himself. "I needed to hear that." He mumbled.</p><p>"Tell me, Nicholas, why are you here? Because I'm pretty sure it's not to talk about my success in the field." </p><p>Nick chuckled nervously. "You're right." He said but regretted his words instantly. "Not that I don't admire your work, I do! I really do!" He took a deep breath. "I'm just kind of hoping you can help me with <em>my </em>defect."</p><p>"You have a defect?" Dr. Clarke asked. He studied Nick using his eyes, trying to find some physical warning.</p><p>"Yes." Nick replied firmly. "I've had it since birth."</p><p>"Which is?"</p><p>Nick took a deep breath. This was the first time he was admitting to someone outside his family about his defect. He could hear his blood rushing all over his body, his nerves taking over. "I'm-" He took a deep breath. "I-I'm a time traveler." </p><p>It finally left his lips.</p><p>Nick tried to understand Dr. Clarke's reaction. The older man didn't said anything, he just stared confused at the younger man in front of him. </p><p>"Time traveler?" Dr. Clarke asked. "What does that even mean?"</p><p>"It means that I travel... through time." Nick replied.</p><p>Dr. Clarke snorted. He leaned back on his chair as he took a few more laughs. "Alright, you got me." He clapped his hands. Nick raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was happening. "Did my students sent you up for this?"</p><p>"W-What? No!" Nick continued staring at him confused.</p><p>"No, it's alright, you can come clean now." Dr. Clarke continued chuckling. "Time traveler... that's a good one!"</p><p>"I'm serious!" Nick said offended.</p><p>"Are you done wasting my time?" Dr. Clarke asked.</p><p>"I'm telling the truth!" Nick replied. "I'm a traveler. I travel through time! I go back to the biggest events of my life. I've been doing this since I was a child when my mother died and-"</p><p>"Wow." Dr. Clarke mumbled as he stared at Nick. "You actually believe this."</p><p>"Because it's the truth!" Nick said. "And you need to help me! You need to make it stop or at least control it-"</p><p>"You're insane." Dr. Clarke cut him off. "Get out of my office!"</p><p>"No, no, please, listen to me!"</p><p>"Get out!"</p><p>"If you could only understand-"</p><p>"Get out before I call campus security!"</p><p>"My wife is pregnant and-"</p><p>Dr. Clarke didn't want to hear more about this nonsense. He grabbed his office phone and dialed campus security's number. </p><p>Nick's jaw clenched when he realized what was happening. He stared at the old man. "You're an asshole!" He cursed before making his way out of the office. </p><p>He got out of the campus as fast as he could. </p><p>The last thing he needed was to deal with campus police. When he got to his car, he smacked the steering wheel.</p><p>He was screwed.</p><p>So screwed.</p><hr/><p>Sabrina groaned.</p><p>She was sitting in one of the booths at Cee's. Her week was <em>not </em>going well. Nick had gone to Dr. Clarke two days prior. He had come back to Greendale in a bad mood but Sabrina knew that that was just his way to hide the disappointment. She had cupped his face with her hands and whispered <em>'We got this, Scratch' </em>trying to ease his pain. He had just sighed before hiding his face into her neck. After that, she had fought with Zelda since her aunt wanted to be her midwife. It wasn't that Sabrina didn't appreciate it but she didn't want to be in a position where her aunt would see parts of her that she didn't want her to see. Zelda took that as an offense when she left the mortuary's living room. It was up to Hilda to cheer her niece up and make appointments at Greendale's hospital. To top it all, Sabrina couldn't find the breakthrough she needed for her book. It was almost done, but there was a piece missing that she couldn't figure out why.</p><p>Now, Sabrina sat at Cee's waiting for her friends who were finally back in town. She wanted Nick to join them but he was too busy with his own research, his led down with Dr. Clarke taking over him. He almost join the Fright Club at some point, when he saw Sabrina looking a little too much pale when she was about to go. He had grabbed her shoulders and asked if she was okay. Sabrina had offered him a smile, nodded before kissing his lips and leaving their home. </p><p>"Brina?" </p><p>Sabrina jumped at the sound of her name.</p><p>She turned around and saw them, Roz, Harvey and Theo standing next to the booth. Sabrina got up from her seat. "Guys!" She smiled widely. She managed to grab them all into a group hug. "I can't believe you're all here!"</p><p>The Fright Club pulled away.</p><p>"Roz and I picked up Theo at the airport." Harvey said as he bumped Theo's shoulder.</p><p>"Where's Robbin?" Sabrina asked when she noticed her friend was alone.</p><p>"He had to stay in California. He says he misses all of you guys and that he will make sure to come to the next reunion." Theo replied.</p><p>"Well, we miss him too." Sabrina smiled.</p><p>"Where's Nick?" Harvey asked. He still wasn't a fan of Nicholas Scratch, the name even haunted his dreams but it was rare that he wasn't there with his wife.</p><p>"At home, working." Sabrina replied. Her friends knew about her husband's travels, there was no way she could hide it from them but they didn't had to know about Nick's research. "He also wanted to come but you know how that goes."</p><p>"That's cool. Harvey and I will invite him and Ambrose to get some drinks at Dorians while we're in town, then so we can have a 'guys only' night." Theo smirked.</p><p>"He will love that." Sabrina nodded.</p><p>"Enough about guys, come here, girl! I missed you!" Roz opened up her arms to her best friend.</p><p>Sabrina smile while she hugged her. "I've missed you. Greendale's not the same without you."</p><p>"Right back at you." Roz said as she pulled away. One of her hands went to her best friend's still flat abdomen. "You need to fill me up on everything about your baby!"</p><p>Sabrina chuckled as she looked at her best friend's hand on her. "I will, I promise." She had told her friends about her upcoming motherhood during a video call. Just like Nick predicted, Roz had freaked out. At some point, she started spilling tears which Harvey had to calm her down. "Let's take a seat, guys. I'm hungry."</p><p>They sat down in the booth and it felt like old times.</p><p>The Fright Club were teenagers all over again. They talk, laughed, order like if time had never passed, like if they were still messy teens back in Baxter High. They remembered old memories which they all cherished. Even after a few years, they were still close, even closer now than ever. </p><p>"And remember when we won battle of the bands?" Theo chuckled as a waiter came with their milkshakes, Harvey frowning because their food wasn't done yet. </p><p>"What was the name of the other band?" Sabrina asked while taking a sip of her strawberry shake.</p><p>"Satanic Panic." Roz replied making the group laugh. "Who the hell calls a band something like that?"</p><p>"Speaking of things satanic, how's your book coming, Brina?" Harvey asked.</p><p>Sabrina sighed. "Oh, that..."</p><p>"Something wrong? I thought your book deal was almost done." Theo said.</p><p>"Is it but I feel like there's something missing in my story. I'm not sure what is." Sabrina replied.</p><p>"Well, your story is about a teenager, whose a half-witch, half-mortal who then finds out she's the spawn of Satan itself... it sounds pretty full to me." Roz said making everyone laugh once again.</p><p>Sabrina snorted. "There's still a missing piece."</p><p>"Well, you're the writing expert. I'm pretty sure you will figure it out." Harvey said.</p><p>"Thanks." Sabrina smile softly.</p><p>"And if your book ever gets turned into a movie, I call shot gun to play Satan. I would totally rock the horns." Theo said while placing his two index fingers close to his head so it would look like two horns.</p><p>The whole table laughed once again.</p><p>As Sabrina laughed, she felt a sharp pain taking over her abdomen. "Ow." She mumbled as she stopped laughing and her hand went towards her stomach on autopilot.</p><p>"Hey, everything okay?" Roz asked as she stopped laughing as well.</p><p>Sabrina nodded as she smiled weakly towards her friends. "Cramp. Must have been from all the laughing."</p><p>"We are pretty damn funny." Theo smirked. </p><p>The conversation continued.</p><p>Theo talked about his life with Robbin in California. He talked about the beaches there and how free he felt at the other side of the country. Roz talked about being a teacher which she had a love and hate relationship. She loved the kids she taught but they would get on her nerves sometimes. Harvey talked about how he was managing the mines away from Greendale and his new job as a comic book artist which he loved. Sabrina placed a smile on her face as she heard her friends talk about her lives. She was happy for them, she really was but she couldn't help but feel something uncomfortable on her body. She shifted on the booth trying to figure out what the hell she was feeling. </p><p>"And don't get me wrong, I'm all supporting woman's rights but drawing a female superhero? That's way to difficult!" Harvey talked about his new comic edition.</p><p>The chat was cut short when the waitress came with their food. "Onion rings?" She asked while the whole table pointed towards Harvey.</p><p>"Oh, I've missed you!" Harvey looked at the food in front of him.</p><p>Sabrina put on another fake smile as the rest of the table laughed.</p><p>"Cheeseburger?" The waitress continued.</p><p>Sabrina was pulled away from her thoughts when Theo's voice took over.</p><p>"Oh shit." </p><p>Sabrina looked at him. "What?"</p><p>Theo's eyes were widened. He was sitting next to Sabrina and he looked down at his friend's lap. "Uh, Brina..." </p><p>Sabrina's eyes followed her friend's to her lap. Her eyes widened when she noticed that she was sitting on a pool of blood. "Oh my God."</p><p>Harvey and Roz looked at their friends confused.</p><p>"Guys?"</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"She's bleeding!" Theo acted quickly. He got up from the booth so he could take a better look of his pregnant friend.</p><p>"Bleeding?" Roz asked panicking.</p><p>Sabrina's hands were shaking. She touched her dark jeans and gasped when her fingers came back bloody. "I-I'm bleeding." She mumbled.</p><p>"Shit." Harvey's eyes widened as he looked at the blood in his friend's hands.</p><p>"We need to get her to an hospital." Roz said as she got out of the booth as well. She went over to her friend. "Relax, Brina, everything is going to be alright."</p><p>Sabrina looked at her best friend, tears clouding her eyes. "Please, help me."</p><p>"We will." Roz nodded. "Harvey, start the car." </p><p>Harvey nodded before rushing out of Cee's. </p><p>"What should I do?" Theo asked, panic taking over him.</p><p>"Help me get her to the car." Roz replied.</p><p>Theo nodded. "O-Okay." </p><p>"And call Nick." Roz said. "Tell him to meet us at the ER."</p><p>Nick was sitting on his desk back at his and Sabrina's home.</p><p>He was going insane. After his almost fight with Dr. Clarke he felt hopeless. He even felt guilty by the way he had snapped at Sabrina when he returned from his visit at Riverdale. Now, he was determined to continue looking for answers, for a way out. He didn't slept well. His mind kept thinking of ways he could help himself, help his family.</p><p>Nick's computer was on as he continued his research. His desk was also covered in books which were helping his search. He was pulled off his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. One of his eyebrows raised when he saw the called ID.</p><p>"Theo?" Nick mumbled before answering. "Hello?" He cringed. He couldn't understand a single thing the other young man was saying. "Theo, Theo, please slow down, I can't hear you." He waited for a response. "Sabrina?" That was all he could hear. Theo repeated himself and Nick's eyes widened. "She's where?" He shoot up from his seat. His heart skipped a beat as he listened to the phone. "I'm on my way."</p><p>Nick hanged up.</p><p>He ran quickly towards the door and left his home.</p><p>He needed to be with his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember when I said that the next chapter was gonna be heartbreaking? I lied. It wasn't this one, it's the next. I had to cut this chapter here otherwise, it would've been too long. I'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>This was really hard to write. I had to do some research for that last scene and I hope I didn't offended anyone by the way that I wrote it. I know that miscarriage or even the risk of it can be a difficult topic.</p><p>Next, we will see the aftermath of all this. </p><p>Let me know what you think and like always, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Lullaby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning, mention of miscarriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I slip in bed when you're asleep</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To hold you close and feel your breath on me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tomorrow there'll be so much to do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So tonight I'll drift in a dream of you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The Chicks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick ran through Greendale's Hospital's doors.</p><p>He went straight to the front desk, his heart racing. He could feel the rush of adrenaline running through his veins. "Sabrina, Sabrina-Scratch Spellman." Nick said to the older woman sitting behind the desk. His voice was filled of fear. "I'm her husband."</p><p>"One moment." The receptionist replied as she typed on her keyboard.</p><p>Before she could answer, another voice took over. </p><p>One that Nick recognized.</p><p>"Nicholas." Hilda said.</p><p>Nick turned towards the sound of her voice.</p><p>He saw her standing up in the middle of a small waiting room. He left the receptionist and went straight to Hilda. As he walked, he saw that Ambrose and his wife's friends were all there. His heart started racing when he noticed that the Fright Club were crying and doing everything possible to avoid his eyes. Ambrose's face fell when he saw his best friend walking towards the group. That's when Nick noticed that Hilda's face was damped in tears as well. The Spellman woman was holding a tissue close to her eyes as Nick approached them.</p><p>"Ms. Spellman!" Nick hurried towards the group. "Where's Sabrina? How is she?" He stood in front of her.</p><p>"She's in a room, Zelds is with her. She's okay." Hilda sniffed.</p><p>"And the baby?" Nick asked. His nerves grew even more when he noticed that Roz closed his eyes when she heard him ask for his unborn child. His gaze returned towards Hilda whose hands were trembling. "Ms. Spellman? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Nicholas." Hilda swallowed a sob.</p><p>"Sorry?" Nick asked confused. He took a look around the small waiting room, a look around his friends and family. Everyone was comforting each other, a big silence was taking over. </p><p>That's when it hit him.</p><p>They weren't just sad, they were grieving.</p><p>"No." Nick mumbled. He felt his heart being crushed all over again. "No, no, no." He tried to calm down. His breathing was starting to get faster by the minute and his eyes hurt. He was certain that tears were trying to spill out. It was too much, too much was happening at once. "Ms. Spellman, please, tell me this is all a lie." His voice was hurting his throat. "Please."</p><p>"I'm so sorry, my darling." Hilda let a few more tears spill down her cheeks.</p><p>Nick took a moment. He needed to gather himself up. Even though he was hurting, he needed to be strong. He needed to be there for Sabrina. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath, pushing all those tears to the back of his eyes. He couldn't be weak, not in that moment. "Where is she?" Nick asked, his voice firmly. "Which room?"</p><p>"666." Hilda replied. "Down the hall, take a left turn, the first one you'll see."</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Spellman." Nick said before walking away.</p><p>"Nicholas, wait-" Hilda wanted to talk to him. She recognized that Nick was hurting, she wanted to be there for him but instead, he continued his path towards his wife.</p><p>His feelings could wait a little longer.</p><p>Nick entered the room without knocking.</p><p>When he saw the scene, his heart broke all over again.</p><p>Sabrina was sitting up on the hospital's bed. Nick couldn't see her face since Zelda was holding her while softly massaging her back. Nick could see his wife's body jump up and down as Sabrina cried. Her strong sobs filled the whole hospital room. He was pretty sure that other patients would complain about the loud noise but he didn't cared. Sabrina was hurting, she was a mother who just lost her child. She could cry as loud as she wanted.</p><p>Nick closed the door behind him, his eyes widened at his wife's state. At the sound of the door closing, Zelda looked up. Nick saw that the older Spellman had tears running down her face as well. She continued massaging her niece's back as she motioned Nick to come closer. Nick did as told. He took small steps as he thought what the hell to do or say to his wife.</p><p>"Sweetheart." Zelda said as she slowly removed her niece from her embrace. She held Sabrina's chin so the younger one could look up at her. She frowned when she saw her niece, eyes red and puffy, her lips swollen from all the crying. Sabrina hiccup as she looked up at her aunt. Her vision was too clouded due to the tears that continued spilling from her eyes. "Nicholas is here." Zelda said and pointed to the third person in the room.</p><p>Sabrina followed her aunt's finger quickly. She sobbed once again when she saw her husband slowly walking closer to her. "Nick."</p><p>"I'm here, Spellman." Nick nodded. His emotions were all over the place. It hurt him physically that not only he had lost his unborn child but the state that Sabrina was in. He had never seen her so weak. "I'm here."</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina sobbed as her husband got even closer. </p><p>Nick rushed towards the bed and opened up his arms for his wife.</p><p>Sabrina continued sobbing as she hid her face in his neck. In that moment, Nick decided to let go. There was no reason to hide his emotions anymore. He joined her. He wasn't as loud as his wife but Nick led all the sadness out. </p><p>He cried. </p><p>Zelda got up from the bed and tried to wipe away her tears. "I'll leave you two alone." She mumbled before walking out of the room.</p><p>Sabrina continued sobbing into her husband's neck.</p><p>Nick cried into her hair while carefully stroking her arm. "I'm here, Spellman." He sniffed.</p><p>"I lost the baby, Nick." Sabrina cried. When he heard her, the pain in her voice, Nick just cried even harder. "I lost our baby."</p><p>"It's okay, Spellman." Nick tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.</p><p>"It's not okay." Sabrina said as she removed herself from her husband's neck. Their eyes were connecting, they could see the pain in each other's faces. "I lost our baby, Nick. I don't know how or why. I just did." She hiccup. "The doctors can't give me a valid reason. Everything was okay! He or she was healthy!" She cried harder. "We didn't even know if it was a girl or a boy!"</p><p>"Hey, hey." Nick cupped her face. He brushed his fingers on her cheeks while Sabrina shake under his touch. "We will get through this, Sabrina. I promise." He sniffed. "Together."</p><p>"I just want my baby back." Sabrina mumbled.</p><p>Nick opened up his arms for her one more time. His wife hid her face into his chest while continued crying her eyes out. "Me too, Spellman." Nick hiccup as he stroke her back. "Me too."</p><p>An hour or so later, Zelda Spellman entered the hospital's room again.</p><p>She saw her niece, sleeping and the young woman's husband sitting on a chair next to her, holding her hand. Nick knew there was someone else in the room but he didn't even bothered to look up. He was too focused on his wife.</p><p>"How is she?" Zelda asked as she closed the door behind her.</p><p>"A mess." Nick replied, still looking at his wife. "The nurse came and gave her something to relax. It knocked her down a few minutes later"</p><p>"That's good. She needs her rest." Zelda said making the young man nod lightly. "How are <em>you </em>feeling, Nicholas?" Nick looked down at his lap when he heard the wuestion. "This situation affects both of you. You also have all of our family's support."</p><p>"I'm-" Nick took a deep breath. "Grieving, sad, angry... confused." His eyes watered once again. "How the hell did this happened?" His gaze turned towards the older Spellman in the room. Zelda was frowning as she listened to the young man. "She was okay! Both of them were! They were healthy and then this happened? It doesn't make sense!" His voice was filled with anger. "Why her?"</p><p>"Nicholas, every one in three pregnancies ends in a miscarriage. It's not your fault nor Sabrina's." Zelda said. "The doctors said that it was an odd case."</p><p>"What do you mean by odd case?" Nick asked. Suddenly, a wave of guilt took over him. He should've been with her when it happened. </p><p>"Sabrina didn't showed any causes for the process." Zelda replied. "The doctors said that... it was if the baby one moment was there and the other, it wasn't."</p><p>Something clicked inside Nick's mind but he decided not to say anything.</p><p>"Do you know when she will wake up?" Zelda asked, eyes going towards her niece.</p><p>"No." Nick replied, stroking his thumb against his wife's hands. "Maybe in a couple of hours."</p><p>"We should let her rest, then." Zelda said making the young man nod. "You should rest too, Nicholas. It's been a long day."</p><p>"I'm okay."</p><p>Zelda knew that was a lie. "At least eat something. Go to the cafeteria and get some food on your system. You need to take care of yourself too."</p><p>"I don't want to leave her side." Nick said as he looked at his wife. </p><p>Sabrina looked so peaceful compared to what he had witness a few minutes prior.</p><p>She still had some red taking over her face but her chest was going up and down in a soft way. Her eyelids didn't moved and there were no more tears running down her cheeks. She looked peaceful.</p><p>"I understand." Zelda replied. She knew it was a dead end trying to get her niece's husband out of that room in quite a while. "I'm gonna join the others, give you some time with her."</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Spellman." Nick said.</p><p>Zelda pressed a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder before walking away.</p><p>Now, it was Nick alone with his thoughts. As he looked at his wife, his theory made more sense. He just needed someone to tell him that he was not going crazy.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Sabrina opened her eyes slowly.</p><p>She groaned lightly as the light inside the hospital room hurt her vision. She looked around and saw that both of her aunts, her cousin and husband were in the room with her. Everyone was offering her small smiles, which Sabrina knew it was an act. None of them were okay but they were acting strong for her. As she looked at her family, all the memories came floating back.</p><p>It was too much.</p><p>"There she is." Nick mumbled as he stroke his thumbs on his wife's hand. He was still on the same chair he had sat down a few hours prior. He didn't moved, not one, as he waited for Sabrina to wake up.</p><p>"How are you feeling, darling?" Hilda asked as she looked at her niece, concern taking over her face. </p><p>Sabrina didn't replied.</p><p>She just looked down at her lap and everyone understood. </p><p>It was a stupid, stupid question.</p><p>Ambrose leaned down and pressed a soft kiss into his cousin's forehead. He didn't said anything, he knew that Sabrina would prefer it that way.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" Hilda tried once again.</p><p>Sabrina shook her head no as her eyes continued looking down at her lap.</p><p>"You need to eat something, Spellman." Nick said softly as he continued rubbing circles on his wife's hand.</p><p>"I'm not hungry." Sabrina mumbled, avoiding everyone's eyes.</p><p>Nick sighed.</p><p>"It's been too long since you last ate, my love. How about I go down to the cafeteria now and get you something you like?" Hilda asked.</p><p>Sabrina didn't respond.</p><p>"Hilda is right, Sabrina. You need some food in your system." Zelda said making her niece sigh.</p><p>"Fine." Sabrina replied. She didn't meant it. She wasn't really hungry but if saying yes would get her family to stop bothering her, so beat it.</p><p>"Alright. I'll go look for something delicious for you." Hilda said before beginning walking towards the door. "Tomorrow, I'll make you some blueberry pancakes for breakfast." </p><p>Sabrina nodded lightly.</p><p>Ambrose frowned as he took in his cousin's appearance. Nick was right, she didn't look like Sabrina at all. "I'll go with you, auntie." Ambrose replied. He couldn't be in that room for another second more. It hurt him too much to see him cousin in that state.</p><p>When both aunt and nephew left the room, Zelda's voice took over. "The doctor wants you to stay overnight." </p><p>Sabrina's head shot up at that sentence. Nick could feel her freak out. "What? Why?" She asked, eyes widening. "I thought they said everything was... okay." </p><p>It felt <em>wrong </em>saying that sentence.</p><p>"You are okay physically, Sabrina but-" Zelda sighed.</p><p>Sabrina nodded, her gaze dropping to her lap once again. "I understand."</p><p>Nick took a quick glance over at Zelda. They both frowned. He looked back to his wife. "Hey." He mumbled before getting out of the chair and sitting on the bed facing his wife. Sabrina's gaze met his and he offered her a small smile. "I have to go home, get some of your stuff for tonight. The doctor gave me a list." He grabbed both of his wife's hands before placing a kiss on each. "But I promise, Spellman, I will come back as soon as I can." </p><p>"Okay." Sabrina mumbled. She was trying so hard to control her emotions at that moment.</p><p>Nick smiled weakly at her before leaning in and placing a slow kiss into his wife's forehead. Sabrina closed her eyes at the touch. "I love you." Nick mumbled against his wife's skin.</p><p>Sabrina didn't replied. </p><p>Instead, she nodded lightly. </p><p>Zelda saw some hesitation on Nick's body. It was perfectly clear that he didn't want to go but he had to. "Don't worry, Mr. Scratch. I will stay here with my niece until you come back. She won't be alone."</p><p>Nick nodded. He knew his wife would be safe as long as Zelda was by her side. He placed another quick kiss into Sabrina's palm. "I'll be right back." Before walking out the door, he took one more glance of his wife. He took a deep breath. He needed to be strong.</p><p>For Sabrina.</p><p>Once Nick left, Zelda started fixing the covers on top of her niece. Sabrina stayed quiet as she avoided her aunt's eyes. Zelda proceeded to fluff her niece's pillows.</p><p>"Your friends left a few minutes ago." Zelda started conversation. "They wanted to stay but I told them to go home, get some rest. Pretty sure they will come back tomorrow." Sabrina didn't replied. She was lost in her own train of thoughts. "Prudence wanted to come but she got caught up at work." Sabrina continued thinking. "Kenny was gonna send you some food from the diner but you were sleeping. We didn't want to wake you up and-"</p><p>"Auntie, I'm scared." Sabrina cut her off. She finally spoke.</p><p>Zelda stopped her work and faced her niece. Sabrina was still avoiding her eyes. "Scared of what exactly?"</p><p>"What if..." Sabrina took a deep breath. "What if this is all my fault?"</p><p>"Sabrina." Zelda sighed. "The doctor already told you, it wasn't anyone's fault. What happened, was tragic yes but it was also natural. Miscarriage is well... a normal-yet horrible-thing."</p><p>"But auntie, what if it wasn't... normal." Sabrina said, her eyes finally connecting with her aunt's.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"What if I'm like my mom?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>Zelda raised an eyebrow. She was confused by the question. "I'm not following."</p><p>"My mom had trouble having me, right? What if I'm like her?" Sabrina asked, tears taking over her eyes once again. "What if I'm not able to carry a baby just like her?"</p><p>"No, no, Sabrina. You're wrong." Zelda shook her head. She sat on the bed in front of her niece so she could take a better look at her. "Diana didn't had trouble carrying you. She actually had a long and healthy pregnancy <em>and </em>birth." A single tear escaped Sabrina's eye. </p><p>"But you said-"</p><p>"She had trouble <em>conceiving</em>, Sabrina. She and Edward, they were trying for so long before you came around." Zelda said as she rubbed her niece's tight. "It took some time for her to be with child but she didn't miscarriage, not once. You were the only baby they ever managed to conceive. I promise you that."</p><p>"Then..." Sabrina cried. "Why did this happened to me?"</p><p>"Sweetheart." Zelda sighed. She opened up her arms for her niece and Sabrina began bawling her eyes out... again. "I know this hurts. We're all sharing your pain." Like a few hours prior, Zelda began massaging her niece's back. "We were all very excited too for this babe. We loved him or her too." Sabrina cried harder. "And I know this is the last thing you want to hear, darling but when the time's right, when you feel ready, you and Nicholas can try again." She removed her niece from her arms so she could cup Sabrina's cheeks. "This is just one bump in the road, my sweet girl. I promise, it will get better."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"Give it time." Zelda wiped her niece's tears away. "Time will slowly heal all wounds."</p><p>"Will you stay with me? While Nick comes back?"</p><p>"Like I told your husband, I'm not going anywhere."</p><hr/><p>Nick wondered around the hospital.</p><p>He knew what he needed to do: go back home and get everything Sabrina needed but his mind had other ideas. His thoughts were racing. He couldn't think straight. He just let his legs move his body without a care in the world.</p><p>That's how he found himself at the hospital's maternity ward.</p><p>Nick looked through the glass at all the newborns that laid inside their bassinets. He felt his heart ache. A few months from now, his own child with Sabrina was supposed to lay in one of those cribs. </p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>Nick continued looking at all the little boys and girls. Their small legs and eyes. </p><p>It hurt. It really did.</p><p>"Which one's yours?"</p><p>Nick was pulled off his thoughts. </p><p>He looked besides him and saw another young man, smiling to the bunch of newborns at the other side of the glass. Nick realized that the other guy was talking to him. "Oh." He tried to pull himself together. "None. I'm just... taking a walk."</p><p>"I get you. There's not much to do here at an hospital." The guy said. "Family here?"</p><p>"My wife." </p><p>"Hope she gets out soon." </p><p>"Thanks." Nick mumbled. He was thankful the stranger didn't asked why Sabrina was at the hospital. "You?" He asked politely.</p><p>"You see that little guy over there?" The young man asked as he pointed to one of the newborns at the other side of the glass. Nick followed his gaze and his eyes landed on a petite baby boy who was trying to move his arms around. "My sister-in-law gave birth last night. The whole's family here meeting him."</p><p>Nick led out a small but sad smile. "That's nice."</p><p>"You have kids?" </p><p>That question hurt more than a thousand knives to the heart.</p><p>"No, no." Nick tried to control himself. "Not yet anyways."</p><p>"Me neither. My girlfriend and I are waiting for the right time." </p><p>"That's nice." Nick continued repeating himself. </p><p>The stranger realized. The dark curly man next to him wasn't okay. "Well, it was nice meeting you..."</p><p>"Nicholas." Nick said. "Nick."</p><p>"Nick!" The stranger replied, offering a smile. "I'm Melvin."</p><p>They shook hands.</p><p>"Nice meeting you too." </p><p>"See you around." Melvin said, offering another smile. "And good luck with your wife."</p><p>He left.</p><p>Nick took a deep breath. His eyes turned one more time to the bunch of newborns.</p><p>He wanted that.</p><p>With a broken heart, Nick continued his journey towards the exit of the hospital.</p><p>When Nick arrived at the hospital's lobby, his eyes widened. He didn't expect to find that person standing there. </p><p>"Dad?" </p><p>"Son." Nixon smiled sadly. He walked towards his son and brought him into a hug.</p><p>Nick hugged back confused. "What are you doing here? How-"</p><p>"Ambrose called me." Nixon said as he pulled away. He saw the sadness in his son's eyes. "Why didn't you called me, Nicholas? I would've come sooner."</p><p>"I know. I'm sorry." Nick replied. "It's just... it's been hard."</p><p>"I understand." Nixon nodded. He could feel that his son was at the edge of loosing it. "How's Sabrina?"</p><p>Nick frowned. "A mess." He sniffed. "I don't know what to do, Dad. I have never seen her so... so destroyed. I'm sad about the baby too, devastated but seeing her like this... I can't take it."</p><p>"You need to understand, Nicholas, she's a mother who lost her child."</p><p>"I know." Nick nodded lightly. "I just wish I can do something to make her feel better. I feel so useless."</p><p>"You're not." Nixon placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "There's no right or wrong way to address this situation, son. Just be there for Sabrina. You're all she needs."</p><p>"I will." Nick said. His mind started racing again. He needed to get it out. "Dad, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell another soul?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"I think this whole situation was my fault."</p><p>"What?" Nixon asked confused. "Nicholas, I understand that you feel guilty but-"</p><p>"No, you don't get it." Nick cut him off. "The doctor said that it was like one moment, the baby was there and the next, it wasn't. She couldn't give a good explanation for... what happened."</p><p>"What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"The baby was there and the next moment it wasn't? Doesn't that sound familiar?"</p><p>Nixon's eyes widened. "You don't think..."</p><p>"I do." Nick nodded. "Think about it, Dad. Whatever the hell is wrong with me, it's a genetic defect. What if... what if the baby inherited it and that's why Sabrina..."</p><p>"Nicholas." Nixon placed both hands on his son's shoulders. "You're jumping into conclusions."</p><p>"No, I'm not." Nick removed his father's hands from his body. "I'm sure, a hundred percent that something like this happened. There's no other way."</p><p>"Have you told Sabrina?"</p><p>"Not yet. She's hurting. I can't do this to her now."</p><p>"I understand but you should tell her soon." Nixon said. "She deserves to know."</p><p>"I know and I will." Nick replied. "Just... not today. Right now, I'm just gonna focus on her. Make sure she gets better." Nixon smiled proudly. "I'm sorry, Dad but I need to go. I need to go home and get some things for Sabrina. She's staying the night."</p><p>"It's okay. Go, take care of your wife." Nixon said making his son smile sadly. "Tell her I send her my best wishes."</p><p>"I promise."</p><p>Nick left the hospital.</p><p>His heart broken and his head filled with theories.</p><p>But the only thing he cared about in that moment, was making sure Sabrina was alright. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry. I know this isn't what most of you wanted but it had to be done. </p><p>Next up, some answers for this whole mess. Let's just say, Ambrose is coming to the rescue. Sort of.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting! I love getting feedback and reading theories, really keeps me motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Everybody Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick comes clean and Ambrose steps up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning, talk about miscarriage.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"When your day is long</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And the night, the night is yours alone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you're sure you've had enough</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Of this life, well hang on."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- R.E.M.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick smiled weakly as he entered his shared bedroom with his wife.</p><p>Sabrina was laying in bed, her eyes close but her husband knew that she wasn't really asleep. It was early in the morning but sleep for Sabrina didn't came easy these past few weeks. She had left the hospital the day after her miscarriage and her life changed forever. Even though it has been a few weeks now, the pain was still there. Just like Zelda said, time was slowly healing the wounds but Sabrina knew that the scar would stay in her heart until the day she passed away. She had even taken some time off from working on her book. She knew that the consequences wouldn't be pretty, her book's publishing date would most likely be pushed to the next year but at the moment, Sabrina didn't cared. She had her own personal issues.</p><p>Nick had been the best husband he could be. He was always making sure that his wife was alright. He was always trying to bright up Sabrina's days even though he was hurting too. He traveled too and he hated leaving her alone but the Spellmans made sure that Sabrina wasn't on her own, at least not for long periods of times. The whole family was mourning but they were all present for both Nick and Sabrina.</p><p>Nick entered the room and walked slowly towards the bed. He was balancing a tray of food in his hands as he slowly sat down on his wife's side of the bed. At the feeling of the mattress sink down, Sabrina opened her eyes.</p><p>"Good morning." Nick mumbled as he smiled down at his wife.</p><p>Sabrina looked so stunning with her messy hair and lace pajamas. "Morning." She mumbled and smiled when she noticed the tray of food in her husband's hands. "What's all this?"</p><p>"I made you breakfast in bed, Spellman." Nick said as his wife sat up on the mattress, back hitting the headboard. "I made your favorites, blueberry pancakes."</p><p>Sabrina's smile widened as she took in the tray. Every single detail of the breakfast was perfect. Nick even placed two flowers just to make the scene even more romantic. "What's the occasion?"</p><p>"None." Nick said. "There shouldn't be a special occasion for me to spoil my wife."</p><p>Sabrina blushed. She leaned forward and placed a kiss into her husband's lips. "I love you."</p><p>"And I love you, Spellman." Nick said as he pulled away. He placed the tray carefully on his wife's lap and couldn't help but fill happiness inside his chest. Sabrina was beaming and he liked-loved-that. He loved seeing his wife smile after all this time. "Babe-" He grabbed one of his wife's hands. Their eyes locked and Nick rubbed circles on Sabrina's hands using his thumb. "I know these last weeks have been... a complete nightmare." Sabrina looked down. She didn't liked to talk about the past events but she knew that sooner or later a conversation was gonna surface. "But I just want you to know, Spellman that I'm here." Nick placed a kiss into her knuckles. "For whatever you need."</p><p>Sabrina nodded, still looking down at her lap. "I know."</p><p>"And there's no pressure." Nick said. "We can try again if you like, or not, whatever you choose." Sabrina looked up. "We can wait until you feel prepared, both mentally and physically or it can be just the two of us. I just want you to be happy, Sabrina."</p><p>"I am happy, Nick." Sabrina replied. "Even though this happened to us, I am happy. I am with you." A small smile took over Nick. </p><p>"So, what's the verdict?"</p><p>"I want to try again." Sabrina said. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to be a mom.</p><p>"Okay." Nick smile widened. He was hoping for that answer.</p><p>"Now."</p><p>Nick raised his eyebrows shocked. "Now?" He asked. "You mean like... right now?"</p><p>Sabrina burst off laughing. She loved the confusion on her husband's face. "I don't mean like right <em>now</em>." She giggled. "I want to enjoy this delicious breakfast that you made for me first." Nick chuckled. "What I mean is, I want to try soon. I don't want to waste any more time." She bit her lip. "I really want a baby, Nick."</p><p>Nick felt his heart clenched. "I want that too." He admitted. "And we can get started on that plan today. You did said you don't want to waste any more time." His lips went quickly into his wife's neck.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she pushed her husband away. Nick gave a fight, eager for his lips to stay in her neck but Sabrina pushed his chest away. "Breakfast, Scratch! I mean it!"</p><p>"Fine, fine." Nick sighed. He smirked as he continued listening to his wife's laughs. That was the sweetest sound he has ever heard in his whole life. "What do you say? Care to share some of those pancakes with me?"</p><p>"Well, you did make them." Sabrina said as she handed her husband one of the forks in the breakfast tray. "Let's eat up, Scratch. We have a busy day ahead of us."</p><p>They ate in silence.</p><p>Sabrina was taking her time in tasting the fantastic breakfast that her husband had made. She continued noticing every single detail in her food as she ate. Nick took his own fork and stabbed one of the syrup covered pancake pieces and forward it towards his wife's mouth. Sabrina opened up accepting the pancake piece making him smile.</p><p>"I have to hand it to you, Scratch, this is really good." Sabrina swallowed.</p><p>"You doubted me, Spellman?" Nick asked as he took a piece of pancake for himself.</p><p>"Not really. Even though I'm the one biologically related to Hilda, I have to admit that you're better at the kitchen than I am."</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Oh, but it is." Sabrina said. "I may cook more often but you're the one with the talent."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "I will cook for you often, then."</p><p>Sabrina smirk. "I really like that plan."</p><p>"Speaking of plans-" Nick placed down his fork and moved slightly so he could fully face his wife. "There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."</p><p>"What is it?" Sabrina asked as she raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"It's about..." Nick started looking for the right words to say. He couldn't find any.</p><p>Sabrina sighed and placed down her fork as well. "Miscarriage, Nick. You can say it."</p><p>"Miscarriage." Nick repeated. "It's about the miscarriage."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>Nick shifted positions. "I wasn't there when the doctors were treating you and believe me, Spellman, I hate that I wasn't by your side-"</p><p>"Nick." </p><p>Nick sighed. "Zelda told me that the doctors couldn't give a good explanation. You and our baby were healthy-"</p><p>"These things happen, Nick. It's normal." Sabrina cut him off.</p><p>"But what if it wasn't normal?"</p><p>Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"You did said that the doctors told you that one moment, the baby was there and the next, it wasn't." Nick said making his wife nod. "Sabrina, that sounds exactly like my travels."</p><p>It all sink in.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "You think-"</p><p>"I do." Nick nodded. "I got the theory that night at the hospital. I talked with my dad about it and-"</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Sabrina cut him off, pain taking over her voice.</p><p>"Sabrina, you were mourning." Nick said. "You were a mess. I couldn't bring any more pain to you."</p><p>Sabrina sighed. Her husband was right. Even if this was only a theory, it made sense. She tried not to circle around it too much. She knew that Nick must had been feeling guilty all this time but didn't said anything for her sake. "What should we do?"</p><p>"I was thinking... Ambrose."</p><p>Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "Ambrose?"</p><p>"Well, he is a specialist in genetics, Spellman and he's family. Maybe he can help us."</p><p>"You're right." Sabrina nodded. "We can go and pay him a visit today. He's at his office but I think he can squeeze us in."</p><p>Nick nodded and grabbed his wife's hand. "We will." He placed a kiss into Sabrina's knuckles. Sabrina blushed. "How are you feeling, Spellman? About all this?"</p><p>"It's... complicated." Sabrina said making her husband frown. "But this isn't your fault, Nick." She raised his chin. "I know how much you want a family too." Nick nodded lightly. "And we will have it. I can feel it in my bones."</p><p>"We will." Nick promised.</p><p>A promise he intended to keep.</p><hr/><p>"You want me to do what?" Ambrose asked confused as he leaned back on his desk.</p><p>Nick and Sabrina had made their way towards Ambrose's office after breakfast and a quick round of sex just like Nick promised.</p><p>Sabrina didn't even bothered calling her cousin. She just showed up unannounced at Ambrose's office with her husband and explain everything. Ambrose understood that maybe Nick was right, maybe the travels were the element that intervene during Sabrina's first pregnancy but he didn't understood what his cousin wanted from him.</p><p>"Help us, Ambrose." Sabrina replied. "We want a baby. We want to start a family."</p><p>"I understand, cousin." Ambrose said. His heart ached as he took in Sabrina's hopelessly looking face. "But what exactly do you want me to do? I'm not an OB-GYN. I'm not sure what you want from me."</p><p>"You are an expert in genetics, Ambrose." Sabrina replied. "Can't you come up with something? Something that can help us prevent another miscarriage to happen. Something to help the baby stop traveling."</p><p>Ambrose eyed him suspiciously. "You're not pregnant, aren't you?"</p><p>"Not yet." Sabrina said. "But we're trying again." Ambrose smirked over at Nick. Sabrina glared at her cousin. "Ambrose! This is serious!"</p><p>"I know, cousin." Ambrose replied. "And I know how much this means to you but you have to understand, Sabrina, I cannot perform magic. This will take research and time. This is something we haven't seen before."</p><p>"How long?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>"I'm not quite sure." Ambrose replied. "But for me to know how to make the fetus stop traveling, I need you run some tests on you, Nicholas." His gaze turned to the other man in the room.</p><p>"Me?" Nick asked confused.</p><p>"Well, you are the one with the odd gene." Ambrose replied. "It would be simple, at least at first. Just some blood and urine samples. From there, we'll see how it goes."</p><p>Nick stayed quiet.</p><p>Sabrina eyed him. She knew that her husband didn't want to become what he once called a 'lab rat' and she understood why. Nick was scared that someone would find out his secret and he would be left alone in a freak-show but there was no way Sabrina would let that happen. </p><p>"Hey." Sabrina mumbled as she grabbed her husband's hand. Nick looked at her, pain radiating from his eyes. "If you don't want to do this-"</p><p>"I want to." Nick cut her off and nodded. "I will do it." He turned towards Ambrose who replied with a smile. </p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina was cut off.</p><p>"I want what you want, Spellman." Nick said. "I want a family." Sabrina smiled softly. "Besides, it was just a matter of time before I had to make this decision. I want a way to stop my travels."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "If this is what you want..."</p><p>"It is." Nick assured her. He turned towards Ambrose once again. "When can we start?" </p><p>"I can take those samples now." Ambrose said. "Tomorrow, I'll run them in the lab, see what I can find."</p><p>Nick nodded.</p><p>Ambrose got up from his seat when Sabrina spoke up. </p><p>"Should we-uh-stop trying?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>Ambrose smirked. "Who am I to stop you from having sex?"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina glared at him.</p><p>Ambrose chuckled. "I'm messing with you, cousin." He said. "You shouldn't stop. After all, we're starting with Nicholas first and we don't know how long it will take <em>or </em>if it will be successful. Also, there's no hundred guarantee that your next fetus will start traveling so soon. You should take your chance." Sabrina nodded lightly. "Come on, Scratch, let's get those samples."</p><p>Nick nodded.</p><p>He went over to his wife and planted a kiss into her hair. Before he could go, Sabrina held his arm.</p><p>"Wait." Sabrina said. Her husband looked at her confused but her eyes went to her cousin. "Can you give us a sec?"</p><p>Ambrose nodded. "When you're done, Nicholas, second door to the right." Nick nodded before he left the room.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nick asked as he turned to face his wife.</p><p>"Nothing." Sabrina smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist. "I just want to say thank you."</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow as his hands went to his wife's hips on autopilot. "For what?"</p><p>"This." Sabrina said. "I know you never wanted this, to have someone study you like if you were some lab rat." Nick chuckled. "And yet you're willing to do it."</p><p>"For you." Nick joined their foreheads. "For our future family."</p><p>Sabrina smiled at the thought of having a family of her own soon. "Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."</p><p>Nick placed a kiss into her nose. "I'm a hundred percent sure." He grabbed his wife's hands. "Besides, you heard Ambrose. We have to keep trying." He placed a soft kiss into her lips. "What do you say... after this, we go home, have a romantic dinner and then maybe...?"</p><p>"You read my mind, Scratch." Sabrina mumbled against her husband's lips. Nick pecked her. "I love you, so much."</p><p>"I love you, Spellman." Nick placed one last kiss into his wife's lips. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to go get stung by needles. Which is scary since Ambrose is the one whose doing it."</p><p>Sabrina giggled as her husband walked out the door. "Good luck!"</p><p>"Here goes nothing!"</p><hr/><p>The very next day, Nick and Sabrina were sitting once again in Ambrose's office waiting.</p><p>Sabrina was biting her lip anxiously as she held her husband's hands. Nick was rubbing circles in her hand using her thumb trying to calm her down. Ambrose was getting the results as the couple waited in the office.</p><p>"I'm so nervous." Sabrina sighed.</p><p>"I know, babe."</p><p>"What's taking him so long?"</p><p>"You know Ambrose, Spellman. He probably has a mess and he's looking for the right papers."</p><p>"I really, really hope he doesn't pull off a prank."</p><p>"I doubt it." Nick placed a kiss into his wife's knuckles. "He knows how important this is to us, to you."</p><p>Sabrina smiled lightly.</p><p>Nick returned the smile before placing a quick peck into his wife's lips. Just then, the door opened and Ambrose stepped in.</p><p>"Finally!" Sabrina scoffed.</p><p>"I'm sorry, cousin. There were many papers to gather." Ambrose said as he took a seat behind his desk.</p><p>"Told you." Nick winked at his wife making Sabrina roll her eyes playfully.</p><p>"So-" Sabrina looked at her cousin. "What did you find?"</p><p>"Listen, before we get started I just want you both to know that this is not exactly bad news-" Ambrose was cut off.</p><p>"What did you find?" Sabrina asked scared.</p><p>Nick noticed how her hand was shaking. He rubbed his own hand on top of hers trying to ease her down. "Calm down, Spellman."</p><p>Sabrina didn't listened. "What did you find, Ambrose?" She asked her cousin. "Is something wrong? Does Nick have something?"</p><p>"He does have a traveler gene." Ambrose replied as he opened up the folder in his hands and took out some papers.</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. "This is not a joke."</p><p>"I know, cousin." Ambrose said as he placed the papers in front of the couple. "See for yourself."</p><p>Both Nick and Sabrina leaned forward trying to understand the meaning in the papers.</p><p>There were too many numbers, notes, scientific vocabulary that neither of them understood.</p><p>"Can you explain?" Nick asked, giving up completely on trying to understand what was in front of him.</p><p>"I studied your blood, urine and even that spit sample that you left here yesterday." Ambrose began. "It's too early in the investigation to actually confirm but I don't think there's a way to stop your travels." Nick face fell. "You see-" Ambrose started pointing at some of his notes on the papers. "Your traveler gene is dominant. That's why Sabrina's first pregnancy ended in a miscarriage <em>but </em>that doesn't mean that every future one will have the same tragic end."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked.</p><p>"Like I said, I don't think there's a way to stop Nicholas here from traveling but that doesn't mean that I will stop my investigation here." Ambrose began. "Since we cannot stop him or manipulate his genes, any child that you two bear will have this heritage." Sabrina bit her lip. "However, we can work on something so that both Nicholas and the child learn to control it. It will take some time too, maybe years but if I get all the data that I need, I may be able to pull it off."</p><p>"That's good!" Sabrina's eyes widened. She turned towards Nick who was still frowning. "Right?""</p><p>Nick ignored her. His focus was on Ambrose. "But what about the baby? When Sabrina ends up pregnant again, how can we stop another miscarriage?"</p><p>"We can't predict it." Ambrose said. "It can happen or not, like any other pregnancy." His gaze turned towards his cousin. "If you in fact end up with child again, cousin, you will have to take things slow. Do whatever any other ordinary woman would do to prevent another miscarriage."</p><p>Sabrina nodded lightly. She took another look at her husband and sighed. "Hey, I know this isn't what we expected but it's hope." She squeezed his hand. "We can do this, Nick."</p><p>Nick nodded, his gaze down to his lap.</p><p>"I will continue my investigation for the control part. Nicholas-" Ambrose said making the other man in the room look up. "I will like to run a scan on you. I have a theory that maybe your brain can connect itself to somehow control your travels."</p><p>"Alright." Nick swallowed.</p><p>"Everything is going to be okay, you two." Ambrose promised. "Trust me."</p><hr/><p>"Babe! The movie's gonna start!" Nick raised his voice.</p><p>He was laying on his shared bed with Sabrina as he waited for his wife who was in the bathroom.</p><p>After a few weeks of many appointments with Ambrose, Nick and Sabrina decided to take a whole night to themselves. Sabrina had suggested a movie night and of course Nick gave in. He had settle the TV into their room, made some popcorn and gathered lots of blankets just for them. He had chosen an horror double feature since he knew it was his wife's favorite choice but now, something was missing...</p><p>Sabrina Scratch-Spellman was missing.</p><p>"Babe?" Nick called out one more time. "The popcorn is ready too!"</p><p>"I'm coming!" Sabrina called back.</p><p>Nick settle under the blankets and moved the popcorn bowl closer to his body as he waited for his wife to come out the bathroom. A few seconds later, Sabrina entered the room, a big smile taking over her face. She was wearing her pajamas as she walked closer to her husband. "There you are!" Nick fixed his position on the bed so his wife could cuddle up besides him. "You're just in time. The movie is about to start."</p><p>"Maybe we should pause it for a minute." Sabrina said as she grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow and sat up on the bed. "What was that all about?"</p><p>Sabrina sat on the bed facing her husband, big bright smile taking over her face. She took out something from her pajama pants and showed her Nick. "Look."</p><p>Nick's eyes widened as he looked at the white stick in his wife's hands. There was a plus sign but he had to ask. "Are you-?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina giggled. "I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Let me see!" Nick removed the popcorn bowl from his side and quickly grabbed the pregnancy test. His jaw dropped. "You're pregnant."</p><p>"I am." Sabrina bit her lip.</p><p>"A-Are you feeling okay?" Nick asked as his eyes went from the stick in his hands to his wife. </p><p>Sabrina looked happy, glowing. "I am." She replied. "My period was late and I thought it was just stress but I decided to gave in and took a test." She grabbed the stick from her husband's hands. "And would you look at that? Positive."</p><p>"Sabrina." Nick took her into his arms. He wasn't expecting that news, not that night at least.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she hid her face into her husband's neck. "This is our second chance, Nick. Our second chance at a family."</p><p>"It is." Nick laid a kiss into her forehead. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, Scratch." Sabrina said. "Now, are we watching a movie or what?"</p><p>Nick chuckled before placing another kiss into his wife's forehead. He grabbed the remote and put on the movie once again. He opened up his arms for Sabrina and she cuddled once again into his chest. "Let me see that again." Nick mumbled before grabbing the pregnancy test. He studied it and couldn't believe it. Sabrina looked up at her husband and smile when she saw the happiness in Nick's eyes. She placed a kiss into his jaw before cuddling even closer so she could watch the movie. Nick placed his free hand on top of his wife's abdomen.</p><p>When the movie started, Nick tried to put his attention into the screen but it was impossible. His mind was taken over by all the responsibilities that he would have in the future and all the ways that he needed to protect Sabrina's health the next few months. </p><p>After the movie marathon, both Nick and Sabrina fell asleep. Sabrina had saved the pregnancy test in one of her drawers before going back to bed and swim into slumber by her husband's side. Both of them fell asleep happily with the news but...</p><p>Neither of them noticed the small puddle of blood taking over their bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry.</p><p>I know this is all very sad and believe me, it pains me to write it but I promise, this will all be worth it in the future chapters.</p><p>Next, some more angst and Nick has another travel after taking a bad -and selfish- decision.</p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and commenting! I really like to get feedback in this work since it's the first time I've written something like this, something with so many triggering topics.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Gone Too Soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabrina turns mourn into anger.</p><p>Warning, talk about miscarriage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Today could have been the day</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everybody was laughing</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Instead I just sit here and cry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Daughtry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick was the first one to wake up.</p><p>He had his arm wrapped around his wife as Sabrina's back faced him. The strong sunlight hurt his eyes as he blinked away the sleepiness. He placed a soft kiss into his wife's shoulder before pulling away from her. It was still early in the morning and the pair of them could have a few more hours of sleep. Nick just intended to go into the bathroom and then come back to the warm bed.</p><p>But life had other ideas.</p><p>Nick removed himself from under the covers, rubbing his tired eyes. When he removed his legs from the mattress, his eyes widened. There was blood in his skin. He could feel his heart racing as million of ideas jumped into his head. Without thinking twice, he looked back at his sleeping wife and removed the blankets from her body. He gasped when he saw that Sabrina was sleeping on top of a small pool of blood. "Sabrina!" </p><p>Sabrina jumped. She was deep into her slumber but between been exposed to the cold after her husband took the blanket from her and Nick's panicked voice, Sabrina opened up her eyes quickly and sat up on the bed confused. "What? What's going on?"</p><p>"Sabrina." Nick took a shaky breath. He was trying so hard to find the right words but he was failing miserably. </p><p>Sabrina followed her husband's gaze and her own eyes fell on her lower body. A gasp left her lips as she took in the scene. "It happened again." She was still in a state of shock. Her eyes continued looking at the small pool of blood in her lower body. </p><p>Her second chance was gone.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"There's no more baby." Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. "This one is gone too."</p><p>Nick frowned. He couldn't stand seeing his wife in pain. Sabrina's emotions were all over the place. Nick wouldn't figure out if his wife was sad, angry, disappointed or all the above. "Maybe we should call someone."</p><p>Sabrina scoffed. "Who?"</p><p>Nick knew that tone. His wife was angry. "A doctor?"</p><p>"And tell them what?" Sabrina scoffed once again as she wiped her tears from her cheeks. "That I had <em>another </em>miscarriage because my babies keep disappearing? That they keep inheriting their father's traveler gene? Please, Nicholas, let's save us the embarrassment." She glared at her husband. "It's no use, anyways." </p><p>"Then to check on you. Let's get a doctor to check on you, Sabrina."</p><p>Sabrina's glare intensified. "I'm <em>fine</em>."</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Let me be, Nicholas!" Sabrina raised her voice. </p><p>Nick frowned as he watched his wife remove herself from the bed. "Where-Where are you going?"</p><p>"To clean myself up." Sabrina said coldly as she walked carefully towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Do you need-" Nick couldn't finish the sentence. The bathroom door closed in a bang making him sigh. He hid his face in his hands as he took a deep breath. Tears were trying to leave his eyes. He felt as a disappointment. Both as a husband and an expecting father. Nick took a quick glance at the bloody sheets. He decided to change them and clean everything out before his wife came out of the bathroom. He didn't want anything else to trigger Sabrina.</p><p>But that didn't mattered, she was already in pain.</p>
<hr/><p>"Another miscarriage?" Ambrose's jaw dropped.</p><p>He was sitting behind his desk back at his office.</p><p>Nick and Sabrina were sitting at the other side, both of their faces projecting different things. Sabrina was angry. Her sadness had been taken over by anger the minute she entered her bathroom back home. She was silent on the way to her cousin's office. Meanwhile, Nick had pain written all over his face. He was trying, so hard, to get at least a few words out of his wife's mouth but it was a dead end.</p><p>Sabrina nodded.</p><p>"Why didn't you come here sooner, cousin?" Ambrose asked. "I'm not an expert on the baby development area but I could've helped... somehow."</p><p>"We found out last night, Ambrose. <em>Last night</em>." Sabrina replied. "When we woke up this morning... it had already happened."</p><p>Nick stayed silent.</p><p>He was letting his wife take over. It was the best he could do.</p><p>"Do you know how far along were you?" Ambrose asked. His cousin shook his head no making him sigh. "I'm sorry, Sabrina." She looked down. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Her patience was lost.</p><p>"Can everyone stop asking me that?" Sabrina raised her voice as she stood up from the chair. She walked close to the door so her back was facing the other two men in the room.</p><p>Nick decided, once again, to stay silent. </p><p>Ambrose was shocked by his cousin's sudden outburst. "Sabrina, I didn't mean to offend you." She didn't turn around. Sabrina kept facing the white wall in front of her. Ambrose looked over at Nick who raised his shoulders, sadness on his face. "Cousin, it's okay to feel sad. You can take your time, mourn-"</p><p>"I don't want to mourn!" Sabrina turned around so he could face the men. "I'm <em>tired </em>of mourning! I just want answers!"</p><p>Ambrose nodded. "Okay." He stood up slowly from his chair. "Have you told your doctor yet? About last night's events?"</p><p>Sabrina scoff. "Tell her what, exactly? That I had a second miscarriage because of Nick?"</p><p>Nick led a single tear, filled with guilt roll down his cheek.</p><p>Sabrina didn't noticed the hurtful words that were coming from her lips. She didn't even noticed her husband's puffy eyes.</p><p>But Ambrose did. "Sabrina, sit down, calm down. Let's talk about this."</p><p>"I don't want to talk, Ambrose!" Sabrina raised her voice. "I just need to accept the fact that I will never be a mother."</p><p>"Don't say that." Ambrose shook his head. "You can try again and-"</p><p>"Try again? Just for her to loose the baby?" Nick cut him off.</p><p>Sabrina threw a deadly glare towards her husband. His words only made her angrier. "I can't do this right now." She grabbed her purse before storming out of the office. </p><p>"Sabrina!" Ambrose called out to her. </p><p>Nick sighed before rubbing his face and getting up from the chair. "I'll talk to her." He said as he walked out of the office too.</p><p>Ambrose looked at Nick run after his wife and he wished that everything would turn up alright at the end.</p><p>"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Nick said as he tried to caught up with his wife. Sabrina was walking way too fast on the sidewalk as she hugged her arms close to her body. She wanted to disappear. "Sabrina!" Nick finally caught up with her. She didn't stopped walking so he grabbed into her elbow. "Sabrina, hey."</p><p>"What do you want, Nicholas?" Sabrina sighed. She was tired, so, so tired. She stopped walking and looked up at her husband. That's when she noticed his red puffy eyes. </p><p>"We have to talk about this."</p><p>"Talk about what?" Sabrina asked. "It happened, <em>again</em>. I think I'm allowed to feel angry, don't you think?"</p><p>"Sabrina, I'm hurting too. So much." Nick replied as he grabbed his wife's hands. They were icy cold. "But I don't want us to fight. I know our lives are complicated-"</p><p>Sabrina scoffed as she pulled her hands away. "That's an understatement."</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"What's wrong with wanting <em>one </em>normal thing in my life?" Sabrina asked, her glare intensifying. "I want to be a mom, Nicholas, it's all I want. Why is that so wrong? Why can't we be normal for <em>once</em>?" Her words were like swords striking Nick's heart one by one.</p><p>"I understand-"</p><p>"No you don't!" Sabrina raised her voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she noticed that the people who were walking by were staring at her. "I can't do this right now, Nicholas." She said calmer. </p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"<em>Not now.</em>" Sabrina cut him off. "Go home, go travel, go do whatever you want. Just... leave me alone." She started moving away.</p><p>"Sabrina, please, let's talk."</p><p>"I said leave me alone, Nicholas." Sabrina walked away.</p><p>Nick knew better than to run after her.</p><p>He wanted to, so bad but she needed some time and so did he. If he ran after his wife, things could get worse and Nick didn't knew if he could handle that.</p>
<hr/><p>Nick sighed in relief when the front door of his and Sabrina's home opened.</p><p>He rushed towards the sound and sighed once again when he saw his wife stepping inside. "Sabrina!" He wrapped his arms around her without thinking. It had been many hours since Sabrina had left him on the sidewalk and Nick had grew anxious. "It's late. I was worried."</p><p>Sabrina didn't returned the hug. Instead, she took a step back so she could face her husband. "I was with my aunties." Nick nodded in understanding. "What about you? Weren't you traveling?"</p><p>Nick could hear the coldness in her voice. "No, I haven't traveled today." He said. "Like I said, I was worried and-"</p><p>"That haven't stopped you before." Sabrina replied as she placed down her purse and started walking away.</p><p>Nick sighed before rushing after her. "Hey." He grabbed her elbow just like he did back at the sidewalk. "I gave you time, Spellman, plenty but we have to talk about this."</p><p>"I already told you, Nicholas, that I don't want to talk to you."</p><p>"And what are your plans then?" Nick asked. His patience was running low.</p><p>"Get some sleep."</p><p>"Are you serious, Sabrina?"</p><p>Sabrina glared at her husband. "Yes, Nicholas, I am serious."</p><p>"You can't keep avoiding this."</p><p>"I'm not!" Sabrina said. "I'm just too tired to deal with you today, Nicholas."</p><p>"<em>Deal </em>with me?" Nick scoffed. </p><p>"Yes, <em>deal </em>with you." Sabrina's glare intensified. "It's all I've done all my life. I met you back when I was just a kid and since that very moment, I've been dealing with you. Dealing with you, your life, your travels-"</p><p>"And why didn't you stopped?" Nick hissed at her. He was so angry that he couldn't stop, not even after seeing his wife's eyes filling with tears. "Why didn't you pushed me away?"</p><p>"Because I love you!" Sabrina raised her voice. Tears were spilling from her eyes. "And unlike you, Nicholas, I don't walk away from my problems!"</p><p>"You are walking away right now!" Nick raised his voice as well. More tears ran down his wife's eyes. "I'm trying to talk to you, Sabrina but all you do is walk away."</p><p>"What do you want me to say?"</p><p>"Tell me what the hell do you want!"</p><p>"I want a baby!" Sabrina sobbed. "I want to try again-" She swallowed. "And have a baby."</p><p>"Try again?" Nick asked, lowering his voice. "Sabrina, that won't work."</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. "What are you saying? You don't want a family anymore?"</p><p>"That's not what I mean." Nick shook his head. "But we have other options. We can adopt. There are a lot of kids out there that-"</p><p>"I want to carry my own child, Nicholas." Sabrina said while wiping her tears away.</p><p>"Sabrina, don't be so self-centered." Nick regretted his words instantly. </p><p>"Oh, so I'm suddenly selfish for wanting to experience upcoming motherhood?" Sabrina scoffed.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Don't." Sabrina cut him off. "Just... leave me alone and I mean it this time. We'll talk later." </p><p>She stormed off to their room.</p><p>Nick walked towards the kitchen and poured himself a glass of bourbon. Then another, and another. All of them burning as they went down his throat.</p><p>He was lost.</p>
<hr/><p>Nick's hands were shaking as he signed the papers.</p><p>He had enough. His relationship with his wife was going downhill. Ever since Sabrina's second miscarriage, things weren't the same between the couple. Sabrina was distant, angry all the time. She wanted to try again but Nick couldn't put them through the whole process again. He hated seeing his wife in pain and he didn't want them to continue fighting.</p><p>But they did.</p><p>The day before, they fought once again. They weren't like that. Nick didn't recognize neither himself or his wife. He couldn't take it anymore.</p><p>So he decided to take the element that forced their fights and remove it from their lives.</p><p>Nick finished signing the papers and gave it to the nurse who was at the front desk. He was inside a small office at Greendale's Hospital. No one knew he was there or what he was doing but sooner or later, they would find out. Specially Sabrina who would be so angry but at Nick's eyes, he was making the right decision.</p><p>"All done, Mr. Scratch?" The nurse asked as she grabbed the papers. Nick nodded without saying a word. The nurse started reading the documents and then raised an eyebrow. "It says here that you're married?" Nick nodded once again. "Not that it's a requirement but... does your wife know about this?"</p><p>"I don't think that's your business." Nick replied coldly.</p><p>The nurse took a deep breath. "I'm just asking, Mr. Scratch. You're young. Most of the men who come to this process are way older and-"</p><p>"This was my decision and I don't think that I have to share any personal details with you."</p><p>The nurse sighed. "Very well." She placed the papers down. "Follow me."</p><p>Nick took a deep breath before following the nurse.</p><p>He knew that his whole life and Sabrina's would probably change once he walked through those doors. He hated that he didn't shared with his wife his plans but he couldn't take another fight. His marriage couldn't take another bullet.</p><p>That's why, Nick made a selfish decision.</p><p>Once the procedure was done, Nick walked out of the office with pain between his legs. He groaned as he continued walking and cursing under his breath. Now, he needed to come clean to Sabrina but life had other plans.</p><p>He time traveled. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Then.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick found himself close to the mortuary.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like always, he found the pile of clothes that Sabrina always left for him. He put it on, while his body was still aching. When he was done, he walked out of the woods. This time, he could walk straight and the pain was slowly going away. At the distance, he saw Sabrina, a younger version, walking near the graveyard. Her eyes widened when she saw him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nick!" Sabrina said happily, a big smile taking over her face. She ran towards him with the intend to throw herself into his arms but stopped once she saw his face. "Nick? Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick paced around. He couldn't stand still. His body was still aching. "I did something, something bad."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Do you need help with something?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We were fighting and I had to do something about it." Nick didn't listened to her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're fighting?" Sabrina asked confused. "Why are we fighting?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're gonna be angry at me, angrier."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nick, I don't understand." Sabrina said making him stop pacing. She walked closer to him, confusion all over her face. "What's wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick just kissed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He grabbed her face forcefully and smashed his lips into hers. It wasn't a romantic or even a passionate kiss. It was desperate and Sabrina didn't liked it. She pushed him away, her eyes widened as she wiped her lips angrily. "What the hell, Nick?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick stared at her. "What-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why did you kissed me?" Sabrina asked irritated. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick raised an eyebrow. "I haven't kissed you before?" Sabrina shook her head no. "Wait, how old are you?" He was just as confused as her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eighteen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick's eyes widened. "You're with Kinkle."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We broke up." Sabrina crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Mind explaining me now why did you kissed me? And why are we fighting?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Holy shit that was our first kiss." Nick mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You ruined it." Sabrina mumbled as well. Nick looked at her. "So? Are you gonna to explain?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which part?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Let's start with the one that we're fighting." Sabrina said. "Then, we can talk about our kiss."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled lightly. She was really acting like a teenager. "You know I can't give you details about the future, Spellman."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina scoffed. "Then don't give me details. Just let whatever is eating you from inside out."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick sighed. "We were... fighting because we had... a different opinion about something." He scratched his nose. "And I made a decision without telling you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A big one?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah." Nick mumbled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then... you should tell me." Sabrina said making him look up. "Well, the other me. You know what I mean."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. "Yeah."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, now that we have that scratched off the list." Sabrina bit her lip as she walked closer. "How about that kiss?" Nick raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Nick. That wasn't a proper way for a first kiss. I'm giving you a chance for a do-over." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Are you gonna let it go?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled again. He placed his hands on her waist with all the love in the world. He could have this moment before all hell broke loose back at his own timeline. "I'm gonna make the best of it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kissed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A long, passionate and filled with love kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sabrina melted at the feeling of their lips touch. She had wanted this for so long and she finally got it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile, her other self was in pain and didn't knew how to let it out.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina was cutting some apples at the kitchen counter.</p><p>She heard the front door opening and closing and she knew immediately that her husband was home. She continued her work as Nick walked into the kitchen making her look up. "Hey." She smiled weakly at him. </p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Where were you?" Sabrina asked as she continued cutting the apples.</p><p>That single question made Nick tense. "Uh, traveling." Sabrina nodded, her eyes still at the fruits on the counter. Nick knew that he had to come clean. "I was-uh-back when you were eighteen." A small smile took over Sabrina. It quickly fell after hearing the next few words. "It was... our first kiss."</p><p>"Our first kiss?" Sabrina asked, now looking at her husband. Nick nodded. She remembered that day quite well. "Our first kiss." She repeated. She saw the guilty face that her husband wore. "You said that we were fighting. I remember that you said that you did something bad." Nick nodded. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "I understand now why we were fighting but... what did you do?" She grew anxious.</p><p>"Sabrina, before I tell you, you have to believe me, it was for our own good."</p><p>"Nick? What did you do?"</p><p>Nick took a deep breath.</p><p>This was it. He needed to come clean.</p><p>"Before traveling... I was at the hospital."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "Are you hurt?" Her eyes studied her husband's body. She didn't saw anything.</p><p>"No, I'm fine." Nick said. His eyes locked with his wife and he took another deep breath. He knew that he was about to disappoint Sabrina. "I was getting a procedure done. It was quick."</p><p>"What kind of procedure?"</p><p>"I got a vasectomy." Nick ripped the bandage off.</p><p>Sabrina's jaw dropped just as the knife she was using to cut the apples hit the counter. Her husband cringed at the sound but his eyes were still on her. "You <em>what</em>?"</p><p>"I got a vasectomy." Nick repeated.</p><p>Sabrina's hands were shaking. She glared at her husband as she walked closer to him. "You <em>got </em>a vasectomy?" Nick nodded. Sabrina scoffed. "And you what? You thought it was a good idea to not tell me anything about it?"</p><p>"I knew you were gonna oppose."</p><p>"Of course I was gonna oppose!" Sabrina raised her voice. "We were trying to have kids, Nicholas!"</p><p>"And look where it got us, Sabrina!" Nick raised his voice as well. "We've been fighting, no stop. Now, we don't have a reason to."</p><p>Sabrina scoffed as her eyes filled with tears. "We don't have a reason" Her cheeks got damp. "You took a selfish decision, Nicholas and you didn't even bothered to tell me about it."</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"And don't you dare tell me that it wasn't selfish because otherwise, you would've told me!" Sabrina cut him off. "This is something that couples talk about. You changed our lives, Nicholas! You took away my chance to be a mom and you didn't even thought about my feelings!"</p><p>"I already told you we have other options-"</p><p>"Do you think that I want this life?" Sabrina cried. "A husband that disappears, being unable to have the one thing that I want?" </p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"You can sleep on the couch tonight." Sabrina cut him off and walked away.</p><p>Nick grabbed her waist to stop her but it was no use.</p><p>He let her go. He watched as his wife walked inside their room and slammed the door behind her. Nick sighed before running his hands through his face. </p><p>He messed up, big time.</p><p>It was already late so he decided to get ready for bed. Since Sabrina had kicked him out, he walked towards the hallway's closet where he could get blankets for his night at the couch. When he was getting the things that he needed, Nick could hear his wife sobbing. He closed his eyes as he listened to Sabrina cry herself to sleep inside the room.</p><p>Nick leaned down on the couch and placed the blanket on top of his body. He wondered if he had made the right decision.</p><p>One thing was for sure: he didn't. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Remember Nick's selfish choice? This was it. But don't worry, Sabrina has a plan. Sort of.</p><p>Next up, Sabrina makes a decision of her own which also comes with life changing consequences.</p><p>Like always, thank you so much for reading and commenting! Feedback is always appreciate it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Write Sins Not Tragedies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sabrina's up to something and Nick doesn't like it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Well, I'll look at it this way</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, technically, our marriage is saved</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, this calls for a toast</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So pour the champagne."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Panic! At the Disco.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina sighed as she looked at her laptop's screen in front of her.</p><p>Night was falling upon Greendale and she was still working on her book. The last few weeks had been a chaotic mess in the Scratch-Spellman household. Ever since Nick came back from the hospital with the news of his vasectomy, both of their lives changed. Nick spent almost a week and a half sleeping on the couch. Sabrina didn't looked at him during that time. They started talking with each other and exchanging looks when Zelda invited them over for family dinner. The family knew that the young couple were fighting but they didn't knew the exact reason why. </p><p>Now, Nick and Sabrina were still in rocky waters. They talked, ate together and slept on the same bed but the intimacy of the relationship was fading slowly. Even though Sabrina had been mad furious at her husband the last few weeks, she had to admit that she missed his kisses, his hugs, even a single stroke of her cheek, she was craving him.</p><p>"What do you want, Salem?" Sabrina removed her eyes from the screen in front of her and looked at the black ball of fur that was sitting next to her. Salem meowed back as if he could understand what his owner was saying. "I'm having a hard time concentrating. I need to finish this chapter and write a happy ending for my book but-" She sighed. Sabrina looked at the door, the same one that Nick had walked out of it a few hours back. He didn't said where he was going but Sabrina knew that it was just an excuse for him to get away from her. "How can I write a happy ending when I'm living a nightmare in real life?" </p><p>Sabrina closed her laptop.</p><p>She got up from the couch and went straight towards the hangers that were next to the front door. Salem meowed as she put on one of the jackets nearby. "I'm going out, taking a drive." Sabrina said. "Maybe it can help me clear up my mind." </p><p>The last thing Sabrina saw was the feline taking over her spot on the couch and closed his eyes for a nap.</p><p>Sabrina drove through the streets of Greendale.</p><p>The street lights and the moon were shining down on the few cars that were driving by the spooky town. Sabrina's mind was racing as she drove slowly, trying not to think in everything that had happened in the last few weeks. She drove by Greendale's main street, Cee's, the Paramount and finally, by a small tea shop nearby that had opened up a few years earlier. Everything was normal, only a few people walking down the streets, until Sabrina saw a silhouette that she could recognize anywhere.</p><p>"Nick?" Sabrina asked herself as she raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was in fact her husband. Her <em>naked </em>husband was rushing down one of Greendale's streets. Sabrina couldn't believe what she was seeing so she drove closer to the nude man. She unlocked the car and pulled down the window from the passenger's seat. "Nick!" She called out for him.</p><p>Nick's eyes followed the sound of her voice. He looked like a deer caught in the lights in the middle of the road. "Sabrina?"</p><p>"Get in here!" </p><p>Nick looked around and decided to go for it. He rushed towards the car and opened up the door before throwing himself into the passenger's seat. "Sabrina-"</p><p>"What the hell, Nick?" Sabrina asked, her eyes widened. "What are you doing walking <em>naked </em>down the street?"</p><p>"I can explain." Nick replied. Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she waited for a response. "I'm traveling and-"</p><p>"No you're not." Sabrina scoffed. "Ambrose just texted me. He said the pair of you are at Dorians grabbing drinks. Nice try, though."</p><p>"No, Sabrina, you don't understand." Nick said. "I'm not <em>your </em>Nick." Sabrina's eyebrow rise even more. She was so confused as she looked at him. "Well, I am but-"</p><p>"Nick, get to the point."</p><p>Nick sighed. "I'm traveling right now meaning that I'm not the Nick from this timeline." He said but Sabrina was still confused. "We're the same person but... I don't belong here right now. Like I said, I'm traveling so that means that Ambrose wasn't lying to you, neither am I."</p><p>"So let me get this straight." Sabrina said as she leaned back on her driver's seat. "There are two of you right now?" Nick nodded. Sabrina sighed. "Great, like if one of you wasn't enough."</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>Sabrina looked at him. She saw hurt in his eyes. "Nothing, nothing." She shook her head. "Um, what timeline are you from?"</p><p>"You're finishing college." Nick said with a smile in his face. "I was actually buying you a graduation present when I traveled."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly at the memory. "The ring." She looked down at her fingers.</p><p>Nick did the same and smiled. "The ring." He copied. "Which from what I'm seeing, it got upgraded." He smirk as he saw the wedding ring on Sabrina's finger.</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled as she played with her ring. She felt nostalgic but she was pulled off her thoughts when she remembered that she had a slight younger version of her husband sitting stark naked in her passengers seat. "So, um, what should we do now?" Sabrina asked as her eyes went towards her not-yet-husband. "I would bring you home but Nick can come back at any moment and I don't think you two should see each other. You know, messing up the timelines and all."</p><p>Nick nodded. "I agree." He looked around. "Maybe we can take a drive? Oh and do you still keep a blanket here? I should cover myself up just in case someone sees us."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled lightly. "Yeah." She grabbed quickly a green blanket from the backseat before passing it to Nick.</p><p>Nick accepted it and covered himself up. "Thanks."</p><p>"And about that drive-" Sabrina smirked. "I know just the place."</p><p>They pulled up in front of Sweetwater River.</p><p>The moon reflected beautifully in the water. Sabrina parked the car nearby and was thankful that they were alone. She lowered down the radio's volume and turned to look at Nick who was looking forward.</p><p>"It's weird." Nick said as he looked at the night fallen water.</p><p>"What is?"</p><p>"I've lived in Greendale all my life and yet, I don't think I have ever come here."</p><p>Sabrina chuckled. "Well, I have." She said. "Summers in high school was the best time to come to Sweetwater."</p><p>"With Harry." Nick rolled his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Harvey</em>." </p><p>Nick shrugged. "Whatever." He grinned and looked at Sabrina. He frowned when he saw her looking at the water as well, a sad look on her face. "Hey." he grabbed her hand. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing." Sabrina shook her head and looked down.</p><p>Nick snorted. "Nice try, Spellman." He rubbed his thumb on her hand. "What's on your mind?"</p><p>Sabrina looked up. She bit her lip as she took a deep breath. "We're fighting." She said making Nick raise an eyebrow. "Well, the you in this timeline, not us right now."</p><p>Nick nodded in understanding. "Why are we fighting?"</p><p>"You made a stupid, stupid decision without telling me." Sabrina sighed. "It ruined our lives."</p><p>"Ruined?" </p><p>Sabrina nodded. "You took something from me, Nick, something that I wanted for so long and you didn't even bothered to tell me." Nick looked at her. He had never seen Sabrina so sad, tired. "And we've been fighting for so long... I miss you." She frowned. "Even though everything that has happened, I miss you so much."</p><p>Nick smiled weakly. "Well, if it helps, even though I don't know why we're fighting about, I'm sorry." Their eyes locked. </p><p>Sabrina led out a small smile. "You should tell your future self so stop being so stupid."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "I'll keep that in mind." He said. "And like I said, even though I don't know why we're fighting, there's one thing I know for sure." He placed a kiss into her palm. "I would never stop loving you, Spellman so whatever we're going through, we will make it out okay."</p><p>Sabrina looked at him with so much love. She leaned in and pressed her lips into his. It was a sweet and delicate kiss. A kiss which she had been craving for a long time. Sabrina pulled away and smiled as she looked deep into Nick's eyes. "I love you too." Nick grinned as he moved a piece of her white hair behind her ear and leaned in for another peck. Once again, Sabrina pulled away and her smile widened. She removed the seatbelt off her making Nick raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Sabrina didn't replied. Instead, she took off her shoes and started climbing towards the passenger's seat, on top of Nick. "Spellman..."</p><p>Sabrina grinned. She removed her shirt as Nick removed the blanket from his body. His hands went towards her waist on autopilot as Sabrina leaned down and pressed her lips into his. This time, the kiss was hungry, it was a craving that Nick recognized. He didn't want to waste any time. His hands moved down towards Sabrina's skirt and he pulled it up before removing her lace panties off her body. "Nick..." Sabrina gasped at the feeling of being completely exposed to him.</p><p>"I love you, Spellman." Nick mumbled as he positioned her on top of him.</p><p>"I love you too, so much." Sabrina mumbled back. She didn't waste any time. She sat down and gasped at the feeling of him inside her.</p><p>Nick groaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sabrina..."</p><p>Sabrina moaned and smirked as she started rocking her hips forward. Nick closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and thrusted up. Sabrina's hands traveled all over his toned chest as she helped herself bounce on top of him. "Nick?" She moaned.</p><p>"Y-Yeah?" </p><p>"Faster." </p><p>Nick did as told.</p><hr/><p>A few weeks later, Nick arrived home.</p><p>Things between him and Sabrina were better. As time passed, the wound seemed to heal. They were slowly going back to normal. Nick was trying to be a good husband once again. He kissed her every time he could since he was missing his wife's lips too. He tried to fill Sabrina with smiles after all the tears that both of them had shared.</p><p>"Babe?" Nick called out for his wife as he walked inside their home. He was carrying bags of groceries as he made his way towards the kitchen. "I'm home!" He found Sabrina in the kitchen cutting some vegetables for dinner. "Hey." He placed a kiss into her cheek making her smile weakly. Nick placed the groceries on the counter as he began taking everything out. </p><p>"Did you bought ice cream?" Sabrina asked as she continued cutting the veggies. </p><p>Nick nodded as he continued taking out everything he had brought. "Strawberry just like you asked."</p><p>"And pickles?"</p><p>"And pickles." Nick nodded. He took a look of his wife from the corner of his eye. Sabrina was acting strange. Her eyes were firmly planted in the vegetables that she was cutting. She was doing that strange thing that Nick recognized anywhere. She was biting her lip as one of her eyebrows tingled. Nick knew his wife too well. She wasn't acting like herself. "Spellman? You okay?"</p><p>Sabrina sighed. She placed the knife down and turned to look at her husband. At that moment, she knew that she had to come clean so she decided to rip the bandage off. "I'm pregnant."</p><p>Nick sighed as well. "Sabrina, I thought we were over this."</p><p>"I took a test while you were at the grocery store." Sabrina said. "It came back positive."</p><p>"That's impossible." </p><p>"It's in my nightstand." Sabrina mumbled. "You can take a look if you want."</p><p>Nick, confused as hell, took a step back and disappeared from the kitchen.</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath. She knew that another fight was coming. They had been doing so well the last few weeks but now, with this news, they were taking a hundred steps back. </p><p>Without giving it another thought, Sabrina decided to go after Nick. She found him inside their room, pregnancy test in hand. His face had confusion written all over it.</p><p>"H-How is this possible?" Nick asked. They've had sex a few times after making up but he knew that it still was impossible for them to conceive. "I had the procedure done. This doesn't make sense."</p><p>"I didn't cheat on you." Sabrina replied softly. </p><p>Nick looked up at her, a mushy face taking over him. "I would never accuse you of anything like that. That thought didn't even crossed my mind." He looked down at the test once again. "But... how?"</p><p>"Do you remember a few weeks ago when you went out with Ambrose to Dorians?" Sabrina asked making her husband nod. "Well, I stayed here trying to finish my book. I couldn't find any inspiration. I want my work to have a happy ending but let's face it, Nick, we were far from a happy place." He frowned. "I decided to go out, take a drive and clear my mind off. That's when I saw you on the street... naked." His eyes widened. "We went to Sweetwater river-"</p><p>"I remember." Nick nodded. Of course he remembered. That memory was too good to forget. It was the best sex him and Sabrina ever had. It was a mix of passion and hunger that he had never felt before. Also, he loved the way she had taken control. He loved having her on top of him commanding everything. "We had sex that night... unprotected sex."</p><p>"And you didn't had the vasectomy since you were traveling from the past."</p><p>Nick closed his eyes. He rubbed his forehead trying to comprehend everything that had happened. "Shit."</p><p>"Nick, this is a good thing."</p><p>"Sabrina, how is this a good thing?" Nick asked while opening up his eyes. "We were okay, we had moved on-"</p><p>"I never moved on." Sabrina cut him off by shaking her head. Nick took a deep breath. "This is a third chance, Nick-"</p><p>"A third chance for more fights."</p><p>"A third chance for a family!" Sabrina corrected him.</p><p>Nick already knew how the situation was gonna go. They would both get happy, get excited about finally starting a family and then, their unborn child would travel, leaving both of them heartbroken with million of fights to follow. "Look-" Nick took a deep breath. "We should keep this between ourselves. At least for now."</p><p>"Okay." Sabrina nodded. She walked closer to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aren't you happy, Scratch?" She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. She had a smile that took over her whole face. "It's a baby, Nick."</p><p>"Yeah." Nick mumbled sadly as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist. Sabrina closed her eyes as she lay her head on her husband's chest. Nick placed a ghost of a kiss into his wife's head while only one thought filled his head.</p><p>He wasn't happy.</p><p>Not at all. </p><hr/><p>Sabrina was at the mortuary's kitchen with both of her aunts.</p><p>It had been three days since she found out about her third pregnancy. The morning sickness was still a ghost in her life but she was thankful that in those last few days, she hadn't woke up in a pool of blood. Nick had been on the look out for her ever since. Sabrina could feel he was still getting used to the idea, or so she thought. He was always after her and Sabrina didn't knew this but he was always expecting the worse. </p><p>"The red velvet cupcakes are almost done!" Hilda said as she checked the oven. She looked over at her niece. "How's the frosting process going, dear?"</p><p>"Great." Sabrina replied as she continued putting vanilla frosting in the key lime cupcakes patch.</p><p>"Is this all necessary?" Zelda rolled her eyes before they landed at a patch of blueberry cupcakes that were laying next to her.</p><p>"It's the diner's anniversary!" Hilda said happily. "Dr. Cee and I want to give out cupcakes for the customers as a reward for all these years."</p><p>"Then why isn't he working on these sweets as well?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"He's working at said diner!" Hilda replied.</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "I think it's very sweet, pun intended, that you and Cee decided to give out free cupcakes for the diner's anniversary." She took a glance at one of the completely frosted cupcake patch. "And please save me one of those blueberry masterpieces. They have been calling my name ever since I arrived here."</p><p>Hilda chuckled. "Of course, my dear. I'll save you two so you can share with Nicholas when you get home."</p><p>"Thanks, auntie."</p><p>"Speaking of Mr. Scratch, where is your husband?" Zelda asked as she removed her cigarette from her lips. "I haven't seen him in a few days."</p><p>"He's at home working." Sabrina replied as she continued frosting the lemon cupcakes. "But he should be here any moment now. He's picking me up." She smiled. "We're going to the Paramount."</p><p>"Oh, a little date night?" Hilda looked at her niece in awe.</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "An horror double feature."</p><p>"What a surprise." Zelda rolled her eyes.</p><p>Sabrina mocked her. As she rolled her eyes, she felt how she lost control of her body.</p><p>She led the cupcake she had in her hand go and tried to hold herself into the counter. Both of her aunts noticed and they rushed quickly towards their niece. Hilda held Sabrina's lower back as Zelda held her arms.</p><p>"Sabrina? Are you okay?" Zelda asked worried.</p><p>"I'm fine." Sabrina blinked away the dizziness.</p><p>"Are you sure, darling? Don't you want to sit down?" Hilda asked.</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, I should sit down."</p><p>Hilda nodded as well. She made sure that her sister was supporting her niece before looking for a stool and helping Sabrina sit down. "There you go, love." She stroke her niece's hair. "Do you want some tea?"</p><p>"No, I'm okay, auntie."</p><p>"You're still dizzy." Zelda said and looked at her sister. "Hildy, make her a ginger root tea."</p><p>Hilda nodded.</p><p>She went over to the stove and placed the kettle pot. Zelda continued studying her niece as Sabrina blinked weakly.</p><p>"Auntie, I told you, I'm fine."</p><p>"When that tea is done, you will drink it all." Zelda said. "And if you don't feel better by then, we're going to the doctor."</p><p>"I don't need a doctor." Sabrina replied, her dizziness gone. Hilda continued working in the background as the other two Spellman women talk. "I'm fine."</p><p>"No, you're not." Zelda said. She placed her hand on her niece's forehead and frowned. "You don't have a fever."</p><p>Sabrina sighed as she removed her aunt's hand from her face. "I'm not sick!"</p><p>"Than what was that all about?" Zelda challenged her.</p><p>"I didn't got any sleep last night?" Sabrina tried making her aunt scoff.</p><p>"Hilda! Is that tea done?"</p><p>"Yes, yes." Hilda said as she walked towards her sister and niece and placed the cup of tea in front of Sabrina. "Here you go, dearie. I added some honey just how you like it."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly. "Thank you, auntie." She accepted the tea. As Sabrina took a sip, both of her aunts stared at her waiting for answers. "It's really good." She tried to change the conversation but Zelda Spellman wasn't a woman who backed down easily. </p><p>"Do we still need to call a doctor?" Zelda asked.</p><p>"No!" Sabrina groaned.</p><p>"Then tell us what the hell is going on with you." Zelda said.</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath. It was better if she came clean now. This was her aunties after all. Her mothers. "This isn't the way that I wanted to tell you both but... I'm pregnant."</p><p>Hilda gasped while Zelda smirked.</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"I knew it."</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow at their reactions. Both of her aunts were so happy. "You knew it, auntie Zee?"</p><p>"Don't you forget that I was a midwife, Sabrina. I know an expecting mother when I see one." </p><p>Sabrina chuckled.</p><p>"My darling girl, congratulations!" Hilda hugged her niece. "That explains why you were licking all the frosting!"</p><p>"Hey!" Sabrina gasped.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you and Nicholas!" Hilda stroke her niece's cheek.</p><p>"Me too, auntie." </p><p>"And you don't have to be scared." Zelda said. "I know you went through your own personal hell with your first pregnancy but that doesn't mean that you can't have a second healthy one. We are here for whatever you need."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes filled with tears. She felt a warmth in her chest as she heard her aunt's words. Neither of them knew that Sabrina had suffered a second miscarriage. "I know." She sniffed.</p><p>"Oh, don't cry, love." Hilda wrapped her arms around her niece once again.</p><p>Sabrina giggled and hugged her back before pulling away. "Nick and I actually wanted to wait some time before announcing anything due to past events."</p><p>"We understand." Zelda said. "But we're here now, for both of you."</p><p>"Thank you, auntie." </p><p>"This calls for a celebration! Let me get started on a patch of blueberry cupcakes just for you and that little babe!" Hilda said as she began working once again.</p><p>Sabrina laughed as she looked at her aunt.</p><p>The doorbell rang making everyone alert. Sabrina knew that must had been Nick. </p><p>Zelda placed a hand on her niece's shoulder. "I will go answer that. You stay here and finish that tea."</p><p>Sabrina nodded as she watched her aunt walk away.</p><p>A few moments later, Zelda walked back into the kitchen with Nick following her. He smiled when he saw his wife sitting down and drinking tea.</p><p>"Hey." Nick mumbled as he went towards Sabrina and placed a kiss into her hair.</p><p>"Hi." Sabrina smiled shyly.</p><p>"It feels like a life time ago since you were here, Mr. Scratch." Zelda said.</p><p>"I've been working a lot." Nick replied as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.</p><p>"You don't have to explain anything to us, dearie. We understand that you want to work harder now to provide for your growing family." Hilda said. Sabrina's eyes widened as she felt her husband's body tense against her. "I'm making some cupcakes to celebrate the new addition!"</p><p>Nick scoffed lightly. "I see Sabrina told you."</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina was cut off by her aunt.</p><p>"Congratulations, Mr. Scratch. I said it once and I'll say it again, you two will make fantastic parents." Zelda said.</p><p>"Thank you, Ms. Spellman."</p><p>Sabrina frowned. She knew that her husband didn't want anyone to know about her pregnancy just yet and she understood why. "Um, should we get going?" She asked as she looked up at Nick.</p><p>Nick nodded, unable to look at her in the eyes. "Yeah, let's."</p><p>"Oh, but darlings, the cupcakes are almost done!" Hilda said.</p><p>"Don't worry, auntie. We'll pass by tomorrow and get them. We just-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "Don't want to miss the movie."</p><p>"Alright." Hilda sighed.</p><p>Sabrina stood up from the stool and went to get her jacket as her aunt Zelda talked. "You call us if something happens, understand?" Sabrina nodded. "And Nicholas, she was very dizzy before you arrived. Keep an eye on her."</p><p>"I will." </p><p>"Bye, aunties."</p><p>When Nick and Sabrina walked out the mortuary and down the front porch, Sabrina knew what was coming.</p><p>"Nick-"</p><p>"You told them." Nick scoffed. "I ask you not to say anything and you told them."</p><p>"It's not like I had a choice."</p><p>Another scoff. "Oh, really? Did your aunts suddenly guessed that you're pregnant?"</p><p>"I got sick." Sabrina glared at him. "I got sick and they asked me."</p><p>"And you told them."</p><p>"What was I supposed to do?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Keep this between us! That's what we agreed!" Nick raised his voice.</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. "Are you ashamed or something?"</p><p>"What?" Nick looked at her confused.</p><p>"Are you ashamed of this?" Sabrina asked. "Why is it so important to you to keep this a secret? Even from our own family?"</p><p>"Because when you loose the baby, it will be ten times harder if everyone knows about it!"</p><p>Sabrina's eyes were clouded with tears. "<em>When</em>?"</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"When?" Sabrina sniffed. "Don't you have any hope for us?"</p><p>Nick frowned. "No." He took a deep breath. "Sabrina, I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Let's just go home." Sabrina wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek.</p><p>"Sabrina, I didn't mean to upset you."</p><p>"I'm tired, Nick and I feel sick." Sabrina sniffed. "I want to go home."</p><p>Nick sighed. All the plans that he had made for them were ruined because he couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Okay."</p><p>Sabrina started walking home, her arms hugging her body close.</p><p>Nick walked besides her, trying to come up with words but nothing appeared in his mind.</p><p>He had messed up, again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chance and well, more fights. </p><p>Next, Nick and Sabrina have different point of views from the situation and some good news come along.</p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and commenting. I think this has been the first time one of my works got a hundred comments while it was still being updated and I'm really thankful for that.</p><p>I was gonna stop writing after this work was finished but I really want to dive into the arranged marriage universe. I like the idea of the CAOS magical world, Sabrina being a half-breed and she isn't accepted into the coven unless she marries someone with power leading to Zelda looking for a husband for her niece. One of the suitors is Nicholas Scratch but he wants nothing to do with her or so he thinks. I have a lot of ideas, scenes, couples and dialogues in my mind for this work so I hope I get to write it.</p><p>Again, thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. With Arms Wide Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nick has a fight with his feelings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Well I don't know if I'm ready</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be the man I have to be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We stand in awe, we've created life."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Creed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina yawned as she entered the bathroom.</p><p>She had just woken up. </p><p>The last few weeks had been pretty great for Sabrina. The rest of her family and friends got the news about her pregnancy. Even though Nick was still hostile about letting everyone know about their baby, Sabrina just wanted to shout at everyone with happiness that she got another shot of being a mom so she did. She had went to the doctors and everything seemed to be going perfectly fine. Nick, however, was waiting for the moment to everything to collapse. He was always close to his wife, keeping an eye on her. He prepared himself mentally for the loss of their child but not Sabrina. She was hopeful and filled with excitement for their baby.</p><p>Sabrina entered the bathroom and went straight towards the sink. She grabbed her toothbrush and started washing her teeth while leaving the door opened. Her eyes were glued to the mirror in front of her. She looked tired, dark circles under her eyes. She had trouble sleeping since she was always scared that something would happen to her baby while she was asleep. Her eyes continued wondering her body but stopped once they reached her abdomen. Her big brown eyes widened and she hurried up to finish brushing her teeth. </p><p>"Nick!" Sabrina called out to her husband. </p><p>Nick rushed towards the bathroom expecting the worst. He found his wife standing sideways in front of the mirror, her pajama top risen over her abdomen. "What? What is it?"</p><p>"Look!" Sabrina said with a smile. She pointed towards her abdomen and then looked towards her husband. "I'm showing." She felt accomplished. With her last two failed pregnancies, she never got to see a belly forming. They were always gone way too soon.</p><p>"Showing?" Nick asked confused.</p><p>"My bump, it starting to show." Sabrina's smile widened. She turned so her husband could have a better look. "See?"</p><p>Nick saw it. It was small but there was a small, yet visible, bump forming on his wife's lower stomach. He wanted to get hopeful, he really did but he couldn't let himself lower his guard. "You scared me, Sabrina. I thought something happened." He said as his eyes moved back to his wife's eyes.</p><p>Sabrina scoffed lightly. "Babe, this is a good thing!"</p><p>"I know." Nick sighed.</p><p>Sabrina wasn't a fool. She was stuck between thinking that her husband didn't cared at all or that he cared too much. "Aren't you gonna say anything?" She asked. "Don't you want to feel?"</p><p>"I-" Nick was out of words. He didn't want to give in.</p><p>Sabrina sighed. She led her pajama top drop so it could cover her swell abdomen once again. "I'm gonna go make breakfast." She started walking towards the bathroom door, a frown taking over her face.</p><p>In that moment, Nick realized that he had hurt her. "Spellman, wait." He held her elbow and slowly pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Aren't you happy?" Sabrina mumbled against his chest.</p><p>Nick sighed as he pulled away and looked down to his wife. "I am." He said. "But I'm also cautious."</p><p>"I know but Nick... we have to take this as a good sign." Sabrina replied making her husband nod. "So, can we go and make breakfast now? I'm hungry."</p><p>Nick chuckled lightly before placing a quick kiss into his wife's forehead. "Come on, Spellman. Let's feed you."</p>
<hr/><p>Ambrose walked down the stairs and spotted the white haired young woman sitting on the couch.</p><p>"Ah, cousin, you are here." Ambrose said as he joined her in the living room. "Again."</p><p>"Nice to see you too, <em>cousin</em>." Sabrina glared at him.</p><p>Ambrose chuckled. His cousin was reading a book when he joined her at the arm chair in front of her. "I don't think I've seen you here so often ever since you got married."</p><p>Sabrina looked up from her book with a risen eyebrow. "So?"</p><p>"It's weird." </p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Nick doesn't want me to be alone." She said as she placed her book down. "So every time he has to leave, he makes me come here so the aunties can look after me." She sighed. "He's been overprotective ever since he found out of my pregnancy."</p><p>"Understandable."</p><p>"Darling!" Hilda entered the living room with a tray in hand. She walked over to her niece and placed the tray on her lap. "I made you some soft pretzels and a freshly squeezed strawberry lemonade." </p><p>Sabrina smiled as she accepted the snack. "Thank you, auntie."</p><p>"None for me?" Ambrose asked.</p><p>"You will have to wait for dinner." Hilda replied making her nephew frown.</p><p>"That's not fair! You've been babying Sabrina these last few weeks! From special snacks to dinners! I deserve some food too!" Ambrose said making his cousin chuckle.</p><p>"Perks of being pregnant, I guess." Sabrina smirked as she took a bite off her pretzel. </p><p>Ambrose glared at her.</p><p>"Oh, stop being such a jealous young man!" Hilda said. "I can make some beef stew for dinner, your favorite."</p><p>"Actually, meat is making me sick this week." Sabrina cut in making her cousin glare at her. </p><p>"I don't care." Ambrose said.</p><p>"You're not the one growing a human being!" Sabrina returned the glare.</p><p>"I don't care. You're not taking away my favorite dinner!" </p><p>"Just like I took your snacks?" </p><p>"Oi!" Hilda cut in making both cousins look up at her. "I'll make you something you can eat, love." She said to her niece but continued before her nephew could speak up. "<em>And </em>I'll make you your stew, dearie."</p><p>"Thank you, auntie."</p><p>"Thanks, auntie Hilda."</p><p>Both cousins replied.</p><p>Hilda flashed them a smile. "I'm gonna go and meet Dr. Cee for coffee. Would you two behave until I come back?"</p><p>"Of course, auntie." Ambrose replied for him and his cousin since Sabrina had a mouthful of pretzels. </p><p>"Alright. I'll see you two later." </p><p>She was gone.</p><p>Ambrose glared at his cousin as Sabrina continued eating her snack. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Do you want some?" </p><p>"Maybe." Ambrose said. Sabrina giggled and motioned him to sit next to her. Her cousin did as told and they started sharing the snack. "This is really good."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. "I know, right? The baby loves it."</p><p>"How do you know?" Ambrose chuckled.</p><p>"Because I haven't puked ever since I started eating."</p><p>Ambrose rolled his eyes. "That's disgusting."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Hey, want to see something really cool?" Her cousin nodded. She passed him the tray of food and pulled her top up just enough to reveal her newly swell stomach. </p><p>Ambrose's eyes widened. "You're showing."</p><p>"A little bit, yeah." Sabrina smiled as she traced a single finger on her abdomen. "You can only see it at certain angle but it's there." </p><p>"That's amazing." Ambrose said as he continued looking at his cousin's growing stomach. </p><p>"I noticed this morning." Sabrina replied as she looked down at her abdomen. </p><p>"This is really good, cousin. This means your babe is growing." Ambrose said with excitement. "Wow, it just hit me that I'm gonna be an uncle!"</p><p>Sabrina chuckled. "If only Nick had the same reaction." She sighed.</p><p>Ambrose looked up from his cousin's stomach and into her eyes. "What happened with Nicholas?"</p><p>Sabrina sighed once again before covering her abdomen once again and grabbing the lemonade from her cousin's hands. "He wasn't excited... at all."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled. "He just seems so distant, you know? He never wants to talk about the baby. He had never interacted with him or her." She took a sip of her lemonade. "Sometimes I feel like he doesn't want to be a dad anymore. I feel like he doesn't want the baby."</p><p>"No, cousin, don't say that." Ambrose shook his head. His cousin look at him helplessly. </p><p>"I just don't know what else to think." Sabrina said. "I'm so excited for this baby and Nick is just... done."</p><p>"Cousin, if Nicholas were really done with this situation, do you really think he would be so protective over you?" Ambrose asked. "That young man spends every single second worrying about you, making sure that you're alright. He doesn't leave you alone for a bloody second. I mean, you're here right now due to him!" Sabrina giggled. "Nicholas loves you, I have no doubt of that just like I have no doubt that he loves this child as well."</p><p>"Then why is he so distant?"</p><p>"I think he feels like it was his fault, the two miscarriages." Ambrose said making his cousin frown. </p><p>"It wasn't."</p><p>"But you did said it at some point, I remember."</p><p>Sabrina felt horrible. She remember saying those words back at her cousin's office the day of her second miscarriage. "But I didn't mean it. I was just angry."</p><p>"I know." Ambrose nodded. "What I'm trying to say, cousin is that Nicholas is expecting the worst. In his mind, if he doesn't accept that this is really happening, if he doesn't interact with your unborn child, it will hurt less if he or she is gone."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I'm not saying it's gonna happen, cousin. I don't think it will." Ambrose cut her off. "After all, you've never made it this far into the pregnancy."</p><p>"That's what I've told him." Sabrina sighed. "What should I do?"</p><p>"Give him time." Ambrose said. "I'm sure Nicholas will come around." Sabrina nodded lightly. "In the meantime, let's enjoy this heavenly sent snack that auntie Hilda made. After all, you're not gonna be expecting all your life so I better make sure to get my advantages now."</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. "You're the worst."</p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"Debatable." </p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina bit her lip as she stroke her four months growing belly.</p><p>She was siting at her doctor's waiting room with Nick next to her. It was time for her monthly check-up and she couldn't be any more excited. While she was thrilled for how far she had made it into the pregnancy, Nick was still cautious about the whole situation. He was sitting next to her, his eyes glued to his phone. Sabrina looked down at her eighteen weeks pregnant belly and smiled softly. She knew, deep in her bones, that her husband was worried for nothing. And she planned on proving him wrong.</p><p>"Hey." Sabrina whispered as she bumped her shoulder with her husband's. </p><p>"I'm working, babe." Nick mumbled, not once taking his eyes off his phone.</p><p>Sabrina sighed. "Can't you stop for a minute? I want to talk to you about something."</p><p>Nick did as told. After taking a deep breath, he placed his phone into his pocket and turned his attention towards his wife. "What's up?"</p><p>"I've been reading the baby books that auntie Zee gave me." Sabrina started. She had been obsessed with all the books that Zelda gifted her about pregnancy, birth and babies. She had taken some time off from writing her own book so she could focus on learning more about all the changes that her body were going through and wat to expect the day that the new addition to the family decided to join them. "One of them said that we can find out the baby's gender as early as fourteen weeks. I'm eighteen so maybe we can find out today."</p><p>"That's good." Nick replied without emotion. His eyes went towards the TV on the waiting room as they continued talking.</p><p>"But would you like to know? Or should we keep it a surprise?"</p><p>"I don't know." Nick shrugged. </p><p>Sabrina sighed. "I think my aunties and Roz want to throw us a gender reveal party." She looked down at her belly and cupped it. "But I don't think I can wait that long. I would get impatient and probably look for the answer while they plan the party." She rubbed her belly before looking at her husband once again. "What do you think?"</p><p>"Whatever you want, Spellman." Nick said without emotion.</p><p>Sabrina frowned. When she thought about finding out the gender of her first child, she always pictured her husband being excited, happy, not whatever Nick was feeling at the moment. "Then I want to find out." </p><p>"Okay." Nick said. His phone made a sound before his wife could say anything else. "I have to answer this." He said after he grabbed the phone from his pocket and saw the caller ID.</p><p>Sabrina nodded sadly before removing her attention from her husband and into the thought of seeing her baby again in a few more minutes.</p><p>A few moments later, the voice from one of the nurse's was heard. "Mrs. Scratch?" Sabrina looked up. "Come with me."</p><p>Nick and Sabrina arrived at the small room.</p><p>This wasn't the first time so they both knew the drill. Sabrina lay down before pulling up her top. Nick, like always, stood in the furthest corner of the room. He always tried to not make eye contact with Sabrina or with the screen that showed their unborn baby. </p><p>It wasn't that long until the doctor entered the room and started the procedure. As she squeezed some cold gel into Sabrina's belly, she started making small conversation with her patient. "So, Mrs. Scratch, how you've been feeling?"</p><p>"Good, fine, amazing." Sabrina couldn't hide her excitement. The doctor chuckled. Sabrina rested one of her arms above her head as she turned so she could have a better view of the screen. A few seconds later, a small baby appeared and a loud heartbeat took over the room. "There it is." Sabrina smile was so big that made her cheeks hurt.</p><p>Nick closed his eyes for a second. </p><p>The sound of his unborn son or daughter's heartbeat made him feel even worse. </p><p>"Is there anything you'll like to share, Mrs. Scratch? Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked as she continued moving the wand around Sabrina's belly.</p><p>"Well, I've gotten some heartburn these last few days." Sabrina replied, her eyes glued to the screen.</p><p>"Small or big?"</p><p>"Pretty big I would say." Sabrina said. The doctor nodded lightly as she continued studying the unborn baby in the screen. Sabrina started to panic. "Is that bad?"</p><p>"No, not at all." The doctor replied and removed her eyes from the screen and faced her patient. "Heartburn is a normal pregnancy symptom. You and your baby are fine." Sabrina led out a sight in relief. "You know, intense heartburn can mean that your baby will be born with lots of hair."</p><p>Sabrina didn't knew how it was possible but her smile intensified. "Really?" The doctor nodded. "Makes sense. I've seen some pictures of that one when he was a baby-" She motioned towards her husband. "He had a head filled with dark curls."</p><p>The doctor took a glance over at Nick. He half-smiled at her politely. "Seems like the Scratch genes are strong, then."</p><p>"You have no idea." Nick mumbled. Once again, he was reminded of his traveling gene and how it affected both him and Sabrina.</p><p>"I have a question." Sabrina said making the doctor look at her once again. "Can we know the gender?"</p><p>"You want to know?" The doctor asked making her patient nod. "Alright. Let's see what we can do." She started moving the wand once again. Sabrina bit her lip and took a quick glance at her husband. Nick had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked worried at the screen. "Huh." </p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. She panicked when she heard her doctor. "What? Is something wrong?"</p><p>"No." The doctor replied. "This little one is just being stubborn. I can't get a good look of the gender."</p><p>Sabrina giggled and looked at the screen once again. "If my family were here, they would say that the baby got the stubbornness from me."</p><p>The doctor chuckled. "Aha!" She stayed still. "Got you." She smirked at the expecting parents in the room. "Are you sure you will like to know?"</p><p>"Yes!" Sabrina exploded. "Right?" She looked at her husband.</p><p>"Yeah, whatever she wants." Nick sniffed. </p><p>"Alright." The doctor said. "Congratulations, Mrs. and Mr. Scratch, it looks like you're having a baby girl."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "A girl?" Tears clouded her vision. The doctor nodded. "A daughter."</p><p>Nick felt an electric shock hit his body.</p><p>He didn't said anything. He still couldn't believe that it was happening. At least for now.</p><p>"Congratulations again." The doctor said. "I'll give you two a moment while I go and print some pictures for you to take home." She handed Sabrina some paper towels for the gel in her stomach before leaving the room.</p><p>Sabrina sniffed as she looked at the monitor. "We're having a girl, Nick." </p><p>Nick felt a strange feeling in his stomach. "Yeah." He mumbled.</p><p>Sabrina looked at him and realized that he was still in a state of shock. She started cleaning herself as she continued talking. "I guess the aunties were right. They had a feeling it would be a girl." She chuckled. "Ambrose is gonna freak." Nick walked closer to his wife and helped her get off the table. Sabrina wrapped her arms on her husband's waist and smiled as she looked up at him. "You know, girls are supposed to be attached to their dads." </p><p>Nick didn't said anything. </p><p>Instead, he stroke his thumb on his wife's porcelain cheek before leaning down and pressing a kiss into her forehead. </p><p>Later that day, Sabrina was sitting on the couch back at hers and Nick's home. Her feet were laying up as she read a book. </p><p>Nick entered the room and saw her. "Hey, I'm gonna make dinner. Any requests?" He asked. "Or I can get us some takeout. Cee's maybe?"</p><p>"Hmm, no. I'm craving a home cooked meal." Sabrina replied as she placed her book down.</p><p>"Anything in particular?"</p><p>Sabrina thought for a moment until an idea popped into her head. "Salmon and some sweet potatoes."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "That's oddly specific." He leaned down and pressed a kiss into his wife's white hair. "I'll be right back."</p><p>Before her husband could leave the room, Sabrina spoke up. "Wait!" Nick stopped walking and turned to face his wife. "What do you think of Autumn?"</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow. "Autumn?"</p><p>Sabrina picked the book she was reading up again. "It's crisp and colorful." She said as she buried her nose into the book. "Plus we got married in Autumn. I think it would suit our baby girl."</p><p>"Oh." Nick understood what was happening. He took a glimpse of the book that his wife was reading and realized that it was a baby names themed one. It was probably a gift from Zelda.</p><p>"From what I've gather from your tone, you don't like it." Sabrina said, her eyes glued to the book. "What about Hope? It's pure, elegant, lovely and classic." </p><p>"Sabrina." Nick sighed.</p><p>"You don't like it either?" Sabrina asked. "There's Olivia too. We could call her Liv for short-"</p><p>"Sabrina." Nick cut her off. </p><p>Sabrina looked up from her book. "What?"</p><p>Nick took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch as well. "It's not that I don't like the names."</p><p>"Then what is it?" Sabrina asked as she placed the book down, her whole attention towards her husband.</p><p>"I just don't want to get excited."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"We've come so far, yes and the doctor said that the baby's healthy but Spellman... that can change in a matter of seconds."</p><p>Sabrina frowned. "What are you saying?"</p><p>"I'm saying that I don't want to get thrilled. Not when there's a chance, a big one, that something could go wrong and leave us devastated."</p><p>"But Nick, you said it yourself." Sabrina said. "We've come so far." She looked down and rubbed circles on her growing belly. "She's healthy, Nick and I have a good feeling about this. I'm not stupid, I know that there's always a chance that something could go south but I believe our baby is safe."</p><p>Nick frowned. "I didn't called you stupid."</p><p>Sabrina smirked. "I know." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her husband's lips. "Just try and be positive, okay? We need you. Both of us."</p><p>Nick nodded lightly. He pressed his lips against his wife's before getting up from the couch. "I'm gonna start dinner."</p><p>Sabrina nodded while watching him go. </p><p>She grabbed the book once again and started flipping through the pages.</p><p>Scarlett.</p><p>Victoria.</p><p>Rose.</p><p>None of them felt right for her baby.</p><p>Good thing she still had five months to make a choice. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of things happened in this chapter.</p><p>Next up, Nick has an important travel. Also, someone new will pop by. </p><p>The next few updates will include some major time jumps in the "Now" timeline. I still don't know how many chapters this work will take but I can say that it won't be much longer now until we reach the end. I love writing this piece and I'm gonna miss it once it's gone but don't worry. There's still some more updates to come.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting. All the feedback is really appreciated and I hope you liked this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Isn't She Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remember when Sabrina, Nick, Ambrose and Prudence saw future Nick dying in the living room? Keep that in mind for this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Isn't she pretty,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Truly the angel's best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so happy we have been heaven blessed."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Stevie Wonder.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Future.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick traveled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't knew where he was. Well, he did. It was Greendale but he didn't knew which timeline he had stepped into. All he knew was that he was naked, cold and in need of clothes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick ran through one of Greendale's street. For whatever reason, he didn't traveled close to the mortuary so he had to improvise. Without thinking, Nick grabbed some clothes from a store nearby before rushing off the street once again. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the town square. He slowed down, trying to catch his breath. He saw a park filled with families, ice cream carts and laughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shit." Nick mumbled. He didn't recognized any face that walked near him. He wanted to find Sabrina or even one of the Spellmans but no one around him looked like them. Nick continued taking deep breaths and looking around. He realized that he wasn't that far away from the mortuary. He could walk over there and find his family so he started going that way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until, he heard her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick froze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He didn't knew why but he stopped walking. It was pure out of instinct. Deep down, he knew that the voice was calling out for him. Nick turned around and his eyes widened. He saw a kid, a little girl with long dark curls and big brown eyes running towards him. His eyes continued widening as the little girl jumped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so glad I finally saw you again, daddy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who are you?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The little girl looked up. A smile had taken over her face. "You don't recognize me." She said. "Uncle Ambrose told me this would happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick's eyes widened. "Uncle Ambrose?" He knew. He knew what was happening but he needed words of confirmation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The kid nodded. "He told me that I would be able to see you again but you wouldn't remember me. At least not right now since you still haven't met me back in your timeline." Nick was speechless. He tried to talk but no words came out of his mouth. "You're my dad!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick choke in his own saliva. "You're my daughter?" The little girl nodded. "But-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A frown took over the kid. "You don't believe me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick shook his head no quickly. He understood her. He understood how frustrating it is being able to travel and have no one to believe you. "No, no, it's not that." He squatted down so he was at his daughter's height. "It's just- wow." The little girl laughed. "What's, um, what's your name?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Amalia." The kid said making her father frown. "But you call me 'Malia just like Grandpa Nixon."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick blinked back a few tears after hearing his daughter's name for the first time. "Amalia?" She nodded. "How old are you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nine, ten next month." Amalia said proudly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wow." Nick mumbled. He took in his daughter's features. She had his hair, his lips but the rest was Sabrina. She had her mother's small nose and big brown eyes. She also had a headband that resembled Sabrina's. She was a perfect mix of both of them. "Can you tell me something about yourself?" Nick asked. He wanted to know everything but he knew that wouldn't be a good option. He could alter the timeline and create chaos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, I like to read just like you." Amalia replied. Her father led out a shaky breath. "And currently, I'm not doing so good since Auntie Zee is mad at me for playing a prank on her but I swear it was all Uncle Ambrose's idea!" Another trembling laugh from her father. "But talking with you again it's making me feel way better."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick looked around. Once again, none of the people that walked pass him seeing familiar. "Are you here alone?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia shook her head. "No. I'm in the park with auntie Zee but like I said, she's mad at me so she must think that I'm playing far from her."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick chuckled. One of his hands traveled towards his daughter's face and he stroked her cheek. "God, you're beautiful."  He mumbled making the little girl giggle. "So, you know about my travels?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia nodded. "Yeah! And I travel too!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick's eyes widened. "What?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I do." Amalia said. "But uncle Ambrose helps me every day. He taught me how to control it and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can control your travels?" Nick's jaw dropped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia nodded. "Uncle Ambrose started teaching me a few years ago when you-" She stopped talking. She didn't want to talk about that specific topic. "We have a routine. Every time I travel, he waits for me and we talk about it. After that, he continues his studies about time traveling."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick was thankful. He was so thankful for Ambrose. He was thankful that Ambrose was taking care of his family. "That's amazing." He said. "So you don't have any problems while traveling?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope!" Amalia popped her 'p'. "I saw you and mommy once. You guys were walking down the street. Mommy was really mad at you." She giggled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your mom and I went through a rough patch a few months ago. I thought we still were but-" Nick took a glance at his daughter. "I think we will be alright now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia throw herself at him once again. She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and hid her face in his chest. "I've missed you, daddy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick closed his eyes for a second. He wrapped his arms around his daughter before placing a kiss into her dark hair. "Hey." He mumbled before making her face him. "How old were you when I..." He didn't had to finish the sentence. Amalia knew what he was asking. A frown took over her face. "It's okay, sweetheart. You can tell me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Amalia sniffed. "Five."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Five.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had about five years to enjoy his family. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay." Nick mumbled. He didn't knew what else to say about that topic. Even if years had passed for his daughter, it was perfectly clear that Amalia was still mourning him. "How's your mom?" Nick asked changing the conversation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's okay." Amalia shrugged. "She misses you too. Auntie Hilda tried to convince her to go back to dating but she said no. She thinks that you will come back someday. She's waiting for you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A small smile took over Nick's face. "Will you tell her that it's okay? That she can find love again. She can move on. She doesn't have to wait for me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But daddy, we're both waiting for you." Amalia frowned once again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick brushed his thumb once again against his daughter's soft cheek. "And I love you both for it but please tell your mom that, okay? All I want is for you two to be happy." Amalia didn't said anything. "Promise me you will tell her?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I promise." Amalia mumbled, clearly not happy with her father's response.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick smiled weakly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against his daughter's forehead. "Thank you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't want you to go, daddy." Amalia's bottom lip quivered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick opened up his arms for his daughter. Amalia gave in and sight contently once she felt her father's arms holding her. "Let's enjoy this moment, okay?" He kissed her head. "I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you too, daddy."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Nick appeared on the floor back at his and Sabrina's room.</p><p>He jumped. He had news. Such good news.</p><p>"Sabrina?" Nick called out for his wife as he put on a pair of boxers as fast as he could.</p><p>"Bathtub!" Sabrina called back.</p><p>Nick rushed towards the bathroom and saw his wife. </p><p>He looked at her in awe. Sabrina was taking a bath, foam and lavender covering her body. Nick couldn't help but smile, widely, when he noticed that his wife's twenty-one weeks pregnant belly popped out of the water. Their baby was growing there. A baby, which he know knew, would be healthy.</p><p>"I'm back." Nick said as she knelt down next to the bathtub, smile still taking over his face. "I was traveling."</p><p>"I figured." Sabrina replied as she looked at her husband. "I thought you were gonna be gone longer. I made this bath and hopped in. It's really calming down my back ache and-" She stopped as she took in Nick. His smile was widening as he listened to her talk. She haven't seen him this happy in a really long time. "Nick? Everything okay?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I saw her."</p><p>"Saw who?" Sabrina asked confused.</p><p>"The baby." Nick grinned and took a quick glance of his wife's baby bump.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "You saw her?"</p><p>Nick chuckled lightly while nodding. "I did. She's so beautiful, Spellman and intelligent too."</p><p>Sabrina looked at the part of her belly that the water didn't covered and cupped it. "You met her." </p><p>"We called her Amalia." Nick continued explaining.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened once again and she turned her glance towards her husband. "Amalia?" Nick nodded. "That's your mom's name."</p><p>"Yeah." Nick sniffed. "She told me that she's okay. She learned to control her travels thanks to Ambrose."</p><p>A big smile took over Sabrina's face. "She's okay." She told herself. She laughed nervously. "I told you, Nick! I told you this baby was gonna be fine!"</p><p>"I should've believed you." Nick nodded. "I'm sorry."</p><p>"Hey, enough of that." Sabrina said as she moved her hand from the water and cupped her husband's cheek. Nick leaned into the wet touch. "You had every reason to be doubtful but not anymore. We're gonna be okay, Nick. This baby will be okay. I couldn't be happier right now." Nick smiled. He leaned in and pecked his wife's lips. Sabrina lick her lips as she pulled away. "So, can you tell me anything else?"</p><p>"Don't you try and get away with this. You know I can't give you details about the future." Nick chuckled.</p><p>"You just gave away a big spoiler, Scratch!"</p><p>"A spoiler that gave you peace of mind. You needed it." Nick said making his wife roll her eyes playfully. "But you're not getting any more information out of this lips."</p><p>"Even if I do this?" Sabrina asked and leaned forward, pressing a long kiss into her husband's lips.</p><p>Nick groaned when she pulled away. "Even if you do that."</p><p>Sabrina scoffed. "Whatever." Nick chuckled as his wife cupped her baby bump and looked down. "Baby Amalia." She mumbled. "It sounds so perfect."</p><p>"How about Amalia Diana?" </p><p>Sabrina looked at her husband. "Diana?"</p><p>"She will have my mother's name, it's only fair that she has yours too." Nick said making his wife's eyes fill with tears. "Plus, that's your second name too."</p><p>"Amalia Diana Scratch-Spellman. It sounds perfect." Sabrina led a single tear roll down her cheek. "I love it."</p><p>"Hey, don't cry." Nick smiled as he wiped out the tear that rolled off his wife's cheek.</p><p>"I just love you both so much." Sabrina sniffed.</p><p>"I love you both too."</p><p>There.</p><p>He said it.</p><p>For the first time in forever.</p><p>"Can you get in here? I want to continue enjoying this moment." </p><p>"Like I was gonna leave you alone after seeing you laying naked in our bathtub."</p><p>Sabrina giggled.</p><p>Nick placed one more kiss into her forehead before taking off his boxers and getting into the tub with his wife. Sabrina placed herself between his legs so he could wrap his arms around her and she could lay her back against her chest. </p><p>They continued talking about the future but not once Nick spoke up about the real truth.</p><p>He wasn't gonna last more than five more years with her.</p>
<hr/><p>Sabrina sighed.</p><p>It was the middle of the night and she was laying in bed with her husband on her side. Her back was facing the mattress as she looked up at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. She didn't knew why but she just couldn't. Her thoughts were pulled away when a growl came from her stomach. She looked down at her twenty-four weeks pregnant belly and smiled.</p><p>"You're hungry, huh?" Sabrina whispered as she stroke on of her hands on her baby bump. </p><p>Another growl came from her stomach making her giggle.</p><p>Sabrina turned on her side so she could face her husband. A smile took over her face as she took Nick in. He was deep in his slumber, a single black curl falling into his forehead. Sabrina loved the way her husband's chest went up and down as he breathed. </p><p>"Nick?" Sabrina whispered as she traced her index finger along her husband's face, outlining his features. Nick groaned in his sleep, not once opening up his eyes to his wife. "Nick?" Sabrina tried again.</p><p>Another groan came from Nick. "What?" He asked, eyes closed.</p><p>"Are you awake?" Sabrina bit her lip.</p><p>Nick opened up his eyes slowly and raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. "You just woke me up, Spellman. I think that answers your question." </p><p>Sabrina giggled. "So you are awake."</p><p>Nick sighed. "I am, now." He yawned. "What's up?"</p><p>"I'm hungry."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"Mm." Sabrina thought for a moment. "Peanut butter pancakes!" Nick raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm literally growing a human being!"</p><p>Nick chuckled. "It's not that." He took her hand from his face and placed a kiss into his wrist. "Don't you prefer blueberry pancakes? Peanut butter doesn't sound like you."</p><p>Sabrina glared at her husband. "It's called cravings, Nicholas." Her anger intensified once she saw Nick laughing. "Are you gonna make me those pancakes or not?"</p><p>Nick chuckled once again and leaned forward, pressing a kiss into his wife's lips. "I will make you those pancakes, Spellman."</p><p>"Don't forget the whipped cream." Sabrina said as her husband got out of bed and walked towards the door. </p><p>"Pancakes before sunrise. This is new." Nick mumbled making his wife glare at him once again.</p><p>"I heard that!" </p><p>"I love you!" Nick called out before walking out the room.</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes before laying her back fall down on the mattress once again. "Idiot."</p><p>A few minutes later, Sabrina decided to join her husband in the kitchen.</p><p>She leaned back against the door frame as she watched Nick work. He was only in his boxers while he prepared her food. She knew that he was exhausted and that the timing was horrible yet, he was willing to do whatever was necessary for her.</p><p>"Hey." Sabrina mumbled making her presence known.</p><p>Nick looked away from his cooking to his wife. "Babe, what are you doing here? I was gonna take you this upstairs."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "I missed you." </p><p>Nick looked at her in awe. "That's really sweet but you should go back upstairs. The pancakes are almost done."</p><p>"I'll sit here and wait with you." Sabrina said as she took a seat at the breakfast table. Nick smirked at her before continuing her work. "Auntie Zee called today."</p><p>"What for?" Nick asked as he flipped the pancakes.</p><p>"She told me that she has my old crib. She suggested that we should use it with our baby." Sabrina replied. She and Nick had decided that they wouldn't tell anyone the name of their unborn baby. They would wait until the baby was born to announce the happy news to the rest of their family and friends. "I like the crib, it's nice but I'm not sure the colors will go with the baby's room." She had chosen a very specific palette for the nursery.</p><p>"We can always change colors." </p><p>"But I like the ones we got." Sabrina frowned.</p><p>"How about we pick up the crib tomorrow and put it in the nursery? That way, we can know if it fits or not."</p><p>"Sounds like a good idea." Sabrina sighed. Her face lighted up again when she remembered something. "My editor also called today!" A smile took over Nick since he knew where the conversation was going. "I can't believe my book is almost out!"</p><p>"I can." Nick said as he turned off the stove and placed the pancakes in plates. </p><p>"It's feel so unreal." Sabrina smiled. "Now all I need is to choose an art for the cover-" She couldn't finish the sentence. Instead, she gasped as she cupped her belly and her eyes widened. </p><p>Nick looked at her quickly. "Sabrina?" He worried. He rushed towards her, pancakes forgotten and squatted down in front of her. "Sabrina? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-" Sabrina tried to look for words but instead, she gasped again. "There it is again."</p><p>Nick's hands trembled on his wife's knees. "Sabrina? What's wrong? You're scaring me."</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm okay." Sabrina assured him. "But Nick... I think the baby just kicked." A small smile took over her face.</p><p>"She did?" Nick's eyes widened.</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled. She gasped once again when she felt another kick. "Feel." She grabbed one of her husband's hands before placing it on her belly. </p><p>"I don't feel-" Nick couldn't finish his sentence. "Woah." He laughed nervously.</p><p>"You felt that, right?" Sabrina chuckled as well.</p><p>"I did." Nick looked at his wife's baby bump in amazement. "That was a very strong kick."</p><p>"She's a very strong baby." </p><p>Nick grinned. He leaned down and pressed a kiss into his wife's belly. "I love you." He mumbled against her clothed covered skin. He looked up and pressed a kiss into Sabrina's lips. "I love you both."</p><p>"We love you too." Sabrina smiled before returning the kiss. "But Nick?" She asked as she pulled away.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"I want the pancakes."</p><p>Nick snorted before rolling his eyes playfully. "Trading me for pancakes." He mumbled as he got up in search for the food.</p><p>"Babe?" Sabrina called out to him. Her husband turned around, hoping for something else but instead he got- "Don't forget the whipped cream."</p>
<hr/><p>"Ice?" Nixon Scratch asked as he poured himself and his son a drink.</p><p>Both father and son were back at Nixon's residence. Nick had went over to his father's place due to work. Both Scratch men were keeping the family company alive. Nixon was so thankful that he could have that bonding time with his son. Now that all work was done, they could sit down and relax for a few minutes.</p><p>"Three cubes." Nick replied making his father raise an eyebrow. "What? That's how I like it."</p><p>"You're a strange, strange boy, Nicholas." Nixon said before pouring his own bourbon with just one cube. He gave his son the drink before sitting down in front of him on the next couch. </p><p>"Hey, I've known Ambrose Spellman for quite some time now. Believe me, he knows how to get you to chance your alcohol preferences in a heart beat." Nick replied before taking a sip of his bourbon.</p><p>"Ambrose, he's such a nice guy." Nixon said before taking a sip of his own drink. "Funny too."</p><p>"Don't get me started on funny." Nick chuckled. "He told Sabrina last week that she looked like a bowling ball. That did <em>not </em>end well."</p><p>"I could only imagine." Nixon chuckled as well. "How's Sabrina? I haven't seen her these last few weeks."</p><p>"She's... stressed but happy." Nick said. "For both baby and the book."</p><p>"I still can't believe I'm having a grandchild!" Nixon smiled. "A granddaughter! I never thought I've lived to see the day."</p><p>"Believe me, I'm shocked too." Nick said and eye down his drink as he stirred it. "After everything that's happened, this all feels unreal. This is the closest to normal me and Sabrina will ever get."</p><p>"That child is gonna bring you both so much joy."</p><p>"I know." Nick smiled as he remembered feeling his daughter's kick for the first time. </p><p>"Are you two still choosing to keep the baby's name a secret?" </p><p>"Dad, stop it!" Nick groaned. "If I tell you, Sabrina will most likely skin me alive."</p><p>Nixon chuckled. "Fine, I'll drop it." He grinned, the same grin that his son inherited from him. "Not even a hint?"</p><p>"Dad!"</p><p>"Fine, fine." Nixon chuckled once again. "What about you?" He asked. "How are you feeling with all of this?"</p><p>"I feel..." Nick thought for a moment. No one had asked him this question ever. "I feel... scared." </p><p>"Understandable."</p><p>"I feel scared that I won't be a good father."</p><p>Nixon raised an eyebrow. "Now, wait a second." He placed his drink down. "It's normal to get nervous with a child on the way but Nicholas, you don't have to be scared of being a father. You're gonna be a good one."</p><p>"I'm just-" Nick sighed. "With my travels, I'm scared that I will leave Sabrina alone for long periods of time. I don't want to miss anything, you know? I want to be present for both Sabrina and the baby."</p><p>"You can't control your travels, Nicholas and Sabrina knows that <em>and </em>she love you." Nixon said. </p><p>"I know." Nick nodded. "This is just... a new fear that I unlocked these last few weeks."</p><p>"Listen, I get it." Nixon took a deep breath. "I know it's scary and I know that you didn't had a good example of a father growing up-"</p><p>"Dad-" Nick shook his head but his father held his hand up. </p><p>"It's okay, Nicholas. We don't need to hide the truth." Nixon said. "But there's one thing I'm sure of. You love Sabrina and your unborn child more than anything. You would give your life for those girls."</p><p>"I would." Nick mumbled while nodding.</p><p>"That's all you need, Nicholas. All you need is love." Nixon said. "And you got it. You're gonna be a good father."</p><p>"Thanks, Dad."</p><p>"Now-" Nixon changed the topic. "Is Nichole by any chance the name of my granddaughter?" Nick scoffed before rolling his eyes. "What? It makes sense!"</p><p>"Unbelievable." Nick mumbled.</p><p>His father wasn't gonna get an answer.</p><p>Not until that baby was safe in Sabrina's arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So many jumps in this chapter.</p><p>I can't really say what's coming next since it would be a huge spoiler but all I can say is that there's a small party involved.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading, commenting and dropping theories down below. It really means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can't say anything without giving spoilers...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"My heart</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beats so damn quick when you say my name</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I'm holding you tight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm so alive</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Now let's, let's live it up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Beyonce.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Sabrina, slow down!"</p><p>"I'm fine!"</p><p>"Slow down!"</p><p>Sabrina turned around facing her husband. "I said I'm fine, Nick."</p><p>"Doesn't change the fact that you need to slow down." </p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes before grabbing a crostini and popping it into her mouth. "For the third time, I'm fine."</p><p>Nick sighed.</p><p>Sabrina was far into the pregnancy, eight months, almost nine but she was acting like if there weren't a child growing inside of her. A child which, could pop out really soon. They were both in the mortuary. It was a special night for Sabrina. She had finally got her book released so her family decided to throw her a small book release party back at the big Victorian house. It was just the Spellmans, Scratches, Sabrina's childhood friends and some of her co-workers who helped her archive her goals. While everything was perfect, the party was very well decorated, Halloween themed since it was inspired in her book, the food was delicious thanks to Hilda who went all out and the guests were having a good time, Nick wouldn't help but feel worried due to his tiny wife.</p><p>"I'm just anxious." Nick said as he placed a hand on his wife's side belly. "I don't want anything to happen to either of you."</p><p>Sabrina looked up at him in awe. "Nothing is gonna happen to me, Nick." She looked down at her belly and cupped it. "Nothing's gonna happen to neither of us."</p><p>Nick nodded lightly before leaning down and pressing a kiss into his wife's forehead. A smile took over Sabrina's face. "Do you need something? A snack? Sit down?"</p><p>"Hmm, some of those mini pizzas over there sounds nice." Sabrina said as she gestured towards the food table.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Nick replied while placing a kiss into her hair. "And please, try not to run a marathon while I'm gone."</p><p>"No promises." Sabrina smirked.</p><p>Nick chuckled before walking towards the food table. </p><p>He grabbed a small plate before getting a few mini pizzas for his wife. Hilda went all out with the finger food. Everything from avocado dip to veggie skewers were laying on that table. There was also a surprise cake waiting for Sabrina inspired by her book. Nick couldn't wait to see the smile on his wife's face once she sees the cake.</p><p>"Nicholas!" </p><p>Nick looked and saw Hilda and Kenny next to him. He flashed them a small smile.</p><p>"I see you're enjoying the food!" Hilda said and then looked at her boyfriend. "And to think you told me that it was too much!"</p><p>Kenny chuckled. "It's all perfect, my darling." He rubbed his nose against his girlfriend's.</p><p>Not that Nick minded the show of affection. After all, he was way worse with Sabrina but he decided to cut in. "Actually, this is for Sabrina." Both Hilda and Cee pulled away. "Who seems to forget that she's pregnant and doesn't slow down for a minute." He sighed.</p><p>Hilda chuckled. "Can't say I'm surprised, she's never been a peaceful human being."</p><p>Nick chuckled as well. "By the way, Ms. Spellman, thank you so much for this party. Sabrina's having the time of her life. She's really happy."</p><p>"That's all I want, my wee girl's happiness." Hilda smiled. "But I can't take all the credit! You and Zelda helped a lot!"</p><p>"I really can't wait for her to see the cake." Nick said. "She's gonna be even happier."</p><p>"What's going on here?"</p><p>Nick's eyes widened at the sound of his voice. He turned around and saw his tiny wife walking closer to him. "Spellman-" He really hoped she wasn't listening to the conversation. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You were taking your precious time with the pizzas." Sabrina said and grabbed the small plate from her husband's hands. "I got hungrier."</p><p>Nick chuckled nervously. It had seemed like his wife didn't hear the conversation. "I was talking with your aunt and Cee." He gestured to both of them.</p><p>"Let me guess, he was saying that I don't sit down or take a break." Sabrina asked before swallowing a mouthful. </p><p>"Well-" Hilda tried to defend Nick but her niece continued.</p><p>"He's been like this for weeks." Sabrina rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Like what?" Nick raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Annoying!" Sabrina said. "It's my party, Nicholas, of course I want to have a good time!"</p><p>"I never said you can't have a good time-" Nick couldn't finish the sentence due to his wife's attention going somewhere else. </p><p>Sabrina handed her husband the plate of pizzas and started walking away to another group of people. "Theo! Harvey!"</p><p>Nick sighed as he watched her go.</p><p>"I see what you mean." Cee mumbled.</p><p>"She's gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." Nick said.</p><p>"If she hasn't given me one ever since she was born, I think you will be safe, love." Hilda chuckled.</p><p>Nick continued having a small conversation with both Hilda and Cee when Zelda's voice took over the room.</p><p>"May I have everyone's attention, please?" </p><p>All eyes fell on Zelda Spellman.</p><p>"As all of you know, this gathering here tonight is to celebrate my niece's new book." Zelda started while her nephew and Prudence started handing out glasses to the guests. "Sabrina has been dreaming of publishing some of her works for years. I can still remember that first short story she wrote when she was a child. Of course it was about witches and the afterlife." The crowd chuckle. "And today, she finally made her dreams come true." She locked eyes with her niece. Sabrina's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her aunt. The next thing she knows, she feels an arm wrapping itself around her waist. A smile took over her face when she realized that it was in fact her husband. "Now, I want to invite everyone to join me in a toast." Zelda raised her glass up. "Since Sabrina is expecting, Nicholas was very clear about not having alcohol here tonight-" The guests laughed. "So I guess sparkling grape juice will do."</p><p>"Here you go, babe." Nick mumbled towards his wife as he passed her a glass.</p><p>"Thanks." </p><p>"To Sabrina." Zelda raised her glass higher. "May she continue making all her dreams come true."</p><p>"To Sabrina!"</p><p>"Go Sabrina!"</p><p>The guests cheered.</p><p>"Oh, auntie!" Sabrina sniffed as the guests drank their juices. She rushed over towards Zelda making her husband sigh. "Auntie!" Sabrina mumbled before wrapping her arms around Zelda. "Thank you, thank you so much." She led a few tears run down her cheeks. Those damned hormones. "I couldn't have done it without you."</p><p>Zelda pulled away so she could cup her niece's face. She wiped away Sabrina's tears. "You're this family greatest pride, Sabrina. Don't you ever doubt yourself of that."</p><p>Sabrina grinned. "Can I tell Ambrose that?"</p><p>"Don't you dare!"</p><p>Sabrina giggled before hugging her aunt, her mother, one more time.</p><p>A few minutes later, Nick was sitting down with Ambrose and Prudence. Hilda had taken out the cake and Sabrina had a fresh set of tears running down her cheeks once she saw the beautiful surprise. </p><p>Everything was perfect.</p><p>"How far along is my cousin?" Ambrose asked as he looked at the distance towards Sabrina, his girlfriend in his lap.</p><p>Sabrina was sitting far away, laughing and talking with Roz.</p><p>"Thirty-eight weeks, almost thirty-nine." Nick replied, smiling as he saw his wife putting her best friend's hand on her belly.</p><p>"She really looks like a bowling ball." Ambrose said making his girlfriend snort. "Really, she looks like she ate a bowling ball instead of cake. That baby is coming really soon."</p><p>"Ambrose-" Nick sighed. "Stop with the bowling ball comments."</p><p>"What? But she-" Ambrose was cut off.</p><p>"She was so close to kick you in the balls yesterday when you called her that." Nick said.</p><p>"It's not my fault that she looks like a bowling ball" Ambrose replied making Nick raise an eyebrow. "A really cute bowling ball."</p><p>Nick was not amused.</p><p>"How about we talk about the book instead? Before you two get into a bitch fight." Prudence said as she adjusted herself on her boyfriend's lap. "Did you read it already, Nicky?"</p><p>"Of course I did." Nick replied proudly. "I've been reading this work for years, every single draft she's ever made."</p><p>"I read one too." Ambrose said. "She really took inspiration from all of us. I can't lie, she really gave my character a good backstory. A warlock on house arrest? That's dope."</p><p>"What about that <em>Prudie </em>character?" Prudence raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You mean the bitchy one with long nails and bad attitude? Yeah, that was you, Pru." Nick smirked. "And Sabrina didn't even tried hiding it."</p><p>Prudence glared at him. </p><p>"At least you're hot in both book and real life." Ambrose smirked and leaned in and smashed his lips into hers.</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes. "We're in public."</p><p>"Hasn't stopped us before." Prudence mumbled against her boyfriend's lips before continuing her make-out session.</p><p>Nick rolled his eyes before getting up from the couch. "This is my Prudie's sisters left her." He mumbled before staring looking for his wife.</p><p>The last moment he saw Sabrina, she was sitting down with Roz but now, she was nowhere to be found. Nick walked all over the mortuary but there wasn't any sign of his wife. He walked outside, into the mortuary's porch and smiled when he saw her.</p><p>"Nick!" Sabrina said, looking over the shoulder of one of her co-workers. "Come here! There's someone I want you to meet!"</p><p>A few hours later, the party was over.</p><p>All the guests had gone home. It was only the inner circle of the Spellmans and Nick in the house. They were cleaning, putting everything away. That's how Ambrose and Sabrina ended up in the kitchen washing dishes. </p><p>"So, cousin, did you liked your party?" Ambrose asked as he dried the plates after Sabrina washed them.</p><p>"I loved it." Sabrina smiled. "I've been dreaming for this day for so long. It feels unreal."</p><p>"Well, you better believe it because you worked hard for this."</p><p>"Did you read the whole book?" Sabrina smirked.</p><p>"I did." Ambrose returned the smirked. "That Amanadiel character has to be my favorite. A warlock on house arrest? Best friend of the teenage witch? He really carries the whole book." </p><p>Sabrina snorted. "Don't get too full of yourself."</p><p>"Oh, so you do admit Amanadiel is based on me?" Ambrose grinned.</p><p>"I haven't said anything of the sorts." Sabrina raised her shoulders as she grabbed a dirty plate. "What about Prudence?" She asked as she began washing. "What did she think about-"</p><p>"Her character?"</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "There isn't a character based on her." </p><p>"Nice try, cousin." Ambrose chuckled.</p><p>"Is she that mad?" Sabrina cringed.</p><p>"Well, she decided to not stay and help clean." Ambrose said. "But give her a few days, it will pass."</p><p>"She must hate me."</p><p>"She acts like it but she's quite fond of you." Ambrose said making his cousin raise an eyebrow. "Don't tell her I said that!" He pointed a finger towards Sabrina.</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me." Sabrina replied before passing the now clean dish towards her cousin. She grabbed another dirty plate. "And what do you think about- Agh!" She couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>Instead, the plate fell of her hands and landed on the floor making it smash. </p><p>Sabrina's hands went towards her belly on autopilot. She cupped her bump as she closed her eyes and leaned towards the sink.</p><p>Ambrose's eyes widened. "Cousin?" Fear could be heard in his voice. He took slow steps towards her. "Cousin, what's wrong?"</p><p>Sabrina took a deep breath. Her eyes remained closed as she placed a hand on the sink for support, the other one holding her belly. "I-I-"</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"I think that was a contraction." </p><p>Ambrose's eyes widened once again. "Contraction?" He asked panicking while his cousin nodded. "As in, the babe is coming?"</p><p>"Yes." Sabrina continued taking deep breaths.</p><p>"But I don't understand." Ambrose was still in a state of shock. "Aren't you supposed to feel small ones first? And you're not even due yet! You still have a week and a half!"</p><p>"The doctor told me this could happen. Some babies come early." Sabrina groaned. "Also, I may had a few small contractions this morning. All of my contractions have been tiny except well, this one."</p><p>"What?" Ambrose raised his voice. "Why didn't you-"</p><p>"I didn't wanted to ruin the party."</p><p>"That is so stupid, cousin." Ambrose wished he could take back his words when Sabrina glared at him. "That's why you disappeared a few times today." Everything was clicking. "How didn't any of us noticed?"</p><p>"Ambrose-" Sabrina took a deep breath. "Seriously not the time for this."</p><p>"Right, you're in labor."</p><p>"Get Nick."</p><p>"Are you sure? Maybe we should get the aunties first-"</p><p>"I'm <em>not </em>having this baby without him."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina raised her voice.</p><p>"Alright. I'll get Nicholas." Ambrose said. "Maybe you should sit down first."</p><p>Sabrina nodded and led her cousin guide her towards the nearest seat. </p><p>While sitting down, Sabrina groaned loudly. She didn't noticed her aunts entering the room.</p><p>"What the hell is going on here?" Zelda asked after she heard her niece cursing Ambrose.</p><p>"Auntie-"</p><p>"Sabrina's in labor!" Ambrose spoke before his cousin making her glare at him once again.</p><p>"What?" Both aunts asked before they rushed towards their niece.</p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Why didn't you said anything?"</p><p>"I'm fine, aunties. I'm fine." Sabrina continued breathing. "Small contractions started this morning but-"</p><p>"Morning?" Zelda gasped. "Why didn't you said anything?"</p><p>"They were small!" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"So you've been in labor all day?" Hilda's eyes widened.</p><p>"Maybe." Sabrina closed her eyes as she cupped her belly.</p><p>"I was gonna come get you two but Sabrina didn't let me." Ambrose said earning a third glare from his cousin.</p><p>"Why?" Zelda scoffed.</p><p>"I wanted Nick." Sabrina groaned. "Can someone get my husband?" </p><p>"Ambrose can go get him. Meanwhile, we have to get you to the car." Zelda said making her niece shake her head.</p><p>"No. Nick first." Sabrina replied.</p><p>"Love-" Hilda was cut off.</p><p>"I want Nick! I want my husband!" </p><p>Zelda looked at her nephew. "Go get Mr. Scratch."</p><p>Ambrose nodded before leaving the room.</p><p>"Aunties-" Sabrina took a deep breath as Hilda massaged her shoulder and Zelda removed her white hair from her face. "That last contraction, it hurt so much."</p><p>"They are supposed to get stronger." Hilda said.</p><p>"Has your water break?" Zelda asked making her niece shake her head. "Good." She said. "God, Sabrina, I cannot believe you hide this from us. You were at the party acting like if nothing was happening. You are so reckless!"</p><p>"Zelds-" Hilda looked at her sister as their niece close their eyes once again and took deep breaths. "Maybe... we shouldn't do this right now. Not while she's in labor."</p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes. </p><p>It felt like forever.</p><p>Sabrina sat on the chair back in the living room while her aunts stood by her side. She continued taking deep breaths and massaging her belly. "Where the hell is Nick?"</p><p>"I'm sure Ambrose will find him soon, dear." Zelda said. "Just focus on your babe."</p><p>"He better not be traveling." Sabrina replied. That was her biggest fear; that Nick would travel during the birth of their baby and she would be alone. She couldn't handle that.</p><p>"I don't think so, dearie. I saw him taking out trash when we were on our way here." Hilda said, massaging her niece's shoulder.</p><p>"Then where the hell is-"</p><p>"Sabrina!" Nick rushed into the kitchen.</p><p>Sabrina smiled when she saw him. "Nick."</p><p>Nick squatted down next to her so he could be at her level. He placed a hand on her belly. He was scared, surprised, shocked. "I'm here, I'm here."</p><p>Ambrose entered the kitchen. "It was so dark outside, I couldn't find him."</p><p>Everyone ignored him.</p><p>They were focused on the bigger picture.</p><p>"Ambrose told me everything." Nick said as he cupped one of his wife's cheeks. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina nodded. "But this baby is coming today." She led out a shaky laugh.</p><p>"She's been in labor all this time and didn't even bothered to say anything. She's-" Zelda was cut off by her niece screaming while cupping her belly.</p><p>Another contraction.</p><p>"It's okay, Spellman, it's okay." Nick led her hold his hand while he massaged her belly with his free one. After the contraction passed, Nick looked at the Spellmans. "We have to get her to a hospital."</p><p>"Does she have an hospital bag ready?" Hilda asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's back home. I can go get it-" Nick was cut off.</p><p>"No." Sabrina squeezed his hand. "Don't leave me."</p><p>Nick looked at her. Her eyes were clouded with tears. She was scared too.</p><p>"I can get it." Ambrose said making Nick nod.</p><p>"That's settle then." Zelda replied.</p><p>Nick kissed his wife's forehead before getting up. "Alright, Spellman. Let's go have a baby."</p><hr/><p>"How are you feeling?" Nick asked as he removed some of his wife's white hair from her sweat covered forehead.</p><p>They were in the hospital.</p><p>Sabrina had gotten a private room thanks to Zelda who didn't backed down once they arrived. She spent a few hours inside the room, machines attached to her body and her aunts and Nick with her. Sabrina couldn't handle the stress that both of her aunts were providing for her and the pain. She knew that Hilda and Zelda meant well but she just wanted to enjoy those few hours with her Nick, just Nick.</p><p>So, Sabrina kicked both of her aunts out. Zelda, Hilda, Ambrose and now Prudence and Nixon were sitting down back in the waiting room hoping for the best.</p><p>Now, it was only the soon-to-be parents in the room.</p><p>"Tired, hungry." Sabrina mumbled.</p><p>"After all of this is done, and we have our baby girl with us, I promise I will buy you everything you want from Cee's." Nick said making his wife smile weakly.</p><p>"I can't believe she's almost here." Sabrina rubbed her belly. "After all this time, we're so close to meeting her."</p><p>Nick smiled as he rubbed his wife's belly as well. "Time really flies." He tried not to think about that. He knew that he didn't have enough time to enjoy his family but the next five years would have to do. "And after she's here, we will talk about the fact that you kept quiet all these hours-"</p><p>"Are we seriously back to that topic?" Sabrina rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Spellman." Nick said. "I can't believe you hid the fact that you were having contractions just to-" He was cut off by his wife screaming. His eyes widened as he realized that Sabrina was having another contraction. "It's okay, babe, it's okay." He said softly as he wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You got this."</p><p>"This hurts so much." Sabrina cried as the contraction fade away.</p><p>"I know." Nick sighed while wiping away his wife's tears.</p><p>"You won't leave, right?" Sabrina sniffed. Her husband raised an eyebrow at the question. "You won't travel?"</p><p>Nick saw it. His wife was scared of him leaving. He knew the answer to her question.</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know. You know I can't control it."</em>
</p><p>Was the words he was supposed to say but instead, he said. "I always travel to important events. This, the birth of our daughter, its an important event so I don't think I will be going anywhere."</p><p>He lied.</p><p>Sabrina smiled weakly. </p><p>Nick leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. Only to pull away when there was a soft knock on the door. The couple looked up and saw the doctor come in.</p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Scratch. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked as she washed her hands and put on some gloves.</p><p>"Like I'm being torn in half." Sabrina replied making her husband chuckle lightly.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want anything for the pain?" The doctor, Wardwell, asked.</p><p>"No. I want to do this natural." Sabrina replied.</p><p>Nick didn't liked her decision.</p><p>He hated having to listen to her screams but he respected her wishes.</p><p>"Alright." Doctor Wardwell said as she walked closer to her patient. "I'm gonna check how far you are." Sabrina nodded while squeezing her husband's hand. Doctor Wardwell checked between her legs. "It looks like you're eight centimeters." She looked up. "Not long now."</p><p>"That's good." Sabrina groaned when another contraction came. </p><p>Nick helped her through it and wished once again she would take something for the pain.</p><p>"You're doing amazing, Mrs. Scratch." Doctor Wardwell said once the contraction passed. "I will be back in a few hours to check again."</p><p>"Thanks." Nick replied for his wife while the doctor left. He turned towards Sabrina once they were alone. "You're almost done, babe."</p><p>"This feels like an eternity." Sabrina sighed. "I just want to hold her."</p><p>Nick chuckled before kissing her sweaty forehead. "I want to hold her too." He said. "Can I leave you alone for a few seconds?"</p><p>Sabrina panicked. "Where are you going?"</p><p>"To update your aunts." Nick said. "I don't want Zelda Spellman to murder me for not updating her."</p><p>Sabrina had to giggle. "You'll be quick, right?"</p><p>Nick saw it again, the fear in her eyes. "I promise." He kissed her lips.</p><p>Nick walked into the waiting room and everyone stood up quickly.</p><p>"How is she?"</p><p>"Is the baby here?"</p><p>"Are they okay?"</p><p>So many questions.</p><p>Nick smiled at his family. "Both Sabrina and the baby are fine but she's still in labor." He said. "She's eight centimeters dilated."</p><p>Hilda gasped. "She's so close!"</p><p>"Is she okay?" Ambrose asked while holding Prudence's hand. </p><p>She was quick to rush towards the hospital once she got the news that Sabrina was in labor.</p><p>"She's fine." Nick replied.</p><p>"She's too far dilated for drugs" Zelda said. She was angry at her niece for not letting her be in the room with her but she still loved and cared for her.</p><p>"She doesn't want them anyways." Nick sighed.</p><p>"I can't believe this." Nixon Scratch took a deep breath. "There's a grandchild, <em>our </em>grandchild." He gestured towards Zelda and Hilda. "About to be born!"</p><p>Nick smiled. "I can't believe it either." He said. "I wanted to come out here and let you guys know."</p><p>"Probably on your next update, the babe will be here already!" Hilda gasped.</p><p>Nick nodded. That thought was scary for him but he wanted Sabrina to be out of pain already. "Um, Ms. Spellman?" He gestured towards Zelda. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>They walked to a corner.</p><p>The rest of the family stayed behind talking about both Sabrina and the baby.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Zelda asked when she noticed how nervous Nick looked.</p><p>"Everything is fine it's just-" Nick took a deep breath. "I'm worried for Sabrina." Zelda raised an eyebrow. "She's scared, I can see it in her eyes."</p><p>"Well, childbirth it's a scary yet beautiful thing."</p><p>"No, it's not only that." Nick said. "She's scared that I would travel and leave her alone."</p><p>"Oh." Zelda replied. She had completely forgotten about his traveling abilities.</p><p>"I told her that it won't happen but Ms. Spellman, I can't control it." Nick said. "There's nothing that I want more than to stop this but-"</p><p>"Nicholas." Zelda cut him off. "What are you trying to say?"</p><p>"Sabrina's scared of being alone." Nick said. "If I leave, can you <em>please </em>be with her? I-I don't want her to go through all of this alone." He shook his head in fear.</p><p>"You're deluded if you thought for a second that I would let my niece alone." Zelda scoffed making the young man in front of her chuckle lightly. "You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Scratch. Neither Sabrina or that babe will be alone."</p><p>Nick hugged her.</p><p>It felt strange, hugging Zelda Spellman. After all, she wasn't the best at showing affection but she hugged him back.</p><p>After getting that promise, Nick returned to his wife.</p><hr/><p>"That's it, you're doing so good." Nick said softly to his wife as he stroke her hair.</p><p>Another contraction was taking over Sabrina as Doctor Wardwell checked between her legs.</p><p>It had been almost two hours since Nick had the small conversation with Zelda and thankfully, he hadn't traveled. At least not yet. He was praying to whoever was listening that he would travel after his daughter was born and Sabrina was safe and sound. </p><p>"Nick." Sabrina groaned as the contraction passed.</p><p>"I'm here, Spellman." Nick kissed her hand.</p><p>"Well, it looks like it's time." Doctor Wardwell said while looking up to her patient.</p><p>"What?" Sabrina's eyes widened. </p><p>"You're fully dilated." Doctor Wardwell said with a smile. "Let me get some of my nurses so you can start pushing."</p><p>The room started to get a little crowded. </p><p>Sabrina was taking deep breaths as Nick massaged her hand. "Nick?" She cried. His gaze turned towards her and he frowned when he saw tears running down her face once again. "I'm scared."</p><p>"You have nothing to be scared of." Nick said softly. "Just think about our baby, okay? Everything will be alright." He leaned down and pressed a kiss into her forehead.</p><p>Sabrina sniffed as she nodded. </p><p>"Alright." Doctor Wardwell said once everything was ready. "At your next contraction, Mrs. Scratch, I need you to push."</p><p>"O-Okay." Sabrina sniffed. She looked at her husband one more time making Nick smile.</p><p>"You got this, Spellman."</p><p>It all happened so fast.</p><p>Between screams, sweat and tears, everything worked out at the end. It felt like an eternity for Nick while Sabrina was pushing. He gave her words of encouragement while kissing her forehead and letting her squeeze his hand. He hated hearing her screams of pain as she pushed but once he heard a little cry coming from between her legs, the world stopped.</p><p>"She's here!" Doctor Wardwell said as she scoped the newborn up.</p><p>Nick eyes clouded with tears as he saw his daughter for the first time. </p><p>Sabrina sniffed. "Is she okay?" She asked weakly. </p><p>"She's perfect." Doctor Wardwell replied. She walked towards her patient and laid the dirty newborn on Sabrina's chest.</p><p>Sabrina cried as she accepted her daughter into her chest for the first time. "Hi." She cooed as she stroke the baby's bloody head. "Hi, Amalia."</p><p>Nick felt his tears leave his eyes as he took in everything. </p><p>There she was, his newborn daughter, laying on the chest of the love of his life. </p><p>"You're a strong crier." Sabrina chuckled as the cries of her newborn took all over the room. She looked at her husband and gave him a teary smile. "Nick?"</p><p>"She's-She's perfect." Nick carefully stroke the newborn's back. </p><p>"Auntie Hilda was right, she was a head full of hair." Sabrina giggled. "Your hair."</p><p>"She's beautiful." Nick looked at his newborn in awe.</p><p>"Mrs. Scratch?" One of the nurses ruined the moment. "We have to clean her up."</p><p>"Alright." Sabrina sniffed. She laid a kiss on her newborn's dirty head before passing her towards the nurse.</p><p>Nick looked at the screaming little girl in the nurse's arms.</p><p>Reality hit him.</p><p>He was a father, Sabrina was a mother.</p><p>And he had five years to enjoy with both of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally!</p><p>This chapter was supposed to be a little bit longer but I decided to divide it into two chapters. The next update will start right where this one left up. Hope you liked it.</p><p>Once again, thank you for reading and leaving comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Sweetest Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Picking up where we left of.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The sweetest devotion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hitting me like an explosion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All of my life, I've been frozen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sweetest devotion I've known."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Adele.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she looked down at her arms.</p><p>Her newborn, Amalia, was sleeping soundly in her arms. She couldn't believe it. After everything she and Nick had gone through, it was all worth it at the end.</p><p>"She's so small." Sabrina said softly as she ran her hand down her newborn's nose bridge. Her and Amalia were now clean, resting and waiting for visitors but before the rest of the family came in to meet the newest addition, Sabrina wanted a few minutes with just her, her baby and her husband.</p><p>"She's gorgeous." Nick smiled. He was sitting in the hospital bed next to his wife, an arm around the petite woman. He laid a kiss into Sabrina's hair as he continued staring down at his newborn daughter. He was so happy and relieved too. He was in mental agony all those hours while Sabrina was in labor. He hated hearing her scream and seeing her in so much pain. He was glad it was all over now. "She looks like you."</p><p>"You think?" Sabrina asked, not once taking her eyes off the baby in her arms.</p><p>"She does." Nick replied as he stroke his thumb against the newborn's cheek. "She may have my hair but she has your nose and lips." He also knew that the baby had his wife's eyes too. He had notice when Amalia was awake a few minutes ago. </p><p>"Her hair." Sabrina giggled. "She has a head full of hair." She leaned down and took a sniff of her newborn's head. She loved the new baby smell. "All that heartburn was worth it."</p><p>Nick chuckled. He pressed another kiss into his wife's hair before talking. "Are you gonna let go of her now?" Sabrina faced him, a single eyebrow risen. "What? She's been out for quite some time now. I would like to hold my daughter too."</p><p>Sabrina snorted. "I carried her for months, spent a day in labor and then pushed her out all by myself. I think I deserved all this time with her." Her husband rolled his eyes playfully before placing a third kiss into her hair. "But I will let you hold her now." She moved slightly so Nick could get the newborn into his arms.</p><p>Nick's smile intensified as he moved to reach for Amalia. "Finally." He welcomed the newborn into his arms. "Hi." He cooed as he adjusted to the feeling. "Hi, Amalia. I'm your daddy." </p><p>Sabrina felt her eyes filling up with tears. She rolled her eyes as she wiped her eyes. "Damned hormones."</p><p>Nick chuckled again. He took a quick glance of his wife before returning his attention to newborn in his arms. "She's so light."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she looked at her husband. She couldn't think of a better scenario. Nick Scratch holding their baby daughter was the most perfect thing she had seen all her life. She would probably give him ten more babies if it meant she could keep reliving that moment. "And so it begins." Sabrina said as she continued looking at her husband. Nick looked enamored as he looked down at Amalia. Sabrina recognized that look because it was the same look he gave her every day.</p><p>Love.</p><p>"What begins?" Nick asked as he took a glance of his wife.</p><p>"She has you wrapped around her finger and she's not even a day old." Sabrina giggled.</p><p>"It's not like I have a choice." Nick said and turned his attention towards the newborn. "She's half of you, half of me. Ours. I couldn't think of anything more perfect."</p><p>"She's gonna be so spoiled." Sabrina replied as she looked at Amalia. "By the aunties, Ambrose, your dad... <em>you.</em>" Nick chuckled. "And how can I forget about Roz? Harvey had to stop her from continuing buying baby clothes. She's taking the role of god-mother very seriously." </p><p>"Ambrose is taking the job of god-father seriously too. He's been keeping your aunts at bay all this time in the waiting room." Nick said and snorted as he remembered the chaos that Zelda and Hilda Spellman were causing in the waiting room.</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Roz and Harvey are flying here next week to meet her." She replied. "Theo and Robbin will take a little longer."</p><p>"Speaking of meeting her, are you ready to let your aunts into the room?"</p><p>"I don't know." Sabrina sighed. She was enjoying her alone time with her own family. She knew that the moment the rest of her family came into the room, her perfect bubble would burst. </p><p>"Spellman, your aunts will probably put a hex on me or something if I don't get them into this room in the next few minutes."</p><p>Sabrina snorted. "They won't. They wouldn't want to leave Amalia fatherless." </p><p>Nick's world stopped spinning at that comment.</p><p>He decided to let go. </p><p>"But I guess you're right." Sabrina sighed. "Go and get them. Your dad, Ambrose and Prudence too."</p><p>"Alright." Nick said before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss into the newborn's forehead. He moved slightly before passing over the baby towards his wife.</p><p>"Hi again." Sabrina cooed as she accepted Amalia into her arms.</p><p>The scene made Nick smile. "I'll be right back." He kissed his wife's forehead this time before walking away.</p><p>Before leaving the room, he took a glance of his girls one more time.</p><p>There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for them.</p><p>When Nick walked into the waiting room, all eyes fell on him. The Spellmans and Prudence stood up and went quickly towards him.</p><p>"Is the baby here?"</p><p>"How's Sabrina?"</p><p>"What took you so long?"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>Nick just smiled at all the questions. He knew that the family was freaking out due to the lack of news. "The baby is here."</p><p>Gasps.</p><p>Zelda's eyes widened. Hilda covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes teared up. Ambrose led out a smile while Prudence smirked.</p><p>"Both Sabrina and the baby are fine." Nick continued. "Sabrina wanted some time alone before letting everyone know but she's ready for visitors now."</p><p>"Of course she took her precious time." Zelda rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Nicholas!" Hilda wrapped her arms around him. "Congratulations!"</p><p>Nick smiled as he hugged her back. "Thank you, Miss Spellman." He pulled away and looked around. "Where's my dad?"</p><p>"He said he needed to get something but that he would be back soon." Prudence said making Nick nod lightly.</p><p>"Enough of chit-chat, I want to meet my niece!" Ambrose said excitedly.</p><p>"Follow me." Nick replied.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as Amalia looked up at her with big brown eyes.</p><p>"Did you have a good nap?" Sabrina cooed. She waited for the newborn to respond but instead, she got a yawn in response. "I'm tired too. I can't wait to get a nap of my own." She thought for a second. "And some food. I really hope Cee's is still open."</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door making Sabrina look up.</p><p>A smile took over her face as she saw her husband peeking in. "Your aunts, Ambrose and Prudence are here."</p><p>"Come in!" Sabrina said happily. Her husband opened the door wider so the rest of the family could enter the room. "Guess who woke up just in time to meet her family."</p><p>Gasps filled the room as the Spellmans entered.</p><p>Nick walked over to his own family and recovered his seat next to his wife. The Spellmans were still in a state of shock. They still couldn't swallow the idea that Sabrina was a mother.</p><p>"Sabrina-" Hilda sobbed making her niece giggle.</p><p>"Everyone, I will like you to meet Amalia." Sabrina said as she adjusted the newborn in her arms so her family could admire her. She smiled when she notice tears running Hilda's face and Zelda's eyes. "Amalia Diana."</p><p>"Scratch-Spellman." Nick finished for her.</p><p>"She's gorgeous." Zelda sniffed. Sabrina, her daughter, had a daughter of her own. She couldn't wrap her head around that fact.</p><p>"She looks like you, cousin." Ambrose said. He wasn't crying but he was full of emotions. He knew how bad his cousin wanted to be a mom. </p><p>"But with Nicky's hair." Prudence added and smirked over at Nick who smirked back.</p><p>"I knew she was gonna come out with a head full of hair." Hilda sniffed.  </p><p>"She's a really easy baby." Sabrina said. Amalia was looking up at her mother with eyes wide open. "She doesn't cry that much."</p><p>"Yet." Zelda replied. "Give her a few more hours."</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully. "Wanna hold her, auntie?"</p><p>Zelda felt her heart clench at those words. "It would be my pleasure." Zelda Spellman has held countless of babies in her arms over her years but nothing felt like holding her daughter's daughter for the first time in her arms. She fell in love all over again. She felt transported to the first time that she held Sabrina after helping Diana through labor. "She's wide awake."</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she watched her aunt hold Amalia. Her eyes continued wondering around the room when she realized that someone was missing. "Wait-" She turned towards her husband. "Where's your dad?"</p><p>"He told Prudence he needed to get something." Nick shrugged.</p><p>"That's... odd." Sabrina said. She knew how excited Nixon Scratch was for the birth of his granddaughter. </p><p>"I'm pretty sure he will be back soon." Prudence replied making Sabrina nod.</p><p>"How are you feeling, darling?" Hilda asked, changing the conversation.</p><p>"Tired." Sabrina replied. "Hungry too."</p><p>"I'll call Dr. Cee so he can bring you something to eat." Hilda looked at Nick. "For you too, Nicholas. Both of you need to eat because that babe will have you working in no time."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "I honestly can't wait."</p><p>Nick smiled before leaning down and pressing a kiss into his wife's temple.</p><p>Hilda looked at her sister and rolled her eyes. Zelda had taken over the newborn just for herself. "Hand her over, Zelds!"</p><p>"I'm having my time with her."</p><p>"You've had enough. I want to meet her!"</p><p>"Well, it's <em>my </em>turn to meet her!"</p><p>Nick had his arm wrapped around his wife when he leaned into her ear. "Is this really happening?" He asked as he continued watching the Spellman sisters bickering. </p><p>Sabrina's eyes never left her aunts. "As long as they don't make Amalia fussy, we can continue enjoying the show."</p><p>The squabble ended by Zelda letting go of her grand-niece and Hilda finally getting a chance to hold the newborn.</p><p>"I can't believe you two are parents." Ambrose said as Hilda had her own baby-voice like conversation with Amalia. "It seems like yesterday you got married."</p><p>"I'm having a hard time believing it too." Nick replied as he ran his hand up and down his wife's arm.</p><p>"She's too peaceful to be my cousin's daughter." Ambrose joked making Sabrina glare at him.</p><p>"Shut up." Sabrina said.</p><p>Nick chuckled before placing a kiss into her shoulder.</p><p>"I love you too, cousin." Ambrose replied before turning towards Hilda. "Alright, auntie, it's my time to hold my niece."</p><p>"Alright." Hilda sighed. "We will continue this conversation later, little love." She cooed towards the newborn before passing her towards Ambrose.</p><p>Ambrose chuckled as he accepted the baby. "My little niece." He smiled. </p><p>Nick felt a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach as he looked at Ambrose holding Amalia.</p><p>He didn't knew if it was sadness, happiness or guilt. He was just thankful. He knew that when the time came and he was gone, Ambrose was gonna do a good job of taking care of Amalia. He owe him everything but he couldn't know.</p><p>"You and I will play lots of pranks on the aunties while you're older." Ambrose cooed to the newborn. "On your mom too."</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes and turned towards Prudence. "Good luck with him."</p><p>Prudence scoffed.</p><p>Ambrose smirked. "And when you get into your rebellious teenage years just like your mother, I will pray for your father because if you're like Sabrina, well-"</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina glared.</p><p>"It's the truth, cousin!" Ambrose said. He was gonna continue when soft whimpers started coming from the baby's lips. "Would you look at that? You made your own daughter cry!"</p><p>"Shut up, Ambrose and hand me over my baby." Sabrina hissed.</p><p>Ambrose smirked before returning the baby towards her mother.</p><p>Sabrina welcomed Amalia into her arms and started to slowly rock her so her cries wouldn't intensified. </p><p>"Would you look at that? You're a professional already." Prudence smirked as she leaned over her boyfriend.</p><p>Sabrina smirked back.</p><p>The conversation continued until there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up when the door opened and Nixon Scratch's head popped in.</p><p>"Dad!" Nick led go of his wife before getting up and walking towards his father.</p><p>"I'm sorry I'm late." Nixon said as he walked slowly into the room. "I was actually getting these." </p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as she saw her father-in-law entering the room with balloons, an enormous teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers.</p><p>"Dad, you didn't had to." Nick chuckled lightly.</p><p>"Of course I did! It's my first granddaughter!" Nixon said making everyone chuckle.</p><p>"I think it's very sweet." Sabrina smiled.</p><p>"Well, how about we leave you three alone?" Hilda asked. "I'll go to Cee's and get you two something to eat." </p><p>"Yes and we will be in the waiting room if you need something." Zelda said to her niece making her nod.</p><p>"Thanks, aunties." Sabrina replied.</p><p>The Spellmans and Prudence left the room leaving the Scratches alone.</p><p>Nixon placed the balloons and teddy bear on the corner of the room. "These are for you, Sabrina." He said as he showed her the bouquet of flowers. "But you hold them for a while. She has her hands full." He handed the flowers to his son making Nick snort.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Scratch. They are beautiful." Sabrina replied.</p><p>The baby led out a coo making everyone's eyes fall on her.</p><p>"Oh, is that her?" Nixon asked in awe making his daughter-in-law nod. He walked closer and took in his granddaughter's face for the first time. It was pretty obvious that the newborn was a Scratch. She had inherited the dark hair. "She's just like I imagined." Sabrina chuckled. "C-Can I hold her?"</p><p>"I think she's eager to meet her grandfather." Sabrina smiled when she noticed her baby's eyes were on Nixon.</p><p>Nixon chuckled lightly before accepting the newborn in his arms. </p><p>Nick left the bouquet of flowers in the corner of the room and walked back to his wife. He took over his spot once again and held Sabrina close. They smiled as they watched their daughter coo at her grandfather. </p><p>"What's her name?" Nixon asked as he rocked the newborn lightly in his arms.</p><p>Sabrina bit her lip as she looked up at her husband.</p><p>Nick looked down at her and she nodded. His gaze returned towards his father. "Amalia." Nixon's eyes widened. "Amalia Diana Scratch-Spellman."</p><p>"Amalia?" Nixon asked, his face breaking down.</p><p>Nick nodded. "Like Mom." He had tears forming in his eyes as well.</p><p>"Oh, Nicholas." Nixon couldn't control the emotions that were taking over him. He knew that if his wife were there, she would've been over the moon with her granddaughter. "You have no idea how happy this makes me." Nixon's voice was cut off by sobs.</p><p>Sabrina smiled as she leaned towards her husband. </p><p>She could feel Nick's heartbeat speed up. She looked up at him and placed a kiss into his jaw before wiping his tears away.</p><p>Nixon looked down at his granddaughter. "She looks like an Amalia. It suits her." He sniffed. "'Malia"</p><p>"'Malia." Nick repeated.</p><p>His father was right.</p><p>It was the perfect name for his daughter.</p><hr/><p>Nick opened the door to his and Sabrina's home.</p><p>He smiled as he watched his wife entering the home slowly while carrying the newborn in her arms.</p><p>"Welcome home, Amalia." Sabrina cooed while her husband shut the door behind them. "You're gonna be really happy here." Small paws were coming from the corridor and Sabrina knew exactly who it was. "Hi, Salem!"</p><p>The black cat waddled towards his owner.</p><p>He started walking in circles around Sabrina's legs while purring. It was pretty clear that he had missed her.</p><p>Nick started to get worried. His new father instincts kicking in. "Stop, Salem!"</p><p>"It's okay, babe." Sabrina said with a smile as she tried to look at the feline but the newborns in her arms was making it difficult.</p><p>"He can make you trip over and I don't wanna see either you or our baby on the floor." </p><p>Sabrina snorted. She knew her husband would turn into a panic freak the moment they left the hospital. "Salem would never hurt me." She said. "You just want to meet Amalia, don't you, Salem?"</p><p>The black cat purred making Nick roll his eyes. </p><p>"Of course he replies."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Come on, boy. Let's go into the living room." </p><p>The small family moved over to the living room.</p><p>Sabrina sat down on the couch while Salem followed her. She adjusted Amalia in her arms. "Come, Salem, meet your baby sister."</p><p>"Baby sister?" Nick snorted as he sat down next to his wife.</p><p>Sabrina glared at him. "Yes, his sister." Her attention went back to the cat. Salem moved closer to the newborn. He slowly reached towards her head making Nick panic.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Give him a moment." Sabrina said. A smile took over her face when the cat sniffed the baby's head. "See? They will get along just fine."</p><p>A strong cry escaped Amalia's lips making Salem jump off the couch.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nick frowned as he heard his daughter's cries.</p><p>"She must be hungry." Sabrina said. "Hold her for a sec?" </p><p>"Of course." Nick grabbed the newborn from his wife's arms. He rocked the baby lightly as Sabrina worked to free herself from her top. "Shh, it's alright, 'Malia, there's no need to cry."</p><p>Sabrina grinned. She had fallen in love with the nickname that both Scratch men had given her daughter. "Alright, pass her over." Nick did as told. Sabrina adjusted Amalia in front of her chest just like the nurses had taught her back at the hospital. The newborn wasted no time in reaching out for the food source and start her feed. "There you go." Sabrina cooed. "Such a hungry baby."</p><p>Nick smiled as he watched his daughter feed. He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders and laid a kiss in her head. "I love you." He whispered against her hair. "I love you both so much."</p><p>"We love you too." Sabrina looked up at her husband. She pecked his lips as their daughter continue feeding. </p><p>Nick held them close.</p><p>He never thought he could love someone so damn much.</p><p>But both Sabrina and Amalia were the living proof that a love that strong was indeed possible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next, some fluff and big time jumps. Can't say much about it without giving out spoilers.</p><p>Once again thank you so much for reading and commenting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Unwritten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A chapter of celebrations and revelations.</p><p>And a major time jump.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Drench yourself in words unspoken</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Live your life with arms wide open</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today is where your book begins</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The rest is still unwritten."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Natasha Bedingfield.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Oh, look at her." Hilda said in awe. "She's so precious!"</p><p>"She is." Sabrina smiled as she watched her daughter.</p><p>A six months old Amalia was sitting in front of the Christmas tree, babbling away as she looked up at the lights.</p><p>The Spellmans and Scratches were celebrating the holidays and everything was perfect. The whole family, Prudence, Nixon, Cee and Marie included, celebrating the night by having a family dinner made by Hilda. Sabrina wanted once upon a time to host one of the holidays but getting used to having an infant in the house was a little harder than she thought. In future years, she thought, she could host the holidays and master being a mom.</p><p>Now, the whole family were sitting down at the mortuary's living room while enjoying some white chocolate raspberry bundt cake along with some eggnog. They were talking, laughing, but most of all, enjoying the company of the newest member of their family.</p><p>"She is loving Christmas." Sabrina said as she sat next to her husband, Nick's arm around her shoulder. "Her attention is always in the lights. When we were at the farmer's market this week, a few kids were singing Christmas carols and she was enjoying them too. I think she's gonna be a Christmas freak."</p><p>"Just like her mother." Nick grinned before kissing his wife's temple making Sabrina roll her eyes playfully.</p><p>"She looks gorgeous in that dress." Ambrose said as he held Prudence in his lap. "How couldn't she? I picked it up myself."</p><p>The family laughed.</p><p>"He's been baby crazy ever since that one arrived." Prudence said while motioning to the babbling baby on the floor.</p><p>"Does this mean we might get a second babe here soon?" Marie grinned making Prudence's eyes widen.</p><p>"Not a chance in hell." Prudence said.</p><p>"Language! There's a baby present!" Ambrose replied before giving attention to his girlfriend's neck making Prudence smirk.</p><p>"Thank you, Ambrose." Sabrina said. "We're still waiting for Amalia's first word and I would rather my baby's first word is not a cursed one."</p><p>"Her first word is gonna be 'dada'." Nick replied proudly.</p><p>"Don't be so sure of yourself, Scratch." Sabrina scoffed. "I carried her for nine months and then spent hours in labor. Her saying 'mama' as her first word would do me justice."</p><p>"It's gonna be 'dada'." Nick continued challenging his wife.</p><p>"I will make sure myself that her first word is 'mama'." Sabrina challenged back.</p><p>"What are the chances that her first word will be 'grandpa'?" Nixon jumped in making the rest of the family chuckle.</p><p>"Those chances are really low, dad." Nick said making his wife scoff.</p><p>"Don't take him seriously, Mr. Scratch, he just doesn't want to share Amalia." Sabrina rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I really can't blame him. Little 'Malia is a really cute baby." Nixon said.</p><p>"Who is after the presents." Zelda said in a panicked tone. Her Christmas decorations and presents were gonna be ruined by the reckless baby that was trying to reach over the presents. </p><p>"Nick..." Sabrina sighed.</p><p>Nick knew what she meant. "All right, come here, 'Malia-" He couldn't finish the sentence when Amalia grabbed the tree for support so she could stand up.</p><p>Everyone panicked.</p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Amalia!" Nick rushed over and picked her up. Sabrina led out a sigh in relief. "Don't do that! That's a no!" Nick said softly to his baby daughter as he held her close to his chest.</p><p>"I almost got a heart attack." Hilda placed her hand on her chest.</p><p>"She's clearly your daughter, cousin." Ambrose said as Nick walked back to the couch with the baby in his arms.</p><p>"Shut up, Ambrose." Sabrina glared at her cousin before turning her attention towards her baby daughter. "Are you alright, sweetie?" </p><p>Amalia babbled  while holding on to Nick's shirt.</p><p>"She's okay." Nick mumbled before laying a kiss in his baby daughter's head which was covered in dark curls. "Perfectly okay, right 'Malia?" </p><p>"Would you look at that? He's whipped." Prudence grinned.</p><p>Nick glared at his best friend before laying another kiss into his baby daughter's head.</p><p>Amalia cuddled closer to her father's neck but her eyes were staring at her mother. Sabrina smiled at her baby as she massaged the infant's back. The conversation in the family continued but Sabrina's focus was on Amalia. She watched as the baby slowly closed her eyes with time and fell into slumber. "We should call it a night." Sabrina whispered to her husband as the family continued talking.</p><p>"Hmm?" Nick looked at her.</p><p>"She's asleep." Sabrina whispered and motioned to the baby.</p><p>"I didn't noticed." Nick whispered back as he hugged the infant tighter. "Let's go upstairs, then. She will wake us up in a few hours."</p><p>Sabrina nodded. She and Nick had decided to stay at the mortuary for the night. It felt right for them to spend that time with the whole family. Sabrina stood up from the couch grabbing everyone's attention. "Goodnight, guys. Me and Nick are calling it a night."</p><p>"What? Why?" Ambrose frowned. "We were just gonna start drinking games!"</p><p>"Sorry but Amalia's sleepy." Sabrina said and motioned to the sleeping baby in her husband's arms. </p><p>Nick stood up slowly from the couch so his baby daughter wouldn't wake up.</p><p>"Go and take care of your family. We will see you both tomorrow." Zelda replied before taking a sip of her martini.</p><p>"Thank you for understanding." Sabrina smiled.</p><p>"Goodnight, everyone." Nick mumbled, not wanting to wake up the baby in his arms.</p><p>Sabrina smiled one more time before grabbing her husband's hand and leading him upstairs.</p><p>She smiled when she entered her old bedroom. That safe place that held so many good memories for her. Many of them included Nick and she intended to make many new ones in the future. Nick entered the room and took small steps. There was a crib waiting for Amalia inside the room already. The aunties had bought a crib themselves for babysitting or just in case. It did came in handy sometimes, specially now.</p><p>"Alright, sweetheart." Nick mumbled as he approached the crib. "Let's lay you down for-"</p><p>The sound of a glass breaking downstairs and a scream cut him off.</p><p>"Ambrose!" Zelda's voice took over as well.</p><p>With that, Amalia woke up and started crying.</p><p>"Oh no." Nick sighed as he rocked the cranky baby in his arms, trying to get her back to sleep.</p><p>"Damn you, Ambrose." Sabrina groaned before walking closer towards her family. Amalia's crying eyes fell towards her mother making Sabrina frown. "Hey, hey, it's okay, sweetie."</p><p>Amalia wasn't a strong crier.</p><p>Both Nick and Sabrina knew that from the second she was born. Amalia was a peaceful baby. She wasn't much trouble for her parents except when she got cranky due to her nap time. That's when her Spellman side would show. For six months old, Amalia still looked pretty tiny. At first, like any new mother, Sabrina started to panic. She thought that something wrong was happening to her baby but after a few pep talks with her aunts and a doctor's visit, her nerves were at ease. Meanwhile, Nick found extremely adorable that his daughter was a tiny version of his wife. The little baby had him wrapped around her fingers and there was no denying it.</p><p>"Shh." Nick continued rocking the baby in his arms and massaging her small back. "There's no need to cry, 'Malia." </p><p>A few moments later, Amalia's cries became soft whimpers.</p><p>Sabrina smiled. "That's it." She tickled her baby's cheeks. Small sniffs came out the baby's lips. "She stopped crying." Sabrina said as her baby daughter looked up at her with big brown eyes. "But getting her back to sleep is gonna be hard work."</p><p>"How about a bedtime story?" Nick cooed as he continued rocking the baby in his arms.</p><p>Sabrina smirked. </p><p>Ever since day number one, Nick had fallen into the routine of reading a bedtime story to Amalia every night. Sabrina had fallen in love with the idea. Most days, she would join her little family back at the nursery and hear her husband read to their baby. It was the sweetest scenario she had seen all her life. </p><p>At the sound of 'bed time story', Amalia led out a babble making her parents chuckle.</p><p>"I see she agrees." Sabrina giggled.</p><p>"Let's get to bed, then." Nick said as he walked towards his wife's childhood bed.</p><p>Sabrina reached over to her old pile of books and found one of her childhood books. "This one should do it." She said as she walked towards the bed and joined her family. Nick passed her the wide awake baby making Sabrina's smile widen even more. "Hi, there." She cooed. "You should fall asleep soon, sweetie. Santa is coming tonight but he won't leave any presents if you're not asleep." Nick chuckled at that. "Who am I kidding? Your daddy went overboard with your presents."</p><p>Nick smiled back before grabbing the book and opening up one of his arms.</p><p>His wife joined him and cuddled up against him with their baby in her lap. Nick kissed both of his girls head before starting reading the story. Sabrina held Amalia as both of them listened to Nick read. Moments like these were the ones that she was longing for many months ago. </p><p>"And the big bad wolf-" Nick couldn't finish the sentence when he noticed that his baby was fast asleep in the chest of the love of his life. "She's out like a light." He mumbled before stroking his daughter's cheek.</p><p>"Let's lay her down before she wakes up again." Sabrina said making her husband nod. She got out of bed slowly and laid the baby down in her crib. She smiled as she watched the infant cuddle with the blanket that was covering her small body.</p><p>"We made one perfect baby, Spellman." Nick mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder while looking down at the baby.</p><p>"We did." Sabrina leaned back. They stared at the baby for a few more minutes before Sabrina spoke up once again. "Should we get to bed? I'm kind of tired and I know auntie Hilda will wake us up early tomorrow for breakfast."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "Yeah, we should rest." He kissed her shoulder. "Also, I don't think Hilda will be the only one dragging us out of bed tomorrow morning. Zelda, Ambrose and my dad are really eager to give their presents to Amalia. They will break our door down tomorrow morning."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "She's so loved."</p><p>"She is." Nick kissed his wife's cheek. "Bedtime?"</p><p>Sabrina nodded.  </p><p>After their night routines, Nick and Sabrina laid in bed. Sabrina was smiling while her head laid on her husband's chest. Nick's hand was massaging her back before he laid a kiss in her forehead. </p><p>"This is weird." Sabrina spoke up into the blackness of the night.</p><p>"We've cuddled a thousand times before, Spellman." Nick joked making his wife snort.</p><p>"Not <em>this</em>."</p><p>"Then what do you mean?"</p><p>"Us, being back in my childhood room." </p><p>"It's just for tonight."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina said and looked up at her husband. "This place has so many good memories for us. We've come a long way."</p><p>"We have." Nick replied as he continued stroking his wife's back. "We started making out here when we were teenagers." Sabrina giggled. "Now, we're married with a baby sleeping in the crib next to us. I wouldn't change a thing."</p><p>"Me neither."</p><p>"Wait, I take it back." Nick said making his wife raise an eyebrow. "I would change the fact that Amalia is sleeping in the same room because I wanted to make love to you tonight so bad."</p><p>"Nicholas!"</p><p>"It is Christmas, babe."</p><p>"You're unbelievable." Sabrina snorted.</p><p>"You love me."</p><p>"I do." Sabrina reached up and kissed him. "So much." She whispered against his lips.</p><p>"And I love you so, so much too." Nick pecked her lips. "I will make love to you tomorrow and nothing will stop me."</p><p>Sabrina snorted once again. "Goodnight, Nicholas." She turned around giggling.</p><p>"Goodnight, babe." Nick spooned her.</p><p>He intended to keep his promise.</p><p>The next morning, it was officially Christmas.</p><p>The family woke up early for breakfast. Hilda went over the top with the food. It was a warm feeling having the whole family stay overnight and then enjoying some breakfast together. After that, they all gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Just like Nick and Sabrina had predicted, everyone spoiled Amalia with presents. Sabrina's hands were tired from helping her baby daughter open up so many wrapped gifts. Now, that everything was set and down, she could only think of the pile of gifts that were waiting for both her and Amalia back home since Nick spoiled them too. He couldn't wait to get home and see the looks on his girls faces as they opened up the presents. </p><p>Now, the family was scattered all over the house. Some of them talking, other trying out their new presents and others enjoying some leftovers from breakfast. It was only Sabrina, Nixon and Amalia in the living room.</p><p>"You really didn't had to get all of this, Mr. Scratch." Sabrina said as her baby stood up while supporting herself with the couch. </p><p>"Nonsense! It's my granddaughter's first Christmas! She deserves everything!" Nixon replied before scoping up Amalia making the baby giggle. "I would bring the moon down for her if I could."</p><p>Sabrina smiled softly. "You know, I get sad at the thought that my parents never got to meet her." She said making her father-in-law place her attention on her. "Well, my parents didn't even got the chance to really meet me." She chuckled lightly. "But when I think about that, my parents not being able to meet her, I also think about you, Mr. Scratch." She sniffed. "I'm so thankful that Amalia has at least one grandparent to look up to. She really loves you and I know you love her." She smiled weakly. "And I'm really thankful for that."</p><p>"Oh, Sabrina." Nixon sighed. "How couldn't I love her? She's this little light in my darkness." He said. "I get sad too, you know? Every time I think that my wife didn't meet her granddaughter." He frowned. "Amalia loved Nicholas so much. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him. I led her down by pushing him aside once his travels started. Instead of being a dad to him, I became a source of stress. She would be so disappointed." Sabrina frowned. "That's why I will do everything in my power to be a good grandfather for 'Malia." He tickled the baby's cheeks. "I failed with Nicholas but I will try to make amends with his daughter." Sabrina smiled weakly. "And I know Amalia would have love this little girl too. Somehow, I think that she knows that her son is happy. She knows that our family got a second chance, thanks to you."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes watered. "I would've had love to meet your wife, Mr. Scratch." </p><p>"She would've loved you." Nixon said. "Maybe she would've gotten a little jealous of you at first since she was the only woman in Nicholas' life-" Sabrina chuckle. "But she would've loved you. You make him happy, Sabrina. That's all Amalia wanted for our son."</p><p>"He is happy." Sabrina nodded. "All of us are." She smiled at her baby. </p><p>From the distance, Nick watched them.</p><p>He was leaning towards a wall as he watched his wife and father talk. A small smile took over his face as Amalia grabbed Nixon's nose making the old man laugh hard.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts?" Prudence asked as she walked towards her friend.</p><p>Nick looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it a little too early for a drink?" He asked as he noticed the glass in her hand.</p><p>"Your mother-in-law is Zelda Spellman and you're asking me that question?"</p><p>Nick snorted. "You got me."</p><p>Prudence eyed him once again. "Seriously, Nicky, what's eating you from the inside?"</p><p>Nick bit the inside of his cheek. He knew what was driving him crazy. It was the same reason for months now. Moments like this, seeing Sabrina and Amalia smile, made him miss them even more even if he wasn't gone.</p><p>Not yet.</p><p>"If I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone else?"</p><p>"Your secret is safe with me."</p><p>"Not even Ambrose." Nick said. "This is serious, Pru."</p><p>Prudence raised an eyebrow. "You're scaring me."</p><p>"Come." Nick lead her deeper into the hallway. </p><p>Prudence followed. "So?" She asked once Nick checked that no one had followed them. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"Do you remember last year, when you and Ambrose came to mine and Sabrina's place for dinner?"</p><p>"Which-"</p><p>"The day my future self traveled all bloody." Nick said. He saw the cold reaction in his friend's face. "The day that we saw... well, me die."</p><p>"Yes." Prudence replied coldly. She wasn't a woman that usually showed feelings. She didn't want her friend to know that the scene had broke her into a million pieces.</p><p>"Well-" Nick took a deep breath. "I kind of know when it's gonna happen."</p><p>Prudence's eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>"Well, not exactly <em>when </em>but I do know the year."</p><p>Prudence blinked. She couldn't understand anything that her friend was saying. "Nicholas-" She scratched her eyebrow. "What are you saying?"</p><p>Nick sighed. "When Sabrina was pregnant... I traveled-" He said. "To the future." Prudence's eyes widened once again. "I saw Amalia, an older version of herself." He smiled weakly as he remembered his daughter. Older Amalia looked so full of life. He would give anything to witness that all over again. "That's the day that I knew that Sabrina's pregnancy was gonna be a success but-" He took a deep breath. "That was also the day that I knew that I was gonna die... five years from now."</p><p>"I-I don't understand."</p><p>"Amalia-her older version- told me that I'm gonna die when she's five years old." Nick explained. "Not exactly on her birthday but she's gonna be five when I'm gone." He felt strange. This was the first time he was admitting it to someone.</p><p>Prudence felt a knot on her throat. "D-Does Sabrina know?"</p><p>"No!" Nick said quickly. "She doesn't know and she <em>can't </em>know."</p><p>"Nicky-"</p><p>"It will destroy her, Pru!" Nick said. He saw how his friend's face softened. "It will wreak her and I don't want her to be in pain these next few years." His glance went towards his wife who was grabbing their daughter from Nixon's arms. "I want to leave my last years as normal as possible. I don't want to hurt her."</p><p>"If she finds out that you knew-"</p><p>"I won't be here for that." Nick cut her off and his attention went back to his friend. "Ambrose will take care of her, of Amalia too. I saw it in my travel."</p><p>"I will help him." Prudence said. "I promise you that."</p><p>Nick smiled softly. Never in a thousand years he imagined something like this. "Thank you, Pru." He hugged her.</p><p>Prudence was trying her best not to cry.</p><p>She didn't want her friend to see her in such a vulnerable state.</p><p>"Are they... cheating on us?"</p><p>Both Nick and Prudence pulled away at the sound of Ambrose's voice. </p><p>Nick looked up and saw the cousins looking at them, smirks on their faces. </p><p>"I wouldn't commit a mistake like Nicky twice." Prudence said as she walked towards her boyfriend and stroke her claw like nails along his jaw.</p><p>"Watch it, that's my husband you're talking about." Sabrina replied as Nick walked closer to her and Amalia led out a big smile at the sight of her father. </p><p>"Let's leave them." Prudence said to her boyfriend completely ignoring the other woman in the room.</p><p>"You're right. You still owe me another Christmas present." Ambrose smirked.</p><p>Sabrina gagged as she watched them go. "They're disgusting."</p><p>Nick chuckled. "I missed you two."</p><p>"We missed you too." Sabrina smiled and leaned up, placing a quick peck into her husband's lips. "Specially this little one. She was looking all over the room for her daddy."</p><p>Nick chuckled before kissing Amalia's cheek. "Come on, I want to spend this day with my girls."</p><p>And he did.</p><p>He enjoyed every moment of it.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Four and a Half Years Later.</strong>
</p><p>"Happy birthday to you!"</p><p>The Spellmans and Scratches sang as the birthday girl stood behind the cake that Hilda spent all night making.</p><p>It was Amalia's fifth birthday and she couldn't be any more excited. Sabrina and her aunts had spent weeks planning the little girl's special day and it was now finally here. The whole family came together over at Nick's and Sabrina's house to celebrate another year around the sun of the tiny girl. The whole house was decorated with balloons and banners. Sabrina made everyone, even Prudence, wear birthday hats.</p><p>It was a fun day.</p><p>"Happy birthday, sweetie." Sabrina said before kissing her daughter's head.</p><p>"Thank you, mommy." Amalia replied smiling while looking up at her mother.</p><p>"My little girl is old." Nick joked as he squatted down and kissing his daughter's cheek.</p><p>Amalia giggled before wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. </p><p>Nick picked her up and held her close. She was five years old. This was the year. There was no turning back now.</p><p>"Auntie, can you cut the cake?" Sabrina asked while passing Hilda the knife.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! I want cake!" Amalia jumped up and down. </p><p>All her life, she had been spoiled by her aunts with sweets.</p><p>By her father too of course. And how could her grandfather not help?</p><p>"Please, auntie, help my cousin. She will destroy the cake." Ambrose said smirking.</p><p>"I will destroy <em>you</em>." Sabrina glared at her cousin making her daughter laugh.</p><p>"Enough bickering, cut the damned cake already." Zelda said. "I need something to go with my martini."</p><p>Marie laughed.</p><p>"Will you do it then, auntie?" Sabrina asked her other aunt.</p><p>"Of course, darling." Hilda replied.</p><p>"While we wait for the cake..." Ambrose looked down at his niece and bopped her nose. "Tag, you're it." He ran away.</p><p>"Not fair, uncle Ambrose!" Amalia yelled before running into the yard following him.</p><p>"Sometimes, I wonder whose the real child." Nixon chuckled.</p><p>"You and me both." Prudence rolled her eyes before taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>Nick chuckle when his phone started ringing. He looked at the called ID and then at the family. "Sorry, I have to take this real quick."</p><p>"Okay." Sabrina smiled at him.</p><p>Nick walked away and made sure that his wife wasn't following him before answering. "Sup, Kinkle."</p><p>Harvey and Roz were planning on surprising both Sabrina and Amalia.</p><p>They wanted to return to Greendale just in time for the little girl's birthday but due to their jobs, they weren't able. They had reached out to Nick and told him their plans. He was now helping them.</p><p>After finishing the phone call, Nick walked back. He found his wife looking confused out the window. "Hey." He mumbled before laying a kiss on Sabrina's cheek.</p><p>"Hey." Sabrina said, not taking her attention off the window.</p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"Who's that girl with Amalia?" Sabrina asked. Nick looked out the window and saw his daughter talking with another, a little but taller, girl. He smirk when he realized what was happening. "We didn't invite any kids. Her pre-school friends are throwing her a small party on Monday. I already talked with the teacher."</p><p>"That's not a kid from school." Nick replied. His wife looked at him and raised an eyebrow. He smirked as their eyes locked. "That's Amalia."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's Amalia... talking with Amalia."</p><p>"I don't-" Sabrina's gasped. It made sense. She knew that Amalia could travel. Not now, but in the future she would master her father's gene. "So that's... older Amalia?" She was amazed.</p><p>"She is." Nick smiled and laid a kiss on her white hair. </p><p>"She's beautiful."</p><p>"She takes after her mother." </p><p>Sabrina smirked before placing a quick peck in her husband's lips. "Are they playing?"</p><p>"No, I think they're just talking."</p><p>"Wait-" Sabrina said. "Older Amalia is going away." She frowned.</p><p>"Should we get our Amalia?"</p><p>"Yeah." Sabrina mumbled. "She hasn't eaten any cake."</p><p>"That's a good excuse."</p><p>Sabrina giggled. "Come on." She said. "Before Ambrose eats all the cake." Sabrina walked back to the party and grabbed a slice of birthday cake. She and Nick walked towards the door with the intention to get their daughter but Amalia was already walking back into the house. "Hey, honey." Sabrina said softly. "What's wrong? Is Amalia gone already?"</p><p>Amalia, their Amalia, didn't replied.</p><p>Instead, the little girl just nodded lightly. She didn't even locked eyes with her parents. Nick and Sabrina noticed and they looked at each other confused. Sabrina raised her shoulders, not knowing what to do.</p><p>"We got you some cake." Nick said trying to cheer up the little girl.</p><p>Amalia shook her head no.</p><p>"What? Don't you want any cake?" Sabrina asked. Again, the little girl shook her head. "But it's chocolate, your favorite." No answer. "Auntie Hildy spent a lot of time making it."</p><p>Instead of getting an answer, Amalia ran off. </p><p>Nick and Sabrina watched as their little girl ran towards her room. </p><p>"What was that all about?" Nick mumbled.</p><p>"I don't know." Sabrina sighed. "I will be right back."</p><p>"I'll go with you-"</p><p>"No." Sabrina shook her head. "Keep the guests occupied. I'll be right back."</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Nick, please."</p><p>Nick sighed. "Alright."</p><p>Sabrina kissed his cheek before walking away.</p><p>She found herself in front of her daughter's room. She knock lightly. "Amalia? Sweetie?" No answer. "It's Mommy." No answer. "I'm gonna come in." She opened up the door. Sabrina frowned when she saw her daughter laying in bed crying. "Amalia? What's wrong?" She rushed towards the bed. Amalia sniffed as she cuddled into her mother's chest. "Honey, what is it?"</p><p>"Daddy is gonna die." Amalia mumbled.</p><p>Sabrina pulled away so she could face her little girl. "What? No. Why would you say that?"</p><p>"Amalia told me."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Daddy is dying..."</p><p>Downstairs, Nick was talking with Prudence.</p><p>He was trying not to think about how his daughter was acting. He was trying to get lost in the conversation but the sound of Sabrina's heels took over his ears. He turned around, trying to talk to her. "Babe-"</p><p>"We have to talk." Sabrina said coldly. She continued her way towards another room making Prudence snort.</p><p>"You aren't getting sex for a long time by the look of her face." Prudence chuckled.</p><p>"Shut up." Nick said before following his wife.</p><p>Nick found Sabrina in the study. </p><p>She was pacing around. "Babe, what's-"</p><p>"Is it true?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Is it true, Nicholas?" Sabrina asked. "Is it true that you're dying?" </p><p>Nick's eyes widened. "How do you-"</p><p>"So it's true." Sabrina's eyes watered.</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything?" Sabrina cried. She led the tears escape her eyes as she looked at her husband. She was sad yet angry at him. She was filled with too many emotions at once.</p><p>"How do you know?"</p><p>"That's your answer?" Sabrina scoffed. "I asked you why didn't you said anything that you're <em>dying </em>but you just care of how do I know?"</p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"I had to find out through our daughter, Nicholas!" Sabrina raised her voice. All her anger was coming out her body via her tears and screams. "I had to find out through our <em>just turned </em>five years old daughter that you're dying!"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"How could you?"</p><p>"Sabrina, calm down."</p><p>"Calm down?" Sabrina screamed. "That's the best you can do?"</p><p>"Sabrina, please listen to me."</p><p>"For how long have you known?" </p><p>"Sabrina-"</p><p>"How long, Nicholas?" Sabrina raised her voice once again.</p><p>"I found out-" Nick took a deep breath. "When you were pregnant."</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened. "<em>What</em>?"</p><p>"Back when I traveled and saw the older version of Amalia." Nick said. "That's when I found out."</p><p>"All this time, all these <em>years, </em>you're known?" More tears ran down Sabrina's cheeks. Nick's eyes started to cloud as well. "How could you kept this from me?"</p><p>"I was protecting you."</p><p>"Protecting me?" Sabrina raised her voice again. "I think I deserved to know that my <em>husband </em>is dying!"</p><p>"I'm not technically dying, Sabrina." Nick sighed. "I just... know that I'm gonna die in less than a year."</p><p>"A year?" Sabrina's voice broke.</p><p>"Amalia, the older her, told me that I died when she was five years old." Nick explained. There were tears running down his cheeks. Sabrina cried as she slowly sat down while holding her stomach with a trembling hand. "I'm so sorry, Spellman." Nick mumbled. "I didn't want to burden you."</p><p>"Burden?" Sabrina sniff. "Nick, you're <em>not </em>a burden." She let more tears run down her cheeks. "You should've had told me."</p><p>"I know." Nick rushed towards her and squatted down. He placed his trembling hands on his wife's lap. "I'm scared, Sabrina. I really am."</p><p>Sabrina cried. "I'm scared too."</p><p>They joined foreheads and cried.</p><p>The day that was supposed to be a dream turned up to be a nightmare.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just two more chapters to go! I've have so much fun writing this story. I'm sad to let it go but these next few updates will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride. Hope you enjoy.</p><p>Once again, thank you so much for reading and commenting. Really means a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. If I Die Young</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's see what fate has in store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"If I die young, bury me in satin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lay me down on a bed of roses</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sink me in the river at dawn</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me away with the words of a love song."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- The Band Perry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Daddy?" </p><p>Nick looked up from his book.</p><p>It has been a few weeks since he had told the truth to Sabrina. He was gonna die, there was no stopping it but that didn't meant that he didn't felt fear, anger, sadness. Nick tried so hard to fall back into his normal routine. Somehow, he kind of did but in between time, he would get too caught up in the moment and his mind would start racing. He would start thinking that his little family would have to move on without him.</p><p>He hated it.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart?" Nick asked as he placed his book down.</p><p>"Can I have a sandwich?" Amalia asked back. She patted her eyelashes and gave her father those big brown puppy dog eyes that reminded Nick of Sabrina. The little girl had never heard a 'no' coming from her father.</p><p>"Are you sure? We're going to the aunties house for dinner tonight." Nick replied. "Won't you get full if you eat that sandwich first? I bet Hilda has some cupcakes waiting for you."</p><p>Amalia's eyes sparkled. "I want cupcakes!" Nick smirked. "But I'm hungry now, daddy."</p><p>"Alright." Nick stood up up and walked over to his daughter. He scooped Amalia up before laying a kiss into her cheek. "Let's go make those sandwiches."</p><p>On the way to the kitchen, the pair bumped into Sabrina.</p><p>She had her laptop in hand while Salem followed her through the hallway. She raised a suspicious eyebrow as she looked at her family. "Where are you two going?"</p><p>"Kitchen." Nick replied, not wanting to give away details.</p><p>"Why?" Sabrina asked growing even more suspicious.</p><p>"No reason-"</p><p>"Daddy is making me a sandwich!" Amalia cut her father off.</p><p>Nick sighed.</p><p>He would love to be mad at his daughter for throwing him under the boss but Amalia's sweet voice only made a small smile take over his face.</p><p>"A snack? Before dinner?" Sabrina asked and then turned her attention towards her husband. "Nick, we're going to the mortuary in less than two hours! You know how she gets if she eats something before dinner. She will leave auntie Hilda's plate full of food and then <em>we </em>will have to hear the lecture."</p><p>"It's just half a sandwich." Nick replied. "And she promised she will eat everything Hilda makes, right?" He looked at his daughter who had her little arms wrapped around his neck. </p><p>"I promise, mommy." Amalia smiled at her mother.</p><p>"If you don't eat dinner, you won't get desert, understood?" Sabrina pointed a finger at the little girl.</p><p>Amalia frowned.</p><p>The little girl's face made Nick's heart skip a beat. "One cupcake wouldn't hurt..." </p><p>"Nicholas!" Sabrina gasped.</p><p>"Alright, alright." Nick sighed. "She will eat her dinner." He placed the little girl on the floor. "Go and wait for me in the kitchen."</p><p>Amalia ran off.</p><p>Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully as a smile took over her face. "She has you wrapped around her little finger."</p><p>"Both she and her mother, I may say." Nick smirked as he placed his hands on his wife's hips. "What are you up to?"</p><p>"I was on the phone with Roz." Sabrina said. "Theo and Harvey are on a hunting trip so she was telling me about her day. She misses Harvey but his trip is also a good opportunity for her to go wedding dress shopping."</p><p>"You're going with her?"</p><p>"Tomorrow."</p><p>"Sounds good-"</p><p>"Daddy!" Amalia's voice came from the kitchen.</p><p>Both Nick and Sabrina snorted.</p><p>"Go, before she comes and drags you."</p><p>Nick placed a kiss into his wife's lips before walking away towards the kitchen. He found his daughter sitting down on the breakfast table waiting impatiently for him. "Alright, let's see what we have here." Nick said as he opened the fridge. "What kind of sandwich do you want, 'Malia?"</p><p>"Peanut butter and jelly!" </p><p>"We have that." Nick said as he took out all the ingredients. He walked towards the counter before starting to prepare the sandwich. </p><p>"Where's mommy?" Amalia asked as she watched her father work.</p><p>"Talking with Roz." Nick replied. "You know, they are going wedding dress shopping tomorrow. Do you want to go with them?"</p><p>"To look at dresses?" Amalia's eyes sparkled once again. Her father nodded. "Yes! I want to go!"</p><p>"You will have to ask your mom first, okay?" Nick asked as he grabbed the peanut butter jar. He noticed that the jar was stuck, it didn't opened, so he grabbed a knife to get the work done. Nick was struggling with the jar and knife as his daughter continued talking.</p><p>"Roz said I can be the flower girl for her wedding. I need a dress too!" Amalia continued ranting. Her father listened to her while still battling with the jar and knife. "Mommy says wedding are romantic. She loves love." Nick chuckled, his eyes on the jar. "Someday, I'm gonna get married too!"</p><p>That's when it hit him.</p><p>Nick's mind started racing. He wouldn't be present to any of his daughter's major life events. He wouldn't be there for her first day of school- for him, pre-school didn't count-, he wouldn't be present for Amalia's first boyfriend, first heartbreak, her rebellious teenage years, graduation, prom, college, he wouldn't have a chance to walk her down the aisle, see any future grandchildren that she may give him.</p><p>He would be a ghost during those times.</p><p>That's when it hit him.</p><p>And so did the knife.</p><p>"And I want a pretty dress-" Amalia's eyes widened. "Daddy!"</p><p>"Fuck!" Nick cursed as he led go of the knife. He had cut himself between trying to open up the jar and his mind running wild.</p><p>Amalia started to panic as she saw blood-too much for her liking- coming out of her father's hand. "Daddy!" She screamed.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart." Nick groaned. "I'm okay."</p><p>"Daddy!"</p><p>"What happened?" Sabrina rushed into the kitchen once she heard her daughter's screams. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a small puddle of blood on the counter. "Nick!"</p><p>"I'm fine." Nick groaned. </p><p>"No, you're not." Sabrina rushed over to her husband. She carefully held his hand making him hiss. "That cut is deep, Nick. What happened?"</p><p>"Stupid jar wouldn't open so I used the knife." Nick explained.</p><p>"We need to apply pressure." Sabrina said as she looked for a cloth. She walked back towards her husband and placed the cloth on the cut, applying the best pressure she could.</p><p>"Shit!" Nick hissed.</p><p>"We have to get you to the hospital." Sabrina said when she realized that the bleeding wasn't stopping.</p><p>"Hospital?" Amalia's eyes filled with tears.</p><p>"It's alright, sweetie. Daddy just need a few stitches." Sabrina smiled weakly at her daughter. She knew how deeply older Amalia's comment about Nick dying had affected her. Sabrina knew that this wasn't the case, it was just a deep cut but Nick needed the hospital either way. </p><p>"Are you sure you're okay, daddy?" Amalia sniffed.</p><p>"I'm perfect, 'Malia." Nick smiled weakly at her. "But your mom is right, I need to get this stitched up."</p><p>"Come on." Sabrina guided her family. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>After a few hours, the small family came back home.</p><p>Zelda and Hilda had picked up Amalia from the hospital so Sabrina could look after Nick. They tried, really hard, to keep the little girl occupied. They served her dinner, played games, Zelda even led her take a look at her antiques which were the most precious thing to her- her words. Still, Amalia's thoughts were occupied by her father. Sabrina and Nick, who was now stitched up, picked her up before going home. Hilda gave them some leftovers so Nick and Sabrina could feed themselves when they got home.</p><p>"Now, you stay here." Sabrina said as she lead her husband towards the couch. "I'll heat up dinner."</p><p>"I'm not invalid, you know?" Nick asked as he sat down. "I can help you-"</p><p>"Stay." Sabrina pointed a finger at him. "You've done enough for today."</p><p>Nick smirked. "You love me."</p><p>"I do." Sabrina said. "But don't you dare leave this couch, Nicholas."</p><p>Nick smirk intensified as he watched his wife walk out the living room. He could feel the pair of big brown eyes on him as he found a more comfortable position on the couch. "Wanna come out of hiding?" His eyes turned towards the wall. He saw Amalia peaking out, eyes filled with worry. She didn't replied. Instead, she continued watching him. "Come here, sweetheart." Amalia walked slowly. She made her way towards the couch where Nick motioned her to come into his lap. He placed a kiss into her forehead before holding her close with his good arm. "Wanna tell me what's up?" No reply. "Come on, 'Malia. You know you can talk to me." He placed another kiss into her forehead. Nick saw hesitation in his daughter's face before she spoke.</p><p>"Daddy-" Amalia mumbled. "Are you... Are you dying?"</p><p>Nick sighed. "Sweetheart-" He took a deep breath. He held her even closer. "Everyone dies at some point. That's life. We are born, we live, we grow old and die." He didn't want to lie. "We've talked about what Amalia told you." He fixed the headband that laid on his daughter's head. He loved that accessory on her. It reminded him of Sabrina. "Just because that someday, I will be gone, doesn't mean that you have to be sad." He held her chin. "You are so strong, 'Malia. You got that from your mom." A small but sad smile took over the little girl. "You have nothing to worry about." He kissed her hair. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, daddy."</p><p>What neither Nick and Amalia knew was that Sabrina was peaking through the same wall that her daughter was a few minutes ago.</p><p>Her heart ached as she listened to the conversation. Even though Nick continued saying that there was nothing to do, that they couldn't change fate, Sabrina didn't want to accept it. She knew deep down in her bones that she could save him. One way or another.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Future.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick gasped as he woke up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he opened up his eyes, he saw sparks taking over the sky. Coldness filled his body and the night was howling at him. He sat up and realized that the woods were covered in white snow. His naked body shivered as he stood up. He noticed that he was just behind his shared home with Sabrina. He rushed, as fast as his numb legs let him, towards the place where Sabrina always hid clothes for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick found the small pile of clothes and cursed when he saw that most of it was wet due to the snow. Fireworks kept taking over the sky as he put on some underwear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when he heard it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He heard a woman's cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not any woman... Sabrina.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick grabbed the blanket that was hiding the clothes before running off. He didn't cared if he was seen naked or if the coldness was too much for his liking. He had heard his wife scream, he couldn't sit there and do nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When Nick rushed in front of the house, he noticed that it was full of people. More and more fireworks continued blasting in the sky. Nick realized that everyone that was inside his home, were panicking, racing around. He hid himself the best he could and made it to the window.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His heart broke when he saw the scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saw Sabrina, kneeling down on the floor while she held another version of him. His double was crying out in pain as blood came out of a wound. A big puddle of the vital fluid surrounding his body. Next to Sabrina and looking down at her dying father, stood a very shocked Amalia. The rest of the family were watching too but all of them had a few steps back. All eyes were widened as they look at Nick take his last few breaths.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-Nick." Sabrina sobbed as she held him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sabrina-" Hilda tried. She placed a comforting hand on her niece's shoulder only to be pushed away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!" Sabrina cried. "He can't be gone!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick saw his father, Nixon, walk away from the scene and cry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He also saw Ambrose pulling away a very shocked Amalia from her dead father. Tears took over his eyes. It wasn't every day that he would see himself die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But at least, now he knows when.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>"Alright." Nick said as he squatted down so he would be at his daughter's level. "First, we take the bobby pin and pull it apart. We need it to be flat for this to work." He said as he showed the little girl the pin in his hands.</p><p>After seeing himself die, again, Nick realized that he still needed to teach a few more things to Amalia.</p><p>She was a traveler just like him. She hasn't unlock her traveling genes but after seeing her face after he died, Nick knew that she would start right after he was gone. That meant that he wouldn't be present to see her travel the first time. She needed tips, guidance and he would do the best he could until his day comes.</p><p>A day that he finally knows when it's arriving.</p><p>"Now, we bend one end of the pick into a handle." Nick showed her. His daughter created a little loop as he followed her father's instructions. "Good. Now, we bend the bobby pin so it looks like a capital 'L'." </p><p>"Like this?" Amalia showed her bobby pin making her father smile.</p><p>"Perfect." Nick said. "Now, you have to visualize the inside of the lock..." He continued explaining.</p><p>Sabrina walked into the front porch, her messenger back over her shoulder, a single eyebrow risen as she looked at her family.</p><p>Neither of them saw her.</p><p>"Your job is to push up each of the pins into the correct position." Nick continued showing his daughter. "Once you've got all the pins out of the way, the barrel will turn freely and the door will be open."</p><p>"What are you two doing?" Sabrina asked making her husband jump.</p><p>Nick stood up nervously. "Babe, you're back!"</p><p>"You didn't answer my question, Scratch." Sabrina said as she looked at her husband, then at her daughter, then back to her husband. "Why are you two out here?" She looked at the little girl. Amalia was ignoring her mother as she continued doing the job that her father was teaching her. Sabrina's eyes went back to Nick. "And why is our daughter picking the lock of our front door?"</p><p>"I'm... teaching her." Nick replied making his wife's eyes widen.</p><p>"You're <em>what</em>?" Sabrina asked angry.</p><p>"Spellman-" Nick sighed. He grabbed her gently by the elbow and pushed her aside so the little girl wouldn't hear them. "She needs to learn how to do this-"</p><p>"She's <em>five</em>, Nicholas!" Sabrina hissed. "She should be playing with dolls, making friends at pre-school, not picking locks!"</p><p>"I know that but Sabrina-" Nick took a deep breath. "She will start traveling sooner rather than later. She will need these kinds of tricks." </p><p>"She's too young for this."</p><p>"Sabrina, I won't be here when her genes trigger." Nick said making his wife frown. She hated having this conversation. "She needs all the help she can gets. I don't want to offend you but I don't think you can teach her all the things that I know." He paused for a moment. "I need to do this now. Otherwise, I will fail her."</p><p>"Don't say that." Sabrina replied as she cupped one of her husband's cheeks. Nick leaned into her touch. "You're the best dad Amalia could ask for. I just-" She took a deep breath. "I just don't like this."</p><p>"Me neither." Nick said. "But it has to be done."</p><p>"I guess..." Sabrina mumbled.</p><p>Nick smiled weakly before pressing his lips into her forehead when a small voice took over.</p><p>"I did it!"</p><p>Both Nick and Sabrina looked at their daughter. </p><p>Amalia held a proud smile as the door opened.</p><p>Nick chuckled before walking towards her and picking her up. "Good job." He kissed her cheek making her giggle.</p><p>"Now remember, sweetie, this is just for emergencies, okay?" Sabrina asked as she walked closer to her family. Amalia nodded as she cuddled closer to her father. Sabrina smiled weakly. "How about a movie night?"</p><p>"Can we watch one of your movies, mommy?"</p><p>"I don't think so." Sabrina shook her head.</p><p>Amalia pouted. "Why?"</p><p>"Because all my movies are scary ones."</p><p>"But I like them."</p><p>"They still give you nightmares."</p><p>"Daddy?" Amalia asked, flattering her eyelashes towards her father.</p><p>Sabrina scoffed as she realized what was happening.</p><p>Amalia was trying to use her father.</p><p>Nick noticed too. "Nuh-uh, good try, sweetheart." He chuckled. "Mommy's right." Sabrina smirked. "How about we go and find a movie that doesn't give you nightmares?"</p><p>"Alright." Amalia sighed.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she watched them go.</p><p>She loved them both so much. She had no idea how she was gonna cope once Nick was gone.</p><hr/><p>"She really has both Scratch men wrapped around her finger, doesn't she?" Sabrina giggled.</p><p>She was sitting on the living room with Nick.</p><p>It was New Years Eve. Sabrina had made a pact with Hilda that while Christmas would still be hosted over at the mortuary, New Years would be celebrated in her home with Nick. Hilda agreed but that didn't meant that she wouldn't bring over some finger food and desserts. That's why both aunts and Cee were causing chaos in the Scratches' kitchen while Marie drank some champagne with Ambrose and Prudence.</p><p>"Can you blame us? She's gorgeous." Nick chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders.</p><p>They were both looking at Nixon Scratch who was sitting in an arm chair nearby.</p><p>He smiled as he fed his granddaughter some lemon cake that Hilda made. Amalia giggled as her grandfather moved the spoon towards her lips.</p><p>"She's so spoiled." Sabrina rolled her eyes playfully as she continued watching her father-in-law feed her daughter.</p><p>"You're spoiled too." Nick grinned. His wife raised an eyebrow. "Oh, come on, Spellman. I spoil <em>both </em>of my girls." He leaned over with the intention of pressing a kiss into her lips but instead, Sabrina moved so his lips fell into her cheek. "What was that all about?" He groaned making his wife giggle.</p><p>"Save that kiss for midnight." Sabrina grinned back.</p><p>Happiness was washed away from Nick's face. He knew what would happen at midnight but he didn't dare saying it. Not now. Not while he still had a little bit of time to enjoy with his family. "Not fair." He tried to put an act and look okay. </p><p>"Midnight." Sabrina promised again, sealing it with a kiss on the cheek. "It's just a few minutes away." </p><p>Nick tried to act offended by rolling his eyes making her giggle.</p><p>"Sabrina?" Zelda's voice came from the kitchen. "Where do you keep your wine glasses?"</p><p>"Wine glasses? Zelds, we're looking for can openers!" Hilda's voice took over.</p><p>"I couldn't care less about can openers, I want more wine!" Zelda's voice appeared once again.</p><p>Sabrina snorted. "I better go and check what those two are up to. I don't want them to mess up our kitchen." She mumbled to her husband.</p><p>"Alright." Nick mumbled back. He started leaning in making his wife chuckle and stand up quickly. "Hey!"</p><p>"I said midnight, Scratch!" Sabrina smirked before walking away.</p><p>Nick sighed before looking at the clock. Midnight wasn't that far away. He looked around the room, all the people he loved were under one roof. His stomach twisted at the thought that he would be leaving them in just a matter of minutes. He wouldn't see any more bickering between Zelda and Cee, he wouldn't eat more of Hilda's apple pies, he wouldn't have more drinking games with Ambrose and Prudence, he wouldn't have more jobs with his father, he wouldn't watch Amalia grow up and he wouldn't be there for Sabrina when she needed him the most.</p><p>It all started to sink in.</p><p>If he was gonna go, he needed to go in peace.</p><p>Nick stood up and made his way towards Ambrose who was talking away with Prudence and Marie. All eyes fell on him.</p><p>"Nicky." Prudence smirked as she took a sip of her champagne.</p><p>"Hey." Nick turned towards the other man. "Ambrose, can I talk with you for a sec?"</p><p>Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "Of course." He put down his own drink before walking away, following his friend. Nick led him outside, the cold winter air hitting their faces. Snow had taken over the woods and it was no doubt that this one was one of Greendale's coldest winters. Ambrose rubbed his hands together after he walked outside. "What's this about, Nicholas?" He looked around, the cold air making him uncomfortable. "Why are we out here?"</p><p>"I need you to promise me something." Nick said, his hands trembling and not because of the cold air.</p><p>"Okay?" Ambrose asked confused.</p><p>"This is serious, Ambrose." Nick locked eyes with the other man.</p><p>Ambrose took a cautious step closer towards Nick. He could sense the panic, the fear, the sadness coming off the other man. "What's going on, Scratch?"</p><p>"I need you to promise me-" A lump formed in Nick's throat. He had thought of what he was gonna say. He knew what he wanted to say but getting the words out of his lips was way harder than he thought. "I need you to promise me... that you will look after Sabrina." His eyes watered as he looked at Ambrose. "And Amalia."</p><p>"What do you-"</p><p>"I want you to promise me that you will keep them safe, make sure they have everything they need and that... they're loved." Nick felt a sensation in his chest. He was hurting. "You need to look after them, Ambrose. I trust you will do that."</p><p>"Nicholas... why-why are you saying these things?" Ambrose asked. Nick didn't had to reply. He just locked eyes with him. Teary, small, red eyes. Ambrose knew. "Oh."</p><p>"Promise me." Nick mumbled. "Please."</p><p>"I-I promise." Ambrose said firmly. "I will look after both of them. I promise."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"But Scratch-" Ambrose was cut off by the door opening.</p><p>It was Sabrina. "Guys?" She asked as she wrapped a scarf around her neck. "What are you two doing out here? It's freezing!"</p><p>"We're just-" Ambrose's eyes were still locked with Nick's. Nick shook his head no, letting him know his wishes. "Having a conversation."</p><p>"Out in the cold?" Sabrina chuckled. </p><p>Ambrose blinked. He knew that Nick would want these last few moments with his cousin. "You're right, Sabrina." He said as he turned to face her. "I should go inside, look for Prudence." He looked back at Nick one more time. Without saying a word, he hugged him.</p><p>Nick sniffed as he hugged him back. "Thank you, Ambrose." He mumbled so only Ambrose could hear him.</p><p>Ambrose nodded before walking away, into the house.</p><p>Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she watched her cousin go. "What was that all about?" She chuckled as she walked closer to her husband. "Hey, it's almost midnight. You're gonna get that kiss that you wanted and-" She stopped when she saw the tears in Nick's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She cupped his face.</p><p>Nick closed his eyes at her touch. His wife's fingers felt cold but to him, it was a warm touch. He loved her so much. "Spellman, I need to tell you something." He sniffed. Sabrina wiped away his tears as she waited for a response. Nick was trying to find the right words. "I-Today-I-"</p><p>"Nick, what were you and Ambrose talking about?" </p><p>"I told Ambrose-" Nick took a shaky breath. "I told Ambrose to take care of you... and Amalia."</p><p>"What? Why would he-" Sabrina's eyes widened. Something clicked inside her mind. She shook her head. "No, no, no, Nick!"</p><p>"Sabrina-" More tears ran down Nick's cheek.</p><p>"No." Sabrina's eyes clouded as well. </p><p>"I'm so sorry." Nick cried.</p><p>"Is it... today?" Sabrina led the first few tears fall. Nick nodded. "B-But-"</p><p>"I love you." Nick cupped her face. They were both crying, a mess. "I love you so much, Spellman. You gave me everything that I ever wanted. You gave me a place where I felt wanted, loved... you gave me a family." Sabrina cried. "You accepted me for who I was since day one. I-I couldn't had asked for something better."</p><p>Sabrina sobbed. "Did you knew this was gonna happen today?" Nick nodded slowly. "Then-" Sabrina turned to look at the window. Her whole family was inside, laughing and chatting away as they waited just three more minutes for the clock to hit midnight. "Why did you let me invite all these people?" Sabrina cried.</p><p>"I didn't want you to be alone." Nick smiled while more tears ran down his cheek.</p><p>"Nick-" Sabrina cried. She joined their foreheads. "I love you so much."</p><p>"Thank you for the best years of my life."</p><p>"I don't want to be alone, Nick." Sabrina sniffed. "I-I'm scared. I don't want to be alone."</p><p>Nick smiled weakly while cupping her cheek. "You won't be alone. You will have your family. Everyone will be with you." </p><p>Sabrina looked at him. She blinked the fresh tears out of her eyes. She couldn't wait anymore. She may not even have a chance like this ever again. "I love you." She smashed her lips into his.</p><p>Nick reacted quickly and kissed her back. It was a desperate-yet sweet- kiss. Nick pulled away just so he could mumble against her lips. "I love you too." He kissed her again.</p><p>When they pulled away, the family yelled from the inside of the house. "Happy New Year!"</p><p>That's when the fireworks started.</p><p>Nick closed his eyes and led more tears run down his cheeks. </p><p>Sabrina sobbed as she watched him. "Nick?"</p><p>Nick looked down and realized that he was traveling away. He smiled weakly at his wife one last time. "I love you, Spellman."</p><p>"Nick!" </p><p>He was gone.</p><p>
  <em>Nick woke up in the woods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He opened up his eyes and the sunlight was hitting him directly into his face. Deep down in his bones, he knew that this wasn't the future. He couldn't have a future after the day that he was just a few seconds ago. Naked, Nick got up and looked around. He wasn't near the mortuary. He was deep into the woods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It happened so fast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick continued looking around the woods when he felt a sharp pain into his abdomen. He looked down and saw blood coming out of his body. He groaned as pain took over him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when he realized that he had been shot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nick felt into the floor crying in pain. He knew that this was how his story ended. He knew that once he started traveling away, it was his final moments.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he was gone, Harvey and Theo entered the scene running.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you see it?" Theo asked as he looked around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I think we missed it." Harvey replied as he looked at his surroundings as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I saw it with my own two eyes!" Theo said. "The deer was right here! What happened?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think... it got away." Harvey replied as he looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think we wounded him pretty bad." Theo said. "That means he can't get that far! Let's go!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Theo-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, this is my first hunting trip." Theo said. "I'm not leaving until we catch that deer."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harvey snorted before following his friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little did they knew that they didn't hit a deer. Instead, they had shot their best friend husband.</em>
</p><p>Sabrina cried as she watched her husband disappear.</p><p>She sobbed as her family kissed and welcomed the New Year. Everyone was having a good time except her and Ambrose who knew what was happening. No one saw the young woman crying out in the cold.</p><p>But they did saw another thing...</p><p>"Sabrina!" Ambrose's scream came from inside the house.</p><p>Sabrina knew. She rushed inside and saw that the scene had changed. Everyone's eyes were widened, all eyes were on the floor. She pushed her way and fresh tears took over her face once she saw her husband, bleeding out, on the floor. "Nick!" She threw herself next to him. "Nick, Nick, everything is okay." She held him. </p><p>Nick was groaning and crying out in agony. </p><p>He looked up at Sabrina as she held him. Tears were forming in his eyes as well.</p><p>"Son-" Nixon's eyes clouded as well. Prudence rushed towards him, knowing what was about to happen, and wrapped a comforting arm around the old man. She wasn't sure if the comfort was for him or for her but it was there. "Nicholas." </p><p>"We should call an ambulance." Zelda said and tried to reach the home phone but Ambrose grabbed her hand before shaking his head. </p><p>"It's no use, auntie." Ambrose mumbled.</p><p>All eyes fell on him once again.</p><p>The family, except Sabrina and Nixon, took a step back as they watch the scene. They were all shocked.</p><p>"Daddy." Amalia walked slowly towards her dying father.</p><p>Sabrina looked at her and noticed that her daughter had no tears on her face. She was shocked. "Come here, sweetie." She opened up her free arm for her little girl. Amalia rushed towards her mother and looked down at her father. Nick led out a painfully smile as he watched his girls while fading away. "We're here, Nick. We're both here. You're not alone."</p><p>Sniffs and cries were heard all around the room as they watched the small family say goodbye.</p><p>Nick gave Sabrina and Amalia one last smile... before he faded away.</p><p>Sabrina's eyes widened as her husband's closed. "N-No." She cried. "Nick, no, come back!" She sobbed. She held his body tight. </p><p>She never wanted to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry...</p><p>Only one more chapter to go! I really can't express how I feel with only one more chapter left. I really loved writing this and I'm gonna miss it. I still have the arranged marriage idea in mind but having a hard time setting up the whole plot. Let's see how that goes.</p><p>In the meantime, thank you for reading and the comments! Let me know what you think about this one...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. If Your Prayers Don't Get To Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is it. </p><p>The final chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"You've been crying, yeah, I've seen you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honey, I've been crying too</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If your prayers don't get to Heaven, I'm gon' keep them safe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Brian Fallon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Now.</strong>
</p><p>Gray clouds took over the Greendale sky.</p><p>Family, friends, work partners, neighbors... all of them were wearing black as they stood in the Spellman's cemetery. Sabrina held her daughter's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as they watch the tomb in front of them.</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas Scratch.</em>
</p><p>His life was summarized by the single line between the year he was born and the year he died.</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>Cries and sniffs could be heard all around the funeral. Ambrose, Nixon, Harvey and Theo took upon themselves to lower Nick into his tomb as the rest of the crowd watched. Sabrina stood in front of everyone. She and Amalia were the closest. While Sabrina had red puffy eyes, Amalia was still in a state of shock. She looked as they closed her father's tomb and didn't said a word. Sabrina wanted to continue her cries. She knew that this was the worst part but she stayed strong. She had a little girl looking up to her. She needed to portrait strength for her daughter.</p><p>Once the tomb was closed and the men took a couple of steps back, Sabrina squeezed the little girl's hand once again. Amalia looked up and her mother flashed her a simple, yet sad, smile.</p><p>"Go on." Sabrina whispered.</p><p>Amalia didn't replied.</p><p>Instead, the little girl took a couple of steps forward and placed a single rose in her father's tomb. That single act, made the family break down once again. Ambrose walked back to Prudence and held her while she closed her eyes and silently led out tears fall down her cheeks. Nixon was sobbing as Marie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Then, there was Sabrina.</p><p>She looked at her daughter and led herself be weak for a moment. She led more tears down her cheeks. Zelda and Hilda looked at each other and they stepped in. Each of them took a spot in their niece's side and held her. Sabrina smiled weakly as she looked at her aunts. </p><p>Nick was right.</p><p>She wouldn't be alone.</p><p>A few moments later, everyone started leaving the graveyard. The service was done. Everyone except the family were going to their homes. The Scratches and Spellmans were gonna stay in the mortuary for a little while. It was a rough time for the family. They needed to stay together.</p><p>"Darling-" Hilda said as the rest of the people, except the Spellman women, left. "We're going inside. Would you join us?"</p><p>"I think I want a moment alone." Sabrina replied and looked over at her aunt. "With Amalia."</p><p>Hilda nodded. "Take all the time you need." </p><p>Sabrina smiled weakly. Her aunts gave her a hug each before walking back to the mortuary, leaving the two girls alone. Sabrina took a deep breath before walking towards her daughter. "Hi, sweetie." She squatted down. Amalia was still looking at her father's tomb. Sabrina sighed. Her daughter look lost in a time warp. "We will see him again, baby."</p><p>Amalia quickly looked at her mother. Her eyes filling themselves with hope. "We will?"</p><p>"Yes." Sabrina said as she stroke the little girl's chin. "One day."</p><p>"When?"</p><p>"I'm not sure." Sabrina said making her daughter frown. "But I believe we will."</p><p>"I miss him." Amalia replied while she looked down to the ground.</p><p>"I miss him too. So much." Sabrina sniffed. "But even though we can't see him, I know he's with us. He loved us so much." The little girl locked eyes with her. "He will always be with us." Sabrina placed her hand in her daughter's chest, close to her heart. "Right here."</p><p>"Can't he travel back to us?"</p><p>An imaginary lightbulb appeared over Sabrina's head. Her eyes widened and just like her daughter's, filled themselves with hope. "I-I'm not sure." She didn't want to give the little girl false hope. Another frown took over Amalia's face. "But hey, every time you want to talk with him, you can always come here." Sabrina fixed her daughter's headband. "I do it all the time with my Mom and Dad. There right there-" She pointed to the tombstones nearby. "Close to your daddy."</p><p>"I don't want Daddy here."</p><p>"Me neither, sweetie." Sabrina sniffed. She placed a kiss into her daughter's forehead before standing up once again. She grabbed Amalia's hand and started walking away from the graveyard.</p><p>But not before looking at Nick's tomb one more time.</p><p>Sabrina entered the mortuary and her family was there. Hilda was passing around cups of tea and some finger food, trying to make everyone survive the sea of sorrows they were swimming in. Amalia looked at her grandfather before letting go of her mom's hand and rushing towards him. Nixon smiled softly and picked up the little girl before placing her in his lap. That small child was the last piece of his son remaining. He would make sure that Amalia would be spoiled even more. He would make sure she would live a good, happy life.</p><p>Unlike her father.</p><p>"Where's Ambrose?" Sabrina asked as she looked around.</p><p>"Kitchen." Zelda replied.</p><p>Sabrina nodded before walking out of the living room. When she entered the kitchen, she found her cousin pouring himself a glass of water. He didn't saw her come in. "Hey."</p><p>"Cousin." Ambrose jumped. He wanted to ask how she was, if she was okay but he knew the answer. Asking was hopeless.</p><p>"Can I talk with you for a minute?" Sabrina asked as she walked deeper into the kitchen.</p><p>"Of course." Ambrose replied. "Do you need something? Can I do anything?"</p><p>Sabrina smiled weakly. Even though they fought on a daily basis, she loved her cousin so much. "I've been repeating myself all day like a broken record." She sighed. "To the aunties, to my friends, to Nick's. I've been telling them all day that I'm okay, that I'm trying to be strong for Amalia. Deep down, I know that's what I have to do, be strong for my daughter. She's just a kid. I may have lost my husband but she lost her dad." Sabrina sniffed. "But with you... I get to be honest with you. I get to tell you how I really feel."</p><p>"Of course you do." Ambrose said, placing the cup of water down. "It's true what you say, that Amalia lost her dad but you just didn't loose a husband, you lost the love of your life, cousin." Sabrina looked down. "It's okay to not be okay. It's okay if you want to continue crying. Amalia understand that you're in pain too. You don't have to hold back for her."</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Sabrina spoke up. "You asked if you can do anything..."</p><p>"Name it." Ambrose said. "I meant what I told Nicholas. I promised him that I would take care of you and Amalia. I intend to keep that promise."</p><p>"I know." Sabrina smiled weakly. She took a deep breath. She knew her cousin wouldn't like her answer. "I need you to continue the research you started a few years ago, before Amalia was born. I need you to find a cure for time travel."</p><p>"What?" Ambrose asked confused. "You want Amalia to stop from ever travel? She hasn't even started yet."</p><p>"No!" Sabrina shook her head quickly. "I don't want her to hide that part of herself. That's Nick's legacy and she should learn how to embrace it. I don't want her to resent her traveling ability just like Nick did. I want her to feel special. I want her to know that the ability to travel is a gift, not a curse." She said. "And Nick's travels started after his mother's death. It was a very traumatic experience for him so..."</p><p>"Amalia will start traveling soon..." Ambrose connected the puzzle pieces. </p><p>The little girl had seen her father die in front of her.</p><p>She had placed her small hand in Nick's chest as he took his final breath. She had stood next to his mother while they burry him. All those scenarios would haunt the child forever. </p><p>They would also trigger her traveling gene just like her father.</p><p>"I don't want Amalia to be scared of traveling. I want her to be safe." Sabrina continued. "This is the only way she can see Nick." Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "When I was pregnant and we didn't know if Amalia would make it or not... Nick traveled. He went to the future and he saw her. They had quite the conversation." Sabrina smiled weakly as she remembered Nick coming back from his travel and rushing towards the bathtub where she was laying down. The excitement and happiness in his eyes were priceless. "That's how we knew that Amalia would be born a healthy baby. That's how we knew that I wasn't gonna have a third miscarriage." She said. "We also learned that day that you were helping her. You managed to get her to control her travels. She could go whenever she wanted, when she wanted."</p><p>Ambrose's eyes widened. "I cracked the code? I figured out how to control time travel?"</p><p>"You did." A small smile took over Sabrina once again.</p><p>"But I don't understand." Ambrose frowned. "If you want to encourage Amalia to travel. If you don't want her to stop once she starts... why are you asking me for a way to stop it?"</p><p>"It's not for her." Sabrina took a deep breath. Once again, she knew that her cousin wouldn't like her reply. "It's for... Nick."</p><p>"Nicholas?" Ambrose asked making his cousin nod. He sighed before walking closer to Sabrina and placing both comforting hands on her shoulders. "Cousin, I know you've had a very bad week. I completely understand it." He chose his next words carefully. "I understand that you're grieving. I know you're going through all these steps-"</p><p>Sabrina scoffed before pushing her cousin again. "I'm <em>not </em>going through any steps!"</p><p>"Yes, you are. You are in denial." </p><p>"I'm not!"</p><p>"Yes, you are, cousin." Ambrose said. "I understand. The wound is still fresh-"</p><p>"I'm not in denial, Ambrose!"</p><p>"Sabrina, you have all these feelings-"</p><p>"Nick's dead!" Sabrina raised her voice. A new set of tears took over her face. Her cousin's face softened. "He's gone! He's dead! I know that!" She felt a lump in her throat. "The empty side of my bed lets me know every night! The unused toothbrush next to mine reminds me of that fact! The cries of my daughter reminds me every single day!" She continued screaming. "I know he's gone and I've accepted it so don't you <em>dare </em>tell me that I'm in denial!"</p><p>"Sabrina, I'm sorry." Ambrose said softly. He took small steps towards her before taking her hands into his. "I didn't meant to upset you."</p><p>"I know he's gone, Ambrose." Sabrina repeated once again. This time, she was crying, not screaming at her cousin. "But Nick's different. He travels through time! He can come back one day-"</p><p>"We don't know that, cousin."</p><p>"It's hope." Sabrina sniffed. "I'm not letting hope go. Not when there's a pretty good chance that I can see my husband again... someday." Ambrose didn't said anything. He just looked at her. His heart ached for his cousin. He had never seen Sabrina so weak. "So, will you do it? Will you continue your research?"</p><p>Ambrose wanted to say no. He didn't want to give his cousin or Amalia fake hope but it only took one more look at Sabrina's face. She was a mess. Ambrose realized that she needed hope, she needed comfort. Even if it was just for now. "I will, cousin."</p><p>Sabrina smiled sadly. She wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Thank you, Ambrose, thank you."</p><p>Ambrose hugged her back.</p><p>He wondered what would happen next. </p><hr/><p>Sabrina laid on her childhood and teenage bed.</p><p>She had been sharing that space with Amalia for two weeks now. The wound that was Nick's absence was still fresh for both of them but somehow, being there together, made them feel better. Sabrina's eyes were closed as she heard the bedroom door opening. She wasn't asleep but she decided not to turn around.</p><p>Little footsteps were heard towards the bed.</p><p>Sabrina knew who it was. A small grin took over her face as she felt the mattress sink down just a little bit and a pair of small arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Sabrina opened her eyes and turned around. Her smile widening when she found her daughter cuddling into her stomach. "Hi, sweetie."</p><p>"Hi, mommy." Amalia mumbled. She hid her face in her mother's chest as Sabrina placed a kiss into her dark head. "Auntie Hildy was calling out for you."</p><p>"Really? What for?" Sabrina asked as she stroked the little girl's hair.</p><p>"Dinner's ready." Amalia replied. "We made French bread pizzas!" She said with enthusiasm. Sabrina smiled as her daughter looked up at her. The little girl had a smile on her face for the first time in forever. She owed it all to her family who were spoiling her more than usual, trying to make her forget about the fact that her father was gone. Even if it were for a few minutes. "Auntie Hildy led me help with the dough and we put lots of toppings! I made mine with pepperoni and extra cheese, Auntie Hildy made hers with mushrooms and onions for her and Auntie Zee and Uncle Ambrose put sausage and bacon in his-"</p><p>"What about mine?" Sabrina asked, her smile intensifying even more. She loved seeing her daughter happy once again. She misses the energetic little girl. </p><p>"Extra cheese and black olives, your favorite!" Amalia replied making her mother chuckle. "Oh, and we also made a sponge cake!"</p><p>"Sounds delicious."</p><p>"It's really good! Auntie Zee said I couldn't eat any before dinner but Uncle Ambrose grabbed a piece for both of us." Sabrina's smile weakened. She was thankful for her cousin to step up and make Amalia happy but she couldn't help but think of Nick. He was the one who always led Amalia sneak off dessert before dinner. Sabrina used to act angry at them but she couldn't help but to kiss both of their cheeks after seeing the guilty looks in their faces. As her mind started wondering away, so did Amalia's. The happiness was ushered away from the little girl as she started thinking of her father once again. "Mommy?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Sabrina snapped out of her daydream.</p><p>"What's gonna happen now?"</p><p>Sabrina sighed. She knew what her daughter meant. "Let's have a little talk before we go down to eat, okay?" She asked making the little girl nod. Sabrina sat up on the bed, her back facing the mattress and pulled Amalia into her lap. She took a deep breath before starting the conversation. "I know these last few weeks have been... hard." Amalia looked down at her lap. "I miss your daddy, I know you do too. I also know that this situation is hard but we have to continue moving forward." Amalia looked up and locked eyes with her mother. "I think it's time to go back home, don't you think?"</p><p>"Home?" Amalia frowned. Her mother nodded. "But I like it here."</p><p>"I know you do. I like it here too." Sabrina said as she moved a piece of dark curls behind the little girl's ear. "But us going home won't change a thing. You can still come here whenever you like. You and Auntie Hilda can cook whenever you want. The aunties and Ambrose will come visit us too." She took a deep breath. "I want to say that nothing will change once we go back but... our lives already changed." Amalia bottom lip started to tremble. "But the important thing is that we got each other, right? Best friends forever?" Sabrina held out her pinky finger. She thought of Amalia as not only her daughter but her best friend. She wanted the little girl to know what she could always come to her no matter what. </p><p>A small smile took over Amalia's face as she wrapped her own pinky finger around her mother's. "Best friends forever."</p><p>"Good." Sabrina smiled back and placed a kiss into her daughter's forehead. "Now, how about we go downstairs and eat those delicious pizzas that you and auntie Hilda made?"</p><p>Amalia nodded eagerly before jumping out of bed and dragging her mother out of the room.</p><p>Sabrina giggled as she followed the little girl. She wanted nothing more than to stay in their own bubble for as long as possible.</p><p>But alas, life had to go on.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Five Years Later...</strong>
</p><p>He woke up.</p><p>It was a gorgeous sunny day. Summer had taken over Greendale. The woods were warm as he sat up and looked around. He knew exactly where he was.</p><p>He was home.</p><p>He didn't knew which year or which timeline he had landed but he could recognize those woods anywhere. The chimney from the Spellman Mortuary could be seen across the trees. He got up and went to the place where his clothes always laid. Even though it was home, there was something different in the air. He couldn't explain what. </p><p>After putting clothes on, he walked out the woods. He started walking towards the mortuary. He could see a small figure sitting down in the graveyard in front of the grave. He didn't said anything but his footsteps gave him away.</p><p>That's when it happened.</p><p>"Daddy?"</p><p>"Amalia?" Nick's eyes widened. There she was, the perfect little girl, a little bit older now, looking right back at him. She looked the exact same way she did when he traveled back when Sabrina was pregnant. He understood now that the little girl was now ten years old.</p><p>"Daddy!" Amalia got up from the ground and ran towards him. Nick smiled widely as he accepted her into his arms before spinning her around. Amalia laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "I've missed you, Daddy!" </p><p>Nick understood too why she missed him. He remembered that not long ago, this very same version of his daughter told him that he was supposed to die when she turned five years old. "I'm here, sweetheart." Nick laughed. Amalia squeezed his neck as she continued laughing loudly. Nick's eyes started studying the area. He was in the future, he didn't travel forward that often. His eyes landed on one of the graves that caught his attention.</p><p>
  <em>Nicholas Scratch.</em>
</p><p>Nick's eyes widened. "Wait-" </p><p>Amalia felt her father tense up. She followed his eyes and sighed when she looked back at the tomb. "You were gone for a long time, Daddy."</p><p>Nick raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting me?"</p><p>Amalia nodded. "Me and Mommy always knew we would see you again, someday."</p><p>"That's why there were still clothes in the woods?"</p><p>"Yep." Amalia popped her 'p'. "Mommy placed clean clothes every week hoping for you to come back. And you finally did!"</p><p>"But this doesn't make sense." </p><p>"Uncle Ambrose used to say the same thing but-"</p><p>"Nick?"</p><p>Nick's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>He looked back at the mortuary and there she was.</p><p>Sabrina.</p><p>"Nick!" Sabrina gasped. Nick placed down his daughter slowly as his wife ran towards him. She looked a little bit older. Her hair was a little bit longer but not that much and the headband was long forgotten. Her white curls were straightened down but her eyes were still the same. </p><p>That was Sabrina.</p><p><em>His </em>Sabrina.</p><p>"Nick!" Sabrina yelled one more time before throwing herself at him. She cupped his face into her petite hands as her eyes watered. "Is it really you?"</p><p>"It's me." Nick chuckled.</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina mumbled. She didn't waste any more time. She smashed her lips into his. It was a passionate, filled with love kiss. When they pulled away, their noses found each other. "I've missed you, so much." Sabrina sniffed. "Every second of every day."</p><p>"Sabrina." Nick chuckled lightly. He was confused yet hopeful. "How am I here? I've never traveled this far before."</p><p>"I don't have an explanation." Sabrina chuckled lightly. "Every day, I hoped that you would travel to us. <em>We </em>hoped." She gestured to Amalia who was happily looking at her parents together once again. "Guess the law of attraction works, huh?" Nick chuckled. "Nick, stay with us." She pleaded.</p><p>"Babe-" Nick sighed. He cupped one of her cheeks making his wife lean into his touch. His thumb brushed across her cheekbone. "You know that I would if I could but I can't control this. I'm sorry."</p><p>"I can!" Amalia smiled.</p><p>"I know." Nick said, remembering their old conversation. "And I'm so proud of you."</p><p>"Nick." Sabrina said making his attention turn towards her once again. "What if I tell you that there's a way for you to stop traveling?" He raised an eyebrow. "What if you can end it? For good? Would you do it?"</p><p>"You have a way?" Nick asked hopeful. </p><p>"But only if you want it. I don't want you to feel pressured-"</p><p>"Sabrina, if there's a way to stop this nightmare and stay with both of you of course I want it!" Nick cut her off making her smile.</p><p>"Follow me." Sabrina said while taking his hand. "We have to get to Ambrose. <em>Now.</em>"</p><p>The small family rushed into the mortuary.</p><p>Nick looked around. The house hadn't change that much. There were more pictures covering the walls and the kitchen's wallpaper was changed. Nothing else.</p><p>"Ambrose! Ambrose!" Sabrina raised her voice as she called out to her cousin. She was dragging Nick by the hand while Amalia followed them. "Ambrose?"</p><p>"Cousin, what's the meaning of-" Ambrose cut off as he walked out of the library. His eyes widened when he saw Nick. The mug he was holding fell to the floor making it scatter into pieces. "H-How are you here? You're dead!"</p><p>Nick frowned.</p><p>"Ambrose!" Sabrina scoffed.</p><p>"I've gone insane..." Ambrose mumbled. "I've spent so much time in the office that I've gone insane!"</p><p>"Ambrose, listen to me!" Sabrina led go of her husband's hands and walked closer to her cousin. "This is Nick. He's real."</p><p>Ambrose looked at his dead friend. "But how?"</p><p>"I'm traveling." Nick said.</p><p>Sabrina realized that her cousin was loosing it. She sighed. "Ambrose!" She snapped her fingers making him snap out of it. "The cure you said that you found, do you have it?"</p><p>"I-uh-well, It's a procedure." Ambrose blinked the confusion away.</p><p>"When can we do it? It needs to be soon before he travels again." Sabrina said and glanced worried at her husband. </p><p>"You want to do it? You want to stop traveling?" Ambrose asked his friend making him nod.</p><p>"I want to stay with them." Nick replied and glanced at his wife and then his daughter. He had missed too much already.</p><p>"But... won't this mess things up? I mean, you're from the past and-"</p><p>"Technically, I'm not from this timeline." Nick cut him off.</p><p>"What?" Ambrose felt as his head wanted to explode. "Are you saying there could be two of you?"</p><p>"It happened before... ten years or so ago." Sabrina bit her lip. She remembered seeing a very naked Nick wondering around the streets of Greendale while the Nick of her timeline was having drinks at Dorians. She remembered taking him to Sweetwater River and that was the story of how Amalia was made.</p><p>"I don't know what to say..." Ambrose mumbled.</p><p>"Then don't say anything, just do! Save him!" Sabrina said.</p><p>Ambrose looked at his friend. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"A hundred percent." Nick nodded.</p><p>"Then, follow me."</p><p>Nick walked into the house.</p><p>It was all set and done. Ambrose's procedure was a success. After years of researching, he finally cracked the code and was able to stop Nick from traveling. It felt like a relieve for Nick, being able to stay with his family. Amalia had chosen to continue with her travels. After all, she was very skilled and Ambrose helped her in any way he could. Now, she would have both uncle and father to guide her because even though Nick wouldn't travel anymore, he would still be a source of help to the girl.</p><p>"It hasn't change that much..." Nick mumbled as he looked at his home.</p><p>Just like the mortuary, his place with Sabrina was still intact. </p><p>There were new pictures hanging on the walls but the old ones were there as well. The color was still the same and most of his things were still where he had left them even if years had passed by.</p><p>"We decided not to redecorate. We like it this way." Sabrina said as she closed the door behind her. "Well, except Amalia's room. We made a few changes over there."</p><p>"Yeah because I'm not a little girl anymore so I don't need a little girl room." Amalia replied as she hugged her father's waist.</p><p>"You will always be my little girl." Nick said as he stroke his daughter's hair making Amalia giggle. He took another look of the place and sighed. "God, I've missed so much."</p><p>"Hey." Sabrina mumbled as she walked closer to her family and placed her hand on her husband's bicep. "I know this is a lot to take in." She massaged his skin. She had missed touching him, both sexual and intimate way. "But the important thing is that you're here. You're back." She flashed him a smile.</p><p>Nick smiled weakly. "And I don't have to travel anymore."</p><p>"You don't." Sabrina's smile widened before placing a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>"Can we have a movie night?" Amalia asked.</p><p>"Of course." Sabrina replied. "Why don't you go and pick a movie?" The girl nodded before rushing towards the living room. Sabrina's attention went back to her husband. "Are you okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>Nick's arm went to her waist on autopilot, bringing her closer. "Like you said, this is a lot to take in." Sabrina nodded. "But I'm glad I'm here. There's no place I'd rather be."</p><p>Sabrina's lips found his. She realized once again how much she had missed his kisses. "I know you have a lot to caught up with." She mumbled close to his lips. "But not tonight. Tonight, we can watch the movie, enjoy ourselves, be a family. Tomorrow, we can talk and fill all the gasps that you may have."</p><p>Nick nodded. "I'd like that." He kissed her. "Although, I have a few more ideas of what we could do tonight." His hands traveled to his wife's lower back making Sabrina bit her lip.</p><p>"I'd like that." Sabrina echoed him.</p><p>Nick chuckled before lowering his lips into his wife's once again before a yell came from the living room.</p><p>"Mommy! Daddy!"</p><p>Sabrina snorted as she pulled away. "We better go and catch that movie."</p><p>"We should." Nick pecked her lips one more time. "But tonight, you're mine."</p><p>"I'm yours forever."</p><p>As Nick sat down with his girls to watch the movie, he could only think of one thing.</p><p>Sabrina Spellman.</p><p>The woman that when he met, he didn't knew that she would mean so much to him. </p><p>The woman who gave him everything: </p><p>The feeling of being wanted.</p><p>Love.</p><p>Family.</p><p>Peace.</p><p>He wouldn't change a thing.</p><p>Not anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this work! I think this has been my favorite piece to write yet! As you can see, I decided to follow the book/movie but at the same time, I didn't. I'm gonna miss this universe so much but I'm glad everything wrapped up the way it did. </p><p>Let me know what you think in the comments and like always, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>